My Rock
by Cullen69er
Summary: Bella feels like she has let her brother down. Would she let the famous ice hockey star Edward Cullen in to her life to show her she can be loved? Will she be able to escape her past and deal with all the heartache?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my very first story ever. I am not a righter I just have an idea and I would like to see where it leads!**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK.**

Chapter 1

It was a shit day. I knew when I opened my eyes and LOOKED out the window that today was going to suck. It was overcast and the rain was threatening to break the clouds at any second.

And today was the anniversary of my parent's death. Yeah today my parents would be dead 4 years, the end.

My parents died on my 16th birthday the actual day! My brother and hero, my idol, my rock was home for the weekend in celebration of my birthday he never missed it. He woke me up with breakfast in bed and a foot-rub. He was a student at the all boys school King George II in Washington DC, he really enjoyed life there but we were close and he phoned me every single day without fail. It hurt when he got accepted into the school and had to leave because my parents were not really around my dad worked for the FBI and my mom was into architecture which required her to work all hours so I was accustomed to it just being me and Jasper!

When he got draughted to King George II he wanted to decline saying he could not manage being that far away from me! So I applied to Meyer College which was an Ivy League school specializing in the Arts. That would take me closer to Jasper at least an hour's drive compared to a 6 hour flight!

We were all due to get together for supper as neither my mother nor Father was there to wish me happy birthday the morning. Jasper made my day special after breakfast by taking me shopping and taking me to Seattle to ice skate and just be free!

Once home we showered and dressed and headed to the restaurant and spent the entire meal with neither of my parents showing up.

Jasper could see the pain I tried to hide, once home I dressed and got in bed. But knowing Jasper is home and there was a thunderstorm starting I ran into his room.

I remember the look on his face sitting up in bed with the blankets pulled back waiting for me. It was our thing he was always there for me during thunderstorms.

I woke up to the sound of our doorbell ringing and Jasper headed to the lounge. I heard muffled noise and then he was back. My parents were killed …..Murdered….gone!

Today was the 4th anniversary of my parents' death September 13th and also my 20th birthday.

And today is the day I see Jasper again…..Jasper was drafted to play ice hockey for the Cowboys, he is playing with his best friends from School. It was hard to let go but this was his dream and he has looked after me forever and sacrificed so much for me that the least I could do is support him in finally achieving his dream.

Today I will be with my brother and that is the best birthday gift ever. He is skipping out of the camp ahead of his first game ever to be with me.

I was lying in bed waiting for the doorbell to ring and the anticipation is killing me!

" KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK" That was my impatient brother knocking and forgoing the bell as usual.

I ran to the door and threw it open and there was my brother. Almost double my height broad shoulders well-muscled arms blond messy mob of hair brown eyes just like mine. He was dressed in causal jeans and a fitting snug t-shirt. He definitely upped his style since he became famous!

"Jasper!" I shouted unable to contain my enthusiasm.

"Tinkerbelle!"

"Happy Birthday little sis!" Jasper said between tears.

"Oh Jasper thank you thank you for coming it means the world to me I am so proud of you!"

"Okay relax I am here ….uh...can I come in?" He asks only then do I realize I am hanging onto him and we still have not moved from the front of the room.

Without me saying another word he picked me up into his arms and carried me into the room and shut the door with his foot.

"So my little sis is 20!" He said still trying very hard to contain the tears bubbling in his eyes.

I look at my brother and he is awesome in every sense he tries so hard to be there for me and I want him to know I am okay so that he can focus on doing something for him and not me just once. I need to do this for him.

STAY STRONG STAY STRONG! I thought that if I kept chanting this in my head it would help!

But one look at the love in his eyes and I was toast!

"Jasper ... I ... I … missed you so much…." I hiccupped between tears

"Tinkerbelle I missed you too! Please come live with me you won't be sorry please just come to New York with me!" He pleaded with me for the millionth time since leaving.

"Jasper this is your time, the last thing you need is your little sister standing in your way, you need to find your love and go out with friends and have fun, not baby-sit me." I said trying to reason with him once again.

"It all means nothing without you, I need you there."

"Jasper please we both need this and there is no distance that can separate us." I said trying to convince both of us.

"But…" I continued, "I was hoping to come down for your first game and stay over with you?" I asked

"Oh God! Do you even have to ask!" Jasper yelled and picked me up into his arms.

I could see Jasper was happy that at least somebody would be cheering for him this game, like I would miss this game or any of the others!

"So what will it be? Breakfast at the diner?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, why not I just need to get dressed." I said and made haste to get my gear on.

It was nice and sunny out so I chose to wear a simple white summer dress with a low dipping neckline and very intricate embroidery my friend Alice says it's a killer. She is trying to break into the design scene just like me just with shoes… We make quite the pair her designing shoes and me underwear.

I finished it off with nice silver earrings and an Alice original pair of silver strappy heels.

I grabbed my clutch and headed into the lounge to find Jasper eyeing my latest designs with a smirk on his face.

"I'm ready Jazz." I said smiling at him

"Lets hit it." He said leading me out of the building and into the parking garage where the car was parked; he opened the door for me and helping me in, trying to make sure that I don't end up falling flat on my face. Jip I am know by all as the only person who can trip over a particle of dust.

I was surprise to see that he was nervous and did not go to the usual diner but continued onto the Emperor Room. It was a fabulous restaurant catering to all the A – Lists.

I shot him a questioning look but he just shrugged and said "I am treating my little sis" I smiled back at him but there was something in there that made me think twice about his decision.

Once he opened the door for me he had to stop and send a quick text, a new girl maybe? He doesn't share that information with me but he has been unusually happy lately and I think that might have something to do with LOVE!

Chapter 2

We got to the door and Jasper still hadn't stopped smiling since we left the car "Reservation for Whitlock" Jasper said before the host even got to utter her welcome… definitely nervous.

"Follow me" She said leading us right out of the restaurant, it was absolutely breathtaking there was beautiful variations of gold scattered all round the room from the exquisite setting on the chairs to the detailed carving of the table pieces, diamond like crystals hanging from the roof in the chandeliers. There was a massive door with beautiful brass knobs that led to probably another section of the restaurant.

I was still in awe at the beauty of it all, when the door flew open and in one voice I hear people yell "SURPRISE!" Fuck…..

I hate celebrating my birthday I just love it because Jasper makes it worthwhile and here he had gathered my hand full of friends and gotten them all together for me and I feel like shit for not realizing this. I mean Rose who is my best friend and a supermodel suddenly had a shoot come up and Alice had to leave to go visit her parents in New York all spur of the moment.

Yeah I had this coming I should have known.

"Happy Birthday Tinkerbelle" Jasper whispered in my ear and just looking at his face I knew there is no way I can not enjoy the party after the look of joy on his face.

"Hey Bella, Happy Birthday, you did not seriously think I would miss this did you?" Rose asked giving me the bitch brow.

"Shit thanks guys I mean wow I cannot believe you did all hid this from me, I mean how did Jasper get all your details? Not that I am ungrateful or anything I just wasn't expecting any of this." I kind of vomited this information.

"Well" Jasper started… "We actually have a common friend"

I can't believe it Jasper is blushing! He blushes! I need to dig and fast!

"Really I find that hard to believe so please enlighten me?"

"The friend your store is co owned with? Alice?" he said still blushing.

"How is Alice a common friend of yours and mine?" I said giving him my very ineffective bitch brow.

"Well she is actually uhmm the sister of friends of mine…. Edward and Emmet?"

He said but I still cannot understand the blush.

"Bellie Bird" I heard that god awful nasal sound and my blood turned cold I could see Rose turn her icy gaze behind my back in the direct of the shit voice!

"What the fuck is that asshole doing here?" She snarled at Jasper.

"I don't know I sure as fuck did not invite any guys, why what is the problem?" Jasper was instantly on alert by my and Roses reaction to Mike Newton being here.

"No it's nothing just not someone I get along with very well" I said cause the last thing I need right now is for Jasper to get into a fight and have it splashed all over the media.

"Uhhmm I'll take care of it" I said trying to sound convincing and seeing Jasper give me a look of concern.

"Nonsense this is your party go mingle with your friends I'll take care of the douchbag." Rose replied and made haste before Newton could get near me

"So… you and Alice?"

"huh…no it's nothing like that I mean I didn't even know you knew her till Edward showed me the invite for your store opening next month and then it all clicked into place you know you and Alice…."

"Huh" that was all I could say because I could see that there was more to it than meets the eye.

"So who are all these people?" Jasper asked.

"They are mostly models from when I was selling on line. A few photographers from the store shoot and then I see Alice also managed to invite the staff from the store." I said looking at all the people in the room who I assume Alice invited to get some bodies into my surprise party I mean I am not a hermit but I do not socialize easily.

"Hey there Miss Vanilla what is happening?" Happy Birthday." Said Jessica she is the PR lady we got to help with the major publicity we needed to launch the store.

"Hey Jess thanks." I said I don't know why but I do not feel very comfortable around her she is the type of woman who is willing to do anything to gain a successful reputation.

"BELLA!" Alice shouted from across the room.

"Alice." I said trying to sound stern just as I felt Jaspers hand on my back urging me to relax. It worked Jasper has always been able to make me relax.

"Happy Birthday Bella." Alice beamed at me.

"Uhhh Thanks." I said blushing fuck I hated that about myself that and the rest of my body that is attached to my neck.

"Hey Jazz." Alice said all shy and calm.

"SUP" Jasper replied trying to sound cool I mean what the fuck!

"Jasper please we are not from the hoods and we are not slumming it, greet Alice like a lady." I said before I could control myself.

Jasper blushed but took Alice's hand in his own and kissed her knuckles… for real I mean I thought that only happened in movies.

So the rest of the time was spent mingling with guests and soaking up all the hype revolving around the opening of the new store.

I was spent and very disappointed because I wanted my birthday with just Jasper maybe Rose and Alice but definitely not thoughtless models and empty shell of people who want to make it big.

I was just standing there making mindless small talk with one of the empty shelled models when finally I felt Jasper hug me from behind. "Are you okay?" he asked. Jasper knew me like a book and could always tell when things were not good.

"Yeah just overwhelmed with all of today you know…" I said.

"Bella just tell me what is really wrong?" Jasper said using his stern manly voice and trying to overpower my will.

"Nothing is wrong per say..." I said and Jasper motioned with his hand for me to continue. "Well I was kind of hoping today will be just you and I like old time…maybe some of Rose and Alice but just you and me…" I said embarrassed

"I mean I am glad you did all this for me..." I trailed of again.

"Bella, Bella, Bella,…."Jasper said shaking his head." This he said" motioning with his hand to room of people "having a light finger lunch and sipping champagne, was all Alice, I actually got us some movies and a few bags of microwave popcorn, M&M's and as a present some fluffy matching pj's for me and you." He said smiling. Oh bless my brother's soul.

"So what are we waiting for lets blow this Popsicle stand!" I said making Jasper smile.

And then, without another word to anyone Jasper and I sneaked out of the party. I sent a quick text to Rose and Alice telling them of our change of scenery and letting them know they are welcome to join us later if they wanted.

As we were emerging from the Restaurant we were assaulted with cameras and flashes everywhere ….the paparazzi?

"Is she your girlfriend Jasper" "Are you to romantically involved" "why aren't you at the training camp" "Have you left the Cowboys" these were the questions I could actually hear amidst all the noise.

Jasper just tucked my head into his shoulder and shielded me from everything as he continued on towards the car.

Once we were safely tucked away I could finally understand the implications of what just happened "Jasper you are fucking famous" I yelled "language Bella' Jasper said smiling.

We stop at the local supermarket and Jasper got us cake and some Vanilla Ice cream. That was my favorite.

When we got home he dragged his suitcases upstairs and I was surprised at how many he had considering the short stay but I did not say anything.

Once inside Jasper handed me a packet containing my favorite fluffy pink pj's that he buys for me every year. I sprang up and ran into the bedroom slipping them on I swear I feels like I died and went to jammie heaven.

Jasper's pj's were identical to mine just blue and I giggled when I saw my big masculine brother dressed in fluffy blue jammies just to keep his sister happy!

"So presents now or later?" Jasper asked….

"Later" I said seriously! "Let's get this boat in the water" I am always trying different analogies but mostly just to make Jasper laugh.

"So Jazz… what movies did you get?" I said trying to mimic Alice.

"Belllaaaa" Jasper said giving me an evil grin. And before I could get up and run away he grabbed me and started tickling me till I felt like I was about to pee my pants.

Once he calmed down I saw he got my favorite movie of all time! Dirty Dancing

"Seriously Bell what is so nice about this movie?" Jasper asks for about the millionth time since my birth!

"I can't really explain it I mean it is not like Patrick Swayze is a sex god or anything there is just something about him and Baby that locks my imagination I mean, I love to dance and to be able to dance like that must be awesome" I said

Jasper just giggled and let me lay in is arms on the couch watching the movie and snacking on ice-cream, popcorn and M&M's.

"This was one of my best birthdays yet…thank you Jasper I know it wasn't easy getting out of the training camp. And I just want you to know that I am very, very proud of you." I said unable to hold back the tears.

Before I knew it Jasper had me sitting in his lap and cradling my head in his shoulder telling me that he loved me.

I must have fallen asleep because I heard the beeping sound of an alarm going off and I raised my head to see both me and Jasper still on the couch fast asleep and before I knew it, the time had come for Jasper to get ready to leave so while he was showering I hastily made him some of my famous blue berry pancakes.

I was feeling very emotional knowing the impending doom of Jasper departure was upon me.


	2. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone Thanks for following my story! For a girl from SA I must say y'all ROCK! Anyway I am doing 2 Chapters today. Please also note that this story is Rated M for future chapters.**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight**

Chapter 3

Jaspers departure was teary even if I would be seeing him in just 3 days. Before Jasper left he was still begging me to move to New York with him. With everything in me I wanted to say yes, I mean Alice and I were thinking of opening a store there, heavens knows we have had ample offers to do it, but we decided to get through one store at a time.

So I was wallowing at home and I knew I had so much to do first things first I needed to book a flight once that was done I still had a few designs to finalize.

I headed into my bedroom and saw Jasper had left my gift on my bed…. Once I got my tears dried I sunk down on the bed and started tearing at the paper. A fucking electric guitar complete with amp! FUCKING A! I had the best brother! And just to prove how good he knew me…. It was a pink bedazzled Electric guitar.

In another box was a Jersey from the Cowboys with Jaspers name on the back.

The note read:

_My Dearest Loving Sister_

_This was the first Jersey off the press and it was given to me by the Cowboys and once I had it in my hand I kept thinking the only person I want to give this to is my sister. But I just had one alteration done I really hope that you like it. And know always that I am so proud of you and I love you always. MOVE TO NY!_

_Love Always_

_You're Brother_

So I looked at the jersey through my tear and tried to see what alteration was done! Jip on the back under J WHITLOCK there was an Inscription TINKERBELLE. He had my nickname put on the jersey.

I was still wallowing in pity when I heard my apartment door open and in came Rose followed by Alice.

"Well hop to it there is much work to do." Rose said seeing my tear stained eyes.

I had awesome friends really.

I spent the day working on my drawing and choosing colors for walls, shelves and even the fucking counter! Seriously what is the point of having an interior Decorator if I still needed to look at fucking material!

I was feeling edgy and my designs weren't making it better I swear newborn babies could be more creative. So I set out like always to find my inspiration and solace. Miami Ink!

Today I was having my Brothers name put on my wrist this would be my first visible tattoo all the others were covered so that not even Jasper could see.

But I wanted this I have always wanted it, my brother is my hero.


	3. Chapter 4

**As Promised the second chapter update for the day! Really hope you guys like it. I don't have a beta so please don't be too hard on me if you find spelling and grammar mistakes. With English not being my first language and all!**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight (But my fantasies are ALL mine!)**

Chapter 4

"Lets go already" Rose shouted through my front door whilst making sure the taxi does not drive off with her favorite Louis Vitton luggage set.

"Fuck Rose I said I am COMING!" I shouted stepping out of my apartment.

"Save it for the hunks babe, I don't swing that way." She smirked at me

"What the Fuck Rose, help me." I shouted dragging my Chanel luggage set out to the taxi.

With Rose's help we were soon on our way to the airport. Once we arrived we were bombarded with the paparazzi snapping like crazy at Rose the famous Supermodel. Everybody want to be like ROSE! Ha I just smiled and tried to fade into the background.

Once we were safely in our seats I tried to relax but it was not working so I took out my laptop and started searching for info on ice hockey. I mean my brother was killer on the ice the least I could do was try to find some common ground of knowledge.

So the whole flight was filled with idle shit chat between Rose taking naps and me researching hockey.

Once we landed we made hast to get off the plane and into the bustling airport of New York the Land of Opportunity.

Once we cleared customs quickly thanks to Roses busting cleavage I was one again totally out of dept with the attention. Rose and Jasper were now celebrities but it was still overwhelming. I was trying to spot Jasper but there was so much going on that it was difficult to see anything, I mean not like I was the tallest person around I mean Alice was referred to as a pixie and yet she still had a head over me.

But while I was still looking around I felt the arms of my brother wrap around me in a hug.

I turned around and in a very un-lady like fashion I jump into my brothers arms. "Jasper" I shouted clinging for dear life.

"Hey Sis… Miss me much?" He asked still holding me.

"Yeah a bit" I replied. Shit I wasn't thinking and now the paparazzi caught that on film...FUCKING A

"Hey Rose" Jasper said over my shoulder…"You guys ready to go?" He asked looking at the trolley filled with pink suitcases and rolled his eyes.

"Of course" I said as Jasper took the trolley, picked me up and put me on top of the suitcases. I gigged and he ruffled my hair. Rose just laughed at our playfulness

We were always like that and I was glad that hasn't changed.

Jasper loaded our bags into his Dodge Ram that was black….still the old Texan…

"How have you been?' He questioned me

"Well busy but good and you? Are you ready for the big game?" I asked

He nodded but I could see he looked nervous. "So you know the apartment where I live ….uh there is another apartment open on our floor…and I can get you on the list if you wanted?" He said still treading weary.

"Jasper we have spoken about this, I mean yes I want to be close to you but Rose is my best friend and she needs me and …" I was cut off

"Uh hell no you are not putting this on me besides I was considering moving to New York anyway to be closer to HQ, they wanted to me to move ages ago but I didn't want to leave you." She mumbled the last part

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me Rose? What that fuck is up with that?" I yelled.

"Look Bella" Rose said "this has been coming a long way I can get much more work done down here." She said

"I will think about it." I said knowing full well that I cannot disrupt my brother's life like that.

"Okay Tinks that is all I ask okay?' Jasper sounded hopeful.

We arrived in a very quiet neighborhood cut off by a lot of security and Jasper was obviously well known because the gigantic gate just opened right up for him and the security nodded his head at Jasper.

There it was the apartment building WOW was all I could say it was a Victorian style white block with 5 floors Jasper had said it was very elite and difficult to get into but his friend Edward was very well connected and had arranged for himself Emmet and Jasper to take up residence in one of 5 penthouse sweets.

It was beautiful with plush carpets and a waterfall in the entrance the glass doors shinned and the silver was polished it was amazing. Jasper pulled around to the front and grabbed his cell he was talking to one of his mates telling him to get his ass down now and help him carry our bounty of bags.

I big, no scrape that a fucking Hugh guy emerged from the lift and I mean his fucking shadow alone could beat the fuck out of me. His hands were the size of my head and I cringed, thinking about Jacob Black and his big hands and his… NO BELLA NOT NOW!

"Emmett Man thanks!" Jasper shouted and slapped them guy on the back.

His arms were massive I mean massive shit….

"Emmett I would like you to meet my sister…" Jasper started but Emmett just came to me and picked me up into a warm embrace my feet totally suspended in the air and shouted "BABY WHITLOCK it is awesome to finally meet you." He beamed and I relaxed I mean despite his size I felt safe and not afraid like I thought I might.

"And this is her best friend" Once again he got cut off as Emmett put me down and turned and grabbed Rose into a hug shouting" ROSELIE HALE I whack off the you all the time,"

"Classy" I said trying to stifle my laugh

"Okay well thanks then did you wash those hands after?" Rose said looking at Emmett as he put her down.

"Fuck no I need carry on where I left off a minute ago" He said to Rose

She rolled her eyes as Jasper took Emmett to the back of the car and started unloading luggage.

"Are all your friends this Classy?" Rose asked Jasper sternly.

"Yeah I forgot to mention that Emmett is kind of your biggest fan, say you didn't perhaps get any weird fan mail like underwear?" Jasper joked as Emmett bumped into him and gave him the evil eye.

"Shut the fuck up Whitlock." Emmett groaned

"You should watch your mouth around the ladies" Jasper said looking at me "My Sister does not need anymore encouragement."

"Shut up Jasper" I joked as we all entered the mother fucking big elevator

Once we got to the penthouse I could see why Jasper loved it so much it was beautiful there was a glass room in the center with the gym equipment and from there you could see in a circle the 5 double doors leading to the penthouse suites.

Jasper opened the double doors and I was in awe of how beautiful his place was he had plush carpets that made me want to take my shoes of and curl my toes in. He had a very comfortable looking sofa and a life size flat screen and entertainment center on the wall next to the door adorned a bunch of pictures of me through school years and birthdays. The kitchen was a chef's dream with a black marble counter top and there was a breakfast nook, and a balcony leading out with a built in barbeque, and a glass topped bar.

"Your rooms are this way" Jasper said leading us down the passage

"Rose you can have this room" Jasper said as Rose walked into a Egyptian style bedroom with a iron post bed with white curtains and comforter set with golden throw pillows a Cleopatra lounger and an entertainment set. The room was breathtaking complete with papyrus painting on the wall of Cleopatra.

"Your room Bella" Jasper said motioning to a room across from Rose's

Rose's room was beautiful but my room was amazing. The walls was my favorite candy pinstripe pink wall paper with a oak wood bed adorned with white bedding and pink embroidery, Pin Stripe curtains with pink tie backs. The room was my pink heaven I loved pink. I loved white. And Jasper loved me.

"This is amazing Jasper" was all I could say. He had made such an effort, it was awe inspiring.

"Well I will leave you ladies to freshen up." Jasper said elbowing Emmett in the ribs to stop him from gawking at Rose.

"Have fun little one" He said to me as he walked away.

"Yeah you to Emmy bear" I cooed "Hey watch it little one" He said" Oh Emmett I wasn't talking to you" I said smirking "What are you saying? That you refer to my PULSATING PILLAR OF PASSION as Emmy Bear?" he said looking shocked.

"Jip" I said no looking at him "You are fucking awesome? I like it I really like it" He said looking amused.

"Join us whenever you're ready" Jasper said shutting my room door.

I had a shower and cleaned my tattoo, dressed in my normal attire of skimpy shorts sandals a Gucci white silk top and a gold belt. I left the room to see that Rose had already joined Jasper and Emmett and there was another guy that joined the party.

Rose found it strange that Jasper went to school with these guys and yet I don't know them. But the answer is obvious Jasper spent every weekend and holiday with me and the guys either went home or partied hard while Jasper was looking after me... he was always sacrificing for me.

The guy had his back to me and my what a back, he was as tall as Jasper and Emmet with huge arms like Emmet just not threateningly large, he had copper no bronze hair that was untamed and looked alive….my how I would like to run my hand through that hair.

"Bella" Jasper said walking over to me, and catching the attention of the guy who then turned towards me. Oh my fuck! He was a God I, he was gorgeous with piercing green eyes a straight nose and strong jaw WOW did I mention he was a God?

"Uh Bella this is my friend Edward." Jasper said motioning with his hand in the general direction of Edward… WOW Edward I could feel his name running off my tongue.

"Edward it's a pleasure to meet you." I said smiling at him, while he extended his hand to take mine in his huge ones.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said giving me a panty dropping smirk

"Get a fucking room you too" Emmett shouted

"FUCK OFF" both Edward and I shouted together, then he turned and smirked again and I think I literally came just standing there looking in the green orbs he calls eyes.

"Great my sister will feel right at home here" Jasper moaned

"Y'all swear a lot" I asked them seriously

"Jasper dude your sister is FUCKAWESOME like my own little protégé" Emmet said

"You have got to be kidding me?" I said looking at Emmet "Vain much?" I asked

"You bet ya toots" He said

"Fuck off Emmy bear" I said trying to sound serious

Edward snickered next to me.

"Bella come, sit with me and have some wine" Rose said moving back on the couch to make room for me.

"So, sorry we can't go clubbing tonight due to the game tomorrow, but if we win you are so getting lucky" Emmett said looking at Rose

"Lucky like you will end up in the ER lucky?" Rose asked him.

"Fuck Yeah" Emmett shouted as we all looked at him surprised "I mean I have never been fucked into the ER before" Emmett said smiling.

"You are a fucking asshole" Rose said looking Emmett in the eye.

"NOT YOU TOO ROSE" Jasper yelled.

"Sorry Jazz" She said sounding sincere.

"Whatever I say you two will be fucking like bunnies before we leave for Texas" I said looking at both Rose and Emmett

Edward once again chuckled at my word vomit. I mean he is a God and I stand no chance what so ever with him. So there is no use even trying.

I tucked my short bob hair behind my ear since it tends to fall in my face a lot. Jasper caught the movement and narrowed his eyes at me. "What? "I asked dumbfounded.

"What the fuck is that?" He said looking at my wrist.

"Oh not you too Jazzy Pazzy" Emmett said making goo-goo eyes at Jasper

"It is a tribute to my idol" I said looking Jasper in the eyes as he walked over to sit next to me.

He gently raised my wrist and flipped it around to see the writing there, he looked at me with watery eyes and leaned in and kissed my forehead.

Emmett was standing behind me "NICE" he said smirking.

All I could think was the cat was out of the bag now Edward knew I was a freak so he would never be with the likes of me.

Edward just looked at me and smiled a genuine smile that I could see light up his whole face. I smiled back

"Okay so lights out at 8 guys please" Edward said getting up and heading to the door.

"Where are you off to man?" Emmett asked "Well there is no time to go out and get a meal and none of us have anything edible so we need menus" Edward said looking straight at me.

"I do have the ingredients for blue berry pancakes and bacon" Jasper corrected looking at me.

"No Problem Jasper" I said smiling because there is nothing in this world I would not do for my brother.

"So here are the options" Edward said coming back into the apartment "The Chinese is awesome" He added smiling.

We all ordered Chinese and watched movies till sleep time came. I stayed seated next to Rose the whole night but I was hyper aware of Edward sitting not even one seat away from me. It was like his warmth filled the room. He had this energy about him that just demanded attention. I was caught staring on more that one occasion, but he would just smile at me and then avert his attention back to the movie.

Jasper Edward and Emmett were all very serious bout the sleep time and due to the long flight Rose and I decided to head to bed as well

"You want me to come and tuck you in little one?" Emmett asked looking at me.

"Why does it look like I don't have arms?" I said giving Emmett the bitch brow while Edward smacked him on the back of his head.

I giggled and bid them all a good night before heading to the room.

My dreams were filled with the images of Edward…..


	4. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight**

Chapter 5

I wasn't big on sleep so around 4 am I was up and the coffee was brewing, while I searched the cupboards for the ingredients, Jip I am making pancakes and muffins. So I popped in my iPod and started making batches while trying to relax.

I don't know how long I was in the kitchen but I definitely did not expect to turn around and see the guys standing there gawking at me till I looked down and notice I was dressed in a tank top and boy shorts showing a tattoo on my leg. The tattoo was a Samoan tribal sign signifying life and a new beginning. It ran down the side of my outer thigh and swirled in.

Well there is no use getting all embarrassed now they have seen it all. Jasper did not look pleased.

"Y'all hungry" I asked taking my iPod out.

"Good Morning Isabella" Edward said looking me in the eye. Emmett was looking at my legs.

"Emmet for fuck sakes" I said hitting him in the ribs.

"Morning little one, you ready to feed Emmy Bear" He said looking naughty and flashed his dimples

"Nope, ever seen a sign that says please feed the bear?" I asked

"Nope, wait Yogi bear?" He questioned.

"Okay, I would rather feed Yogi-bear food than feed you beaver juice" I said before I could bite my tongue.

Edward burst out laughing and Emmett just looked dump-struck.

"What the fuck Bella" Emmett said walking into the lounge.

"Sorry" I said looking at Edward.

"Why"

"It wasn't appropriate" I said not meeting his eyes.

"Hey" Edward said walking towards me and when he was close enough I saw his hand reach out towards my head and I flinched.

"Bella? Did you think I was going to hurt you" Edward asked tucking a strand of hair behind my ear and looking concerned.

"I…I…" I stammered not really knowing what to say as the truth was I knew he would not hurt me but it was my natural instinct.

"Hey what is keeping breakfast" Jasper asked walking into the kitchen.

"Edward will you grab that plates" I asked motioning to the table, and handing Jasper a few dishes of his own.

Once we were all seated and the food was on the table Rose made her way from the bedroom dressed just like me just looking good doing it.

She sat down and I passed her a cup a coffee and she smiled thankfully. Rose didn't eat much but nibbled on a muffin.

Emmett loaded half of everything in his plate and started shoveling food into his mouth and moaning. Edward and Jasper just stared at him.

"Bella, this is the best pancakes I have ever had!" Edwards said smiling at me.

"Yeah fucking awesome" Emmett mumbled pancake blocking his trap

"Told y'all" Jasper said smiling at me.

"BLA" Emmet tried speaking.

"Emmet don't talk with food in you're fucking mouth" I moaned

"Bella please language, could you all really refrain from using the f word please?" Jasper scolded

"Yeah people and no using the P or C word either" "Like Rose I think you have a sweet pussy" Emmet smiled "CUNT" Rose said slapping Emmett on the back of his head.

"You say potato I say patato" Emmett replied.

"So guys we should get going or coach is going to have our asses" Jasper said standing up.

"Bella thank you for the great breakfast" Emmett said bowing to me.

"Isabella the meal was lovely – thank you "Edward said smiling.

"Awesome sis" Jasper said getting up.

"NOW WAIT JUST A DAMN SECOND" I said getting out of the chair.

"Y'all aren't going anywhere until the dishes are done. I don't give a shit about no coach I cooked y'all clean" I said and before anyone could protest I got up and left the room.

I was lying on the bed thinking about Edward's amazing green eyes and wondering what I would be like to sleep in his muscular arms when Rose jumped onto the bed.

"So you like Edward" She said "So you like Emmett" I replied "Whatcha gonna do?" I asked "What are you going to do?" She said giving me the brow.

"Nothing I mean Edward Is totally out of my league." I started saying "BULLSHIT!" Rose yelled.

"Look at me Rose and look at him, he is a God and I am me, awkward scarred plain Bella" I said

"Bella you need to wake up and smell the coffee there is nothing awkward or plain about you, and yes you have scares, but we all do and we all have pasts Bella but they are exactly that Bella pasts, they should not determine who we are in the future" She preached.

I know there is no use arguing with Rose bout anything so I just left it.

"We should probably get ready" Rose said leaving my room

I took my time in the shower, when I came into the room Rose was standing there "I want to make you look pretty" She smiled "Okay Bella Barbie but just because I don't feel like doing it myself" I sulked

Rose proceeded to straighten my hair and apply my make up. I was rummage in my suitcase while Rose was touching up her hair and applying her make up.

I chose my hipster jeans and black boots my Cowboys shirt and broad Texan belt with a huge buckle because they are the cowboys after all and besides wearing this boots made me a bit taller and they had these killer heels. I ended off the outfit with my leather jacket.

Rose dressed basically the same, and we both decided to wear corset tops I designed under the jerseys in case we went clubbing after.

I was busy painting my nails passion pink to match my corset when Emmett busted through the door looking frazzled

"Okay I give Emmett where is the fire?" I asked Emmett and trying to control myself from laughing.

"Shit can you girls pretend that you were having a pillow fight or something sexy?" Emmett asked us.

"Fuck off" Rose shouted at him kicking the door closed behind him

We have been priming ourselves for hours we didn't even hear the boys return.

"Well Bella we are off but, we will see you guys at the arena right?" Jasper asked.

"Sure Jasper," I replied getting up and walking over to him smiling. "Good Luck and I Love you" I said hugging my brother as tight as I could. He looked up and rubbed his forehead against mine before leaving.

"Good luck I said turning to Emmett and Edward"

"Rosie do you have the time?" Emmett asked?

"Rose looked at her watch and told him it is 3:15" Emmett Smiled and said "Good cause I have the Energy"

He ducked and ran from the room before Rose chopped his balls off.

We both burst out laughing.

Jasper had given us our VIP passes and directions so we left for the stadium in a vehicle supplied by the Cowboys.

As we approached the arena I could see the fans in their team jerseys all jovial. The vehicle pulled up to a door not in use by the fans but flooded with paparazzi. I held my breath and got out the vehicle while people were throwing questions at us left right and center. Rose just smiled sweetly took my arms as we both entered the arena. The official quickly took us to our seats which was right in front next to the sin bin. Nice seats bro….

Alice was already seated there and bouncy as always.


	5. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK!**

Chapter 6

"Hey Ali" I shouted taking a seat next to her followed by Rose "I didn't think you were going to make it" I finished

"Yeah I know but I couldn't miss their first Game." Alice said "Bella and Rose these are my parents Esme and Carlisle Cullen" She said gesturing to a blond hair beauty on her left with deep green eyes stunning dimples and a killer smile he took my hand in his and I swear my panties meowed…."Hi Bella and Rose it is a pleasure to meet you girls we have heard so much about you." The lady with the brown wavy hair and beautiful hazel eyes smiled to me. She was warm and loving just as a mother needs to be. And instantly I missed my mom.

"Alice talks about you non-stop, as you can imagine" I said smiling at Alice

Before we could make any more small talk the crowd erupted into an applause signaling the players coming on the ice. Bad Boys started playing from florida. "Ladies and Gentlemen here they come, lead out by the captain Edward Cullen they are the Cowboys" the crowd erupted into such a loud cheer I was totally blown away. Edward was obviously a crowd pleaser. The girls were all going mad for him.

He came onto the ice and searched the crowd finding his mom and giving here a mini salute and the sexiest grin I have ever seen, his eyes skimmed to mine and my fucking hear stopped beating he stopped right in front of me and gave a quick wave and the most awesome-heart-stopping-sexy-panty-drenching smile there ever was. Oh my God I was totally blown away and I had not realized that the other team had come onto the ice.

I heard Alice clear her throat next to me but there was not way I was letting my gaze leave his because I am about to prove that Edward Cullen can give an orgasm by just looking at you. Yep I felt like I was on the edge.

Just then Jasper came up behind Edward and pulled him back rolling his eyes at him and pulling him to get in line for the national anthem.

'So Bella you know Edward?' Esme asked smiling at me. 'Yeah my brother knows him pretty well…ah…they went to school together?' I said smiling

'Oh my, gosh Jasper Whitlock' she said getting up and giving me a death grip hug amidst the crowd erupting into the national anthem. 'Isabella Whitlock' she said and I could see tears leave her eye and it confused me immensely.

'Jasper is like a son to us and he talks about you non-stop." She beamed.

'My brother is my whole life, I would be nothing if it was not for him' I smiled feeling so much pride in my brother. We got cut off by the buzzer signaling the start of the game and Esme gently took my hand in hers and squeezed it.

And in that instant I knew what it would be like to have my mother sitting right next to me.

The game started off and it had such a fast pace that I had trouble following what was actually happing and I was trying to recall the info I had gathered on the plane and putting it together with the actual game and it was like trying to push a watermelon through a hose pipe.

Suddenly the glass in front of me shook with the force at witch the player got hit into it I looked up into the eyes of my brother and fury overtook me.

"WHAT THE FUCK" I yelled "FUCKING FOWL" Carlisle yelled, we looked at each other and we both started laughing. Esme just looked amused got up out of her chair and said "I think we need to swop" leaving me seated next to Carlisle. Which was good I needed someone with knowledge to tell me what the fuck just happened?

'Does that happen a lot?' I asked "yeah but the players tend to get away on a technicality" he smirked looking annoyed 'the hawks are one of the strongest teams and the cowboys really need this win' he finished

Just then I spotted Edward moving at a fast a pace, it was so fast I could hardly see the puck moving in front of the hockey stick. Before he could finish that same motherfucker came into him hard and he hit the glass with such force I thought that he would go right through it.

"HEY ASSHOLE HOW ABOUT PLAYING THE FUCKING GAME AND NOT THE MAN" I yelled at the douchbag as he skated past me to the referee and he actually smirked at me, he fucking smirked!

He got 10 minutes in the box that was right next to me, and as he skated in he was sure to make a big show about his entrance to the box. He came in and blew his breath on the glass drawing a heart in the mist and looking me dead in the eye. Carlisle beside me quickly wrapped his arm around my shoulder as I flipped him the bird and he made a mock face and put his hand over his heart before taking a seat and concentrating on the game.

Just then Edward got his big break, he moved towards the net at top speed and in the blink of an eye he scored the siren signaled and the crowed erupted! Carlisle and I jumped up and we were clapping and cheering at top the top of our lungs, he showed me how to high five Cullen style all the while making me laugh like I had not laughed in months.

The half time came but not before Jasper broke free scoring the second goal and I was so happy I jumped on my seat "I LOVE YOU JASPER WHITLOCK" I shouted standing on my seat. He looked at me smiled and blew me a kiss! Man what a fucking game! My brother is AWESOME! I did not know that the boy has such skill damn! We did another high five while the girls just looked at us with smug expressions.

'Uh Bella we are going to get some beer would you like to tuck you're penis between your legs and join us" Alice asked oozing sarcasm. Obviously Esme and Carlisle were uber cool parents that understood their younglings!

"No Alice I have the Whitlock Jeans" I said hoping she will continue this conversation for me to make my big ass comment work.

"What does that have to do with anything' she asked taking the bait.

"My balls are fucking Hugh and there is no way my penis will fit between my legs." I said looking at Carlisle as he bust out laughing.

"Bella I think you are my long lost daughter' Carlisle said laughing.

The girls left us as they headed to get beer.

"Sorry" I said feeling like shit for talking like that in front of Carlisle.

"pff ….I have Emmett as a son and where do you think he got his fowl mouth from?" he questioned.

I smiled and we watched the cheerleaders take the ice and try and get the crowd behind them but they were in true cheerleader fashion blond bimbos trying to get the players attention.

"I don't get these cheerleaders, I mean what is the point?" I asked

Carlisle smiled hugging me "Thank you Bella!" he said making me laugh!

Alice, Rose and Esme came back handing us each a beer just as the game restarted and the looser was let loose out of the sin bin.

Almost immediately the game turned raw. You could see he was out to target the guys as he headed straight for Edward who didn't even have the puck. He ran him straight into the glass and he took a knock to the head.

"FOR FUCK SAKES" Carlisle and I yelled in unison.

Emmett was hot on the heels of the looser as the game erupted into a big fight.

"YOU GET HIM EMMETT" Rose yelled which startled both me and Carlisle. But just as Emmett reached the guy it looked like he was getting ready to negotiate? Negotiate? What a fucking pussy.

"EMMETT TAKES THE FUCKER OUT OR I AM TAKING YOU OUT!" I yelled and just then he decked the motherfucker!

I smiled as order was once again restored to the game which meant the cowboys got a penalty and Edward scored. The game ended 3-0 for the Cowboys and the crowed LOOOOVVEEED it!

Carlisle and Esme headed into the waiting room for the Press conference whilst we stayed back waiting for the crowd to disperse before heading into the VIP lounge.

'Alice your friend is beyond Barbaric!' a woman snarled looking straight at me.

"Fuck off Lauren" Alice snapped looking at her and I could sense Rose getting on the offense.

"Well aren't you going to introduce me to your hoodlum friends? Especially the one sporting the ghetto booty" She glared at me.

"Hi I am Isabella Whitlock" I said smiling politely; because I cannot bear take any knocks about my fucking figure.

"Rosalie Hale" Rose said

"NOW FUCK OFF" I finished.

"Yeah I have to go anyway I mean Edward is probably waiting for me already!" She smiled innocently

No one said anything we just made our way over to the VIP lounge where I could see Lauren waiting outside. "Coming in Lauren?" I asked noting that she does not have a VIP pass like we did.

'Nope Edward said to meet him here.' she smiled innocently.

I felt like maybe I should just go home and bow out gracefully I mean I can see what Edwards type is and I am not it.


	6. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK! Sorry for the late update!**

Chapter 7

"Guys…" I started

"No fucking way! You are staying Bella there is no way in hell that I am letting you leave and go home to fucking cry about some bitch!" Rose snarled at me yes, snarled.

"What bitch and why do you want to go home" The angelic voice asked me and immediately I felt my panties soaking. Fuck me how does he do that?

"Lauren" is all the Alice said.

"Lauren is here?" he asked showing just a hint of irritation. I mean of course a girl like Lauren would be just his type! Hot, sexy and obviously very good in bed. Because with people like Edward that is what counts!

"Jip waiting out front for you!" I said turning to towards Jasper. I ran and jumped into his arms trying not to show how hurt I am. "Jazzy Snookie you were fucking awesome" I yelled and hugged him close.

"Thanks Tinkerbelle" he said putting me down and cleared his throat "Ah…. this, the infamous Bella Whitlock" I heard a voice say behind me.

"Yeah coach Woodier this is my potty mouth sister" Jasper said looking at me smiling because I knew that he hated my potty mouth but that was me and he loves me just as I am.

"Sorry about the outburst… I … have no control over my mouth it has a personality of its own….I swear.' I said feeling like such a first class ass. "Miss Whitlock please you get these guys to respond and I am very thankful I mean, they listen to you, I actually wanted to ask you if you would consider the position as assistant coach?.' He said laughing 'I am right next to them and I get no response you are shouting in a crowd and they respond' he finished

'Yeah Tinks I would totally listen to you, especially if you were to wear those sexy boy shorts and tank top' Emmett crooned.

"Asshole" Jasper said smacking Emmett behind the head and I laughed but it was forced because I was still distracted. Not only with the whole Edward doesn't want me debacle but also with that fact that the guys could hear me yell through thick pained glass! Way to go looser!

"Well, see you all later" the coach said heading to talk with Edward that was looking somewhat distracted.

'It was a pleasure Miss Whitlock' he said smiling at me "Bella, just Bella" I finished as he nodded and walked away.

"Okay guys it is time to P A R T Y' Emmett yelled picking me up and tossing me over his shoulder.

"Put me down Emmett!' I yelled hitting his back. "Shit Baby Whitlock you are just skin and bone…. We need to fatten you up' he said swatting my bottom and I know I bruise if my watch is to tight so this was going to leave a mark.

"Emmett if my ass is blue in the morning I am kicking you in the balls!" I yelled just as Emmett put me down and I notice that all the guys and their partners all turned and was now staring at me. Yeah everyone have a good look I am the hill Billy sister of Jasper there! I yelled at them all in my head.

Emmett moved out of the way so everyone could see my red face which only caused me to blush more.

I ducked behind the person on my right which turned out to be Edward and I stuck my head in the crook between his shoulder blades. He snaked an arm around his back and gave me a gently squeeze. A hart stopping squeeze…No panty dropping squeeze.

He turned and ushered me into the lift as we all headed outside for the short limo ride to the club. The fans were going berserk as we all quickly piled into the limo. I don't know how the guys manage to live a for-filling life with the press constantly hounding them. I mean you just had to fart in public to have it splashed over every news paper and gossip magazine across the country!

Once inside I was seated next to Edward and I noticed Lauren wasn't with us.

"Emmett seriously there has to be something more we can do about Lauren?" Edward said. I just focused on my hands in my lap and tried not to feel the arms Edward had slung behind the length of the chair because if he had to drop it just an inch his arm would be around my shoulder. He had his manly leg pressed against mine and I could feel the muscles still tense from the game twitch against me.

"Yeah what is her deal anyway?' Rose asked! Fuck this woman had no tact.

'Lauren is Edwards very own Stalker" Jasper said.

"Yeah a one night stand to end all one night stands" Emmett snickered.

"What the fuck guys" Edwards said looking embarrassed, Stalker? Did Jasper say Stalker not girlfriend? I mean I would stalk Edward, but he knows my brother so it would be a little weird.

"Stalker?" I asked looking at Edward but the others had already started a new conversation.

'Yeah I am sorry you got dragged into this' he said. 'Yeah Edward Lauren gave my girl there a terrible knock to her self esteem' Rose finished

"Rose please….' I started by was cut of as Edward started 'What do you mean? What did she say?'

'Nothing' I said glaring at Rose.

Before we could continue the conversation Rose quickly stripped her jacket and tugged the hockey shirt off her before putting her jacket back on.

Alice followed suite and did a quick fix with her make up and everyone stared at me but I felt to self conscious so I just sat there I mean Rose looked drop dead gorgeous in her top and then there is me plain old me….. Fuck me but how did Alice manage to always look like she just stepped of the cover of vogue. How can I even start comparing the three of us? I will just end up as the ugly sister that tries to squeeze her size 5 foot into a size 2 shoe and lose my dashing prince.

The car stopped and I froze. Everyone started piling out and I told them to go ahead as I just need another minute but the horn on the car behind us sounded. And I guess that meant we had to move.

But Edward shut the door and the guys just all piled back so we could circle the block which made me feel like ass once again.

"Are you okay?' Edward asked more like a whisper

'I….I…am I don't think I …" I tried but failed. 'I have a fucking Ghetto booty okay!' I shouted

Everyone stopped and looked at me. 'What?' Edward asked still unable to understand. 'I said I have…' I started but he cut me off

'Tinkerbelle you have the hottest ass I have ever seen' Emmett yelled looking at me.

"Bella you do not have anything even close to ghetto booty please!" Jasper said sounding like he was about to pop a vane!

'Bella I don't understand I mean you have a hot ass, why would you think that?' Edward asked. Yeah so now everyone is trying to get me to feel better isn't that nice!

"I cannot believe you will let someone like Lauren influence how you see yourself!" Rose yelled outranged at me.

"I…" I didn't know what to say.

"Take that fucking shirt off and get your ass in there" Alice moaned.

I took my jacket off just as the car stopped and Rose and Emmett got out followed by Jasper and Alice and I saw Jasper take Alice's hand and smile down at her just before he looked back at me and winked.

I took the shirt off and just as I was about to put the jacket back on Edward stopped me. "Don't … you look breathtaking" he said.

I realize that tonight he will be able to see some of my ink and that made me nervous as shit. But once again I realize that no matter what Edward is totally out of my league. So it does not matter one way or the other.

Edward stepped out and quickly reached for my hand to help me out of the limo and I was instantly blinded by the flashes of the camera going all around me. I started seeing spots. "Edward" I shouted tugging him by the elbow. He leaned his ear down to me "I can't see" I said and he took my head and tucked it under his arm and shielded me all the way into the club.

Once inside we were immediately ushered into the VIP lounge. Everyone already had a drink so I moved from beside Edward and headed straight for the bar. Tonight I will get drunk and avoid Edward at all cost…

EPOV

Sitting in the Limo with Bella I could see all her insecurities. It was killing me. Here I had the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth right in front of me and she didn't even know it. I hated the fact that Lauren got to her and hurt her. That bitch really needed to seek out professional help.

I helped Bella out of the Limo and It took everything I had to not breakdown and just claim her as my own in the eyes of the press, but I knew Bella wouldn't want that.

As I looked down at Bella I could see the most glorious tattoo inked on her back. She had a butterfly covering her whole back with the most intricate detail flowing onto her shoulders that seemed to flutter with the movement of her body… wow how I would love to study every inch of her back…..with my mouth.

I was pulled from my internal monologue by Bella tugging me on the elbow so I bowed my head down to her face so she could tell me what was wrong "I cant see" Bella said in the most seductive voice I have ever heard.

So I tucked her under my arm and helped her into the club, even thought I couldn't stop smiling.

Once we got into the club it was a rage I mean I hate this scene this isn't me…..

Bella left my side immediately and headed for the bar which made my insides churn. I kept telling myself that she does not belong to me even though I had this overwhelming urge to take her home and fuck her six ways from Sunday just like all the other girls. But I couldn't do that because Bella was more than a savage fuck.

"Cap what sup!" James slurred next to me and I knew I had to watch him because the Management has been riding my ass about James drunken disorderly behavior.

"James" I said cocking my head to him. I was trying to follow his drunken rambling, very unsuccessfully because I couldn't keep my eyes of the goddess that was Bella.

BPOV

"What are you up to girl?" Rose said suddenly appearing out of thin air! "Getting a drink? And you?" I asked.

"Tell my why you are standing here eye –fucking Edward?"

"Rose Please! I am no eye-fucking Edward… I am eye-Fucking Edwards Ass."

"Yeah I know that much is obvious so what now?"

"ROSIE POSIE COME PLAY WITH MY HOSIE!" Emmett yelled right next to me and I could see Rose very subtly trying to hide her grin whilst smacking him behind the head causing him to turn on his heel and head in the opposite direction towards Edward.

"So Rose" I started "I see that you are sporting some pretty eye catching clitoral wood there?"

"Fuck sakes Bella!" Rose yelled stomping off in the general direction of Jasper and Alice.

Jasper was trying to have fun with Alice and keep an eye on me which pissed me of big time. I do not need to be watched. Yeah I will admit I have a pretty fucked up past but that is just it. THE PAST!

"A Wall-banger" I yelled to the barman

I took the banger and quickly downed the shot before heading of to find the bathroom!

"Well, well, well, what DO! We have here" I heard the snot sucking voice say as I passed a table of very drunk guys…

"Isabella Whitlock!" He said getting up, no more like stumbling out his chair and I fucking froze….. How the hell did Jacob find me? I mean he is in fucking prison well he was last time I checked.

He reached out a hand and grabbed my arm I noticed he was taller and I instantly relaxed well not relax-relax but my cooter seemed to cringe so the H was out of Horney. This was Jacobs's twin brother Samuel Black…..

"My little brother is holed up, in a 4 by 4 and you are out here flaunting yourself in front of all these men" He snarled and grabbed my arm. I tried to get him to let go but no luck he seemed possessed. I started to panic. Where the fuck was everyone when I needed them? Jasper kept watching me like a hawk and what now all of a sudden he feels like I am a big girl?

"Let go of my arm Samuel!" I said trying to sound fierce but my voice cracked. Yeah for a potty mouth bitch I sure scare easily!

I was still struggling when he yanked me forward and I ended up right against his chest but he was glaring over my shoulder.

"Let the Lady go" the angelic voice said. And instantly my cooter responded. What the fuck is wrong with me! How can this be happening I mean Samuel was here and all I could think about was Edward fucking me?

"Nah this here little gem and me go way back, so mind your business Cap" Sam said looking straight at Edward I struggled to turn and shot Edward a very pleading look

"Besides this here girl isn't your type! She likes it rough!' He said in his disgusting voice "don't ya darling?" He finished

Before I even knew what was happening Edward had hit Sam with so much force he fell back and I was in Edwards's arms He held me behind the head whilst I fisted his shirt and wrapped the other arm around my waist.

"Now Leave before I do some permanent damage" Edward snarled at Sam

"Yeah! You up for it?" Sam asked "Don't think you are getting lucky tonight because you saved the little slut!" He yelled "because it is a known fact that if you want Bella to put out you have to force Bella to put out" he finished

Within second I was in pushed aside and Edward stormed Sam causing the crowd to path and Jasper and Emmett came running in. Rose froze when she saw who Edward was sparring with and wrapped her arms around me. "Breath Bella, its okay I've got you" Rose cooed in my ear to try and calm my shaking body"

Jasper and Emmett helped get Edward off Sam but you could see fury in his eyes. Raw unadulterated hate! And I couldn't remember anyone looking at Sam like that but me. Great so now Edwards knows I am a slut! My whole life keeps getting more and more shit! Can a girl not get a fucking break? As if it isn't bad enough that I am so insignificant compared to him, he also now has to know that I am a fucking whore!

LOVELY!

The guys ushered Sam out back and everyone turned to stare at me! What the fuck am I going to do now I mean…

"Drinks are on me!" Rose yelled cutting my train of thought mid sentence and I shot her a thankful look. This woman has always had my back!

"You okay?" She asked!

"Fine" I said. Knowing Rose that is where she will leave it. She knows me too well.

People crowded the bar to get there order in and the attention was shifted off me for the time being!

It felt like hours while I waited for my pending doom!

The guys returned about half an hour later looking refreshed and smelled mildly of smoke. Edward headed straight for me and I jumped from the bar stool and nipped into the ladies. I mean I am a coward but what the fuck was I suppose to say? Nothing in this life will make me more appealing to a guy like Edward and nothing can change what happened in my past.

After fixing my hair and my make up for the millionth time I decided to head out to the table. I was ready to leave anyway.

I stepped out of the bathroom and went towards the table. I could see everyone leaning heads together listening intently to Rose? So I just walked right up and sat my ass down right next to Emmett ignoring the empty side next to Edward.

He looked up at me his green orbs staring intently, but he was the same Edward which confused the shit out of me because this fight changed everything.

"Thanks I really appreciate your help!" I said looking him dead in the eye before shifting my gaze to Jasper! Fuck Jasper looked like he was about to head into the ring with Floyd Mayweather.

"What the Fuck Bella?" Jasper started

"Look Jazz lets talk about this later okay?" I pleaded

"No I want all the details NOW!" he yelled louder.

I couldn't do this, I wanted to get up but before I could do anything Edward was at my side.

"Jasper I am taking Bella home" He started "You guys can talk tomorrow once you have calmed down" He finished daring Jasper to say anything more.

"Look Jasper" I started while getting up "I really can't talk about it, but….Rose knows everything" I said looking pointedly at Rose "She can tell you if you want to know." I finished getting up and descended the stairs. I was praying that my traitorous tears would not come out now that I had to leave the club with the press outside.

Once I got to the bottom of the stairs Edward took my Elbow and led me through the back of the club, but before I could make out where he was going he said "there is another exit out back the limo is already waiting"

Thank God I really didn't have the strength to act brave for the paparazzi right now. Edward is a Saint.

Once he opened the door I was assaulted by the fresh outside air and the cold of the night. But it felt good. Edward opened the door for me and gently took my hand in his to help me into the car. His hand was so warm and inviting I had to stop myself from hanging on to his hand to allow him to get into the vehicle himself.

Once he was seated the limo started moving and I was now seated opposite him in the limo and not next to him like the ride to the club.

He didn't say anything he just stared intently out the window giving me some space.

"Are you okay?" I asked fearing the answer he might give like saying you "are appalling! You whore…:

"Isabella…." Was all he said while I sat inspecting my intertwined hands? I heard the material of his pant move before I felt him sit in the seat right next to me. He gently cupped my chin in his hand and raised my head to look at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked but I was lost in the emeralds of his eyes and unable to focus on anything other than Edward, his scent it was vanilla and it smelled divine. You could bottle that up and retail it at Trumps.

I was totally lost so I just sighed and looked down at my hands again.

"I am fine Edward." I said matter of fact trying to sound like he didn't have an effect on me, I mean woman literally fall at this mans feet so what made me any better that them?

He didn't push or pry he just wrapped his arms around me. But my hormones rule my lower body and my mouth rule my upper body. So I shifted closer to Edward to feel his warmth. He gently and effortlessly picked me up and placed me on his lap. My head rested on his chest and his arms were around me. He gently placed a soft kiss in my hair and I started crying. Not all lady-like like one should in the presence of Edwards Awesomeness NOOOO snot and tears! How fucking embarrassing!

Edward just held me all the way home gently running his hand up and down my back. And for the first time in my life I felt safe. Jasper always protected me and held me but this? This felt safe.

But this can never be…..

I was startled awake by lightning flashing ominously across the sky lighting up the very unfamiliar room. Where was I? I started to panic when heard water coming from inside like a shower running? Edward? I was in Edwards Room? Wow I must have dozed off at some point. I quickly got up and went into the bathroom and I was a mess. Hair all over the show and my face had been streaked with tear stains! I made haste to brush my hair and wash my face. I shut the door and removed the corset with the denim and quickly put on one of Edwards a shirt that was in the basket right next to the shower. It smelled like him…. Man this man could probably drive anyone insane!

Thunder cracked through the room and I nearly shat myself! I mean I hate thunderstorms! I was scared and running around like a chicken without a head. I ripped open the door just as Edward emerged from the shower dressed in satin sleeping pants and tight fitting shirt that showed the outline of a perfect 8 packed carved stomach and pecks. His arms had the most glorious muscles that run in unison whenever he moved his arm. I looked down at his feet and groaned "Obviously!" I said

'What's wrong Bella?" He asked.

Why would he ask me what is wrong? "Nothing why?" I asked

"Why did you say obviously?" he asked

"Shit did I say that loud?" I asked feeling like a dumb ass. It is official Edward brings out the idiot in me.

"Yeah you okay?" He asked walking towards me. He had beautiful feet. Perfect feet!

"Why does everything about you have to fucking perfect" I said once again not able to insert my filter before opening my mouth! I realized my mistake too late and turned 70 shades of red. Just as another bolt of lightning lit up Edwards's whole apartment! I shrieked and ran right for him almost tackling him to the ground because I caught him by surprise. I just wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Isabella? Are you okay?" He asked again sounding concerned and frustrated. "I am petrified of thunder!" I mumbled into his shirt. Freshly showered Edward was AWESOME. I mean I think my feet are soaked with my arousal! Seriously you would think my water just broke.

"Come on" Edward said picking me up bridal style. I panicked and quickly made sure his shirt was firmly tucked under my ass. It wasn't. Fuck!

I could feel the heat of Edwards arm against my ass cheeks. And both Edward and I blushed. "Sorry" he said but it came out as nothing more than a whisper.

I kept my hand behind me in an attempt to shield my ass it was difficult I mean I was told I have a ghetto booty.

He walked straight to the bed and gently placed me on the sheets like I was a precious porcelain doll.

Without moving his eyes from mine he gently lifted the blanket to cover me. "Isabella you look absolutely breathtaking in my clothes" He said as he turned to head out of the room. But the fact at hand is that I was still scared shitless! I mean I will not be able to look Edward in the eye if I crapped in his bed.

"I am scared" I croaked. He stopped "Please don't go." I said and I could feel the tears starting to escape my eyes. I hid my head under the blanket so that he wouldn't see.

I felt the bed shift and the blanket move, without much effort he pried my head from under the blanket and pulled me so that my head rested on his chest his arms circling me.

Yeah I know I am such a fucking looser Come on People say it with me L O O O O S E R!

Edward rubbed his hand gently up and down my back leaving a warm trail in the wake of his hand. My whole body was alight. He gently slipped his leg between the two of mine and I could feel the muscles in his leg flex. The warmth was seeping from his leg into my cooter. Yeah my cooter was purring.

If Edward were to shift his leg just an inch it would be met with the watered down cooter that cannot control itself. I swear that is the other part of my body controlled by lips that think it own the rest of me!

"mmmmmm so this is what it's like to be in bed with the elusive Edward Cullen" once these word were out I could not for the life if me remember whether I said it in my head like I was suppose to or if I said this out loud!

The answer came when I hear Edward Chuckle and felt his chest move.

"Isabella you would be the first woman to ever be in my bed" He sex-whispered in my ear.

Why would he put me in his bed and not in one of the guest bedrooms? Why is he here with me when he should be out celebrating with his friends? Nothing seemed to make any sense what so ever. I hear the unmistakable sound of my cellphone message alert.

Edward Leaned over on his side and retrieved my phone from the bed side table handing it to me and continued stroking my back.

_Bella I love you. We need to talk please! I am always here for you. I am proud of you and I will always be proud of you. You are my everything. – Jasper_

Getting this message was a punch to the gut. Jasper deserved so much more that a sister that keeps fucking up. He sacrificed so much for me and yet I push him away.

_Jasper I love you too. We will talk. I am still at Edwards. – Bella_


	7. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE !REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK**

**This Chapter Has some Lemony goodness so please if you are not over 18 don't read!**

**There may also be info here that is not for sensitive readers but I tried to keep it low key!**

Chapter 8

I fisted Edward's shirt in my hands willing myself to relax. As Edward's hand trailed down my back soothingly his shirt I was wearing kept riding up higher and higher. I first felt the contact he made with the band of my thong. And I stiffened and I literally had to force my body to not grind my cooter into his muscular thigh. I have never before experienced an orgasm but I have come pretty close a few times.

The skin from my tummy was now in contact directly with his. If this was a dream let me NEVER wake up Sweet fuck!

Edwards's hands kept rubbing this time moving to cup my ass. Yeah I just felt Edward Freaking Cullen's hand on my ass! WHOO HOO!

My breath hitched and this caught his attention but he continued and it felt glorious to have his hand on me.

His hand slid up my side now making contact with skin from my hip to just below my breast and I so badly wanted him to just touch my breast! I would beg like a fucking dog. He kept doing this and I slid my hand under his shirt and did the same to him.

His body felt glorious. He felt toned to perfection. Sculptured to perfection by God. There was just muscle everywhere. I felt an electric current move with my hand and I reached up higher and I made contact with his nipple. I had never thought touching anyone's nipple could be this erotic.

My shirt kept riding higher and higher I lifted my head off Edward's chest and I was met directly with his hooded eyes. The green seemed to come alive as I just stared intently into his emerald orbs. He leaned his head down some but he stopped just as our lips touched waiting for me to make the final decision. WRONG CHOICE BUSTER! My body is ruled by a hormone that wants to feel an orgasm.

I moved forward and kissed Edward. This was the most amazing kiss of my entire existence. His lips were soft and he tasted like scotch I opened my mouth just a bit and I felt his tongue at the entrance of my mouth.

He moved his tongue into my mouth swirling it with my own. I felt his lips apply more pressure as his hand still moved up and down my side gently stoking me.

He moved me so that I was now straddling his waist My cooter could feel his heat and he moved my shirt further up my body and I knew he was about to take my shirt off and I panicked.

"Could you maybe give me an orgasm…. without taking my shirt off" I ran my mouth off again. Fuck I really need a verbal filter. I felt so stupid and I looked at him as red as a hoot and he was frowning.

"I mean…I don't want you to stop and I know…." I stuttered trying to reason with him "Isabella please don't hide yourself from me." He said looking at me in the eye.

"Edward I am not like the other girls you dated I am useless, please try and understand," I pleaded.

"You are right because no one I have ever met had you're beauty and caring eyes and no one I ever met can compare to you." He said holding my gaze.

He gently lifted my shirt further and over my head as I made haste to use my hands to cover my chest.

I looked up at Edward and his gaze had not lifted from my eyes he just held my gaze firm. He moved so that I was lying under him and he rested his weight on his arms. I had never been this close to anyone before. His heat was penetrating right through me and making me feel menopausal. Without taking his eyes away from mine, he took his arm and gently pried my arms away from my chest. I allowed him knowing once he saw me naked he would be put off and not want to be with me anymore anyway.

I mean woman can't get blue balls? Can they? Like vagilar blues?

"Isabella you are magnificent," he said still holding my gaze.

"Edwards please you don't have to make me feel better. I know there is no way any man could ever be turned on by my body." I said as a matter of fact of because of my small and awkward build.

Edward allowed his gaze to drift from my eyes and down my neck. It was so heated I could feel his eyes leaving a scorching trail down my neck and collarbone all the way to my chest.

He looked at my chest and I immediately moved my hands back to cover myself up hoping to spare myself some of the humiliation that comes with rejection.

"You are perfect, I have never seen anything more beautiful in my whole life, and there are no words to describe your perfection." He said down at my chest.

I just rolled my eyes at the ridiculous comment.

"Why would you say that?" he asked

"I have been told," I said feeling the tears forming in my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" He asked me as I tried to move away but he just moved his body closer to mine pinning me. He wiped the tears steaming down my cheek with his inside of his thumb.

"Fuck Edward I am hideous okay? Why do you think I fucked up my body by covering it in tattoos?" I yelled hysterically.

"You are amazingly beautiful and sexy and I am very turned on by you Isabella, it is taking everything I have to hold back right now." He said forcing me to meet his gaze

"Please don't feel obligated to say that" I stated

He didn't say anything he just took my hand and slowly moved it down the curve of his body he pressed my hand against his throbbing manhood which felt like it was a block of cement it was so hard.

"You do that to me Isabella, you and your beautifully body." He said staring intently at me.

He moved his head down and sucked my nipple into his mouth and I felt his tongue whirl around my nipple and then he gently blew onto it. It was an earth shattering experience. His other hand moved to gently massage the other breast. He kept sucking at my nipple till I thought I might go through the roof.

"I don't have much experience" I said blushing, "I am not sure if you will enjoy this as much as I will, so if you wanted to stop I will understand" I finished

He just kept sucking at my chest making me moan under his expert touch. I snaked my hand under the back hem of his shirt and started lifting his shirt. He stopped sucking just long enough to remove his shirt.

My breath hitched in my throat at the amazing sight that was Edward. The whole left side of his body including his arm was covered in a tribal tattoo stretching from his shoulder dipping below his waist and curling around his belly button and over his chest. It was heart stopping. He just smirked at me and took my hand. He gently guided my hand over his chest feeling his tattoo under my fingers was unbelievable.

"Edward you are beautiful," I said because he was. It was amazing the ink on his body gave his muscle a defining look and as I moved my hand over his chest his muscles rippled and it had the most amazing effect. I stopped my hand as I felt the small ball piercing he had in his nipple and I moaned. I gently put my hand on his back and pulled him down to me. Kissing him with so much force I thought my lips would bust open. He returned my kiss just as ferociously. It was animalistic.

His hand kept running down my side and stopped at the waist of my thong.

"Do you want to stop, because if you aren't ready I will wait?" He said and I could barely make it out under his haggard breathing.

I just lifted my head and kissed him hard. Conscious be damned. I was on shag highway heading south.

Edward moaned into my mouth and I felt his hand move under the elastic of my underwear I stilled my lips as his hand moved over my clit. The touch made my whole body react.

Edward moaned and gently moved his fingers between the lips of my cooter.

"You are drenched Isabella" he said looking at me with a smoldering gaze.

"I…I…am sorry Edward I don't know…" He stilled me by kissing me hard.

"Don't be sorry love that is just to show that you want me." He said smirking at me.

"Can't be," I said before I could still my mouth.

"Oh, Isabella trust me on this will you?" He said gently.

"Well then put on your swimming trunks because you might be heading into the Nile River!" I stated kissing him hard and I could feel him chuckle.

He shifted gently off of me onto his side and I felt empty with him no longer on top of me. He gently stated sucking on my nipple again just before I felt him insert one finger into my cooter and I arched my back at the sheer magnificence. It was the scariest most overwhelming experience yet.

"Isabella is this your first time?" he asked

"No" I said and immediately forcing the thought out of my head.

His hand was gently but I needed more so I started moving my hips in time to his hand while he sucked my nipple.

"Edward please…." I pleaded unashamed only thinking of my orgasm now.

"Tell me what you want Isabella and it is yours. I cannot deny you anything," he said between sucks.

"..Please" I stuttered as I felt him insert another finger into my cooter. He started trailing kisses over my stomach and I felt tension build up in my lower abdomen.

In one swift move Edward had ripped my thong to shreds. "I hope you weren't fond of that but I will buy you a new one" He said breathless. But I was too far-gone to register anything else he said.

I felt him kiss down my body and just before his mouth made contact with my cooter I realized his intention and I quickly stopped his head by gripping it with my hands.

"Edward don't!" was all I said. He just sighed and licked the length of my cooter. Swirling his tongue over my clit and making me moan and blush simultaneously.

He sped up the pace of his finger and combined with the licking I felt my whole tummy pull together like a tight coil and I panicked. Just then an amazing floating feeling overtook my whole body and heat spread across it like the sun on a tropical island heating the sand on the beach. Making me yelled out at the sheer pleasure he gave "OH SWEET FUCK EDWARD!"

My whole body trembled and I felt Edward removed his fingers and gently lick up the inside of my slip till there was nothing more to lick. I blushed so bad it felt like I was having a go at the Guinness book of record for the most blushes in an hour.

My hands traveled over the curve of Edwards's body and he moved himself between my legs and his gaze met mine. I could see his cock and I panicked I mean he was massive! How the fuck was that going to fit into me?

He gently leaned forward and kissed me and the one kiss ignited my whole body causing me to moan like a whore in a cheap porn movie. He leaned over and grabbed a foil packed from the drawer, he ripped it open with his teeth and slipped the rubber no. He moved forward so that his nose was touching mine and gently placed his cock at the entrance to my cooter he then with a shift of his hip moved into me. The sheer pleasure made me gasp. I felt full and it was amazing. He looked into my eyes and waited for me to adjust before moving forward.

"Isabella you are too small my love" He said looking me in the eye and gently rocking his hips forward. The movement was amazing and I felt myself stretched so far I thought I would rip he moved forward a little bit filling me some more and I felt a ripple of pain and I hitched my breath and quickly got a tight grip on his forearms. I shut my eyes and waited.

"Isabella I don't understand you said this wasn't your first time?" He asked concerned

"It isn't my first time but it is my first time willingly" I said smiling up at him.

He stopped his movement completely and just stared at me. I felt captured by his gaze.

He moved his hand to massage my breast as he made a trail of kisses from my neck to my jaw all the while still rocking his hips gently into me. He gently sped his movement up as soon as I moaned and his messaging became more intense has he moved to flick my nipple with his tongue. All I could do was move my hand up and down his back.

He kept speeding up his pace but it felt like he was holding back, the feeling was so intense so I scraped my nails down the curve of his back and he moaned loudly which made me think that what I was doing was right so I did it again applying some pressure as I felt him take my nipple between his teeth and biting before sucking and then biting. The pain mixed with pleasure was enough to send me over the edge and he moved his hand down to rub my clit while he thrust into me, speeding up the movement of his cock.

I was just about to topple over as I felt the coil release like a rubber band shooting through my stomach and I don't know why but I just acted on impulse and bit hard into his shoulder which just made him moan louder.

"Bellaaaaa!" He moaned

"Oh shit yes Edward don't stop please" I moaned

He started a frantic pace as he gently bit down on my nipple.

"Come for my beautiful Isabella" He said blowing onto my nipple

"E…d….w…a…r…d!" I moaned as I felt my body tremble and release my earth shattering orgasm. I felt Edwards stiffen and his body also started trembling. "Oh my beautiful Bella…." He moaned as he rode out his orgasm.

Then it hit me I actually had an orgasm and in return so did Edward with me? ME ISABELLA MARIE WHITLOCK? ME?

I was smiling like a hill Billy who just won $20 dollars at the state fair and Edward just lied down and wrapped his arms around me. I could feel his heart beat….

EPOV

I just had the most amazing earth shattering orgasm of my life.

When I saw Bella's body cover in beautiful tattoo's, she had a floral design just under her belly button. There was a intricate design moving down her rib cage. She was very well toned and had and amazing body. She was all muscle I could see how well she was ripped she had the outline of a six-pack on her tummy and it was the most beautiful body you would ever find. Her legs seemed to go on forever and the tribal tat on her hip moving over her bare pubic bone made her slender body seem even more beautiful. But no amount of muscle could make up for the fact that she was definitely under weight

I was shocked to my core when she told me it was her first time willingly. I am going to kill the bastard that hurt Bella with my bare hands.

I had Bella wrapped in my arms and her head was rested on my chest. It was the most amazing feeling I have ever had.

"Does it always feel like that?" I heard Bella ask "Bella this was the most intense orgasm I have ever had. I mean I couldn't even fit into you all the way and it was still the most intense I have ever experienced." I said.

"What do you mean?" Bella said stirring so she can look into my eyes.

"Bella you are a very small girl, and I didn't want to hurt you." I said trying not to scare her too much.

"Oh….but did you….was it still okay for you" She asked trying to hide her blush from me.

I just laughed and cupped her chin in my hand forcing her gaze to meet mine

"Nothing can compare to you" I said. She moved her gaze from my eyes to my shoulders. And then her hand gently stroked over my shoulder looking sad.

"I am sorry about that," She said and then I remembered that she had bit me. But I was into that so I thought it was sexy.

"Bella I like it feel free to do that whenever you want" I said still smiling.

BPOV

I felt like crap for biting him even though it felt good. I felt safe in his arms but I knew I wasn't meant to be happy so this could never work out. He would leave me the moment he hears about my past.

Fuck my life!

"Tell me what happened in your past Bella?" Edward asked nothing more than a whisper and I decided it was looking pulling off a band aid the fast you did it and got it over with the sooner you could move on to healing.

"I'll give you the edited quick version and then I will leave…." I started and I could see him move to say something and I put my fingers on his lips to stop him.

"Edward I am not what you think I am, I am not a good person and I deserve to be alone, I will not drag you down with me." I started still with my fingers on Edwards's lips to stop him from saying anything. I sat up and pulled a sheet over my chest while Edward was on his back on hand on his stomach the other still stretched out from when he held me.

"I was in design school and I desperately wanted to check out the club scene. I begged Rose to go with me and she relented…Jasper had warned me to stay away but not me? I had to go…"

"We ended up at a frat party where Rose was bombarded with fans, like always. I met a guy named Jacob and he kept offering me drinks. The one thing I knew was to not take it. He followed me the whole night and I was scared but I couldn't find Rose. He was talking casually and I started to relax and laughed at his dumb ass jokes…" I was now barely managing to fight the tears back.

"He was drinking and offered some of his drink to me so I stared sipping on it. It was my first taste of alcohol so I was tipsy fast!"

"Before I knew what was happening we were heading to the back of the frat house so Jacob could show me his car…" I felt a tear streak down my face.

Edward took my hand in his and gave it a gently squeeze before lifting my hand to his lips and gently kissing my knuckles.

"I got clobber over the head and ended up in Jacobs's trunk. He took me to some boat house and beat the shit out of me. He ripped my clothes off my body and laughed and said that I would never be able to get any man with my body because it was disgusting. He called some guys and told them to bring the hot blond because I couldn't get a rise out of him. He shoved his penis in my mouth and….well you know. He was constantly beating and kicking me. He used this whip to beat me once his fists hurt too bad" I was now full on hysterical. And Edward laced his fingers with mine.

"He raped me then but stopped because he said I was making him feel ill to his stomach with disgust."

"I laughed at him because for the first time in my life I was happy to be ugly and figureless."

"DON'T EVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Edward yelled at me and I flinched, but continued before he could say more.

"A car approached and Rose got out with one of the guys from the frat-house...but Rose had beat the shit out of the guy and when she saw me there naked beaten and bleeding my eyes swollen shut she went bat shit crazy on Jacobs ass!" I laughed at the memory

"She called the police and used her jacket to kind of cover my tattered body. I never told Jasper and Rose took me too Italy for Therapy and to heal…" I finished

I moved to get of the bed, as I couldn't look up and see the disgust in eyes.

"Bella I am so sorry for what happened to you, and I am going to kill that mother fucker for hurting you!" He said with so much venom that I spun round to look at him and there was no disgust in his eyes for me.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Bella I am sorry that you got hurt I wish I could take it all away, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met and for that asshole to do the things to you that he did? I mean every inch of your body should be worshipped and pleasured and not abused." He said calmly.

"Edward you obviously are delusional because there is nothing good about me." I stated

"Isabella you are beautiful and I will do anything to show you just how beautiful you are."

"Edward I am so wrong for you, I will not let my reputation ruin yours."

"Isabella you have no idea what you are talking about. I would be honored to have my name just used in the same sentence as yours. I don't care what the media says about my family or me because they do not define me. I will not sit here and listen to you bring yourself down for a low life asshole like Jacob. He broke you but your beauty cannot be disguised." He said taking my hand and placing kisses and every knuckle.

"You Isabella are breathtakingly beautiful" he finished

I sighed

"Give me a chance to be with you?" he asked softly "I am not Jacob"

"But I read the news papers Edward and I know that you are not the stick around girls type, you fuck-em and forget-em"

"Isabella, no matter what my reputation is like I have never hurt the girls I am with. I always treat them with respect no matter what. I want more from you than a one night stand. You are not like the rest I feel a connection with you"

I have never been… with anyone in the boyfriend sense and Edward made me feel special and worshipped. I owed him this much I mean I have been drooling over him. I would take whatever part of him he was willing to give.

I was deep in thought and biting my lip when I felt Edwards hand come into contact with my lower lip "Don't do that because you have no idea how hard it is to not take you again when you are looking so sexy!" He said giving me a heart-stopping panty dropping smile.

"If my potty mouth doesn't scare you off Edward I would take whatever part of you that you are willing to offer." I said

Wordlessly he took me back into his arms and pulled the blanket over both our bodies. He wrapped his arms tighter around my body and nuzzled his head into my hair.

"What are we doing?" I asked

"Going to sleep it is 3am in the morning…." He started. "Did you want me to take you back to Jaspers?" He asked

"No I just don't have my jammies here, you know? What do you usually sleep in?" I asked because we were both but naked.

"Isabella I do not want to share your body with your jammies!" He laughed

"So should I put one of your shirts on?"

"No love I want to feel your naked body next to mine."

"But Edward how are we going sleep naked? What if the apartment burns down and we have to evacuate? Or what if I die in my sleep and the medic need to come and take me away? What if…" I was rambling and I knew it but what the fuck.

"Relax love if you die I will dress you while my heart rips to pieces and if the apartment burns down I will grab my robe behind the door to shield your magnificent body from the prying eyes of perverts." He laughed.

"Besides I cannot bear to have any barriers between us." He sad kissing me on the head.

"Sleep my sweet." Was the last thing I heard before I succumbed into a deep slumber.

"I am so fucking hungry I could nibble on toe jam!" I said about an hour into my sleep because my stomach was grumbling so bad… But Edward was fast asleep so I slipped out of the death grip he had me in and slipped on the shirt laying on the floor and headed into the kitchen. My body ached but it was a satisfying ache and my cooter hurt like a fucking mother.

He had some wheat loops so I found a bowl and some milk making myself a delicious bowl of cereal.

Fuck my cooter hurt so I hoped onto the counter and put the cold bowl of cereal between my leg and eating like that, with the cold seeping into my cooter.

"What you up to Bella?" I hear Edward ask behind me and my head whipped around to see him standing against the wall arms folded and staring at me.

"Munchies" I said looking down at myself sitting in Edwards's shirt with a bowl of cereal cooling my cooter.

"Sorry for just going through your stuff without permission" I blabbed on and he just rolled his eyes.

He smiled and walked over to me putting an arm on either side of me and kissing me on the lips.

"What did you do to my cooter?" I asked

"You're what?" he asked confused

"My cooter hurts Edward?" I said stating my point

"And now it is so cold ah shit its cold fuck!" I said making haste to move the bowl as my cooter was about to get frostbite.

Edward laughed and took the bowl from me placing it on the table next to me and pushing me back into a laying position. He smirked again and gently lifted the shirt away exposing my cooter to his view. Fuck this was so damned embarrassing I could fucking die.

"Are we playing gyni-gyni?" I asked trying to mask the most of the embarrassment.

"Please don't look at my cooter like that," I said trying to sit up but he held a hand on my stomach.

"Why?" he asked

"I don't know maybe my cooter is deformed or ugly or something I mean it not like I have anything to compare it with!" I rambled…

"Isabella trust me, everything is in perfect harmony, and very well proportioned." He said before licking in my slit and gently rubbing my clit, he moved his mouth to kiss my lips delicately. I moaned.

"Let me make it better for you." He said softly inserting one finger into my cooter and my back arched off the table.

"You are beautiful," he said still pleasuring me gently with his mouth and finger.

"Sweet Mother of …." I moaned

I came almost instantly and he removed his finger and placed his tongue there gently lapping his tongue over my cooter.

He gently picked me up and carried me to the room. He placed me on the side of the bed before removing my shirt and pushing me onto my back and slipping in next to me. In no time I felt his arms snake around me and pulling me to his chest.

I fell asleep almost instantly.


	8. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE !REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK**

**This Chapter has some Lemony goodness so please if you are not over 18 don't read!**

Chapter 9

"What are you guys doing in here" I heard Edward say and pull me even closer to him so that I was practically draped over his body and he adjusted the blanket over me.

"You two look so cute, want to share" I heard Emmett ask dripping with sarcasm and then I heard Rose smack him on the back of his head. Man this guy was going to get whiplash the way everyone just kept beating his nogger.

"Ouch Rosie that hurt." He moaned

"Cullen what the hell man that is my baby sister!" Jasper said and I stiffened I mean what are they all doing in Edwards room?

"Yeah lets not talk about baby sisters being defiled okay Jasper?" Emmett moaned

"Can you all please just leave?" Edward asked keeping me shielded from everybody.

"Yeah okay but we are going to have a quick breakfast and get packed so make it snappy" Alice moaned "And tell Bella I will leave her clothes on your bed while you guys shower" She finished

Then it hit me like a fucking ton of brick I am leaving today! Going home! Shit!

"Yeah just leave please." Edward moaned.

Once the door closed he started trailing kisses all over my face and I opened my eyes.

"Morning" I said blushing as all the previous nights events came rushing back.

"Your are so beautiful when you blush"

"Wait here" he said getting up

He had the sexiest ass I have ever seen. He had an eagle tattoo on his right shoulder and the tribal covering the front left of his body ran into his back covering half of his back.

How do you look at a penis but pretend to not look at the penis?

He was back after a while and he gently lifted me from the bed and headed into the bathroom. I am so not comfortable being nude. So I covered my breast with my arms and Edwards chuckled.

He stopped and gently placed me in a tub filled with water salts and bubbles. It smelled of vanilla just like him. I relaxed a laid back. "I put some muscle relaxing salts in I hope it will nurse your uhmmm….cooter" he said smiling.

He turned around and hopped into the shower while I lay relaxing in the hot tub. I started washing myself. Not like the lush ladies from the soap adds where they drape one leg in the air and trail the sponge over it seductively cause I needed to be cleaned and I didn't want to advertise this too much.

I so badly wanted to keep switching my gaze to the shower to see his naked body soaped up with his hands trailing it. But I knew I would just get caught staring and look like a fucking first class pervert.

"No shagging in the fucking shower" Emmett yelled through the door "I am starving" he finished.

Just as I was about get out Edward turned off the shower and grabbed a towel not bothering to dry himself he quickly grabbed another towel and gently lifted me out of the bath. I wrapped the fuzzy towel around me biting my lip.

"Bella Please don't do that because I cannot be held accountable for my actions." He said sliding his thumb over my mouth.

He left me in the bathroom and headed into the bedroom

"Well it's about time" Rose and Alice moaned.

Before he could shut the door Alice and Rose came barging into the bathroom.

"So spill" Rose said handing me my bag.

"Morning to you' all" I said turning to brush my teeth.

"Fuck the niceness." Alice moaned

"You want the down and dirty on your brother do you?" I asked Alice

"No let's just pretend he is just another guy." She smiled sweetly

"Bella Please spill or I swear to God I will go and ask Edward his opinion?" Rose said giving me the bitch brow

I knew she would do it Rose had no shame what so ever when it came to sex. To her it was a natural as breathing.

"Well if you are asking if we had sex last night the answer is yes. And if you were about to ask if he was good in bed I need to say it has nothing to with you and…." Before I could continue Rose got up and hugged me.

"You are smiling so wide it looks like it is going to stretch off your face" Rose said looking so happy!

"So Alice what did I hear about my brother and you?" I asked hoping to change the topic from me.

"Oh Bella he is the most Amazing man on the face of the earth" she crooned at me making me smile back because I know for a fact she is dead on.

"Last night when all the shit went down and Rose spilled the beans on Jacob…..uhh sorry…. He was so upset and he started crying." Alice continued and I felt like shit. I know that Jasper will somehow blame himself for this. He has taken the wrap for every stupid thing I have ever done.

"Anyway…"Alice continued "we went back to his place and I was comforting him and before I knew it we were butt naked …."

"Fuck Alice do I really need to know this?" I asked feeling disgusted "I mean it is like thinking about your parents having sex" I finished

"Bella please everybody has sex even parents!" Rose finished for me

"Nope my parents had sex twice once when they made Jasper and once when they made me. And that is that" I said hoping to bring finalization to this

"Yeah whatever Jasper is awesome between the sheets and I don't care who knows that, I mean if you think that he has skill on the ice you should see him…."

"Alice I swear to God if you finish that sentence I am going fucking kill you!" I yelled

"Does the term over share mean anything to you?" I finished

"Bella are you happy?" Rose asked me

"Rose I don't know how to explain how good he makes me feel. I mean around him I feel adored and special not second grade. He has these amazing tattoos and he isn't put off by my ink which is a relief!"

I made hast to get dressed even though standing in front of the girls naked made me feel self conscious.

I winched slightly as I pulled my underwear on which caused Alice and Rose to give me weird side way glances.

"My Cooter hurts like a bitch, and the worst part is he didn't even fit all the way in" I rambled off

"What do you mean?" Alice asked and I blushed.

"I mean he is too big and I am too small so he only managed to get like half in" I said fussing with my jeans that had a thick belt, I wore a dark blue wrap around top and a small cashmere jersey. I quickly added my watch and some small jewelry. Alice had packed some wedge heel Gucci shoes for me and I felt good. Thanks Ali!

"Wow how big is big?" Rose asked

"Fuck sakes Rose please.' I moaned trying to disguise my discomfort.

"Bella how are those jeans to big for you? Have you stopped eating again? They are just about falling off!" Alice moaned and I knew I was losing weight again but I couldn't help it. I just didn't like eating!

"Just look at you! No wonder Edwards couldn't fit his dick in you he would probably break you spine!" Rose scolded me.

I said nothing just walked out of the room and started gathering my things. I really didn't need another weight lecture. I was tiny but that is me.

I walked into the lounge placing my bag on a chair. Jasper was instantly beside me and he wrapped is arms around me and kissed me gently.

Jasper has always been my protector since birth I think. When ever I got teased or pushed around at school the kid doing it would came back a few minutes later with a bleeding nose and busted lip. He saw himself as my parental figure and guardian. I took so much of his Freedom away. Which is why I insisted on staying on campus so he could go and pursue his dream, and not stay home and watch my every move?

"I love you" is all he said before turning to take a seat again. He looked broken and beaten not as in love as I was hoping to find him.

"Morning all!" I said taking a seat next to Edward. He was dressed in Jean and a tight fitting shirt and a flesh toned long sleeve shirt under the shirt probably to shield his ink. He looked to fucking hot I wanted to jump into his lap.

I gently sat down trying not to make it too obvious that my cooter was dying.

He had a cup of coffee in his hand while he looked intently at me there was a very uncomfortable silence in the lounge so I knew I was the topic of discussion. And I felt so fucking bad knowing that they all knew that about me. I mean what did they think?

I glanced over at Edward and he wrapped his free arm around my shoulder and moved closer to me. The coffee smelled divine so I reached over and took the cup from him. He surrendered it without fuss I mean if it was me he would have to pry it from my dead fingers!

I sipped on the coffee sensing everyone's discomfort.

"Sooooo…. "I said "Edward I uhh used your toothbrush."

He just smiled and kissed my temple.

"Did Rose tell y'all? Is that why everyone is looking at me like that?" I asked now getting irritated.

"Yeah….ah Rose told us some." Jasper said

"And you are moving to New York right after your store has opened. I already spoke to Juan Pierre and signed the lease. This is not negotiable. I need you here Bella for you and for me" Jasper said with so much venom in his voice that I was scared shitless to argue.

"Good now let go and get something to eat" I yelled getting up and heading to the door.

"I didn't look back to see if they followed as I waited for the lift. But Emmett was right behind me and threw me over his shoulder.

"Fuck sakes Emmett my cooter is dying put me the fuck down" I yelled and I could see Edward looking pained and panicked

"What?" Emmett asked putting me down and I immediately moved to Edward and buried my head in his chest.

Emmett's booming laughter filled the air and I wished the ground would open up and swallow me whole!

"Baby Whitlock maybe we should fatten you up before my brother attempts to make your beaver quiver again?" He said between his hysterical laughter.

"I'm sorry" I said to Edward "Bella why are you sorry?" he asked

"Well I just wish I could stick a guard in my mouth to stop me from saying this stuff but it is official Edward you bring out the idiot in me.'' I said getting in to the lift and not waiting to hear his response.

"You may as well buy a t-shirt with an arrow pointed at me that say I'm with stupid" I moaned.

"Do you think they have shirts that say I am Horney with an arrow pointing to my face?" Emmett asked and I mean honestly is this guy a fucking moron or what?

"No but you can get one that says Cunt of the day" I said once again cringing at my own vocabulary.

Edward moved to stand next to me and I felt him slip his arm around me, and pulling me into a hug. He placed gently kisses on top of my head.

"Bella no matter what you should always feel free to say whatever you feel. I should have taken things slow last night." He whispered in my ear.

"Don't you fucking Dare Edward. If I knew you were going to regret this I would have gone back to Jaspers last night!" I yelled just as everyone was getting out of the lift.

"Isabella that is not what I meant! I just meant that you are worth more okay I wish I could have made it special for you.' He said glaring down at me. I wanted to keep walking but he held me back from the others

"Don't you think that I felt special? For the first time in my life someone other that my brother told me I am beautiful? I felt Special Edward. There is nothing about last night I want to change nothing!" I said moving out of his arms and Heading towards the garage.

We were all going in Emmett's Jeep and everyone had already piled in except me and Edward.

I felt Edward behind me while I was trying to figure out how the fuck I was suppose to get into the purple nurple Jeep I mean even if I jumped and grabbed onto the seat I would end up looking like the cunt of the day!

"May I help you?" Edward asked breathing in my ear and making me shiver

"Well shiver me timbers! As long as you don't feel like shit once I am in?" I said sarcastically.

Edward grabbed my shoulders roughly and spun me around towards him and attacked my mouth.

There was nothing gentle about the kiss and I responded just as aggressively not even caring about the fact that everyone in the jeep was not making lewd noises at the two of us.

My mouth opened an Edwards tongue slipped into my mouth. The kiss ignited my whole body and I felt my teeth sink into his bottom lip hard and I tasted his blood in my mouth. This made him moan loud and pull me closer to him. I don't know where the urge came from but with him it just felt right. I could feel his erection against my lower abdomen.

"ISABELLA WHITLOCK" Jasper Yelled "Get your skinny ass into this vehicle or I will get you in here by force" I could hear the laughter in his voice but I still felt sensitive so this knocked the air out of me.

"Jasper if you ever threaten Bella again I will rip your balls off!" Edward said picking me up and putting me in the back seat of the jeep. We were all cramped in there but it was okay because that meant I got to sit closer to Edward. His arm was around me and I felt myself lean into him.

"That was fucking HOT Baby Whit!" Emmett yelled and Rose who was sitting Next to him smacked him on the back of his head.

"Why the Fuck does everyone think they can just go hitting me all Willy nilly behind the head!" Emmett yelled as he pulled out of the parking garage. We all just laughed.

The car was mostly silent as we all knew that our flight kind of put a damper on the day.

"What time is your flight out?" Edward asked me

"We have to be at the airport at one but our flight is at 3?" I said.

"Who is your carrier?"

"Fuck if I know!" I said

"Why don't you cancel you flight and I will arrange that you guys go with my plane? Then you can stay on a bit longer" Edward said and I was gaping at him he has a fucking plane? I hope he means like a little water plane or some shit.

"Ahhh Edward Thank you thank you thank you!" Alice yelled in my ear and hopping up and down on her seat!

"I'll cancel our flights" Rose said smiling sweetly at Edward.

I wanted to respond but I did not know what to say? I mean a fucking plane?

'You have your own plane I hope it is like a fucking micro light or something!" I stated annoyed I mean why does he always have to be so much more? Is the gap between him and me not wide enough but now he has to own a fucking plane? It is like we are the two opposite sides of the Grand Canyon.

"No Isabella it is a Jet. I would never let you go up in a micro light!" He stated clearly not understanding the dilemma.

I mean he play hockey professionally and it pays well I get that much, I also get that he comes from a prominently wealthy family but what I don't get is how he can own a fucking Jet!.

"How?" I asked

"I don't understand?" he said looking even more confused than me?

"How is it possible for you to own a Jet?"

"I bought it." Jip he is definitely related to Emmett

"I get that." I sighed

"Isabella please don't let this get to you okay?"

I wanted to talk to him but we had reached the restaurant and Edward gently lifted me out of the Jeep.

We went into a small side café. Everyone headed towards a table but I excused myself to go to the ladies bathroom.

"What is wrong with you? You look like Edward has restricted his penile favors." Rose stated

"Rose he owns a Jet? A fucking Jet, besides I would be crying if he removed his penile favors not fuming!"

"So he is Edward Cullen Bella what did you expect?"

"What do you mean?"

"Bella you do know who Edward Cullen is don't you?" Rose looked dumb founded

"Yeah Captain to the Cowboys? But what does that have to do with anything?"

"Bella Edward is the CEO / founder / sole owner of Cullen Enterprises. The Cullen Enterprises. He plays hockey for fun." She stated firmly

Cullen Enterprises the name sounds familiar? Shit is was a million dollar investment firm on Wall Street! OMF!

"Oh shit" is all I could muster

"Don't worry! Okay he is smitten with you, he is still Edward!" I knew what Rose was saying but this just showed how little I really knew about Edward and he of me.

I am a nobody and he is Mr. Everybody.

I silently followed Rose back to the table and Edward got in to take the seat next to me and he looked concerned so I just smiled at him and took his hand into mine and placed it on my lap. I will try to relax!

"Good morning my name is Amber and I will be your server, would you like to order your drinks now" she asked and I noticed that she was only speaking to Edward but he just put his arm around me, and studied the menu.

"Oi! Over here" I said trying to get her attention "One Frappe chino skinny latte with froth not cream no sugar please" I finishes sweetly!

Everyone snickered and placed their drink orders while I studied the menu. I wasn't hungry!

"Are you okay?" Edward asked barely more that a whisper

"No" is all I said and I could see him studying my eyes like it held the cure for cancer. His blackberry started to vibrate and I saw him glance at the screen contemplating whether he should take the call or not.

"I am sorry please excuse me but I need to take this" he said looking me dead in the eye then he leaned down a place a gentle kiss to my lips before retreating to take the call.

The server placed our order on the table and was waiting for our meal order but I only wanted a fresh muffin, Edward promptly returned still fiddling with his phone and ordered.

He was typing so fast it was scary.

"So Bella I have some exciting news!" Alice smirked across the table!

"Not now Alice" both Jasper and Rose warned witch set my insides on high Alert.

"I am going to be a brother?" Emmett yelled

"You are a fucking brother already douche!" I moaned at Emmett, Alice rolled her eyes and continued

"We got invited to do a showing at the New York Fashion week!" she yelled causing a lot of people to look at us like we were white trailer park trash

"Wow Alice that is great" Because fuck that was. I have always wanted to do that I mean I love designing underwear and this is a way to put us on the map for sure!

"So you don't mind?" Rose asked

"No Rose this opportunity every designed dreams about! Why would I mind" I asked because I was confused as fuck!

"She doesn't know" was all Rose mumbled…

"What?"

"You have to model at least 3 of your creations yourself to qualify" Alice stated like this was common knowledge

I stiffened and Edward Immediately reached out and took my hand in his rubbing soothing circles into my palm.

"Are you fucking high on weed?" I yelled not caring about the other patrons!

"No Coke!" She said picking up her glass and sipping on the cola.

"Okay Coke whore what the fuck is wrong with you" I started and Emmett got giddy across the table so I looked at him and said "Chillax bitch biskett"

"Jeez Bella please could you mind the language a bit please" Jasper said looking like someone just ran over his puppy.

"Just tone it down okay? It is a Hugh opportunity and it is a package deal we either do it together or not at all and that is what the organizers said. This is about more than you. This is about both of us Denali Fashion and Vanilla Essence!" Alice deadpanned

Denali Fashions was the name of Alice's Range and mine was Vanilla Essence… Edward smelled like Vanilla? Ironic that he should smell like vanilla?

Our food arrived cutting the conversation short. I didn't eat I just pinched the muffin into tiny pieces with my hand till there was nothing left. I was really not looking forward to this.

I felt my phone vibrate in the bottom of my bag I mean I even forgot I brought it with because I have not had a single call since I came to NY. I dug it out of my bag to see I had an email from Jessica.

_Fashion week in NY has just been confirmed. We need to do some major PR on this. Call me when you get here. Jessica_

Emmett's booming laugher got me out of my funk and when I looked up everyone at the table was staring intently at my pink bedazzled blackberry or so I thought.

"When was the last time you ate?" Jasper asked pissed off

"I had some wheat loops at about 4 am this morning why?" I stated firmly

"And before that?"

"Uhm Rose and Alice brought me lunch when I was…" is started but I was cut off

"Fuck Bella that was 4 days ago!" Rose moaned

"Yeah well I have been busy okay! And now this fucking Fashion week has already been confirmed and I have to walk out on stage clad in next to nothing and everyone is going to fucking laugh at me, and if that isn't bad enough I have to deal with the fact that I will never be able to measure up to Edward" I yelled got up from the table and headed towards the door to leave.

Just as I was walking out a taxi pulled up front and I made haste to get into the taxi and just as I was about close the door Edward moved in next to me.

He quickly gave the drive the address and the car pulled off. I said nothing I just sat there.

My life was such a mess and I just wish for once I could have a moment that is totally uncomplicated.

I looked up as the car stopped and I saw that we were getting out at the NY – botanical gardens.

I got out of the car with Edwards help.

"What is your favorite Flower Isabella?"

"The Black Orchid"

"Come" He said taking my hand and leading me into the gardens.

It seemed like he knew where he was going. We walked over the most beautiful landscaped gardens and it was so green and peaceful. It was a glorious day and we overtaken by the multitude of colors on the wings of the butterflies. It was the most beautiful creature God made. I love butterflies.

I giggled as one of the butterflies landed on my arm and I could see the black design meshing with red into the wings and I instantly wish I had my camera or sketch pad close because this could truly inspire me…..


	9. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK.**

**Please note this story contains adult content and a lot of cussing!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 10

EPOV

I am not sure how long I stood there starting at the beauty before me. I wish I could make her see herself the way the rest of the world does.

One of the butterflies had landed on her arms and she was instantly mesmerized by the beauty of it. It reminded me of the art on her back.

She giggled and it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. I wish I could make her do that more often.

One of her tiny fingers reached out and gently touched the wing of the butterfly making it flutter away.

She turned to me with the most innocent eyes I had ever seen and I was once again taken back by her sheer natural beauty.

I lead her into the garden I knew hosted the Black Orchids because I came here often to get away from the pressure I refer to as my life!

The black orchid was one of my favorite flowers as well. I kept feeling like the universe was pushing me and Bella together because there are so many similarities with us, it is like two pieces of a puzzle finally coming together.

"WOW this is beautiful" Bella said next to me I stared down at her.

"Breathtaking" I replied looking only at her and she blushed as she raised her head to meet my eyes. I took her hand and led her to a small secluded bench.

"Bella do I make you feel insignificant?"

"No…yes… I mean no you don't but I am."

"Why do you say that?"

"Look Edward you make me feel safe and I have never really felt safe unless I am with Jasper….I feel pretty when I am with you. But the fact of the matter is you are The Edward Cullen and I remember seeing some of the woman you have dated and I am not them. I know we were kind of forced together with us all being 3 guys and 3 girls thing."

"You are not pretty you are breathtakingly beautiful, and I don't want you to ever feel insignificant around me because I will give everything up for just one moment in your presence. The woman I had dated before was a mistake and there was many because I could not find one that completed me….until now."

She looked over at me with tears in her eyes "Do you really think I am beautiful?"

"Yes Isabella I do."

She crawled onto my lap and kiss me with so much passion that I was taken aback by the sheer intensity of the kiss. I have never before been one for any sort of PDA but when I was around Bella all my inhibitions went up in flames.

_Some say the world will end in fire,__  
__Some say in ice.__  
__From what I've tasted of desire__  
__I hold with those who favor fire.__  
__But if it had to perish twice,__  
__I think I know enough of hate__  
__To say that for destruction ice__  
__Is also great__  
__And would suffice._

BPOV

I sat in Edwards lap and I could feel the steel bands of his arms wrapped firmly around me returning my passionate kiss. And my whole body was alight with the feel of Edward and my heart sang because he thought I was beautiful!

I hear the distinct sound of a flash and felt Edwards body stiffen under me. He tore his lips from mine and looked up. I just kept my head against his chest not really ready for the pressure of the press.

"We should get going" He said getting up and helping me to my feet. He smiled down at me and we made hast toward the exit but when we got there we were instantly bombarded with hundreds of cameras.

I don't know how but suddenly 'n black suv pulled up and Edward helped me into a seat.

"How did you…." I started asking.

"My security team never leaves my side, they blend in well but they follow me everywhere. I am sorry" he said and I knew that this just made the gap infinitely wider,

"Don't be if they keep you safe"

I so badly just wanted to take him home strip him down and do the New York marathon on his penis.

Just thinking about Edward and his hands made my whole body vibrate; I could feel my cooter respond like it was studying for an exam. I glanced down at Edwards hand and he had long slender fingers and I couldn't help but remember the pleasure they bring my cooter.

I was beyond excited as I tried to break my gaze from his hand that was rested on his knee. I looked up at Edward and he was staring at me which made me blush

"What are you thinking about?" he asked in his drop you panties and let me sex you up voice

"n..Nothing" I stuttered the words out.

"Bellaa…" he moaned as I bit my lip "Please tell me" he said as his thumb came to my face to gently tug my bottom lip from between my teeth and I blushed

I tried to keep my mouth shut because I tend have get bouts of verbal diarrhea.

"Your hands" I managed to slip that out while I was telling my mouth to stay the fuck closed.

"What about my hands Isabella" he whispered so seductively in my ear that I almost passed out.

"Just ….uh…how amazing they feel" breath Bella breath I kept chanting in my head

I wasn't able to see his response but he looked tense. Shit why don't I just learn to keep my mouth shut. The car door opened and Edwards Hopped out taking me by the arm and leading me into the elevators.

"Sorry Edward I wasn't thinking" I blabbed on not meeting his gaze there was another couple in the lift so I just stayed by Edwards's side looking at the floor.

We reached the penthouse and Edwards Nearly took my arm off as he grabbed it and marched me into his apartment. The door hadn't even closed yet when he pushed me up against the wall kissing me roughly, I returned the magic kiss that made my knees buckle under me and I clung to Edward for support. He grabbed my leg and hitched it up over his hip causing me to moan as he pushed his hip forward. I could feel his erection grinding against me and I was frantically trying to get my hand on every inch of his glorious body,

"So beautiful..' He murmured into my flesh

I pushed my hand up under his shirt and the moment my hand made contact with his heated skin my whole body started acting out of its own accord. I pushed his shirt up and he dropped his hand from my leg so he could help me get his shirt off. I was not face to face with his toned chest and I leaned forward and took his pierced nipple into my mouth sucking first and then pinching his nipple between my teeth and then licking it away this caused him to moan louder and grind harder into me. I moved to the other nipple but just biting down hard without the restriction of the piercing and I felt Edward put his hand back on my leg to keep it steady on his hip while he continued his assault with my mouth.

I had never given a blow job before but I so badly wanted to taste Edward, so I kissed his chest while my hand moved down to undo the button of jeans. I hastily pulled the zip down.

Edward was still frantically kissing me when I took my leg from his hip and started sliding down onto my knees in front of me.

"Bellaaaa don't, please get up" he said

I was confused so I continued. In one swift move his jeans were off leaving him in only his Calvin Klein boxers and it was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

He put his hands under my shoulder and scooped me up into the air and headed towards the bedroom.

"Edward what are you doing!" I moaned

"I don't want you on you knees ever!" he said with so much venom that I was taken aback with it.

"I …wanted to try something…." I finished and once again I felt like shit.

"Isabella you can try anything with me anything"

"But you…." I started but I was cut off.

"Just don't kneel down in front of me. Only whores kneel down" he said lying down on the bed and putting me over his chest.

"So if I wanted to do try it now it would be okay?"

"Anything for you love anything"

So I stared deep into his dilated eyes before getting off him and starting to trail peppered kisses down his stomach, he had a tiny trail of hair starting just under his belly button and disappearing under the band of his underwear. When I got to his underwear I hesitated but I looked up at his and his eyes were closed so I placed my hands on either side of his underwear and started removing it. He lifted his hips to help and I stared in shock once again at the size of his penis…..wow I mean wowwwww!

I quickly got the underwear over his feet and moved myself so I was sitting between his legs as I rand both my hands over his thighs I could feel how tense he was by the tightness of the muscles in his legs. Every muscle in his body seemed to be hyper sensitive as I gently messaged his thighs I looked up to his face to find his brilliant eyes staring at me.

I moved my head down and gently kissed the tip of his penis. He moaned softly but I could feel his eyes on me. Fuck I did not know what to do next I mean yes logically I needed to put it in my mouth but what then? He was so good and I wanted to do this but I didn't know the first thing about it.

I tear streamed down my face and I felt Edwards arms instantly come around me.

"What's wrong love?'

"I am so fucking useless…. I so badly want to do this but I don't know how… I can't make you happy Edward…I mean you are so good and I just….I …." I sobbed into his chest.

"Isabella don't hide yourself from me please" he pleaded while I cried into his chest. I lifted my eyes to meet his and his eyes were on fire with lust.

"Don't ever talk about yourself like that please!" he Scolded "I want you just the way you are there is nothing I would change about you. NOTHING!"

"I can't give you what you give me Edward"

"You already do" he said seconds before his lips claimed mine.

"Will you help me? Teach me what you like?" I mean I really wanted to make him happy and I didn't have the knowledge sure I could go to Rose or Alice but they weren't here now.

"I will give you what ever your heart desires" he said and I felt better so yes my snot kind of killed the mood for me but I could still feel his erection so I pulled myself together and made my way down the bed again.

I felt safe now that he knew this would suck…no pun intended.

I kissed the tip again before sliding the head of his cock into my mouth, I glanced up and Edward had propped some pillows behind his back and was now in a half sitting position. No pressure!

He gently took my hand from his thigh and placed it around his cock and I realized that he wanted me to use my hand to stroke his cock while I sucked the head. I saw his hand come towards my head and I froze…..But he just gently stroked my hair he wasn't going to force my mouth further down.

I felt his head hit the back of my throat and I was stroking the length that did not fit into my mouth with my other hand. The left hand wanted in on the action so I took that hand and starting working his testicles. He moaned which caused me to moan as I could feel my wet panties getting more soaked by the second and the hum I made cause a vibration to go to his cock. He moaned louder and his breath was haggard. He was not hitting the back of my throat which almost made me gag.

"Isabella when you get to the back of you throat you need to flex your tongue and breath through your nose. When you feel like you are going to gag stop and allow your throat to adjust then once you are comfortable start back again." Edward said taking ragged and strained breaths. Still gently stroking my hair and I could feel the restraint he forced on himself to not move his hips.

I did as Edward said and I felt his head jam my throat so I stopped relaxed and took deep breaths, flicking my tongue forward and then drawing it back and in the process I was pulling his cock further down my throat. I felt strange but not as bad as I thought. His hips started to buck under the pressure so I sped up my movements of both hands and my mouth constantly licking and sucking at his cock.

"Isabella …" He moaned pulling my head off his cock but I wasn't having that I wanted to taste him so I pushed his hands away and I felt him release into my throat. I finished licking him completely before popping his cock out of my mouth.

He just looked down at me sitting there with this stupid lotto ticket smile spread across my face, before lifting me to straddle his waist again.

He moved to remove my cardigan and then my shirt but it was light out so I froze..

"Could we maybe close the curtains?" I asked

"No Isabella I want to see you" he said keeping my eyes locked with his.

So I let him take my shirt off and he was staring at my pink baby doll bra with lace and bows.

"Is this one of your designs?" He asked removing my bra

"y…y…uhmmm yes" I stuttered while he slid the straps from my arms.

"So beautiful" He murmured as he leaned forward and took one of my nipples into his mouth and it felt so fucking good.

"Fuck" I moaned

"I will my love, that I will" he said and my cooter just about zipped my pants down on its own to claw its way out.

He started kissing and biting and pinching my nipples it was so intense that I found my self grinding my hips down hard into Edwards's erection.

He was hard as a rock after just releasing. Wow. He kissed up my neck while his hand pinched roughly on my nipples. His fingers worked magic. I was at the point of no return now as I could feel my orgasm build up. I was now grinding my hips at a frantic pace and Edward continued his kissing I leaned into him and my head was on his shoulder so I sunk my teeth in just as I came. I didn't even get a chance to ride out my orgasm before I was pinned on the mattress with Edward above me attacking my body with his eyes.

He moved to crouch down and started taking my pants off. Once they were off I clamped my legs shut.

He just chuckled and moved his hand in between my legs to part my thighs. He moved in between my legs then suddenly stopped.

Everything about Edward oozed confidence. He movements were precise and graceful not like fall-on-your-face-Bella.

He reached into the drawer and pulled out his condom

"No"

"Talk to me Bella and tell me what you want."

"I don't know what I want put I do know that I don't want your mammoth male member smothered in latex, I am safe" my mouth rambled off before my brain could get 'n single word in.

He chuckled then he started working on my body again this time inserting his finger more forcefully and curling them upwards I did my coke whore moan and he increased his pace. He was now concentrating soli on my cooter and I felt my orgasm build up just as his tongue made contact with my clit. He was whipping it around frantically while pumping his finger in and out of me.

I felt his mouth move to my inner thigh and I so badly wanted him to sink his teeth in the tender flesh of my inner thigh but it is not like you can say. Ah sweetie while you are down there checking the oil? Please nibble my leg? Fuck he must think I am some kind of sick pervert.

But still I push my tight closer to his mouth as I felt his teeth gently graze the leg. I moaned well okay I scream his name over and over as I came and just before my whole body started trembling his mouth was on my thigh and I looked down and met his eyes pressing my thigh firmly to his mouth and nodding. He bit down hard and my whole body went ape shit. I was trembling and coming with such force that I blacked out momentarily.

"FUCK EDWARD"

Before I could even regain my sight I felt Edward's cock stroke through the lips of my cooter. It was dripping wet as he slid himself in and filled me. I was uncomfortable but it felt good.

"Isabella is you're …uhhh….cooter okay?"

"Oh shit yes Edward please don't stop please"

"Anything love' He said as he gently started rocking his hips forward he moved with so much intensity that I pulled his face down to mine and kiss him passionately.

I could feel his chest lightly touch my nipples as he put all his weight on his arms. I grabbed hold of his back and I could feel the sweat from his back making his body glister.

He increased his tempo and I could feel him begin to pulse inside of me. I reached my hand between us and started rubbing my clit.

"Oh Fuck that's hot." He said shift up so that he was watching himself thrust into me while I rubbed.

Under the intensity of his gaze I came again just as I released he leaned down and sucked my lower lip into his mouth and bit down as his own orgasm rippled through his body. We stayed connected like that until his arms started shaking from the pressure he was applying.

He hoped off the bed and marched into the bathroom he was back instantly then he swept me up into his arms and marched us both into the shower.

"Edward my fucking cooter is dying!" I said as I felt the throb run through my body.

"Sorry baby" he said looking so hurt

"Is that normal?" I asked

"I don't know I have never had anyone as small as you I really am sorry."

He quickly washed and jumped out of the shower while I stood there washing my hair and enjoying the pressure from the sprays. I don't know how but the man seemed to understand my state of mind and removed himself as fast as possible to leave me to myself. He gets me he really gets me!

When I got out I wrapped myself in a warm towel and started brushing my hair. I saw one of Edward's discarded shirts and quickly put it on.

I walked into the bedroom but Edward wasn't there and I really needed to do some work to my hair.

I don't think Edward has a hair dryer so that isn't even an option but I had some moisturizer in my bag so I would at least be able to cream my body.

I headed into the lounge in search of my bag when I saw Edward on his blackberry talking heatedly he looked up at me and smiled before continuing his conversation.

I found my bag on the floor by the door and moved over to the couch I took out my blackberry and the cream.

I started putting lotion on my arms neck and then stood up to do my legs. I turned to find Edward staring at me.

"Bella if you cooter didn't need some major TLC you would be getting onto that plane in a wheelchair"

"Edward…..damn my cooter to the fiery pits of hell!"

"Never" he snickered

"What's in you hand?"

"Come ill show you" he said taking my hand and leading me to the bed.

"Pull the shirt up and lay down"

"What are you doing?"

He didn't say anything he just gently pushed me back and pulled the shirt up. I instantly blushed.

"My friend is a doctor and I asked him what I could do to relieve you pain"

"How fucking embarrassing"

He smeared a cold paste onto me and it felt like I was seeing my gynecologist for a check up. He was so focused on smearing the paste evenly that I didn't seem to catch my annoyed glance.

"It's just a yoghurt paste"

"Yeah but are you going to rip out a bud and do a pap smear to?"

He just snickered and kissed my leg as he got up. "Stay" he said walking out of the room.

Fuck my life

There I was lying on his bed legs bend at the knee spread eagle drenched in yoghurt.

He stayed away and then came back with a wash cloth and a towel. He was gently wiping me clean and drying it off with a towel. He was making sure he got all of it while I once again wished that I could get sucked into a vortex

"I am such a first class idiot" I mumbled

"Isabella this is my fault is should of let you heal first, but I didn't I put my own needs ahead of yours and that is inexcusable"

"Whatever Edward, uhm could I as you a favor" I said sitting up straight

"You know you can ask my anything"

"Do you think that I could keep this shirt?" I asked gesturing to the shirt I was wearing

"Of course you can." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me, neither of us had approached the subject of me leaving.

"What time is our flight" I asked as he had made all the arrangements

"In about 2 hours"

His phone called for his immediate attention and he took it off the night stand without releasing me. He arranged to go into the office once our flight left. I really needed to know if this thing between us was just for now. I don't want to sound clingy or anything but I really needed to know if this was going anywhere.

"So do you have any intention of seeing me again?"

"Yes I do repeatedly" he smiled his sexy smile

"Wanna swop numbers?" I asked hoping I didn't sound like I am in junior high.

He just laughed and handed me his phone so I could put my name and number in and for good measure I also put my email in.

"I wish you didn't have to leave today." He stated

"I know what you mean; there is so much I would like to still get to know about you."

"Like what?"

"Favorite color, do you wear suits to work, how old are you, when is your birthday, favorite food, music preference…."

Just then Emmett barged into Edwards's bedroom like the devil himself was chasing him.

"So what cha doing?" He asked wagging his eyebrows at me.

"What do you want Emmett" Edward moaned

"I was told to come and grab Baby Whitlock" he said moving forward and I ducked behind Edward's back and snaked my arms around his waist.

"I will bring her over Em" Edward said placing his hands over mine.

"No can do bru van du I was told to bring her kicking and screaming if needed".

"Look Emmett you smacked my ass and your hand mark is there in a blue print I am sure as shit am not letting you get your hands on me again. PERIOD"

"Your ass is blue?" They both asked me

"So Eddie you didn't try the back door?" Emmett said

"Fuck Emmett he can't even get into the front door how the hell do you expect him to come in through the back door?" I rambled

"Emmett Leave Bella! If there really is a mark on her behind I am going to be removing your balls by force with a blunt knife" Edward said with so much hate that Emmett did a double take and hi tailed out the room.

He flipped me over and inspected my behind.

"That does it…." He yelled getting up and running out of the room.

I gathered my clothing but decided to leave my bra and panty that he liked so much under his pillow at least then I would be able to know for sure if he spent the night his bed.

I left his apartment and walked into the Chaos that was Jasper apartment.

Edward sat on top of Emmett and Jasper had Alice on the kitchen table protecting her against them while Rose was curled on the couch laughing her ass off.

"Fuck Sakes, did you loser call me over for this shit?" I moaned

"Bella please watch your language!" jasper Yelled from across the room

"Oh go and club a fucking seal" I said moving into the room to get my shit together. I was really not looking forward to going home.

Rose knocked on the door and helped me gather my things while I changed into a comfy jean and loose fitting top with soft ballet flats.

I started wheeling my suitcases to the door while Jasper Emmett and Edward carried all the bags down to the garage.

Once we were all loaded Edward helped me into the Jeep and we headed to the airport. Customs was fast and before long I found myself saying goodbye.

"Well Emmy Bear I sure as shit am going to miss you, you big goof" I said kissing him.

"Okay baby Whitlock call me whenever you need a sexy voice to help you over the edge." He said wagging his eyebrows at me.

Jasper just held me tight. "Be safe" He whispered into my ear. I hugged him closer than ever "I love you snooky" I crooned into his ear and willed the tears away "love you too Tinks"

I turned to Edward and he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. "Call me when you get home"

We headed out to the sleek black plane that read Cullen Inc. on the side. I was a beautiful piece of metal I must say. The inside was done in leather and looked comfy there were very soft chairs and armrest. The plane also had 3 bedroom and shower.

"Traveling in style are we?" I commented as I took my seat

The seatbelt sign just went off when my phone beeped.

_Blue, Black Armani is my favorite, June 20__th__, Clair de Lune and Kings of Leone_

What the fuck type of message is this? I was trying to figure out if Edward maybe fell and hit his head when I dawned on me the questions he never got to answer.

I wanted to be bold and it was easier when he wasn't in front of me intimidating me with his back to bed eyes.

_I would love to see you in a suit sometime ;-) .B_

_Sure pop by the office in your sexy underwear heels and a rain coat and I will see what I can arrange E._

_Is that a request? B_

_No it's a demand. E_

_I like it, it least that means you want to see me again…..B_

_Of course I want to see you again Isabelle why would you think that I don't? E_

_You hardly know me and everything is just happening so fast I wasn't sure? __ B_

_Isabella I have not made my intentions as clear as I hoped but I do want to see you again and I know things have been done wrong. I am sorry. Would you like to go for supper with me? E_

_Edward I would love to go to supper with you but I live in Texas and you live in NY? B_

_You are moving to NY? E_

_Yes, but will you wait for me? B_

_Forever E_

_Maybe I can cook for you, then this thing between us will not be public you know? B_

_Okay but I don't really care what the public thinks I care what you think and I will cook for you. E_

_You cook? Do you wear an apron? I don't want to go public Edward I don't want my past splashed on every newspaper and having people think I am a gold digger. E_

_I cook and I will wear an apron for you if you wish. If you are not comfortable I will try to keep things under wraps but I come with a lot of press and I don't want you to think that your past makes any difference to our future. Gold Digger? Hmm you didn't even know who I was until yesterday? E_

_Yeah but they don't know that? Future? I don't really see myself dating material? You? B_

_I don't care who know Isabella I do want a future with you. I have not dated much but I will be willing to learn with you? E_

_Edward *Blush* are you asking me to be your exclusive girl? B_

_Isabella I don't share EVER. E_

_So do I have the title? B_

_It was yours the moment I laid eyes on you. E_

_*blush* B_

_So tell my girlfriend o mine…. What is your favorite Colour? xo E_

_Pink…. B_

_Pink it's my obsession, Pink it's not even a question, Pink on the lips of my lover, Cause Pink is the love you discover, Pink as the bing on your Cherry, Pink cause you are so very, Pink it's the color of Passion, Ah Cause today it just goes with the fashion…. ;-) E_

_*Aerosmith:-o* Pink it was love at first sight, Yeah pink when I turn out the light. And pink gets me high as a kite, and I think everything is all right. No matter what we do tonight. xoxo B_


	10. Chapter 12

**This will be a correction to chapter's number incorrectly from load up so I am naming this Chapter 12 instead of Chapter 11. Sorry if this cause's confusion for anyone.**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK.**

**Please note this story contains adult content and a lot of cussing!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 12

Once we cleared customs and we were seated in a taxi I sent a quick text to Jasper to say we arrived safely

There was also a text from Edward

Missing you already xo E

So I sent a quick reply

We arrived safely plane is amazing. You are amazing! Xxxxxx B

I had so much work to catch up so I was glad to be home.

Once home I made haste to unpack and I needed to set up a meeting with Jessica. I also now needed to make arrangement to move… FUCK

But more to the point I also needed to do Laundry! I hated doing laundry; maybe I should just throw these clothes out and buy new ones! I really hated laundry did I mention that already the part about hating laundry?

My Meeting with Jessica was a nightmare she had already completed all the required forms for us to participate in the fashion week and sent out some press releases. There was no way I could get out of this! So was on board with our move to NY and was willing to relocate should we need her. My whole day was spent making arrangements and going over designs for the show and the launch for the shop. I really wished that she would clear things with me instead of always just taking the plunge,

To: Edward Cullen

From: Isabella Whitlock

Subject:

_Hey There_

_Hope I am not catching you at a bad time! How is work? _

Missing you like crazy!

_Bella Whitlock_

_Vanilla Essence Underwear Inc._

To: Isabella Whitlock

From: Edward Cullen

Subject: *sigh*

_Isabella _

_I will always have time for you. Why are you sad? Yeah I am in a meeting but nothing is more important than you_

_EDWARD CULLEN_

_CEO CULLEN ENTERPRIZES._

His mail made me smile….

To: Edward Cullen

From: Isabella Whitlock

Subject: Blissfully Happy Bella doing a tap dance on the table

_Edward_

You made me feel so much better. Are you coming for the launch of our store? I have so much to do that I don't even know where to start. I don't feel like bringing anything with me when I move… Too much work and I just don't have the energy.

_Bella Whitlock_

_Vanilla Essence Underwear Inc._

To: Isabella Whitlock

From: Edward Cullen

Subject: *sigh*

_Isabella _

_Please don't get on any tables while I am not there. ;-) Don't bring anything I will take you shopping for everything you will need…Are you eating? _

_EDWARD CULLEN_

_CEO CULLEN ENTERPRIZES._

To: Edward Cullen

From: Isabella Whitlock

Subject: CHILLAX

_Edward_

I was kidding I will pack I just need to make time between photo shoots, designing and the opening of the store which you still have not RSVP'd to? I am eating I think I had a muffin at lunch if my memory serves me correct. *blush* me on a table mmmmmm! Come and get me!

_Bella Whitlock_

_Vanilla Essence Underwear Inc._

To: Isabella Whitlock

From: Edward Cullen

Subject: *Shift uncomfortable while board members drone on*

_Isabella _

_You should know better than to tease me! I will not miss the opening for anything. Bella please eat! If you need any help you know I am just a phone call away!_

_EDWARD CULLEN_

_CEO CULLEN ENTERPRIZES._

Emailing Edward was fun but I had so much work to do.

Í made haste to call Alice to meet me at the store for the final finishes.

Once I got there I headed straight to the back to set to work on the last of my designs which I hope will work for the fashion week.

I heard voices in the front but I was busy so I hoped they would be able to resolve the last of the issue without my input.

"So I was thinking!" Alice started as she stood in the doorway to the office

"Yeah? Stimulating isn't it?" I shot back

"Funny Bella…. Anyway I want us to also do a photo shoot kind of a dry run before fashion week. Just you me and Rose we can use the first few of you designs and we can see it the way the crowd would?" Alice asked

It did sound like a good idea , I mean I would be able to see myself the way Edward would and find the problem areas on my body that needed fixing before the show.

"Sounds Good Ali set it up" I smiled back and she beamed like fucking Rudolf the red nose reindeer

"Thank you Bella we meet at Twilight Studios just down the street at 7 am tomorrow" she said and made haste to get out of the office.

That fucking bitch she was going to force me into this if I said no. Stupid pixie. I will give her only thongs to wear so help me!

I went to the storage room and got the outfits out I wanted to use for fashion week I decided on doing a few items from 7 ranges that I though were best and then I started scrambling around Alice's side for shoes. I had accessories with all the underwear for display purposes so I got them all lined up. So I sent Alice a quick text

"_Alice the boxes are on your desk for the shoot. Please arrange to collect them tomorrow. Good Idea thanks Ali Luv u xo B._

I spend hours finishing my designs and when I glanced at my watch I saw it was past midnight. My bag was still in the front entrance to the shop so I locked the office and headed to get my bag. Suddenly I felt nervous and grabbed for my phone. Shit I cannot believe I lost track of time? What is wrong with me!

I didn't know what to do so I made sure the front door was locked before fishing out my phone and dialing Edwards Number.

Isabella? Are you okay I have been trying to reach you for hours!

Sorry Edward I was working on my design in the shop and I lost track of time! I feel so stupid.

_Are you okay you sound pretty shaken up!_

_No I am okay I just needed to hear your voice before I headed home?_

_Did you drive to the store?_

_No I walked_

_You cannot walk home alone past midnight! I am calling you a taxi just wait there please!_

_Okay Edward Thanks._

Minutes later a taxi arrived right in front of the store and I headed out.

Once home I wanted to pay the driver but he told me it was already taken care of.

I showered and noticed it was past 1 and I was bushed I sent a quick text to Edward

Thanks for the cab sweet dreams xo B

I fell asleep instantly but I was awakened by a loud banging on my door just before 6 am. Both Alice and Rose had keys so I knew they wouldn't knock. I opened the door to find a delivery man from Starbuck there. I didn't even know starbucks delivers?

He had a cup of my favorite coffee a fruit salad, fresh muffins, a selection of cheese with fresh muffins and yoghurt. I was confused but I signed for the basket anyway! I was just about to tuck in when I found a note

To my Beautiful Isabella, eat and conserve your energy! Xo E

I grabbed a muffin and headed into the room and started dressing. I was running out of time and grabbed my phone and my coffee as I left the apartment to make the photo shoot in time.

I got there just after 7 to a fuming Alice!

"Morning Al, Sorry I am late I was eating breakfast and I lost track of time!" I said smiling

"Bella you ate?"

"Yeah Edward sent me breakfast but I only got round to half a muffin, and coffee" I said walking into the studio.

They were busy prepping Rose's hair and nails while another was staring her make up.

"Hey Rose" I smiled and kissed her cheek.

I headed to the underwear to check and make sure that everything was well accessorized and ready. When they were done with Rose I walked into the Room and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Jessica showed up while I was being poked and prodded.

"Bella if you guys need an extra I am here" she smiled

"God help us if you get into a bikini" Rose said I mean she makes no secret of her dislike to Jessica.

"So I hear Eddikins sent you breakfast?" Rose enquired

"Yeah quite the spreads too, have you spoken to Emmett lately?

"We chat here and there"

"Oh here and there hey?" She just nodded.

Okay Girls, the guy said coming into the room with Alice. She insisted on doing her own hair! The girl only knows one style.

We are doing white first with the feather set design as per Miss Cullen specifications so please could you all get into it.

Miss Cullen's specifications? Wow what happened to your opinion counts Bella? Now I just get stem rolled into shit!

We dressed I was wearing I low cut corsage type bra that stopped just before my belly button with bikini hipster briefs. The white had ribbon threaded through it and the bottom had frills. Rose wore a white wonder bra type top and boy shorts with gold embroidery. Alice wore a white thong tied with sating bows and a strapless white bra tied with little bows and diamonds. We all wore gold heels about 6 inches high and matching bracelets.

The set was done with throw pillows and feathers were flying about everywhere we were surrounded by nothing but white. My tattoos stood out like it was fucking neon.

The photographer had me in the middle facing Rose and Alice behind me her hands on my hips like a sandwich we were told not to smile. The next few shots was of us sitting and one of me standing against a wall and Rose had both hands on the wall looking at me while I looked at the camera. These all felt too sex like for a photo shoot but Alice kept saying these photos are beautiful etc…

We repeated this for 6 hours in different outfits and different scenes.

I was sitting during the black take when I literally just saw spots…..

Did you call Jasper I heard Rose ask but my eyes were too heavy so I drifted off again.

I woke up feeling exhausted and thirsty. What I wouldn't do for a coffee…..

Do you think she is waking up? I hear Alice ask? What is Alice doing in my room? "Yeah looks like it I heard Emmett Reply? Emmett? Did I move back in time? What is going on here?

I heard a door open and I smelled coffee oh that heavenly smell!

Thanks Jazz I heard Alice purr? Jasper was here and he gave Alice my fucking Coffee? Then I remembered that I blacked out during the photo shoot

"There had better be a fucking cup of coffee with my name on it if I open my eyes!' I said turning my head to open my eyes.

"Bella cant you even open your eyes before you cuss?" Jasper scolded

I looked up into the concerned eyes of Edward Emmett Jasper Rose and Alice.

"Morning y'all" I said smiling.

Edward moved round the bed and gently took my hand in his kissing my knuckles. He looked tired. And his hair was a mess.

"Bella we were so worried about you!" he said looking more beautiful than ever.

"What happened? How long have I been out?"

"Bella you passed out during your photo shoot and Alice called us. You have been out for about 32 hours" Edward said gently rubbing my hand.

"Why?"

"You have been pushing yourself to hard and the doctor says you haven't eaten a decent meal in about 3 weeks." Jasper scolded

"Bullshit! I eat. I ate the muffin Edward sent me!' I spat at Jasper

"No Bella you ate a piece of the muffin Edward sent you and a few wheat O's that is not eating" Alice finished for Jasper

"But you guys didn't need to come all the way here? I am fine really" I said looking at Edward

Just then the doctor came in.

"Isabella I am Dr. Patterson. Your vitals are stable and now that you are awake you are free to go home. But on condition that I sign you over to a family member that has to stay with you and ensure you regular meal intake." He said to me like I was a child

"I do not need a fucking baby sitter okay? And I am free to leave when ever I feel like it; I don't need a fucking doctor's degree to determine that I am feeling better." I said staring him down

"Bella please…"Jasper started

"No look. Okay I have had a few stressful weeks and eating wasn't my top priority but I will not be talked down by some fucking GP that does not know me from a bar of soap." I said getting out of bed

"And I want this fucking needle out of my arm now!" I yelled as the tears steamed down my cheek

The doctor moved forward to remove it but I stopped him

"You touch me and you will be the one laying on this bed? Got it?"

Edward came around and gently took a cotton swap from the shelf before lifting the adhesive off and gently pulling the needle from my vain. He applied some pressure with a cotton ball before reaching for a plaster and sticking it on my hand. He moved forward and kissed my head.

"Uhhh Ms Whitlock I will need you to sign these forms and I will need who ever is going to take care of you to complete these "he said sticking forms on the eating tray.

I just walked into the bathroom past him and said, "Go fuck yourself" before shutting the door. In the bathroom was my bag so I brushed my teeth and put on the sweats. I hate that I am the reason everyone has been taken away from their busy schedules. I don't like people putting themselves out for me. I am such a fuck up!

When I got out of the bathroom it was like no one had moved so I went over to Jasper and I hugged him tight, next was Alice then Rose and Emmett.

I turned to Edward and he pulled me into his arms.

A sturdy looking nurse came in winged by the doctor. She looked like a comic gook character.

"Ms Whitlock, I need to go over your diet with you and you HAVE to sign these forms" she stated. I saw Emmett shift slightly and Rose stifled a laugh.

"Look Bertha neither you nor the Dr Constipated there is going to lay down the law here okay? I can take care of myself, you should move in with me so I can whip you into shape" I said picking up my bag grabbing a pen and scribbling at the bottom of the discharge form so the insurance would pay and headed to the door.

"Fucking A! Baby Whitlock" Emmett said draping an arm over my shoulder and grabbing my bag.

Once I got to the door I saw it was loaded with press. Which I suppose is natural considering the big names that hung out to watch me sleep!

Edward moved to my other side and headed straight for a car parked at the entrance. But these people were talking to me? Not Edward the millionaire or Emmett the playboy hockey player of even Rose or Jasper ME? How the fuck did they make the connection? Jessica must have done a press release as to why they were all hanging at the hospital.

Once in the Vehicle everyone was silent. I saw that the car was heading to the Hilton and before I could ask Edward answered "The press have been camped outside your apartment since this morning" he said pulling me close to him. By now the only way I could get closer was if I sat on his lap.

We were escorted into the hotel and the ride in the lift was short. I walked in and immediate sat down on the couch and switched the TV on while I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

The TV was on E and my eyes snapped open when I heard

Miss Whitlock who has been romantically linked to Edward Cullen of Cullen Enterprises also owns the underwear line now taking the world by Storm Vanilla Essence as seen here with her partner Alice Cullen and long time Friend and Super Model Rosalie Hale.

_There ….._ The story continued but I was unable to hear anymore!

The photo from our shoot was on fucking E? How did that happen?

I heard Alice gasp so I knew it wasn't her. The whole room was now focused on half nude pictures of Me Alice and Rose looking more like an audition film for porn on lesbianism.

There was a knock on the door and Jessica walked in like she owned the place

"Oh you guys saw!" She beamed looking at the TV

"You fucking did this?" I yelled at her getting up from the couch.

"Yeah no need for thanks though!"

"Thank you? You want me to thank you? "I was beyond livid and Alice was just standing there like a mannequin

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING SMASH YOU'RE HEAD THROUGH A WALL THEN I AM GOING TO BEND YOU BACKWARDS AND SHOVE YOUR HEAD UP YOUR ARSE YOU STUPID BITCH"

I yelled stalking over to her but Edward caught me around the waist to stop me.

"LET ME GO EDWARD SHE RUINED EVERYTHING!"

"Bella please calm down" he said his breath tickling my ear

"You don't understand!" I said bursting into tears "Now everyone knows about us, and mine and Alice's whole range for the show has just been shown, we have nothing!"

"Bella…." Rose said walking to me. But I couldn't do it? I mean how could I face each day knowing the press will be following me? My life sucked big time….

"And then people want to know why I don't eat? I cannot handle this shit right now. And I just missed an important Meeting with the CANSA associated about Friday's gala…" I wanted to say more but I was unable to I could not hide my tears anymore.

"I went to your meeting Bella everything is on for Friday, why didn't you tell us?" Alice asked.

"How did you know about my meeting?"

"They called while you were sleeping I answered and went as your assistant but they said you have a sound check tomorrow sometime?" Alice finished

"I was going to cancel…" I trailed off just as a knock sounded at the door. Everyone had their eyes glued to me.

"Jessica go and seek sick sensation and employment else where you services have been terminated." I told Jessica daring her to say something. Edward still had his arms around me as Jasper went to get the door.

"On what grounds?" Jessica snarled at me…

"On the grounds of Baby Whit beating your ass "Emmett finished for me and Jessica headed out the door.

Jasper pushed in a trolley filled to the brim with food and stopped right in front of me.

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" I moaned at Jasper grabbing my bag and heading out the door.

I reached the lobby and asked for a taxi. The car arrived and I headed home. There were press camped out front but I dashed for the door and made it inside without many problems.

I quickly went to the fridge and grabbed some fruit salad and yoghurt knowing I needed it. I turned on the TV to see the damage.

_It has been rumored that Edward Cullen and his lawyer Emmett Cullen left a 70 million dollar trade deal in the air with Air China amidst the collapse of Miss Whitlock to rush to her side._

_China Air have neither acknowledged nor disputed the facts._

_Mr Cullen's agent has disputed claims that they are indeed a couple as rumored. As spokesperson for the Cowboys has said that The Cullen's and Whitlock's are a very close family and Isabella Whitlock is like a sister them all._

_More incidents have come to light regarding Miss Whitlock's constant struggle with anorexia after her high school sweetheart allegedly raped and beat her….._

Once I heard those words I froze…..


	11. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK.**

**Please note this story contains adult content and a lot of cussing!**

**I am posting 2 chapters today because they are fairly short chapters but I need them so please bear with me!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 13

This is why I did not want my name linked to Edwards? How is this going to affect the big deal he was working on? I don't want to bring anyone's name into disrepute and now Jasper? Shit he was just starting out and now he going to have all this publicity linked to his name.

He just made the team and I have turned his whole life upside down?

My phone buzzed and I looked at the screen and saw it was Peter Mayhem the cancer fundraising committee

_Hallo this is Isabella_

_Isabella glad to hear you are feeling better angel…_

_Yes much thanks._

_Isabella our phones are going crazy for tickets to the show now that people know you are the Isabella from Vanilla Essence_

_Sure sure…_

_Isabella honestly you are now everyone's sweetheart. Girls are relating to you and your past they see how you raised from the ashes…_

I did not believe what I was hearing? Like people want to know me for my underwear and not get close to me to chuck rotten tomatoes at me.

_Isabella turn your television on To E Fashion Week and see._

_Okay…Uhmm I have to go talk to you later._

I did not want to do that so I showered, Put on long white pats with my black stiletto heels. I put on a white figure hugging top and a big belt.

Grabbed my bag and called a cab. The cabby stopped right against my door and I jumped in hastily.

I wanted to go see the girls at the cancer wing. I have been doing charity work here since my parents died. I have even given bone marrow. I work hand in hand with the Cancer association every year for a fundraiser to help these girls who have been stuck down with a terrible disease and do not have the funds to get the best treatment. We do a yearly concert with Kid Rock, Gaga etc and we raise about 2 million a year, which helps a lot of the patients. This year being no exception. I usually get Kid Rock in because he lets me play guitar with him and he is awesome. Jasper had taught me to play guitar before I could even walk.

I walked into the home that housed about 30 cancer patients. They all stayed together and I stuck as much of my profit into this house that I could.

We spend hours fixing their wigs into the latest styles and altering their clothes to the latest fashion. They were all between the ages of 16 and 22.

They were all huddled around the TV in the lounge.

"Who is up for pizza and a movie?" I yelled

"Bella" They all yelled and started right for me. After about 20 hugs and tears they ushered me into a seat.

"So girls make the list so I can order us some pizza" I said smiling. I mean no matter how bad my life is, theirs is worse. Some of these girls have no family. No Jasper to pick them up when they fall apart.

"Bella I love you, you are my hero" Charlotte said. She has the worst case of cancer here and the doctors keep her on pain meds constantly so she can die peacefully.

"I love you too Charlotte, what is wrong?" I asked looking from Charlotte to the rest of the girls?

"Bella we saw you on the news a heard about what happened to you…. I mean how can you still be such a loving and caring person when you were hurt so bad?" Tammy asked

I was confused I mean yes I was raped but it was my fault I should not have trusted Jacob and brought shame on my family and friends? Jasper did warm me time and time again.

I stated telling them my story trying not to give to much detail and scare them. But I needed them to understand that this was my own doing.

"Bella how can you blame yourself?" Charlotte scolded at me it is not like I expected them to understand.

"My own Father raped me repeatedly and bashed my head so much that I now have a tumor in my brain and I am dying, is that my fault?" She asked now crying

No it wasn't her fault so….but maybe she is right maybe it isn't my fault either I mean I had never thought about it like that.

"No Char it is not you fault pay me no heed please." I said hugging her to me

My phone started to vibrate… Alice

"Sorry Ladies I won't be long" is said

"Is it Rose?" Maria the aspiring Model who worships Rose asked.. I have never introduced the girls to them but they loved hearing stories about everyone.

"Ohh is it Emmett?" another asked "Tell him to come over?' she said showing that even as sick as a dog your hormones still rule your body!

"Please ask them to come over Bella Please!" the girls pleaded..

I just shook my head with laughter and answered the phone. I would not be getting any privacy here!

"Hey Alice" I chirped feeling a bit lighter.

"Bella where the fuck are you" She yelled making the girls close enough to hear gasp!

"Alice language please"

"What? Are you high on shit or something?"

That was it I just ended the call because the girls did not need to hear that.

The phone buzzed and I was it was Edward this time.

"Edward" I said smiling and the girls all oohed so loud he could hear. "Shhhh" is said to them. Which made them all giggle more.

"Isabella where are you? I am crazy with worry!" God this man had a sexy voice

"ooh Isabella" the girls all started saying loudly. I wanted to turn to shush them again when Charlotte grabbed my phone from my hand.

"Charlotte what are…"

"Hallo" she said into my phone keeping her hand in front of her while the girls all crowded her to keep me at bay. I mean I couldn't exactly use force in their conditions and most of them were bigger than me anyway. She fiddled with my phone and got it on speaker.

"Hi" I heard Edward say in his sexy voice and all the girls swooned which caused me to just roll my eyes.

"My name is Charlotte and Bella is my Marrow sponsor"

"Hi Charlotte my name is Edward"

"Do you play board games?"

"Uhhh not much but my brother does."

"Emmett?"

"Yes his name is Emmett" he said and the girls started screaming.

"Bella was going to get us some pizza and cola, and then we were going to play board games"

"That sounds like a lot of fun" he said laughing. He was so calm not even annoyed that Charlotte had taken my phone.

"Why don't you join us, and bring pizza and Alice and Emmett and Jasper and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE ROSE TOO" she begged and Edwards's phone must have been on speaker because I could hear them all laugh

"Sure ahh if it is okay with Bella, May I speak to her please?"

She hastily handed me the phone and I took it off speaker while all the girls shot me pleading looks.

"Hallo" I said once again

"Isabella…" he breathed relieved

"Yes I am sorry I ran out like that earlier Edward I just needed some space."

"Don't worry about it. So do you want us to come over?"

"Sure if y'all aren't busy?"

"Of course not, what pizza should I bring and where am I bringing it too?"

"Jasper should know the house; we are at my parent's old place. The girls like Hawaii, but no cola, or ice cream or sugar treats" I said

"See you in a bit Angel"

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank You!"

"Anything for you"

I hung up and the girls were all screaming and running around.

"Okay Ladies" I yelled standing on a chair.

"Calm down, lets get you all showered and ready." I stated trying to get some order to the chaos.

I need to inform the front room of what was happening.

I went looking for Victoria she was the nurse in charge of the girls.

"Hey Vic" I said hugging her

"Isabella, I thought it was you making these girls smile"

"Yeah I am having some friends over to keep them entertained" I laughed

"Any news on Charlotte?"

"No sugar she is still the same. The Doctor has doubled up her meds though the pain seems to be getting worse." She stated firmly but I could see her holding back her tears.

I sat with her talking in detail about all the girls and checking who was having chemo when and how they were all coping. There were 3 girls her with families but they lived too far away to visit. So Victoria was nurse / comforter. We also had a few volenteers that cooked cleaned and spent time with the girls. But they were alone most of the time.

I heard a car pull up and quickly headed out to explain the situation to the guys.

I headed out into the sunshine just as they were getting out of the car.

"Bella" Edward said wrapping me in his arms.

"Hey" I said.

"Sorry about my breakdown" I said not just to him but everyone. We all exchanged hugs.

Edwards phone buzzed "The Pizza man" he said smiling at me "How many Pizzas do we need?" he asked looking at me.

"I usually get 32 for the girls and I am not sure how many we will need for y'all?"

Everyone's mouths dropped open but I just smiled.

"uhm guys I need to just run a few things past you about the Whitlock's Nest" I said using the name of the home I ran.

Jasper smiled so bright you'd think he was auditioning for search light.

"These girls….well…most of these girls are dying of cancer…some are still in treatment…and a handful are recovering."

They all just stared at me like I had a picture of a pussy on my forehead.

"They don't have parents so please don't ask them about that" I continued

"Emmett if you have to pick them up be gentle"

I said looking at Emmett who looked like he was about to cry

"And guys please act normal" I said looking at them and they all looked like a bunch of fucking retards slopping a biscuit drenched in coffee.

But they regain their composure as I turned and opened the door to Whitlock's nest.

"This has to be the proudest most defining moment of my life Bella." Jasper said hugging me close and wiping a tear off his cheek.

This really took me back. I never told anyone about the house because I didn't want to overwhelm the girls. Jasper stayed so far away and Rose and Alive Travelled a lot and I did not want to obligate them to come here. But it seems I was wrong.


	12. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK.**

**Please note this story contains adult content and a lot of cussing!**

**I still don't have a beta but I have been re-reading the chapters so I hope that the mistakes are getting less. Thank you to everyone for reading and following my story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 14

I walked into the lounge area first and saw they that most of the girls were in full wig attire looking adorable. Edward was the first one through the door and the girls all yelled and ran to him.

He smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen as the girls hugged him.

"Edward you are awesome" Charlotte said looking at Edward

He just laughed and returned the hug.

I put my fingers in my mouth and whistled to get the girls to calm down.

They all looked shy but calmed down and took their seats.

"Guys these are my friends…Edward…Ro…." I started but the girls were going crazy

"Rose…Alice…Emmett" but that was it, little Tanya was even crying I knew she was a big hockey fan, but fuck if I knew she loved it so much I would have had Em around sooner.

"And my brother Jasper" I yelled as the girls literally tackled him to the ground. They had found some of Jaspers old shirts and gear in his old room and refuse to give it back they lived in it.

I whistled again. They guys were all standing in front of the room waiting for the girls hysterics to die down.

"GIRLS!" I yelled loud standing on my chair "Calm down or they all leave!" I said sternly. Cause the yelling was making my head pound.

"Now Guys these are the girls" I said and the next thing I knew the guys did something that surprised the shit out of me.

They all went running towards the girls screaming like a bunch of fucking banshees.

I couldn't help it, I just laughed even Edward had ran towards Charlotte Tanya and Bree and had them all in a tight hug.

They were all amazing.

"So this is where you spend all your time" Alice said standing behind me barely holding back the tears.

"Yeah" is all I said as I took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

She just hugged me and moved towards a group of girls who had taken a liking to her. It was weird that my favorite friends had captured Edward's heart as well they were also the most mature girls here.

I saw Charlotte keep scratching her head and I know her wig hurt her sensitive skin and Edward tilted his head to her and gently took it off. She was going to protest but he smiled at her and it was all forgotten.

"Beauty comes from within and you radiate it" he said

Rose was showing the girls the finer technique of grooming your hair and Emmett and Jasper was with the sporty girls breaking into puberty and showing them their muscles and skill.

I move over to Edward and he pulled me down next to him. I smiled at Charlotte and she looked blissfully happy!

"So what are y'all talking about" I said as Edward laced his fingers with mine.

"Hair" he moaned and the girls all giggled.

Bree quickly took her wig off but Tanya kept hers on.

"No way Isabella chopped off all her hair to have this wig made for me and I am wearing it no matter what" she stated. I had cut my long hair to my chin to have that wig made for her. She loved my hair and when her hair started falling out after the treatment I felt like it was the least I could do.

Edward smiled at me and I could see the passion in his eyes

"PIZZA" Victoria yelled coming into the room with loads of plates on a trolley some napkins and water for the girls.

The pizza boxes were stacked by the door and I made haste to grab my purse when Edward stopped me.

"It's been taken care of" is all he said as he grabbed Emmett and Jasper to help carry the boxes in.

"You really are one special Lady" Emmet said as he passed me and swatted my bottom.

Edward laughed at me but scowled at Emmett.

"His right you know!" Jasper said kissing me on the cheek.

"Girls it's nice out do y'all want to go out for some fresh air?" I said opening the door to the yard.

We all moved outside and the girls took to sitting on the grass but I was wearing white pants. I wanted to go back in but Edward pulled me down onto his lap and it felt so good.

We all sat on the grass that Jasper and I use to spend endless hour enjoying ourselves with our parents.

Irene was the youngest here and head over heels in love with Emmett and strange story but she was wearing white pants too. She just stood there next to Emmett and sighed loudly making us all look up. He grinned and pulled her onto his lap, which caused Bree to tackle Jasper onto his back before any of the girls could make a move at him. He was just about to take a bite of his pizza when this happened and the look on his face was priceless.

We all laughed so hard that the tears were streaming down my face.

"Bella…..are you going to perform again?" Charlotte asked from beside me while I took a small bit out of Edwards's pizza.

"I am supposed to."

"Guitar?" she asked

"Not sure why?"

"Can I come?" she knew I couldn't say yes to just her. I mean if one wanted to come they all wanted to come! Ugghhh

"Charlotte…" I started but Emmett cut me off

"What the f…." he started earning him a kick from Jasper "Uhh sorry what are you talking about?" he questioned me

"Bella helps host a concert every year and Kid Rock performs cause he looooves Bella and then he says that if Bella does a guitar duet with him each year he give the cancer association half a million Dollars." Bree interrupted before I got round to answering myself. FUCK!

"Bree that is not nice" I scolded "How long have you been doing this" Jasper asked!

"3 Years" Bree answered again smiling at me.

"How can we help?" Rose asked

"uhh there isn't much time and the benefit is kind of not doing to well this year, it has been dying down for some time. We lost a few artists after last year's non sell out!"

"But even with a non sell out we have already sold twenty thousand tickets to the show." I beamed because that was still major without any advertisements.

"Wow why hadn't we seen this advertised anywhere?" Emmett asked

"Well we lost the funding… And I am funding this house and the girls care… plus hosting the evening…sooooo" I said not sure how to end that.

"Okay I am in" Alice beamed and Rose nodded Emmett was bouncing and Edward fished out his Blackberry while Jasper smiled

"Wow guys please? What is going on here?" I asked

They all just kept smiling at me.

I will admit I wasn't in on all the planning mostly the funding and convincing big names to pitch up.

"Bella are you doing a song? The one we worked on" Irene asked from Emmett's lap

"Yeah I suppose we needed to fill a slot so I agreed…heaven help me!" I said because I was still unsure of how I was going to get it done.

Singing in front of all those people was not an easy fete.

But Charlotte always wanted to be a singer so It hurt to know she will never forefull her dream..

"Bella I will play guitar for you if you sing" Charlotte said next to me and I looked at the hope in her eyes and I knew this was her one big chance.

"We'll see" is all I could commit to now. The show was around the corner and so was the store opening I just had too much on my plate right now.

"I need to talk to you guys about something important okay?" I said and everyone looked at me. But this must be done.

"I am moving to New York" I stated firmly watching the girl, all the expressions were filled with dread and pain but I had no choice.

"What about us" Charlotte asked.

"Guys I don't own a house there and this house has already been renovated for y'all"

"But you can't just leave us, please don't do this" Bree shouted and ran into the house.

I just sat there and felt the tears roll as Edward tightened his hold on me.

"I could help" Edward said next to me. I shifted

"Please let me help." He said to me in a whisper.

"Edward the girls are in treatment and…maybe I should just stay." I said firmly

"Under no circumstances." Jasper said glaring at me.

"Bella I can help!" Edward pleaded with me "My Father is a doctor, I could put the girls in touch with the best medical care in New York"

My funds were severely limited and if this was going to happen I would need to make a big success out of the Cancer evening to get the funding for this.

"I would need to sell the house and get a new one and the furniture and flights, meds…"

"Shhh" Edward said kissing my temple "I will take care of everything Bella leave it all to me please?" He pleaded.

"Please Bella you can't leave me you know the Doctor said I am dying!" Charlotte said using the sympathy card.

"Okay…but I will pay whatever I can…." I relented and the girls were all happy again.

"Thank you" I said to Edward turning and kissing him full on the lips.

The next few hours were spent with the girl Rose and Alice was fixing wigs I was helping Victoria with the meds and Edward Emmett and Jasper were playing board games with the girls.

They guys were all naturals with the girls and seemed very attentive. I could see the pain in their eyes that they were trying very hard not to show the girls. I felt a swell of pride watching them all with my friends. We were on big happy family.

Jasper hadn't been back in this house for years and I could see him glance around the room remembering the fun times the two of use to have here and I couldn't help but smile at the memory of the little forts we use to build using blankets and pillow, especially when it use to rain. He always made sure I was safe.

The house was pretty standard.

It had 4 bedrooms each room had 10 single beds with 10 cupboards there was a communal computer room with 5 computers 6 bathrooms and Victoria's room. I tried to make it as girly as possible with nice lamps and bedding. The lounge had a lot of beanbags and the dining room had 3 tables for 10 people each. The house was originally just for 20 girls but they kept coming so I was kind of full to the brim but we still adhered to all the health and safety rules and hygiene was no one due to the girls all being sick.

The guys had a night owl flight out as they had practice and a game coming up. Edward still had to salvage the deal so once we got the girl settled and everyone promised to keep in touch it was way past 9 at night.

We all huddled into the car and headed to the hotel. I savored the feel of Edward next to me while I could. The guys took quick showers ALONE as they were running low on time.

"Why didn't you ever tell us about the girl?" Alice asked absentmindedly playing with a strand of my hair.

"You guys travel a lot, and the girls get attached pretty quick. I did not want you guys to be tied down or feel obligated to them"

"You are one amazing woman you know that" Rose stated gently rubbing a tear of her cheek.

"I told them all about you guys and showed the pictures, they were so happy tonight! If I knew it would make them so happy I would have asked you girls over a long time ago" I laughed trying to mask my own pain at the memory of those girls with no family and no one to love them like they deserved.

Sure I could let them just enter into a foster program, and go to the run of the mill hospital and get second grade treatment. But with them ill it allows me to ensure they are safe cared for and receive the treatment they deserve.

We were all sitting around the lounge waiting for the guys to finish so we could head to the airport.

Edwards stepped out of the room and once again to my breath away! He was magnificent. He just wore a faded blue jean with a black sweater but wow he looked amazing!

"Ready?" he asked as he stopped next to me where I was seated on the couch and put his hand on my shoulder. I felt an electric current run through my whole body.

Emmett was hungry as usual so everyone piled into the little bistro at the airport.

When we were at the restaurant I just didn't feel hungry I had had some pizza so everyone left me alone when I just ordered ice cream.

I was wrapped in Edwards's arms when his steak arrived at the table. I sat eating ice cream and the table was mostly silent. Everyone was busy on their Black Berries with Peter trying to get their bit done.

I just could take the smell of the meat anymore I wanted it sooo bad.

Just as Edward opened his mouth to get the meat into it I leaned forward and took his wrist and moved it to my mouth. Biting down on the delicious steak. He smiled at me and leaned forward to kiss me on the head.

Jasper looked up and smiled so bright it looked like he was directing a plane to land on our table!

They boarded after a quick good bye. And it felt like a piece of me was missing. I didn't even watch as they went onto the tarmac to board the plane I just turned and walked away because somehow it felt like I was being abandoned.

"Anyone want some company tonight I asked?" Looking from Rose to Alice

"SLEEP OVER" they both yelled hugging me from both shoulders as we made our way to the car.

We all decided to go to Rose's place as she had the biggest bed and it was closest to the airport.

Rose made haste to get us all pj's and facemasks to de-stress us. We were lying on the couch and Rose had opened a bottle of wine, we were all beyond exhausted.

_Thank you so much Edward and Sorry for my outburst. Sleep tight xo Bella_

I sent him a text but I am sure they are all asleep on the plane being burned out form all that happened

"Rose have you slept with Em?" I asked

"Nope…" She said popping the p

"Why?, I know you like him."

"Yeah Rose you are usually easy?" Alice said teasing.

"Don't know with him it feels like it should be more that sex, you know?" she asked

"Yeah that is because you had sex before…. I mean wow why didn't you guys tell me what I am missing…" I moaned knowing the wine was making me talk stupid

"Belllaaaa….you talking about sex like a big girl…"

"Shut up Alice"

"Alice did Jasper go down on you?" Rose asked

"EEUW GUYS THAT IS MY FUCKING BROTHER" I moaned

"No not tonight, for tonight they are just the guys we adore no relations" Rose stated firmly

"Yes, he has an amazing tongue…" Alice said dreamily

"Hey what did the guys say about the photos?" I asked because I didn't even get round to asking Edward.

"God Bella you should have seen them, once you left they all ran for computers and downloaded it all….Emmett and Edward spent a full hour in their rooms once they knew you were home." Rose laughed

"Jasper just about ripped my clothes to shreds'

"WOW"

"Yeah wow I so badly wanted to give Emmett a helping hand.." Rose started

"More like a willing vagina you mean" I said laughing

"So Bella what all have you done sexually?" Rose asked sitting up and looking at me

"Well.. we have had sex….and foreplay…." I said blushing

"Please Bella I have seen you vag tunnel during you gyni check up don't blush now" Rose laughed

"Okay okay uhmmm yeah he has gone down on me a few times cause sex is kind of taboo as my cooter isn't really built for his pillar you know."

"A few times? Like when?" they both asked together.

"Uh first time we had sex then later that night when I got frostbit from cold milk cooling my cooter and the again the next day, after I gave him blowjob" I mumbled the last bit hoping the couldn't hear.

"YOU WHAT!" Alice yelled I knew she understood but just wanted me to say it again

"BLOWJOB OKAY!"

"I am so proud of you little one"

"Thanks Rose you made a slut of me yet!"

"He talked me through it cause I was scared…he really is very gentle and caring"

"Then why don't you want your relationship public?"

"I don't know Rose I didn't want my past tarnishing his reputation"

"Let's get some sleep" Alice said getting out of the chair.

"Bella you take the middle" Alice said because even thought Rose had spare rooms we all decided to take occupation with Rose in her bed.

_Night Edwards xo B_

I had a good nights rest and woke up to Marcus snapping pictures of the 3 of us girls curled up in bed spooning one another. He was Rose's agent and full on gay I mean if this guy just sees a carrot he gets turned on.

Alice grabbed his phone and sent the picture to her phone smiling and heading into the kitchen

"Morning lovelies" he crooned hopping in bed next to me.

"Hey Marcus" Rose said brightly

"Coffee" I moaned

My phone buzzed and I dashed out of bed causing both Rose and Marcus to burst out laughing.

"You are so whipped" Rose Yelled

I grabbed the phone and pressing call answer before It went to voicemail while yelling at Rose and Marcus "I don't mind being whipped as long as Edward is the one doing the whipping "

"Hallo this is Isabella" I said putting the phone to my ear.

"Hallo Isabella" Edward crooned in my ear making me swoon

"Edward!" I yelled excitedly

"So you don't mind me whipping you?" his voice was just oozing sex at me.

"Fuck…."

"Yeah that too" he said making me puddle with arousal.

"I didn't think you'd hear that"

"Why?"

"I don't know…"

"Isabella you can be so lucky there is a 6 hour flight separating us"

"No not lucky it's unlucky"

"So I take you your dying cooter's been well rested?"

"Fuck Edward I can't talk about stuff like that with Alice and Rose eavesdropping!" I said turning to them both and smiling

"But yeah I am down for some pickle tickle" I added for their benefit

"What? Did you just call my crotch a pickle?" he laughed hysterically "And if my memory serves me correct I am able to do a bit more that tickle" he finished

]

"Yeah sorry I actually wanted to say that I love your fucking pulsating pillar of passion to fuck me six ways from Sunday and have your fucktastic hands all over me but I was trying to be discreet in front of the Rose, Alice and Marcus!" I yelled fucking outraged the bloody asshole!

"Fuck that was hot say it again" he breathed into the phone while Rose and Alice was rolling around laughing

"Yeah sorry I can't really talk about the meat popsicle now I kind of have to go" I said feeling stupid

"Sorry I didn't mean to tease you Isabella I just wanted to say I got a photo of you Alice and Rose sleeping and I wish I was the one holding you" he said making me forget that I was mad at him

"Well I am still pissed off, so go to work!"

"Have a good day my Bella!"

"Good day my fucking ass" I mumbled as I put my phone down and grabbed my coffee.

I hoped into the shower but we were all running late me and Alice needed to be at the store for final touches and Rose had a swimsuit shoot. Rose had one shower and two baths. But the girls though bathing would take too long and hoped in with me. FUCK MY LIFE. Rose and Alice were both extremely comfortable with their bodies, well Rose obviously because she modeled in next to nothing and always had a swarm of people around her helping her dress and undress at shows, and well Alice was Alice.

"How about a little privacy guys?" I moaned at them shit I am not comfortable being naked like them.

"Shut it besides we all have the same yours is just smaller" Rose moaned washing her hair and switching on the powerjets so that the flow of water increased evenly for all 3 of us.

"Fuck Alice? Are you auditioning for George Bush the play or do you just like vag hair?" I asked Alice

"Fuck you Bella I am scared to wax okay?"

"Uhhh fuck that you will make a vagiterian of my brother and you are not modeling my thongs with bush tails" I stated trying to hold back my laughter.

I hear a flash click and Marcus was behind us. Rose hopped out and grabbed his phone. While I ducked behind Alice, because I am so uncomfortable with my odd body. And even if Marcus is a back door bandit he is still a man.

I got out and looked at the picture of the three of us in the shower but due to the shower jets in the middle you could just see out faces clearly and the rest was fogged up.

Rose sent the Picture to her phone smiling smugly.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"Just teasing Emmett" She Laughed

I was busy blow-drying my hair when my phone buzzed

I saw it was Edward

"Hallo Edward"

"Isabellaaa…." He moaned into my ear

"Yeah?"

"You are driving me crazy!"

"Why what did I do?"

"I got a picture from Emmett of you girls in the shower…"

"OH!"

"Yeah oh!"

"Sorry! I didn't know she was going to send it and I wanted to shower alone but they wouldn't let me and…" I was rambling again

"Baby it was hot" I smiled

"Yeah your sister turns you on then?"

"FUCK NO! but you do!"

"Ohhhh my bad language is rubbing of on you is it?"

"Yeah that is not all I want you to rub on me"

"Ooh wanna come over with the purple womb broom?"

"Isabella you do have a very fowl mouth"

"That is not fowl, seriously Edward have you heard me cuss?"

"Your probably right, still think it is incredibly sexy though"

I wanted to respond but Rose came out of the Room wearing white spandex and I almost peed myself laughing.

"Hey Rose want some pants with that Camel toe" I laughed and she ran over and decked me. Seriously she tackled me to the floor. Rose was bigger than me and it hurt like a mother!

"Ouch Rose get off me I'm not into woman that way!" I snickered

"Fuck you Bella!" She yelled getting off me.

"You wish, but sorry Edward doesn't share EVER," I yelled running into the bathroom and locking the door!

Just then I realized Edward was still on the phone and I was late! FUCK!

"Bella get your ass out her now!" Alice yelled pounding on the door while I slipped my shoes on and fixing the outfit Rose loaned me.

"COMING!"

"Edward you still there?"

"Yeah I am still here are you okay?" he asked while he was laughing hysterically

"Yeah Rose may have bruised my fucking arm!"

"Sorry Angel,"

"Nah its okay I bruise really easily! I have to go Edward we have a meeting at the shop and we are already running late."

"Have a good day at the office!" he said chuckling

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you wear a tie everyday?"

"Yes why?"

"When you come visit could you wear a green one?"

"Uh…sure"

"Bye Edwards" I said before he even had a chance to respond.

I got out of the bathroom and saw Rose hadn't changed and was fixing her hair I aimed my camera and said "ROSE!" she turned to look at me and I snapped a picture of her crotched camel toe and ran out the room before she could catch me!

"What are you going to do with that?" Alice asked

"Keep it as leverage, Miss Beetle Bonnet better watch her step."

We made it to the store in one piece, which was amazing considering how Alice drives.

We had an induction for the new staff and the stock was arriving so we needed to shelve it all.

The girls were not very impressed that we had them shelving items and coding them, they were all about the glitz and glam of the job. But in all fairness this was going to be a team effort and if they wanted to be part of the team they needed to show it.

The whole store was Pink Candy stripes with Crystal. The Shelves for Alice's shoes had little lights reflecting of them and the shelves for my underwear had a glass display cabinets next to each item to show the complete piece with accessories.

There were cotton candy pink couches with gold throw pillow and Glass and Gold tables on the sides of the shop and in the middle of the Roof was a Designer Chandelier in crystal with little glass slippers and panties hanging down. The walls had black and White Portraits of My Legs in Alice's Heels although no one would know it is my legs. It is just shots from the knee down. There were also a few of my behind in thongs and some of Rose's chest in a bra. Alice had done some full body shots for me but none of the pictures showed our faces. The portraits were framed and it looked beautiful against the walls.

The dressing rooms were the cream of the crop. Each cubicle had a comfy pink couch and scatter cushions for guests and the 3 wall around the entry was just mirrors so you were able to get the full effect. The entry was done in pink and gold thick lined curtains and each room had a small wine cooler fridge so the ladies would be able to try on items and get fresh!

The shop was amazing, all our hard work and months of planning is finally coming to an end.

We have a long list of celebrity invites and if all goes according to plan we will be well on our way.

I had so many sketches to work through before we head into New York for fashion week and the underwear still needed to be made and accessorized. I had to get round to viewing my material suppliers to make sure they got me the best possible fabric. I really enjoyed doing all the work myself especially if you get to the accessories. But Alice seems to be doing the shopping and I just place the right item with the right underwear.

Life seemed to be on a fast pace and the days moved. I got up each morning and did an hour at the gym, then I made a point of eating a small breakfast and then I would work till Alice arrived with lunch. Rose and Alice now joined me for visits to the girls and Rose even sat with Sydney for here Chemo session. I couldn't stop her tears afterwards. She was a broken woman.

"I just wish I could understand why such a poor defenseless girl has to suffer so much pain and that after being abandoned by her parents" Rose sobbed

"Rose I wish I had the answers you seek but I don't. I can give you some half ass version but the fact of the matter is her parents left because they did not want to be saddled with the responsibility of a sick child! Fuck them! She is better off without them"

"You know what Bella you are really making a difference to these girls. You changed the course of their life and made them happy" Rose hiccupped through a new bout of tears.

"Maybe we should do like a girls night. You know full on! Sleeping bags and popcorn, girl movies facial, nails…."

"OH MY FUCK BELLA!" Alice yelled as she stepped into my office cutting me off.

"Hey Alice?" I said confused not sure what she was on about.

"That is a spectacular idea! I mean wow for you to think of it. We can do like little gift bags and stuff you know!" Alice finished and Rose started bouncing around like she wanted to be slapped.

"Okay …." I started but I was once again cut off with Alice's jubilance.

"So they will be healthy enough right? This won't interfere with any treatments of stuff?"

"No Ali, but we would need to start early in the afternoon so that the girls will have time enjoy themselves but still rest enough."

"Okay so where can we get a list of their clothing sizes and shit?" Rose asked which confused me because honestly who does she think buy's their clothes.

"Rose I would have that, you know I support these girls right?" I asked looking at the confused expressions on both their faces.

They both got up and hugged me so tight I thought I would pop!

"SHOPPING!" Alice and Rose Yelled

Fuck my life!

So we hopped into Rose's car and headed to the mall. I had all the sizes of my little ladies printed out so I could make sure that each girl felt special and loved. I knew Rose and Alice were going to go overboard but the fact of the matter was that the girls were all very understanding and they knew to look after their clothes and passed it on in good condition to the younger girls if it didn't fit anymore. Not because I asked them but because that is what they were all use to living in foster homes and welfare. I always made sure that each girl received the same on a regular basis and never left one out ever.

We got to the mall and headed straight for pajamas. We decided to get us all matching pj's and slippers in warm soft cuddly pink. I knew the girls would love this and when we got the store assistant to help is she just glared at us. Yeah we were looking for 34 pairs of pj's Bitch so work!

We were trailing around endlessly buying hairclips, hairpieces, bangles, toe rings, earrings, nail polish etc…. it was a long day!

I smiled when my phone buzzed

_What you up to angel? E_

_SHOPPING HELP ME! B_

_Can't be that bad? Is Alice with you, because then I fully understand E_

_Yeah she is we are going to do a sleepover with the girls and needed some supplies! B_

_You are amazing you know that? E_

_Sure sure! That is what you say know. You will get tired. What r u up to? B_

_Lunch with Tanya, then practice and then back to the office. I will want you every second of every day! FOREVER E_

Well that kind killed the blazing fire!

"WHO THE FUCK IS TANYA?" I yelled at Alice

"Oh Tanya Swan? she is Edwards Best friend since kindergarten. She also works for him! I don't like that bitch one bit why?" She rambled all her thoughts into one sentence while I tried to process it.

"Edward is having lunch with her" I sad looking down at the floor. I mean what is the normal reaction here. I have never had a boyfriend and I want to trust Edward and not push him away or ruin what we have with jealousy.

"Should I be worried?" I asked Alice

"No, not from Edward's side he is totally smitten with you, I have never seen him act the way he does around you. But Tanya has been after him for years. He will deny it with venom if you asked him, but we all know it. Watch out for her." Alice finished

Before I could process anything else my phone started ringing and I saw it was Edward, so I swallowed the lump in my throat as the girls set off into another store

_Hallo?_

_Edward hi! _ I said with a big a smile as I could

_What is wrong are you okay? _

_Yes why?_

_You didn't reply to my text and I didn't know what to think_

_No I am fine, everything is fine. Really please relax you don't have to constantly be on guard go and enjoy your lunch _ I finished and tried to keep the hate out of my voice

_Isabella it is not what you think. YOU are the only woman for me. I haven't felt this way about anyone ever. It is only you for me love nobody else. Tanya is my friend we grew up together nothing more I promise._

_No I know its fine I understand I uuh I need to go I have so much to do. But I'll call you later. _ I said and hung up before he could respond.

I made a quick call to Victoria at Whitlock's Nest and made sure all the girls were feeling okay-ish before we went over to surprise them.

"Ready?" Rose asked me skeptically and rubbed my shoulders.

"I have an idea" Alice chirped in and grabbed my arm dragging me off to Victoria's Secret

"Hell NO!" I said digging in my heels.

"Don't worry we are just going to do some research not purchase I promise." Alice said smiling like the devil himself.

Once in the store I was pushed into a cubicle and told not to move while Alice discussed some shit with Rose. I am not sure what it was but they were both smiling so wide I was petrified.

Alice popped her head in with a white mesh bikini. Fuck I mean a mesh bikini is 99% see-thru!

"Bella please this is important and you have to stake your claim on you man. So just do it okay!" Alice yelled taking out her phone like she was the representative for nike.

I wasn't sure how trying on a mesh bikini was going to help Tanya from sinking her claws into Edward but I wasn't about to second guess Alice, for fuck sakes this woman is persistent.

Rose came into the change room and placed my one leg on the bench and the straightened my shoulders. She put so gloss on my lips and fluffed my hair.

"SMILE!" Alice said and I got what they wanted to do! They were going to send these pictures to Edward. I felt Bold FUCK YOU TANYA!

So I slipped the top of and covered my nipples with my hand and gave Alice the sexiest pose I could muster.

The girls were laughing and encouraging me so I kept going. I moved my hands away from my chest and placed the one hand on the string of the briefs like I was going to pull it down and blushed just as Alice snapped another shot!

"Perfect now dress" Alice said walking away. Fuck but she was demanding add that to her persistence and she should not be allowed to procreate!

I wasn't even dressed before my cellphone started ringing!

"Ignore the first call Bella!" Rose warned me.

My cell kept buzzing so I tucked it into my bag as we headed to the car.

I tried to ignore the phone all the way back to our store. When we got there the girls promised to meet up for lunch before we headed to Whitlock's nest.

"Answer it now" Alice said closing my office door just as my phone started ringing again.

"_Bella Whitlock_" I said trying to sound like I had no idea who I was talking to.

"_Isabella….." _ Edward breathed on other end of the line

"_Oh Hi Edward!"_

"_ARE YOU TTRYING TO KILL ME!"_

"_No,why?"_

"_The pictures love the pictures!"_

"_Edward I don't understand what pictures?" _ I finished hoping to sound like a little angel

"_The bikini pictures Rose just sent me"_

"_Fuck Edward sorry! She wasn't supposed to send those! I really am sorry!"_

"_Why are you sorry and who were they for!"_

"_Just research nothing else, why?"_

"_Because right now I am stuck in New York and you in Texas! I need you so bad!"_

"_Well Tanya is there so you aren't exactly left with no options!"_

"_Isabella how many times would I need to tell you before you understand it is you I want and need and crave and not fucking Tanya"_

"_Sorry Edward but I need to go!"_

Wow Edward was pissed as hell I mean I didn't want to bring the subject up but I couldn't keep it down either I felt hurt!

Rose and Alice came back and we headed over to the girls. They were so happy and alive when we got there and they all loved the pj's. We spent the day giggling and sharing with the girls. It just felt right. Rose let the girls play with her hair and before we knew it, it was time to sleep.

We all just fell down with exhaustion the moment our head hit the pillow and just for safety measures we had to switch our phones off. The girls needed their rest.

The next morning we headed our early so as to not disrupt the girl's routines.

We all headed home showered and back to the shop!

I switched my phone on to see the endless array of missed calls from Edward and I felt like shit!

So I decided to call him, he answered on the first ring

"_Isabella!"_

"_Hi Edward, sorry about not answering the girls kept us so busy and then I had to switch it off so they could rest!"_

"_It's okay I just wish you would have send a text of something so I knew"_

"_Sorry I wasn't thinking straight and sorry about yesterday and all the Tanya tart shit"_

"_Tanya Tart?" _He questioned laughing

"_Sorry I mean Tanya"_

"_Isabella please don't be mad. We are just friends I promise. I would never do anything to hurt you."_

"_Does Tanya know that?"_

"_Of course I have told her all about you and she can't wait to meet you"_

"_Okay then I trust you Edward!"_

"_Have a good day at the shop!"_

"_Yeah you too! Bye Edward!"_

"_Goodbye my love"_

And that was that! I needed to trust Edward and Fucking shoot Tanya so I could trust Edward easier.

I decided to send him a quick text to brighten his day!

_Take care of my hear I have left it with you –B_

_It is sealed in my heart as my most prized possession always – E_


	13. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight she is the luckiest bitch alive!**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK.**

**Please note this story contains adult content and a lot of cussing!**

**I still don't have a beta but I have been re-reading the chapters so I hope that the mistakes are getting less. Thank you to everyone for reading and following my story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY NEED THEM!**

Chapter 15

The days dragged on and I could feel Edward was having a tough time juggling his hockey career and the stock market at the same time.

The guys were all very tense about the upcoming game. Edward definitely needed some kind of release! I was sincerely hoping that Edward would not go seeking this by Tanya.

"Jasper is like a fucking baby! I get that he is a growing man with fucking needs but shit what am I suppose to do!" Alice moaned while we were all having lunch one day!

"So just send him a vaginal pacifier!" I chirped

"Bella you are fucking brilliant!" Rose crooned and once again I was left in the dark as to my brilliance

"We should send the guys a sex care package!" Rose said

"Like what lube and shit?"

"Yes Bella lube and shit! And maybe some sexy underwear" Rose said sexily and I know this was going to send Emmett over the top!

So there I was shopping with the girls in some sleazy sex-shop for toys for the boys.

"What the fuck is that!" I asked Rose looking at a display case with such a vast array of fuck me is that vibrators? Should they look like that?

"Bella it's vibrators with an anal plug!" Alice said rolling her eyes like I was supposed to fucking know that!

I was checking the shelves and found myself laughing so loud I almost fainted. I settled on some strawberry flavored lube, and edible underwear, naked cards and then I saw it!

THE CREATE A MATE KIT! Awesome!

Rose and Alice walked over to me and each grabbed a box and smirked! I wanted mine pink and sparkly! A fucking sparklenpeen!

So we were off home to wrap and ship the shit!

We stopped off at the shop and grabbed some sexy nighties and underwear to include in the box for the boys.

I wanted to make Edward happy so I started righting some sick soppy love note but it wasn't really fitting.

_Oh Edward I miss you so much you are my soul I think about you all the time wishing I could be with you. Here is some lube_! Agggg this is such a fucked up idea.

Rose and Alive were both writing dirty thoughts to their guys but I wasn't there yet with Edward. I was still not sexually secure to just go whoop ass you know!

So I wanted him to know this was me and I loved joking around.

And joking brought me to this!

Me without you is like  
A pot head who's not high  
A plane that doesn't fly  
A suicidal that doesn't die  
A fat man with no boobs  
A condom with no lube  
A starcraft with no noobs  
A hooker with no luck  
A hoe that doesn't suck  
A slut that doesn't fuck  
A shoe with no laces  
A nerd without braces  
Asentencewitoutspaces  
A gay guy without style  
Shit without a pile  
A phone without a dial  
A desk without a seat  
Socks without feet  
A heart missing its beat

Okay so it is not some soppy declaration of love but it was me. I wish I could copy Emmett in on this he would love it. I was laughing out loud when the girls peered over my shoulder and doubled over in hysterics. Rose made hast to rip her ideas and started some raunchy funny poem including as many pick up lines as possible that was so fucking nasty!

_I'd like to wrap your legs around my head and wear you like a feed bag._

_Hump is the subject today, would it be a noun or a verb when you put it on me?_

_I __was about to go masturbate and I needed a__name__to go with your face._

_Hey Emmett I got the F the C and the K now all I need is U!_

We all laughed. Alice did the same making crude jokes.

_Roses are red, pickles are green, I like your legs and what's in between_

_._

_If having lunch is like having sex, could I have lunch with you?_

_Fuck playing doctor do you want to play gynocologist_

The find your release package morphed into laugh your ass of package of sex toys!

We made haste to call UPS and have the goods shipped and hand delivered over night.

We sat around giggling our asses off at the stupid shit we just got up to.

"HOLY SHIT" I yelled startling Rose and Alice

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I DONE! EDARD IS GOING TO THINK I AM BAT SHIT CRAZY"

"Bella please the guys are going to love it and they are going to know we are thinking about them!" Alice moaned like it was nothing

"No he is going to think I am fucking senile or demented. Just so y'all know I want my fucking stray jacket in pink or purple" I mumbled

"Bella please you need to loosen up a little!" Rose moaned

"Whatever" I said getting up and gathering my bags I really needed to head home and hide. Just in case Edward sends someone form the a mental asylum to come and get me.

The girls just laughed as I left. I went home to my solitude. As always I logged onto the internet and Googled Edward's name.

There were 100's of pictures of him and Tanya Swan. Fuck me she was hot. In all the photos she is always clinging on him, like she is unable to walk on her own. I hate her.

They were snapped having lunch and then supper and then her at the arena with Jasper and Emmett the fucking traitors. I mean she's every-fucking-where!

I felt sick to my stomach. I don't know if I would be able to handle this shit! Friends my ass!

I tried very unsuccessfully to sleep and woke up feeling like fucking shit!

I met Rose and Alice for breakfast before we needed to head to the store.

"So I was tracking our parcels on UPS and the guys have all received the gifts" Alice said laughing.

"FUCK" I breathed

"Have you spoken to anyone yet" I asked both Rose and Alice

They both just shook their heads frowning.

So they definitely got the parcels and yet we have not heard a single thing back.

Alice grabbed her cell and dialed Jasper me and Rose just looked on

_Jasper babe it Alice how are you._

_Gud and you sugar?_

_Fine just having breakfast with the girls_

_That's great make sure Bella eats. Angel I have to go coach wants us on the ice_

_Sure Jazz Later_

_Bye Pudding!_

Alice looked mortified!

"What the fuck is going on!" Rose moaned dialing Emmett

_Emmy Bear this is Rose!_

_Hey Rosie what you up to?_

_Nothing much just having breakfast with the girls and you?_

_Gym nothing major, make sure Bella eats Okay? _I just rolled my eyes when I heard this.

_Rose can we chat later I just need to ahhh uhhh finish here kay?_

_Sure Emmett Later_

_Later Vixen._

"Vixen Mother Fucking Vixen!" Rose yelled causing the people around us to stare

"Call Him Bella" Rose said. Fuck no demanded

_Morning Beautiful _ Edward answered and I relaxed instantly.

_Morning Edward how are you?_

_I am good miss you so much love what are you up to?_

_Just having breakfast with the girls and you?_

_Nothing much just going over some papers with Tanya, are you eating enough._

That there is what caused me to fucking loose it completely!

_I am fucking eating Edward okay would you like me to send you a fucking picture? Maybe one you can share with Tanya while you guys fucking work! You know what Edward Fuck you and Fuck Tanya_

I yelled as I slammed the phone down.

Rose and Alice were staring at me with wide eyes.

"WHAT!"

"Nothing Bella but wow you sure a shit have a temper on you" Rose said still taken back.

My phone rang and I snatched it from the table

_Hello!_

_Isabella please! _ Edward pleaded

_What Edward? _

_Don't be upset please! I swear to you we are just friend nothing more._

_Yeah well I hate seeing pictures of you guys splashed on every magazine cover while she holds onto your arm very friendly for breakfast lunch and fucking supper okay!_

_I am sorry love really I am! If I had known I would have requested to have another PA assist me while mine was sick!_

_Yeah well it still fucking hurts Edward. I don't do that to you._

_Isabella I will get another PA to help me okay? I promise you will not see another picture of me and Tanya and she will not touch me again okay?_

_I don't want you to do that I just don't want her staring at you and lusting after you._

_Bella what do you want me to do? Are you asking me to choose between my friendship with Tanya and a relationship with you?_

Fuck is that what I am asking him to do? What if he chooses her? What if…. I looked up and Rose and Alice were both nodding their head having heard the whole conversation. They wanted me to have clarity and I wanted it.

_What if I asked you to choose Edward, would you choose me?_

I asked dreading the answer.

_In a heartbeat Isabella! You are my everything!_

What! Rose and Alice where smiling and bouncing and I sat there with the stupid retard smile!

_Isabella I have to go, I have a meeting but can I call you later?_

_Yes of course you can and Edward?_

_Yeah Love_

_You don't have to choose! _

_Later love_

_Later Edwards_

"WOW! Rose and Alice breathed

"Wow is a fucking understatement!" I said still smiling!

I headed off to work trying to not constantly dwell on my dirty thoughts of Edward. There was a knock on the door and one of our new sales ladies walked in carrying the biggest bunch of red roses with gemstones in the middle.

The card read

_Missing you with every breath I take, thinking of you with every move I make._

_Yours always_

_Edward _

_xoxo_

I was still sitting at my desk smiling when Alice came bouncing in, ready to head out.

I could not believe my whole day had passed in a blur. I cannot recall doing the sketch in front of me, or sending the mail in my box. I am really so head over heels it is not even funny.

I helped Alice lock up and we went our separate ways. I needed sleep and a warm bath so badly!

Doing nothing but daydreaming about your fuck-hot boyfriend is exhausting.

I spent a whole hour just relaxing in the tub.

I dozed off in the tub because I was startled awake by a banging on my door!

I jumped out and hastily rapped my thick terry gown around me and headed to the door.

I had a parcel from the UPS guy! Huh?

I signed for it and locked up before sitting on the couch staring intently at the box.

I opened it up inside the box from Edward was one of his shirts, I lifted it out and It still smelled like him, a green tie (FUCK ME!) as well as some scented bath salts and candles, the box was drenched in rose petals and it smelled divine. I kept digging; there were some delicious looking Swiss chocolates, body paint! (FUCK ME AGAIN), and oh shit! The "create a mate" sparkle peen! Shit I cannot believe he molded his dick for me!

The note read:

_As I lie in my bed_

_My thoughts turn to you._

_I think of the time_

_We spent together_

_And how our love grew._

_I miss your voice_

_As it speaks my name._

_I miss your eyes_

_And how they burn_

_With a passionate flame._

_I want to feel your breath_

_On my naked skin._

_And the touch of your hand_

_so tender -_

_Which ignite the fires within._

_My mouth deeply hungers_

_For the sweetness of your lips._

_My body craves your touch_

_As you explore me_

_With your fingertips._

_I want to feel the heat_

_As the passion quickly builds._

_Your caresses and your kisses_

_Make it easy_

_For my body and soul to yield._

_I want to feel the pleasure_

_As we feed our lusts and desires._

_Your flesh and mine_

_Becoming one_

_Burning hot with passion's fire._

_Only you can satisfy_

_And bring me to ecstasy._

_Only you can fulfill_

_My deepest desire_

_And my midnight fantasy._

I phoned Rose and Alice and they too had received their Peens and special favors. I was staying tight lipped about mine.

I phoned him up to thank him.

_Good Evening Isabella _ He said in the most sexy voice I had ever heard.

_Edward…. _ I started but I was emotional I could do anything right I mean he was sweet caring attentive sexy and all I do is bitch and moan about Tanya and make up shit poems of taking a dump and whores humping!

_Isabella are you okay? Tell me what's wrong love?_

_I just I feel so stupid. I mean I am sorry about the whole Tanya mess I didn't mean to be horrible. I have just never had anyone want me, and you deserve so much more that I can give…._

_Isabella you are wrong! I don't even deserve someone as wonderful as you but by some miracle you want me! And I find your jealousy enduring! You are one of the most amazing women I know! And I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you see exactly that!_

_Thank you for Understanding Edward it means a lot to me and I really am sorry! And the gift is so thought full after my shitty poem and stupid mess I made of it._

_Bella the gift was perfect, you are perfect and you make me so happy! Your poem made me laugh so hard I almost ended up collapsing!_

_I just wish I could have done something like you did you know?_

_What mould you cooter?_

_No Silly _ I laughed

_Something Romantic, and sweet and caring _

_Bella it was sweet and caring and Romantic in Bella-fashion. That is what makes me so crazy about you, you aren't superficial like the other girls, you are you!_

_What a fucking horn dog?_

_No my beautiful loving caring sexy as hell girlfriend._

_You see what I mean I just run my mouth off with random shit and yet you are able to say such nice things about me! While I sit here fantasizing about you moulding your cock _

I rammed of before I realized it the word were out there and Edward Laughed

_Oh Isabella you are going to be the death of me!_

_Sorry like I said you bring the idiot out in me!_

_Love I am so pleased to hear you are fantasizing about me just as I am about you. _

_You fantasize about me Edward Really?_

_Of course I do! Every second of Every Day and I had to use some of you Vicotria Secret Mesh Bikini shot to get myself ready to mould._

_Yeah? _Jip I said it again charming him don't you think? Fuck Bella get it together! I yelled at myself

_I wish you were here right now so I could show you!_

We were still busy talking when I heard Emmett and Jasper Booming voice in the background.

_I really am sorry love but the guys just got here so we are heading to practice. Have a nice evening my Bella _

_Bye Edward_

_Bye._

Almost 2 weeks had passed without me seeing Edward well I saw him on TV when they played their game last Saturday and I knew they have a small break but still need to maintain a hectic training schedule.

Me Alice and Rose all got together to watch the game and they ended up laughing at me the whole time while I coached the guys from the couch.

Seeing him on TV just made me miss him so much more. He looked so amazingly handsome. I ended up downloading clips and pictures of him from the web and we all watched the entertainment channel and gossip magz to make sure the guys weren't spotted with some hot chicks.

I must admit I really do miss him so much. His hand! Oh my fuck those magnificent hands! Just thinking about them made my toes curl!

I was sitting at my desk just three days before the store opening and things were so hectic I just wanted to escape for one night! Seriously if I had to spend one more minute with the training staff I was going to shit my pants because let me tell you pretty isn't always clever.

So I decided to chat with Edward to clear my mind.

What are you up to? BMissing my insanely beautiful girlfriend. E

_***blush* **__missing you too! B_

_Don't blush love. I wish I could re-route this plane to Texas! E_

_Where you off to? Globetrotter B_

_Chicago problems at one of the offices would much rather be with you E_

_Just a few more days! My cooter is counting down the second. The O is seriously missing in action ;-) B_

_I cannot wait to get your O working again and spend some quality time with my cooter E_

_Shit Edward you really do know how to get me excited! B_

_YEAH? E_

_HMMMM! My cooter just did the cha cha for ya B_

_I should really re-direct his plane! E_

_Yes please come over with your Heat seeking moisture missile B_

_Isabella you really do know how to make me laugh the other board member that are with me seem to think I should seek psychiatric help! E_

_Shit sorry Edwards B_

_Don't ever apologize for making me happy. Have you tried out the sparkle peen? E_

_Edward! B_

_What my love? A guy can't ask? E_

_NO! B_

_You have, haven't you? E_

_No, I really haven't it cant get the O with out you! And I thought we could do it together you know! *blush* - B_

_Isabella you really are getting me turned on! I would love to be there to try it with you! *WINK* So, no O without me? - E_

_Nope! You gave me my first Orgasm. And I tried a few time *Blush profusely* but nothing! My cooter seems to only respond to your touch – B_

_Good to know, seems I have a lot of making up to do ;-) - E_

_Have a save flight call me? B_

_Now? E_

_No tonight! B_

_Miss u E_

_Miss u more B_

I was busy with my sketches but I was distracted and I really wanted to see Edward!

"Why do you look like you just stepped in shit?" Rose asked coming into my office

"Hi Rose"

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing I cannot seem to get this shit under wraps!" I said slamming my hand down on the sketch pad

"Maybe you need some inspiration, maybe a bit of a break?"

"Yeah sure I should just hop on a plane to Chicago and shag Edward?"

"Why not it's just a 2 hour flight?"

"Rose I was joking!"

"Yeah well I wasn't" Rose said

"I don't even know if there are any flights and he will be busy!"

"He will make time for you" Rose said flipping open my laptop

She was on line for 2 minutes before she said "see there is a flight in an hour? Just enough time to rush home pack some things, and head off" She smiled

"Who is going where" Alice said walking into the office

"Bella is going to Chicago for the night and she will be back in the morning" Rose said

"Meeting Edward?"

"No Alice surprising Edward" Rose finished

"Oooh I have the perfect coat and shoes for this!" Alice yelled excitedly!

I hopped up and ran into the shop because there was a white underwear set that is killer, Rose was heading to the door probably to get her car while Alice stuck a pair of shoes jewelry my underwear and a coat in a Vanilla backpack and I ran to the door with me.

Rose drove like a woman possessed and once in my apartment Alice gathered my toiletries and Rose helped me grab some clothes the whole thing took 4 minutes and we made it to the airport with 15 minutes to spare.

I checked in thanked the girls and got the address for Edwards Chicago satellite office from Alice before boarding.

I had awesome friends!

The flight felt like it took forever! Once I got to the airport the press was hectic. I made it to the rental station and arranged for a mini cooper with a GPS.

It was still early and I decided to head to the Hilton because I knew that was Edwards's hotel preference and booked a single, I only needed it to shower and change. I took my time showering and doing my hair. Then I sent Edward a quick text

Still in a meeting? B

_No just going over some legal documents, it's been a long day angel! E_

_Tell my about it, are you alone? B_

_Yeah didn't feel like joining the guys for supper E_

_Edward I got to go Alice is ragging me BUT we will finish this later my O is dying to hear your voice! B_

_And I am dying to hear yours! E_

_Later xo B_

This was my queue to dress and head out.

I slipped on the white thong tied with little gold bows at the side and a strapless white bra. I wore 6-inch strappy stiletto heels also tied back with a satin bow and pulled on the white coat that stopped just before my knee. I wore a thick gold chain and hooped earrings. I had painted my nails baby pink and my hair looked good. I did dark Smokey eyes and sprayed some of my favorite perfume on.

I was so ready to have my man!

I got into the car, entered the address and called Alice

Hey Ali

_Bella Are you on you way to Edward?_

_Yeah, look does he have security? I mean how will I get into the building?_

_Don't worry I will call ahead quick just give the guy your name Kay?_

_Thanks Alice I owe you one chow!_

_Chow Bella_

I arrived at the building about 20 minutes later

It was a glass building about seven stories high and the name Cullen Enterprises was large against the front of the building. I parked the car and headed inside the building feeling very nervous. It was quiet so I assumed the average workday had passed for all the staff.

"Evening M'am" The security guard greeted

"Evening my name is Isabella Whitlock here to See Edward Cullen." I said smiling at the security

"Oh yes Alice called ahead, and I recognize you from the pictures" He said blushing.

"Thanks" I said because I didn't have any other response

"M'am you take that lift and go to the 7th floor, from there you will find the office easily" he said smiling and gesturing to a lift on his left.

I stepped into the lift and pressed 7 not feeling bold at all.

The door opened and the whole place was glass. I stepped into the portal and the white carpets and Black leather Chairs seemed like the perfect combination of elegance. I didn't really have much time to study my surroundings because I was so nervous.

There was one table witch I assumed was for a PA in front of a heavy seat of double doors and I could see the light from the room reflect though the gap at the bottom of the doors.

I stepped forward and gently knocked on the door.

"What!" I hear Edward bark from the inside

I turned the knob and stepped in the door. Edward sat behind a large wooden desk his hair a mess his suit jacked draped over a chair the sleeves of his shirt rolled up exposing his tattoo and muscular for arms. His tie hung loosely around his neck as the top button of his crisp white shirt was undone. He looked like he was deep in concentration staring down at the papers in front of him and a pen in one hand.

Fuck this man is sexy.


	14. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK.**

**Please note this story contains adult content and a lot of cussing!**

**I still don't have a beta but I have been re-reading the chapters so I hope that the mistakes are getting less. Thank you to everyone for reading and following my story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 16

"Is this a bad time?" I asked closing the door behind me and dropping my bag.

"Isabella?" Edward said jerking his head up to look at me

"Miss me?" I smiled seductively walking over to his desk

As I got close to his desk my eyes never leaving his he pushed his chair back and dropped the pen.

"You said to come to your office wearing a coat heels and sexy underwear. Right?" I asked him stopping right in front of him and undoing the buttons on the coat.

"Hmmmm" he said grabbing me to straddle his waist.

I leaned forward and kiss him. God how I missed him.

"I missed you so much…" he breathed into my mouth

"Hmmmm" I murmured applying more pressure to the kiss and I started grinding my hips into his erection.

He put his hands on my shoulder and pushed the coat off.

He reached behind me and grabbed the phone I stopped kissing him

"Tom no one comes to the 7th floor tonight before you notify me understood?"

He put the phone down

"I am sorry Edward I should have phoned first but I so badly wanted to surprise you" I started rambling

"Isabella I wasn't referring to you love, the door isn't locked and there is not way you are getting off my lap for me to do it. So I'll just have Tom keep look out. This is the best surprise anyone could ever give me," he said aggressively kissing my lips

"You feel so good Edward"

"Yeah?"

"Hmmmmm amazing!"

Edward moved his mouth down my neck gently nipping the skin between his teeth. My whole body was on fire. He moved his hand to cup my ass the other started massaging my breast. My nipple was so hard it was painful. He moved his hand from my ass and undid the bra releasing my chest to him. "Beautiful" he said taking a nipple into his mouth and flicking it with his tongue while his other hand pinched the other nipple.

I leaned back, and my back almost touched the desk. He ran his hand down my chest and stomach stopping just before my thong. I felt a carnal need to have him inside me. I started unbuttoning his shirt and loosened the tie

"God Edward you look so good in a fucking suit and tie!" I moaned taking the tie off.

I started on the buttons of his shirt till his glorious chest was exposed and looked at the sheer awesomeness that was Edward. I leaned down and kissed each piece of his chest that I could reach.

My hands was exploring his chest and trailing a line towards the belt on his pants.

In one swift move Edward had us both standing and he turned my so my back was towards him. He gently peppered kissed down my back while rubbing my ass. He gave my behind a gently swat before rubbing over the area and doing it again. He then moved to the other area and gently stroked the cheek. I wanted the swat so I pushed my cheek into his hand.

"Isabella don't push me too far" he moaned and leaned down to kiss my neck. I could feel his nipple ring press against my back and my body wanted to feel the sting so I wiggled my butt in this hand and he swatted my bottom again and I moaned like a fucking porn slut and he rubbed over the area again.

He wasn't done yet because I felt him remove his belt and lay the leather across my behind. I was dripping in anticipation. He gave one flick of his wrist across my behind and I screamed

"Oh Fuck Edward…"

He ripped the underwear to shreds and kissed my behind where the belt made contact His mouth on my cheeks felt amazing. He pushed me down so that I was bent forward my arms spread out on the table and my legs straight.

He snaked a hand between my legs and gently rubbed my cooter

"Isabelle you are so wet," he moaned dipping his head down and kissing down my spine. I felt his knees at the back of my knees and his erection was pressing into my ass.

He reached my ass and before I knew what was happening he licked my behind right down the center and took his fingers that were exploring my cooter and gently inserted one finger into my ass.

Wow I did not expect that so I stiffened.

"Relax Isabella I will not hurt you" he said into my ear making my knees go week. He was gently pumping his finger in my ass while kissing my back. He took his other hand and inserted two fingers into my cooter and I don't know how he did it but he was pumping in my ass and cooter simultaneously and the combination of the two was sensational.

I didn't even have much time before I felt my whole body vibrate and my knees begin to tremble as an orgasm washed over me.

He spun me around and sat my ass down on his desk. He sat down in his chair and moved so that he was now right against me. He spread my leg open as wide as they could go knees bent and my ankles balancing on the edge of the desk.

He smiled then buried his face in my cooter licking up the slit and then sticking his tongue into my cooter where his fingers had just worked their magic. I just wanted to lay back but he snaked an arm under my knee and behind my back to keep me pushed against his face.

His nose kept hitting my clit with each move of his tongue and as it was already so sensitive I couldn't help it when another orgasm started building up in my stomach so I took my hand and roughly pinched my nipples till it felt like the blood would come seeping from them. Just before my orgasm released Edward sunk his teeth into my inner thigh

"OH FUCK YES!" I yelled as his finger curled in and quickly replaced his tongue.

My whole body was shaking and I felt like I was going to pass out. My orgasm was so intense I didn't even notice that Edward had stripped his pants and was now sitting in the chair with his straining cock in his hand pumping it will he looked at me playing with my nipples and riding the after shock of an orgasm.

He looked so sexy sitting there stoking his cock from the base to the top taking his thumb and rubbing the pre cum over the head. It was so sexy I took my hand and started raking my fingers through my own cooter just watching him.

His breath hitched

"Isabella you are pushing every limit I have tonight" he said in the sexiest lust filled voice I have ever heard.

So I got off the table and balance my knees on either side of him while straddling him and placed my cooter right over the head of his cock.

His smoldering gaze met mine and his hands went to my hips.

"Don't you like me touching myself?" I asked him leaning forward and kissing his neck

"Isabella I have spent the last few night dreaming about your beautiful chest and tight pussy…I want to be the one to touch you, I want my fingers inside you just before I bury my cock…" said just as I dropped down a bit and took him inside me

"Ahhhh" he moaned and I saw his adams apple bop up and down.

This was it I was going to take him all the way in if it crippled me or not.

So I pushed down hard all the way.

"FUCK!" I yelled as I felt him inside me. My whole cooter was stretched and filled so far I thought he would be able to come in my mouth through my cooter. But it felt so good.

"SHIT!" he breathed as I lifted up a bit and then dropping down hard. I started speeding up my movement as I felt his hand on my ass guiding me up and down. One of his fingers made its way to my ass again but this time I didn't object I just leaned forward a bit so that he could reach it easier and he smiled at me before I crushed his lips to mine.

His finger gently played on the outside before slipping into me from behind. It was un- fucking believable the amount of pleasure this man gave me.

I was out of breath and bouncing so fast on Edwards's cock that I thought it would break. I rested my head on his shoulder and started kissing it.

"Uhhh Isa…be…la I'm so close" he moaned and I moved even faster with more aggression I was lifting and dropping his hand was still pumping into me from behind and the phone started ringing but I just bit down on his shoulder so hard I tasted blood then I started sucking the same spot.

"Yesssssss" He screamed just as I felt his hips buck and he shot his load into me. He kept my hips moving until he was done.

I just sank down into him. This was fucking exhausting.

He wrapped his arm around me and gently kissed my temple. He grabbed the blaring phone with the other.

"What?" he barked into the phone annoyed

"Tell the driver…" he started but I cut him off

"I have a car here…" I whispered softly into his ear.

"To go I have made alternate arrangements" he said putting the phone down and wrapping his other arm around me.

"You are amazing" I managed to say after a while but my stomach grumbled as I was now on an eat regular snacks diet!

"No my love you are amazing!' He said kissing my head and pulling us both into a standing position simultaneously removing his cock from me.

My cooter was sore but fuck if this was not worth it than nothing is!

"You okay" He asked looking at my expression

"Better that okay" I said standing on tiptoe and kissing his lips

I only had a bra left and a jacket. I quickly tied the bra and put the coat on while Edward stood looking at me with a sexy smile

"I can't go out of here with an unprotected cooter?" I said looking at him

"Isabella I will never let anything happen to your cooter"

"I know but you ripped my underwear and now I have nothing to wear" I said pouting my lips at him

He looked around the room finding the ripped underwear and tucked it into his jacket pocket.

I saw his Calvin Klein boxers lying on the floor with his discarded pant and quickly put it on. It was Hugh and I had to roll it up a bit but I felt better knowing I am semi covered

Edward was watching me intently as he slipped into his pants and looped his belt. He didn't bother with the tie but buttoned his shirt and tucked it in.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you please show me where the ladies bathroom is?" I said

"Here you can use mine," he said indicating to a door

I went in and brushed thought my hair and making sure I didn't mess on his briefs before heading back to him

He had his jacket over his arm and case in hand.

We headed into the Elevators and he held me close. Once outside I gave him the key to the mini cooper.

"A mini cooper Isabella?" he asked looking appalled

"Yes I just love this car!" I said because I really did

"I am booked into the Hilton," I said to him and he just smiled and took my hand gently kissing my knuckles.

We pulled up to the Hilton and went to my room to collect my bag before taking the elevator to the penthouse sweet.

I propped my bag on the couch and headed over to the mini bar. The hotel was beautiful and the suite was magnificent and had every amenity one could think of.

"Edward, would you mind terribly if I took a chocolate from the mini bar?" I asked

"Bella you can have all the mini bars in the world if that is what your heart desires." He said coming to stand beside me and kissed me on the shoulder

I giggled "I love chocolate" I murmured "Maybe I will settle for all the mini bars in Switzerland, I hear they have the best chocolate" I said breaking a piece of chocolate off and popping it into my mouth.

Edward had moved into the room to change out of his suit but he was talking on his blackberry so I just removed the coat and slipped on the shirt he took off removing his boxers.

I felt my cooter was well protected within the wall of the room, okay maybe not so I grabbed a thong from my bag and slipped it on.

Edward placed a menu on my lap as I sat on the couch turning on the TV but keeping the volume low. He took a seat next to me and lifted one of my feet into his lap and disconnecting the call.

He removed first the one shoe then the other before he started massaging my feet. I forgot I was suppose to be looking at the menu so I just rested my head on the couch and closed my eyes.

I felt the tension leave me and I was so relaxed I could just fall asleep. Actually I must have because I heard a soft knock on the door and Edward moved to open it.

"Bella my love, come on you have to eat." He said in a soft voice

I sat up I can't believe I fell asleep

"Fuck I can't believe I fell asleep," I moaned

"Not just you" he said placing a plate of food on my lap

"Sorry I just ordered us both a lasagna and green salad I wasn't sure what you'd want"

"This is a great thanks"

I ate a third of the food but I was too tired to finish so after Edward had finished his meal and tried to get me to eat more he took me into the bathroom and we both hopped into the shower too tired to do anything.

"What time is your flight home?" he asked as I was putting moisturizing milk on my legs, and buttoning up his shirt I had put on again

"uggg I need to be at the airport at 6"

"Yeah me too" he said sulking

He walked over to the bed and set the alarm before pulling the covers back. I was getting into bed when he was next to me.

"You won't be needing this." He said taking the shirt off

I blushed and ducked under the blanket so fast he it looked like I was David Copperfield

He slid in next to me and pulled me to rest my head on his chest and wrapped his arms around me. I was lying with half of my naked body on top of him. I fell asleep instantly.

The alarm woke me up and I felt myself pinned to Edward in a death grip while he stops the alarm. He kissed me on the head and cooed "Morning my beautiful Bella"

"NO I need to sleep…" I grumbled into his chest and I could feel him shake with laughter.

He hopped out of bed and what felt like seconds later returned with a steaming mug of coffee the smell alone was enough to get me out of bed. He placed the cup next to the bed and grabbed his clothes. He was dressing while I drank my coffee never taking my eyes off him.

Once he was done he kissed me on the head and left the room. I know he left to give me some privacy.

I hoped out and brushed my teeth, applied make up and did my hair.

I then quickly changed into a pair of shorts with a belt and a Cowboys shirt with Edwards name on the back.

I really wanted something of him and Rose thought this was the first step so she bought the shirt for me. I put on a pair of flat pumps and a belt. The tattoo on my thigh was sticking out when ever I walked and I cursed Rose for packing these shorts.

Edward was reading through a stack of papers and sipping coffee at a table with enough food for a party of 10 and he looked up and just stared at my appearance.

"These fucking short, are going to be the death of me I don't know what Rose was thinking I am not her" I moaned trying to stretch them to be longer.

"You are a vision," he said putting the cup and papers down and opening his arms for me.

I hopped into his lap and he held me tight.

"I love the shirt," he said seeing his name on the back

"Yeah thought you would"

"I like my name on you. It is sexy." he said biting my earlobe

"Fuck Edward, If I knew that I would have pitched up last night in nothing but your hockey jersey!" I said grabbing a muffin. I didn't leave his lap it felt too good to be this close to him.

We finished breakfast and he grabbed both our bags before heading down stairs.

I gave the car back to the rental company and gave Edward a quick kiss before boarding my plane.

"See you in 2 days Bella" he said as I walked off.

Last night was amazing. I still don't know how I managed to relax enough to be naked like that in front of Edward, but he made me feel good. Like nothing else mattered and he loved my body.

Being touched by Edward was the most satisfying experience of my life. I can now finally say I have had a full life and I am ready to die because life cannot get better than this.

After the shit with Jacob I thought I would never recover of be happy and yet I found a profound amount of joy willing me to take it and hold it dear.


	15. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK.**

**Please note this story contains adult content and a lot of cussing!**

**I still don't have a beta but I have been re-reading the chapters so I hope that the mistakes are getting less. Thank you to everyone for reading and following my story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL REALLY LOVE IT! THANKS FOR THE GUYS WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING YOU ARE AWESOME!**

Chapter 17

My day was jam-packed. Training staff, packing stock, double checking entertainment, press released, food, drink, glasses…. The list just goes on and on.

"Bella!" Alice yelled excitedly as she came into my office

"Hey Ali"

"How was your night off?"

"The best night of my life"

"Spill" Rose said sauntering into the office carrying a mug of steaming coffee for me.

"He is amazing!"

Before we could continue one of the staff members came to get her claiming and emergency.

I still hadn't been home as I went straight to the store from the airport and the work was non-stop. I only took a break to reply to the text Edward sent.

Having a tough day_? E_

_FUCK like you can't imagine. You? B_

_Yeah traveling does that, sets main office back. E_

Next thing I knew Alice came in followed by the starbucks delivery man with Lunch for me her and Rose plus the small army Edward thinks we are hiding in my office.

Thanks for lunch I had skipped breakfast, too much food! BYeah I figured as much, just wanted to make sure my angel was fed, do you blame me? E

_No I know you can be anal retentive…..B_

_Anal Retentive ME? You sure? E_

_Yeah I am sure! But it is enduring thanks! B_

_Anything for you my love! xo E_

"Rose thanks for all the help I don't know how we would have coped without you" I smiled at her handing her a massage voucher for this afternoon.

"Thanks Bella this will definitely come in handy, you girls are joining me right?" She said looking from me to Alice

"Yeah I figured Alice might need some moral support in taming the beast" I smirked

"Hell no, I am not waxing my cooter!" Alice yelled

"Why not?" I asked her

"It hurts like a mother, and I don't like looking like a little girl" She said disgusted!

"Fuck you, are you calling Edward a pervert?"

"No Bella what I meant was I don't think Jasper is into that!" She said blushing!

"If he has a cock he is into it. I dare you to call him on speaker and ask him without him knowing we are here" Rose said challenging Alice

"NOPE" she said eating her sandwich

"Fine I will do it "

"Rose no wait I will do it okay" Alice yelled grabbing the phone Rose had snatched earlier

Jasper Hi it's Alice

_Well hallo there sugar! What you up to?_

_I just wanted to ask you opinion on something real quick I know you are busy and all_

_I always have time for you darling_

_Do you prefer my kitty shaven on …fury?_

Alice was blushing like crazy

Aliiiii I like it perfectly fine just the way it is especially when I have my….

Alice moved to cut him off before he could finish the sentence

Yeah thanks but what is your preference you know?

_Well baby I would like it bare but I want you to do what ever you are comfortable with._

_Thanks Jazz later_

_Sure sugars have a great day and take care of kitty I am looking forward to making her purr._

Alice was dying of mortification

'I will get revenge on you both!" Alice yelled storming out the office

"Rose I am going home for a quick shower and I will meet you guys at the spa don't wait for me if I am running late your appointment is first…Love you" I said getting up and heading home.

There wasn't many press officials hanging out at my place so it was easy in.

When I headed up the stairs I was overwhelmed by a god-awful stench that made my whole body shudder.

But while I was sniffing up the stairs to determine where the smell was coming from the elevator door opened and my phone buzzed…it was Edward

_Hallo Edward! _I crooned seductively

Hey beautiful what are you up to

_Just in the lift going up to my apartment, I need to shower then I am going over to the spa for a massage._

_Sounds lovely, I have very powerful hands, I would love to show you sometime_

_That sound amazing, and I favor your hand above Fuckin jug head at the salon…_

I started saying but froze as I opened the door to my apartment. The whole place was trashed beyond believe and smeared in a red fowl smelling residue! I was my apartment that smelled like the zoo animals took a liking to shitting here.

Isabella are you there?

FUCK! Someone trashed my fucking place! The couch was ripped table smashed carpets drenched! It was awful I didn't even want to go in to inspect further so I burst into tears sobbing profusely!

Isabella what is going on are you okay?

I looked down at the phone in my hand and slowly raised it to my ear

_Ed…ed….d…ward…_ I sobbed hysterically

Baby what is wrong! Please tell me! Are you hurt? TALK TO ME BELLA!

_Some..One…. trashed…my…. apartment!_

_Get out of there now! GO!_ He shouted and I headed to take the stairs snapping out of my trance thinking of Jacob.

Fuck Edward I might be Jacob shit!

_Where are you now?_

_I am going down the emergency staircase, I am so scared Edward!_

_I know baby I know! Just keep going please!_

I reached the entrance and dashed for my car the press saw me run with tears streaming down my face and ran towards me snapping pictures

Edward the press!

_Fuck them get in you car and go!_

He instructed as I battled with the key and jumped behind the wheel. I started to drive but through my tears it was difficult and I had to pull over.

Isabella where are you now?

_The park just about a block from my apartment I can't drive Edward!_

_I know angel just stay there Eric is on his way! _

_Who is Eric?_

_Just one of the guys staying in town that I know._

_Will you stay on the phone with me for a bit Edward?_

_Baby I will stay on the phone with you until I get there_

Get where here? Was Edward coming here?

_Edward please don't come all this way just because my apartment got trashed! This is silly you can't come rushing in whenever something goes wrong! _ I yelled

Like hell I cant!

I wanted to argue but there was a tap on the window and I jumped!

_FUCK! _ I yelled

Isabella it is Eric don't worry you are safe with him I promise. Let him in and I will talk to you in a bit okay?

Yeah okay. Later

I said opening the door and stepping out. I wanted to be graceful but I ended up heaving the entire content of my stomach on the paving just a step away from the car.

Eric was next to me keeping my hair away from my face. When I was done he picked me up bridal style and put me in the back seat of my car.

We hadn't even exchanged the word hallo yet as I curled into a ball on the seat.

He got into the driver seat. I felt the car move and I closed my eyes. Not long after the movement stopped, I was helped from the vehicle. We were at the Hilton and once inside we were met by the manager that ushered us into the lift. Edward must have phoned ahead because no one said a word to me.

I was in the lift so I grabbed my phone to call Edward

Bella are you okay? He said immediately on answering the phone

Yeah better thanks! I said as the door to the suite opened and closed no one followed me in.

Did you arrange with the Hilton for the room?

Yeah angel I just wanted you safe. Eric will not leave your side till I say so.

That is not necessary I fucking hate disrupting peoples lives. I hate that I am not able to spend one fucking day without any mishap! I yelled tossing my phone against the wall not caring that I broke into a thousand pieces.

Eric knocked on the door saw the phone on the floor and left immediately. I stormed to the door and locked it behind him. Then went to go and have a shower.

I took my time and when I got out realized I had no clothes so I wrapped myself in a robe and walked into the room. I was so fucking stupid to smash my phone what was I thinking?

I turned on the TV and lay back on the bed.

I must have dosed off because I heard a knock on the door and started awake. I yanked the door open and there was Eric with a parcel in his hand.

"Thank you Eric and sorry about my behavior earlier" I said taking the parcel and closing the door behind me while he just smiles sweetly.

In the box was a passion pin blackberry but it didn't sparkle like my old one but in true Edward style he took care of me no matter what! I hastily extracted my cards from the smashed phone and I placed them into the new one. I forgo all the set up option and quickly dial Edward number.

Isabella! Are you okay? I heard a very concerned Edward ask.

Edward I am so sorry I don't know what came over me! I really am sorry, please forgive me!

Isabella I was never upset to start with it is normal for you to freak out under the circumstances

Well thank for the phone I really appreciate it!

I ordered on that sparkles but it will only be ready tomorrow so that one will have to do for now!

Edward thank you, this one is fine really.

Yes, I know but I want you to have what ever you heart desires and I know that your heart desires pretty pink things that sparkle Edwards said chuckling lightly

You are so wrong! The only thing my heart desires Edward, is you.

Isabella I can not deny you anything you know that!

Just hearing that made my heart skip a beat and I felt like I should be doing a fucking Mary Poppins dance and tapping my foot

You make me so happy! I said walking over to the mini bar, but in true Bella fashion I stumped my toe so hard it almost bust open

Fuck fuck fucketty fuck! That hurt…

What hurt? Angel are you okay?

Yeah sorry I just stumped my toe really hard Edward, sorry for stressing you out again.

Baby, it's fine how's your toe?

It's okay could I have chocolate?

Baby you seriously asking me if you can have chocolate like I could say no?

Yeah I guess I am

Why are you scared I will get mad?

No I just roll like that you know.

Yeah babe I know you are such a gangster.

I heard him laugh loudly over the phone and I rolled my eyes.

I have to go baby but I will call you in a bit okay? Edward said ending the call.

I was snacking on chocolate when Alice busted into the room like they had set her poonani on fire

"Hey Ali"

"Don't you fucking hey Ali me, why do I have to hear this shit from Edward?" She yelled followed in by Rose carrying a big basket

"What's in the basket?" I asked ignoring Alice's question

"Don't know its address to you Detective Holmes outside gave it to me" Rose said

I took the basked and I saw it was filled to the brim with Swiss chocolates…. Edward that man was going to be the death of me. Alice and Rose oohed and aahed while helping themselves to chocolate

"Spill" Rose said getting comfortable on the couch

"Nothing to spill my place got vandalized and I am scared shitless, you girls want to sleep over?" I smiled sweetly

We ordered room service and watched movies no one said anything much and then we all headed into the main room taking occupation of just the one bed after Alice and Rose had showered

Once again I got railroaded into getting the middle while spooning Rose and being spooned by Alice.

I don't know what time it was but I woke up to

"Ahhhh don't they just look fuckable"

"Emmett shut it leave them to sleep" Edward moaned and I heard shuffling right before I was pummeled

"Fuck that" Emmett yelled "GROUP ORGY" he yelled and belly flopped onto the bed landing right on top of me. Me being the smallest one and Emmett the biggest, this seemed to be a bit of a problem as I felt the air leave my body.

Emmett was on op of me for a mere second before being grabbed roughly by Edward

"If you hurt her you are dead!" he moaned shoving him on the floor

Both Rose and Alice were up and they were helping me suck air into my lungs but the sight of Edward was just too much as I hopped off the bed and jumped into his arms. I heard Alice shriek as she saw Jasper and Rose hit Emmett behind the head before leaving the room.

I kissed Edward on the lips then the eyes and cheeks while he chuckled at my silly-ness.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked

"I couldn't bear being away from you and I needed to know you are safe," Edward said kissing me on the lips and setting my down.

I turned and noticed the room had cleared but I really wanted to see Jasper so I grabbed Edwards's hand and headed into the lounge where I saw Jasper sitting on the couch head in his hands stressed to the max.

I walked over to him he opened his arms for me so I sat in his lap while he just held me and told me how much he loved me. 'I love you too Jasper and I am sorry about all of this really I am." I said crying into his shoulder "You have nothing to be sorry about Tinkerbelle" he said rubbing my back gently

After what felt like forever Alice handed me a cup of coffee and I cleared Jaspers lap in search of Edwards. He had a mug of coffee in his hand but once he saw me set mine down he smiled and looked at me. I hardly gave him enough time before I yelled incoming and jumped onto his lap. Emmett was seated not to far from Edward and I plopped my feet onto his lap and just rested my head on Edward lap.

Emmett laughed "Where are the rest of you feet?" he said staring at my feet. My feet were just a bit bigger that his hands which made him laugh more. I had stumped my big toe earlier and it was sensitive and had a small cut right on top.

"What happened here Baby Whit?" Emmett asked gently rubbing my toe

"Nothing much I fell" I smiled at him and he touch it which made me pull my leg back a bit

"Sorry Baby Whit" He said leaning forward and gently placing a kiss on my toe

"Ohhhh Emmy made my boo boo better by just kussing it wif hes lipps" I said in a mocking baby voice

"Yeah Emmy made little Bellie foot all better kay? Fucking ungrateful bitch!" he snickered after the tease

"EMMETT" everyone yelled in unison

"Sorry Bella didn't mean no harm" he said before Edward could move me over

"Yeah you had better be sorry my man doesn't let anyone fuck with me! He was getting ready to pummel your ass, you would have lost your beef bayonet for that remark," I said to Emmett

"What the fuck Bella" he moaned getting up

"So ladies who is the lucky bi…. I mean girl that will be accompanying Emmett to bed?" Emmett asked wagging his eyebrows.

"Hell no!" Rose yelled "Sorry Bella but you and Edward got some Nookie last night so tonight will be Jasper and Alice while I bunk with you and Edward and Emmett can have the room" she said

"Sorry Eddikins" Rose said looking at Edward

"Nah it's only fair" Edward said kissing my temple and wrapping his arms tighter around me. He made me feel like I belonged. I felt safe and I relished in the thought of sleeping in my mans arms again tonight.

"You could put up a fight for me bro?" Emmett asked

"No Em she would have just phoned for another room" Edward said

"Well let's hit the sack" I said getting off his lap and walking into the room.

Now that he was here I could lend a shirt and lose this warm robe. Edward hopped into the shower and I snuck in and stole a shirt while Rose crawled into bed.

He joined me moments later. Moving under the blankets and pulling me to him. He was spooning me with my back to his chest. "Sweet dreams angel." He whispered my ear. Rose shifted right up against me and I stifled a giggle.

"Don't laugh at me cow," Rose moaned as I put one arm around her. Which only caused her to move closer. She really hated sleeping alone and spooning was her life!

I fell asleep easily. I woke a while later spooned between Rose and Edward his arm still firmly around me and my hand over his arm keeping him there I smiled and fell back to sleep.

"Rise and shine" Emmett yelled right by my ear

I got such a fright that I almost peed my pants…. shit I wasn't wearing pants and my shirt had ridden up pretty high, I felt Edwards hand fixing the blanket and securing it in place just in case his idiot brother got any ideas.

Alice ran in and snapped a picture of Edward me and Rose spooning.

We all got up and headed to the patio for breakfast. I was feeling a bit uncomfortable in just the shirt but it was all Alice was dressed the same so I felt marginally better

"So did you kids have fun?" I asked Alice once we were all seated.

"Nope Emmett decided to share our bed" Alice scolded

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I said

"Bella please just try not to cuss constantly," Jasper scolded

"Whatever you know you love me Bella" Emmett beamed

"Hump" Rose snorted at Emmett

"Hey Rose if you were word on a page, you'd be fine Print!" Emmett beamed

Rose just glared at him

"Do you have any sunscreen" Emmett asked Rose and she really hated burning so she went to grab her bag but Emmett grabbed her hand stopping her "Cause you are burning me up" He said and I stated doubling over with laughter.

Edward was seated next to me and I could tell he was trying hard not to laugh his ass off at Emmett attempt to woo Rose

"Emmett just give it up already," Jasper moaned

"Fuck no I am single and disease free and this shaft needs riding" He yelled

Rose just smacked him behind the head and took a seat next to Edward apposed to being next to Emmett

The food arrived and Edward made haste to pour me some coffee. He held my hand while I sipped the coffee. Looking up every now and again to smile at me and it took my breath away.

Rose was eating a pancake and licked the syrup off her finger while Emmett drooled at her. I think she was doing this on purpose.

"Rosie!" he moaned and she looked at him just as he smirked "There is a party in your mouth and I'm coming!" He yelled beating his hand on his chest like king Kong

I was sipping on my coffee and this caused me to spit it out on Edward. He was about to take a bite and froze as coffee ran down his cheek and dripped into his plate.

I felt like shit I mean if someone had done that to me I would kick them in the balls

"Shit sorry Edward really I am." He just smiled and wiped the coffee from his cheek and kissed me on the lips before eating further but Rose looked like she was getting ready to whoop Emmett's ass and Alice was all but dry humping Jasper.

"Can somebody just answer me one question?" Emmett asked causing us all to look at him "What has 417 teeth and holds back the incredible hulk?" he looked so serious

"MY ZIPPER FUCKERS" he yelled bumping the table causing the coffee to spill.

"Look Rose relax I am just trying to pound the fact" he said wagging his eyebrows" that I know how to please a woman" he smiled sweetly

"Then please leave me alone" She moaned and finished eating

"You know Emmett I really think you are making progress," I said looking at Emmett causing Edward to laugh.

"I am the fucking poonani king," he said

"Yeah I think if you were king you would have better pick up lines douche," Jasper said

"You think you can do better? What line did you use on Alice" Emmett asked

"I merely asked what time she needed to be back in heaven," Jasper crooned kissing Alice causing me to snort loudly

"Oh Bella please enlighten us as to what pick up line Edward use on you that was so amazing?" Jasper asked

"He didn't use a line and he didn't need one he had me at Hallo" I said smiling at Edward and crawling onto his lap and kissing him.

Emmett sat staring intently at me and Edward then with a straight face said "Bella?"

"Yeah Em?"

"Pull my finger"

"You are a disgusting pig," Rose said getting up

"Yeah well here I am what are you're other two wishes' He smiled and farted causing us all to leave the table while he cleaned off all the uneaten food.

"Rose!" Emmett yelled "What is your star sign?" he asked picking up the morning paper.

"DO NOT ENTER," she yelled back heading to sit with the rest of us in the lounge

"Eric is going with us to check out your place today. You will need to tell us if there is anything you need us to bring back for you" Edward said

"No just the basics." I smiled

"Okay" he smiled getting up and heading to the room to change. Me Rose and Alice just sat there typing on our phones and ensuring things were ready for the launch the next day. I needed to get to the shop but without clothes it wasn't happening.

Rose called Marcus and asked him to bring some stuff over for all of us.

Just as the boys were getting ready to leave Rose was informed by Marcus that her place was vandalized and the guys were going to head there after my place.

"I cannot believe my place was trashed as well," Rose yelled hysterically and I knew how she felt so I talked her through it just like Edward had me.

Heidi our assistant from the shop came over with the paperwork and our laptops as well as my sketch pad so we were able to work better.

I had to move my appointment with the patternmaker to the hotel so I was forced in to dirty clothes from the previous day.

I had commandeered the lounge for all my material samples and charts for designs while Alice took over the bar area for place settings and sketches.

We were using our phones and Internet like our only lifeline calling to the shop like crazy to organize the things we weren't able to.

I had a fitting scheduled with the models doing the fashion show at the opening and the girls were all okay with coming to the hotel room but with the lounge and bar full. I had to move the fashion girls to our room with my measuring tape and needles as I was going to tend to the final nip and tuck myself. Me Alice and Rose were going to start the show off and we hadn't said anything to the guys and I was nervous as shit. I still didn't know if I could pull it off successfully! I mean this was fucking major.

I was still debating with my internal crazy voice when I got a message from Edward.

Bella if I was to open you underwear drawer to pack for you what would I find? E

That you have an extremely talented girl on you hand with impeccable skills….and a sparkle peen with a bullet vibrator *** blush * **B

You have skills al right! Sparkle peen? Been practicing? The bullet vibrator now I'm curious- E

Noooooo and the bullet was a gift -B

From? E

Rose, Jealous? B

Yeah. Don't like sharing my cooter with anything or anyone not even Mr. Sparkle Peen even if he can sparkle and I cant" E

Don't worry it has never been used, and I prefer yours so much better at bringing the O around? B

Never been used? Want to break it in? E

Thought you don't like sharing? B

Not sharing if I am doing it ;-) E

Would you like doing that though? B

That would please me very much Isabella E

Yeah what else do you like? B

Curious? E

Evasive? B

You are all I want and need baby nothing else matters E

Thanks but tell me please you know I don't really have much experience and I want to know B

Baby seriously I wouldn't change anything E

So if I was to ask if you like rough sex? Or maybe if you ever wanted to tie me down? Or what if I asked if maybe I should be spanked? Or what if I suggested we try some toys? What would you say? B *blush perfusely*

I would say God made you just to please and tease me E

Meaning? B

I would very much like to spank your supple ass while I pleasure you with an assortment of clitoral rings and nipple clamps knowing you are unable to move from the bonds I used to tie you while I nibble at your soft skin and ride your ass so hard you will be unable to move E

Shit Edward I think I literally just came! B

Isabella don't you dare tempt me now! I am a deprived man E

No really I swear I just came! E

Yeah? E

Yeah later, got to get cleaned I am a dirty girl…;-) B

You are in so much trouble when I get back! E

COME and get it, my cooter is ready and purring for you. Bring your swimming trunks! B

Shit! E

Later B

I had literally come undone with his whole declaration as I could sense he liked it rough but he wasn't sure if I could handle it. I really like the pain/pleasure mixture that he gave me and I wanted to explore that with this expert touch. I knew beyond any doubt that he would never hurt me he cared too much so he would never push any boundaries.

I was gearing up to have the models there and setting accessories out while I debated with Alice and Rose which shoe to use where, when Rose stormed out the room and came back with 3 glasses and a bottle of wine. I wasn't a big drinker but the wine was good.

We had used the whole room to set outfits out and there wasn't enough space so we headed into the other rooms and worked on each outfit.

By the time the models arrived I was deep in conversation with the material supplier and patternmaker regarding the silks I needed,

I sent the girls into our room first to start on the outfits there, my seamstress was there is case I needed her.

I started nipping tucking and lifting and before long my head was fuzzy with all the wine but I kept sipping.

I felt physically beat by the time the boys got back, it was late afternoon and the sun was beginning to set when they returned.

I hadn't even seen them before I heard Rose ask them to arrange food for the 12 models and her as they were starving. I hadn't even realized we have been hard at work since 9am and the day was gone. I was tipsy sweaty and surely looking like shit.

Edward found me on my knees in the room fixing the crotch part of one of the thongs the model wearing. She smiled brightly at him and fluttered her lashes as I felt his presence due to all the girls giggling.

He gently bent down and picked me up turning me and kissing me hard on the mouth.

"Hmmm I missed you so much" he moaned into my mouth!

"Sorry about the mess Edward" I said as I looked around the room

"Please don't even worry about it," He smiled

"Girls the food should be here in 5 minutes" he said to them never taking his eyes off me.

Rose handed me another glass of wine as I left the girls to change and headed into the lounge.

"Wow who ever said models don't drink should catch a whiff of this" Emmett said eyeing all the bottles on the table while I giggled non stop so did Rose and Alice. There was about 9 bottles of wine on the table EMPTY?

"Yeah only problem is they all have been drinking water" Rose snickered plopping down on Emmett's lap causing him to smile like a kid in a candy store

"Who drank all the wine then?" Jasper asked

"We did" Us three girls said in unison

I giggled and jumped into Edwards's arms throwing my arms around his neck "You smell sooooo good!" I crooned at him

"Emmett there is a party in my mouth want to come?" Rose asked wagging her brows at him

"Rosie angel I would love nothing more but I don't want to take advantage of your alcohol induced state" He smiled holding her tight

"Ohhh Rose no Meat Popsicle for you" I said laughing and gently biting Edward on the neck as he sat us both down on the couch me still straddling his lap but just because I refused to move.

I looked up and Jasper was behind the bar smiling like he just found out Donald Trump died and left him his entire fortune.

"Where is Alice?" I asked him

"Ouch" I heard as she bumped her head and popped up next to him also smiling

"What the fuck are you doing?" Rose yelled

"If I don't get nooky you don't get nooky!" Rose yelled at a still smiling Alice

"Rose you cannot cockblock us just because Emmett doesn't want to Ram his ham" Alice yelled

"Ohh Guys Rose gets really touchy when she has clitoral wood be careful" I laughed into Edwards Neck

He was chuckling and rubbing my back but all the while kept a firm hold on my hip so that I didn't grind him in the lounge.

The food came and the girls ate on the patio while the guys cleared the Rooms with the help of the seamstress and stylist for the show.

Us, girls we just drank the wine like it was mineral water.

The models cleared out fast and the outfits where hung and taken to the shop by Alice's assistant.

The guys forced as all to eat. Rose now made no secret that she was horny and Emmett was her target.

Alice passed out while making out with Jasper and he had to carry her off to bed

Edward was trying to keep me awake long enough to overdose on water.

He carried me into the room just as I saw Rose strip down in front of Emmett.

"Night Rosie, don't let Emmett crash the posies on the rosies !" I giggled

"Edward…..:"I moaned as he started taking my clothes off!

"Angel you need to sleep…" He said but I grabbed his dick through his pants and palmed in hard

"Please…Please…" I begged fluttering my eyes at him

"Belllaa don't do that you know I can't say no to you please just rest," He moaned but I could feel his rock hard erection

"No Edward I am alert enough to know that I really need this" I spoke firmly

"OH FUCK JASPER YES YES YESSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Alice yelled so loud I gave Edward a startled look because I though they were in our room

Major mood killer!

"Edward I need you" I said leaning forward and kissing him hard

He had removed all my clothes and I felt his lips trail down my body kissing gently but I was on fire and I wanted more.."Please Edward" I moaned

"What do you want Isabella"

"To feel your hands," I moaned as I felt his finger slide into me.

I gently pushed his head toward my now on fire cooter and he snickered but started working on my clit.

He pulled me behind the knees so that my ass was almost hanging off the bed and he kneeled down putting one leg on his shoulder and pushing the other flat on the bed.

He then pushed two fingers into my cooter and one into my behind …"More…" I breathed and he slid another finger into my bottom. He then leaned forward and starting flickering his tongue repeatedly over my throbbing core while he pumped me with his fingers.

Just as I was about to come he found my sensitive spot on my leg and bit down to push me over the edge and I was a trembling mess.

"YOU ARE AMAZING" I said as he picked me up and laid my head on a pillow

"Sleep my Bella," He said kissing me but I wanted to pleasure him too so I put my hand on his erection straining against his pants.

"No Bella sleep now please" he said again getting up

I heard the tap in the bathroom and he was back with a moist cloth and wiped my face and then moved down to my cooter to gently wipe before placing a gentle kiss on it and pulled the blanker over me.

Edward woke me up a few times during the night and gave me some water and the last time he woke me up gave me some Tylenol as well.


	16. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK.**

**Please note this story contains adult content and a lot of cussing!**

**I still don't have a beta but I have been re-reading the chapters so I hope that the mistakes are getting less. Thank you to everyone for reading and following my story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL REALLY LOVE IT! THANKS FOR THE GUYS WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**I REALLY NEED THE REVIEWS EVEN IF THEY ARE BAD I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**BIGG KISS OUT OF AFRICA!**

Chapter 18

I woke up to the wonderful delicious smell of Edward mixed with coffee. I was able to turn which told me I was alone in bed, so I sat up and there he was…

My handsome man smiling down at me with a cup of coffee. I still can't believe someone as perfect as Edward wanted to be part of my life! Plain me! Fuck I was so lucky I just wished there was more I could do than just be me. To just level the playing field a bit.

"Morning Beautiful" He smiled as he handed me a cup of coffee and sitting down next to me.

Emmett came strolling into the room not bothering to knock and Edward quickly moved the blanket to cover my chest. I hadn't even noticed that I was naked and flashing him my boobs! Yeah awake 30 seconds and already messing it up.

He just winked at me and kissed me on the forehead.

"Hey" I smiled back at him and Emmett bounced on the bed causing me to spill flaming liquid onto the sheet which heated my cooter.

"MOTHER FUCKER" I yelled throwing the balance of the cup on Emmett before jumping up.

So there I stood buck naked in front of Emmett waving my hand in front of my cooter that was now red from the liquid. I looked up as Edwards hopped over the bed to stand in front of me and the room filled with Jasper Alice and Rose all eyeing Emmett suspiciously.

I clung to Edward's shirt for dear life. I was behind his back and both his arms were pushed towards me.

Jasper hi-tailed out the room and Rose kicked Emmett on the shin to get his attention!

"I am so sorry Edward fuck I can't do anything right with you, I am always a rambling idiot. I mean that is when you aren't spending hours on a plane to come and save me" I ran my mouth off again

"Isabella please don't worry about it, I mean I need to kill my brother now that he has seen the beautiful master piece meant for my eyes only but ALL the rest I do because I want to be with you, I want to be you Knight in Shining Armour on a white horse that sweeps you off you feet." Edward said turning me in so I was in his arms with my head on his chest.

"Fuck I'm so stupid God I just wish I could be normal for just one day, you know?" I said hugging him and hoping he doesn't look down at my ghetto butt.

"You are normal and you are everything but stupid. The things that happen are all beyond your control."

My phone buzzed and I knew we were heading towards a killer day.

"Edward" I said pulling his shirt on "Do you have big plans for today?" I asked

"Nothing much. Why?

"Charlotte has a tough chemo session today and she is really going to need some support, and I thought I would be able to go but with the store…." He cut me off by pressing his lips to mine.

"You don't even have to ask love"

I grabbed my phone just to wish Charlotte luck and I tell her I loved her. Yeah I felt like shit I mean I really want to be there for her and now I am unable to…

I was still wallowing a few minutes later when I Edward walked in with a fresh cup of coffee. This man was a Saint yeah Edward Anthony Cullen the patron saint of cooters.

I took my coffee and hopped into the shower, my time was so constricted that I barely had time to do my hair.

I slipped into a sweat shirt and pants as I would definitely not be up for more right now.

Edward was lying on the bed freshly showered and looking like the god he was.

Alice and Rose had a relaxing morning scheduled, so they would only be round later.

I crawled on the bed onto him till my face was level with his

"Thank you" I said leaning in and gently pushing my lips to his and he chuckled

"What for?"

"Everything, taking care of me last night and being here and for just being Saint Edward" I smiled kissing him some more but his brows shot up SHIT me and my mouth

"Saint Edward?" he laughed

"Uhh yeah I have dubbed you Saint Edward…." I said getting off and grabbing my bag.

"The patron saint of cooters" I smiled and headed out the door.

Rose was lying on the couch looking like shit and Alice was at the bar mixing a bloody Mary.

She handed me a glass while glaring evilly

"Morning Girls how y'all feeling" I said loudly making Rose throw a pillow at me and Edward who was now moving into the lounge to chuckle

"Drink" Alice said handing me a glass

I smelled it and my stomach did a double take "No ways Alice this smells like shit, did you wash your hands?" I said putting the glass down

"Bella do you always have to be so vulgar" She moaned heading into the room.

"I have to leave Rose but please just work on looking better, I will take your load today, maybe you can go over to Whitlock Nest and talk to the girls a bit?" I said gathering my laptop

Edward appeared at my side with a plastic container filled with muffins and jam "Please eat" he said kissing me on the head.

"Do you perhaps know where my car keys are?" I asked Edward as I looked around

"Eric will take you and stay with you….Please don't fight me on this." He said with so much care that I was unable to say no so I just nodded and gave him a quick kiss and I was away.

Eric was waiting outside the room door for me

"Morning Eric' I smiled walking with him to the Elevator

I gave him the address of the shop and hopped into the car. The whole drive was silent and I was mentally preparing myself for the chaos that is awaiting me at the shop.

When we pulled up I could see the tent company waiting to set up the massive marquee for the fashion show right outside on the street, the traffic control center was there to block off the road to all traffic and the caterers were waiting, tables, flowers, center pieces lighting music, stage and set designers were there. We were expecting about 1500 people not counting the press and fans.

Once the marquee was getting ready I tied to help as much as possible Alice arrived later and she started helping. The lighting and music guys were having trouble and I had to hop in and lend a helping hand. I was helping them pull cables and do sound checks.

I had pulled some strings and two of my clients had promised to come and help out tonight so at least the crowed would be well entertained I hadn't told Rose and Alice yet I wanted to surprise them.

I was hoping to be there when they had their sound checks but it would be just before the show so I wasn't counting on it.

My phoned rang and I couldn't help the smile that automatically came to my face. I must have looked like a fucking retard.

Edward!

Hey beautiful how you doing?

Tired! I am so fucking tired Edward how did the chemo go? Is Charlotte doing okay?

I am free now I can come and help you out, have you eaten?

No I haven't eaten but you don't have to come all this way, it's okay really but how is Charlotte doing

She is tired but she seems to be handling it well. I promised her I will check back later and then tomorrow again, She sends her love.

Why would she be tired already. Is she now sleeping well?

Nah we kinda went to the mall before chemo. We took all the girls and Victoria.

Oh?

Yeah it was fine I promise they are all doing good and were very excited.

I heard a crashing sound

Fuck Edward I need to go see you later and thank you. Love you bye!

I hung up and froze! WHAT? Did I just tell him I love him? SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT!

FUCK MY LIFE!

I wanted to go and hang myself but I was scared Alice would save me just so she could kill me herself for fucking up her day.

The shelves had collapsed and all the stock was now on the fucking floor!

I was pulling the stock from the glass pieces to salvage them and clean up the mess when I felt Edwards arms wrap around my waist and he kissed the back of my neck gently.

I froze I needed to get some air and space lots of fucking space.

I tried to fake a smile but I was stressed out and tired and apparently in love.

"Uhmmm HI?" I said seeing Jasper and Emmett behind Edward

"Can you perhaps fix these shelves while I go and find the building contractor and shove my foot up his ass?" I asked speaking to no one in particular. Edward was looking at me all stressed.

"Of course, we will go." He said kissing my temple and I headed out to find Steven the contractor that was constantly unavailable.

I found spare glass shelves in the safe and started hauling them into the shop where I could see Edward Emmett and Jasper cleaning up the mess.

Edward saw me carrying the glass and moved to help me.

Steven entered the store but saw the mess and made haste to leave so I shoved the glass at Edward and ran after him

"Oi! Steven" I yelled and I heard Emmett laugh

"What the fuck!" I started as he stopped and walked over to me

"Hey Miss Vanilla what are you up to" he said all innocently

"Cleaning up your fucking mess! what the hell Steven!"

"Hey you aren't going to blame that shit on me, you get what you pay for!" he spat furious and I felt the guys behind me move forward

"Yes that is correct! I get what I pay for and you will get what you deserve! MY FUCKING FOOT UP YOUR ASS" I yelled storming him.

Edward rapped his arms around me pulling me back

"We will fix this up love, go!" he said turning me towards the back of the store!

I marched right out and headed into the trailers at the back we had set up to house the girls for the show and I started sorting things and double and triple checking.

Tears were streaming down my face and I was unable to see what I was doing.

"You didn't really give me chance to say goodbye today" I hear Edward say behind me and I spun around to see him standing arms folded in the door of the trailer.

"Yeah…ummm…sorry bout that…" I mumbled more to myself than him

"So I wanted to say bye" he said and my heart sank I mean why was he saying bye now? Was he leaving I knew I would fuck this up.

"Oh…I…"

"I love you too" he said walking towards me picking me up and kissing the life out of me.

I must be delusional because I swear I just hear Edward say he loves me? Maybe I have alcohol poisoning or some shit. Because good things did not happen to me and Edward was good.

"I love you saint Bella, the patron saint of my heart" he smiled looking me in the eye.

"Yeah?" I said, jip I said yeah. That is the rational response to have when a sex-god is standing in front of you and telling you he loves you. Normal girls would swoon and be happy and say I LOVE YOU TOO but not me not my retard brain is too slow and I am still waiting for it to catch up.

"Shit Edward are you sure?" now that is more like Bella? Fucking A!

"Yes my love I am sure." He laughed kissing me again.

"I love you too Edward, I really do but you may want to hold off your declaration until you see what I bring to the table tonight!' I ran my mouth off

"Bella there is nothing you can do that will change my mind or my heart" he said making me want to drop my pants like a fucking cheap whore and shag his leg.

"NOOKY!" I yelled jumping into his arms and he laughed so loud it almost hurt my ears but it was a beautiful sound that made my heart skip a beat.

"FUCK NO, you are not getting any Nooky now! So help me Bella" Rose yelled from the trailer next door.

Both me and Edward rolled our eyes and smiled. He whispered "I love you" and I said "I love you more" he smiled and said "You are comparing a tree to the whole forest" and walked away.

I needed to head to my trailer for a shower and get geared for tonight. I had a stylist and make up artist coming in so I really needed to get my ass in gear.

I was so nervous I thought I would throw up but I tried to contain it.

Heading to the Hotel to shower and dress for tonight your shelves are back and we checked all the others. Store and Tent looks beautiful. Good luck for tonight I love you. E

Thank you for your help I really don't know how I would have fixed that. I am so nervous. I don't want to humiliate you, ILU B

Nothing you do will ever humiliate me. I am so proud of you my angel. Can't wait to see you tonight. E

What about if I did a porn video and screwed a donkey? B

Why would you do that? Do you like donkey's that much? I didn't realize E

;-) B

I will definitely be getting us a donkey… E

No fuck I was just kidding I am not a major animal person just nervous and my brain stopped functioning a few days ago B

Don't be nervous please you are doing great E

Yeah that is what you say now, wait till you see all the models clad in next to nothing B

Everyone Else fails in comparison to you my love E

Thanks E Hurry and get here I need you B

Will do E

When I put my phone down Rose and Alice joined me in the robes hair and make up done.

We were sitting slamming some wallbangers for courage when there was a knock on the door.

I opened it and was handed the most beautiful bunch of Black Orchids I had ever seen with a blue velvet box.

I placed it on the counter to read the card

My Beautiful Isabella

May tonight be everything you wished for and more, tonight is your time to shine,

Love

Edward

The girls oohed and I cried

I opened the box and inside was the most beautiful bracelet in gold, there was a heart diamond hanging gently from one of the links, with matching earrings. This must have cost a fortune judging by the size of the diamonds alone HOLY SHIT!

"I can't accept this." I said staring at Rose and Alice

"Bullshit, thank him and put it on." Rose snapped at me.

Me Rose and Alice were wearing White Dresses

Mine was a floor length dress but tight fitting with a slit all the way to my hip as a result I wasn't able to wear any under wear. Each step I took pulled the dress back and caused my legs to slip out. The top had so many diamantes it looked like glitter that shone. And was tied at the back with ribbon showing my whole back tattoo. I wasn't happy about this.

Rose was wearing a white strapless dress similar to mine but very short, just covering her ass.

Alice was wearing a cut similar to mine minus the slits and open at back.

We were all decked in the highest heels Alice could design.

All and all we looked good. The photographer Alice had hired snapped some pictures and we headed inside.

It seemed like everyone had already arrived and they were relaxing inside as the press was not being allowed into the store. They were all sipping champagne and eating the snacks we had laid out.

We separated and started by chatting to as many people we possibly could. Witch considering the amount of people there was not an easy feat. I actually lost track of everyone. I was drinking champagne like it contained meth and I wanted a high.

Seriously I still wasn't sure if I would be able to go up on stage with scanty underwear even if it was designed by me. I mean Edward said he liked my body but how can I ever really be sure? This was so fucking hard. I needed to make a success of the night not just for me but for Jasper and Alice I owed it to them to succeed and this is what Alice thinks we need.

If you love your product and you are willing to get into it so will the people. If you are not putting your personal stamp on it how can you expect the public to want it? That was Alice's speech. Fuck!

It was almost time for us to head the people to their seats for the main event: ME MAKING A TOTAL TIT OF MYSELF! Hoo-ha!

Alice found me making small talk to the most boring person known to man! I mean I can honestly not tell you what the fuck he was on about?

"Bella" she said taking my arm "I need you to come say hi to someone" smiling at Alice I apologized to MR Bean and headed off with her

"Thanks Ali I was just about to throw myself through a window." I smiled as I saw her head towards Emmett Jasper Rose Esme and Carlisle and there amides these people, was my Edward and God he was a sight to behold.

He was wearing a black Armani suit that fitted him like a second skin. His hair was a mess as always and he was wearing and Emerald Green tie…..just like I asked.

I was literally taken aback by him. My heart sped up and my cheeks flamed while my cooter tried sliding down my leg to make her presence known.

"Fuck me" I breathed and Alice laughed

"Bella this is amazing, Mom and Dad would be so proud" Jasper said holding me close and for the first time I dawned on me that maybe they would be proud of me in a way? Yeah I messed up along the way but I am trying to fix this? I mean I may not be perfect but I can try to get as close as possible to their warped version of the ideal daughter.

I smiled while a tear slid down my cheek and Esme hugged me close "Bella I am as proud of you as I am of my own, you did good sweetie" She smiled

I was really overwhelmed

"Where are the naked chick Baby Whit?" Emmett said and I was for once grateful for his asshole-ness I mean this was a happy occasion was it not?

"Carlisle" I smiled at him as I tried to ignore Emmett and he gave me a Cullen hi 5 which caused everyone to snicker. Edward just raised his eyebrows and laughed along.

I still wasn't sure how we were approaching our relationship in public so I was saving Edward for last

"You look …wow…there are no word to accurately describe how breathtaking you are.' He breathed gently taking my hand and kissing my knuckles.

"Touché" I breathed looking into the warm debt of Edward's eyes.

"So what I am fucking shop liver?" Emmett moaned

"No Emmett because Liver has a purpose it helps digest all our alchol intake but you Emmett you have no purpose other than to entertain yourself with dirty thoughts of Rose and playing tug of war with your Cyclops." I said hugging him and remembering I was in the presence of awesome-ness I blushed deep red while Emmett yell "Damn Right Dog"

The dj turned down the music and our spokesperson requested that everyone please go and take their seats so we headed in. I could feel Edwards hand on my back as he guided me in. Alice walked ahead into the marquee tent lined with press. Everyone moved around trying to find their seats. Right now the stage was white for the first scene and the lighting in the tent was awesome reflecting off all the crystal hung everywhere in the tent making rainbow patterns on the side flaps. The stage had a podium for our first speeches and the chairs were draped in white and wrapped in pink. We gave our family the seats in the first row as they still did know we would be modeling….

Once we were all seated I was next to Edward and nervous as shit, I kept ringing my hand and as the lights went low he gently took my hand in his and kissed my hand. The warmth of his mouth seemed to fill my entire body and I couldn't do much more that smile with such pride that he wanted to be with me.

"Ladies and Gentleman' the announcer started

"I would like to welcome you all here tonight and I hope that you will have a spectacular evening and enjoy the show, but before we give you the fireworks you will need the spark that sets them alight. Ladies and Gentleman without any further notice please could you put your hands together for Miss Alice Cullen representing Denali Fashions and Miss Isabella Whitlock from Vanilla Essence Inc." the announcer finished clearing the stage for me and Alice.

Jasper stood and took my arm and Carlisle took Alice's arm and lead us to the stage so we could do the opening speeches. I wish I could take Edwards hand with me so that this would be easier. I reluctantly released his hand and he mouthed I love you too me and I felt my confidence take flight as I walked onto the stage.

Alice was first

"This store has been a dream come true and I really want to take this opportunity to thank so many people I just hope I don't leave anyone out. I want to thank Zues Leather for their dedication in getting my range out there as well as Maria my left hand and at times my right to. I would like to say a special thank you to my mother father and brothers and by all means my sisters. Without whom I would not be here today. I have to say thank you for the inspiration for my designs in the form of my heart Jasper Whitlock. The staff who helped set things out the builders, caterers, models, and everyone who helped make today possible. Thank you. And thank you Bella for seeing the potential in me and setting this boat rocking with me! I love you dearly." Alice finished hugging me and heading back stage as the applause died down leaving me ….

Fuck….

I took the podium and fiddled with my hands. I looked up and I was met with Edwards smoldering eyes and he smiled.

"I never thought this day would actually come, thank you all for being here and also a very special thank you to everyone Alice thanked and sorry if we are leaving anyone out.

When I met Alice I was taken aback but her persistence to fight for her dream and it made me realize that I needed to stand up and show y'all what we are made of. And here you all are. Alice not only came in the form of a friend but also a partner and bought with her, and amazing supportive family who I now consider my own in every way. Thank you all for your unconditional love and support through the last few months. I also need to thank my brother Jasper for always believing in me and always supporting me even when I failed to see the light at the end of the tunnel he was always the voice of reason guiding me to the light. I love you Jasper. Then I also need to say to a very special gentleman in the audience that you are amazing and I cherish every second I get to be with you. Thank you for keeping me safe from harm when hells doors were opened ant threatened to rip me to shreds. I am eternally grateful to you. To my mom and dad passed away 4 years ago. This is for you" I said giving Edward one last glance as he winked at me and smiled so bright it almost set my panties on fire.

The first guest appearance was pit-bull and he got the crowd on their feet while Rose joined me and Alice back at the trailer to change.

"I don't know if I could do this" I breathed almost heaving.

"Here" Rose said handing me a joint? 

"Really Rose?" I asked irritated

"It is the only thing that is going to get you out there" She said putting it to my lips.

I did it I just smoked a fucking joint with Alice and Rose …..

We change so fast that my head was spinning I could hear the music as they did a final touch up on my make up…. Then we were ushered back stage.

EPOV

Bella's speech made me so happy at least she was starting to get use to the idea of us in public and I may still need some work, I was so happy that I could have gone on stage and kissed her.

The music started and Pit-bull came out and the crowd just about erupted like a volcano. I was really feeling the vibe the girls wanted to create as the stage was draped in white and light feather started swirling the air just like the photos the girls did earlier in the year.

What a feeling started playing and the curtains drew back two girls dressed in white evening gowns with big wings stepped on either side and looked expectantly at the entrance but nothing happened they exchange curious glances and then Rose stepped out wearing a white bra and thongs set fitted in gold wings and stopped just before the other two girls and than Alice appeared dressed similar to Rose and also stopped this continued till there were about 10 girls on stage forming an arch with Rose and Alice in front.

I held my breath as all the girls at the entrance the music stopped and change to DJ sammy I'm in heaven and the girls turned slightly so that their wings were showing and then my angel peeked her head out smiling brightly and all the girls applauded as she made her way down the stage "MISS VANILLA ESSENCE LADIES AND GENTLEMAN PITBULL ANNOUCED"

She was wearing a white corset tight fitting with diamond trimmings a thong suspender with white stocking and heels. She looked fucking breathtaking. And I was so hard I felt like I was going to burst. The crowd went crazy as she came to a stop at the end of the walk. She looked directly at me smiled and turned around showing her delectable ass while walking off.

Never before in my whole life have I felt more pride and love than I did at that moment. I could see every muscle in her body ripple as she moved and the dimples on her back looked like it was matching every step she took. Her sculpted stomach peeked out under the corset showing the lines of her six pack.

"FUCKING HELL BRO? YOU GET TO TAP THAT?" Emmett shouted over the music

Usually I would beat his ass for talking smack about her but tonight with me filled with pride and love and an overdose of lust I just smiled and nodded.

I didn't even realize that she was on stage showing her ink to the world because with her beautiful body there was no way you can notice anything but her.

The other girls took their turn on the walk and the crowd showed their support for them.

The next range came in pink but only Rose was there no Alice or Bella and after about an hour the show stopped allowing the people to walk a bit and eat some snack while drinking more champagne. And I still had a raging hard on even after an hour!

I didn't register anything or anyone I just kept thinking about Bella and how I couldn't wait to be with her.

The break was short and we were speedily seated for the last part of the show.

The lights and scene had changed dramatically to black drapes and carpets.

This was going to be good. The press also seemed to agree as they were literally getting over each other to move forward.

Super-massive black hole played and the first sets of black underwear was modeled but all these girls paled in comparison to what my Bella has to offer. They were all smokey eyes and passion but they didn't cause my soul to burn with want. Bella could set my world on it axes with just one smile. They were plain.

After 2 sets of underwear the music died down and a guest artist was announced.

Lady Gagga … she stepped on stage in black leather underwear and looked directly at me and winked before smiling wickedly.

She started singing bad Romance and pointed at me.

Just then the light went out and just a small flicker stayed on stage. She was singing and walking on the ramp showing her underwear

Love love love I want you love….

The music changed tempo

I want you loving… She sang and the light changed and out walked Bella dressed in a leather mini skirt with boots and a tight as shit top carrying a whip. She walked down the stage with so much confidence I thought she was going to get of and walk right to me and give me a blow job. She stopped half way and Rose joined her so did Alice fuck if I know what they wore cause I could not get my eyes of my vixen.

They liked arms and walked till the end. Rose turned Bella around so her behind was facing us.

She then gave her behind a quick smack before Bella glanced over her shoulder at me winked and walked off the stage.

WOW! I think I just came in my pants while I sat next to my own mother. But with someone like Bella doing the teasing it is not a difficult task.

The show was amazing and spectacular and yes amazing.

The crowd went crazy as all the girls came back wearing night dresses and Bella and Alice was wearing their evening gowns again while they did one final walk on the ramp.

"Wow" my dad breathed next to me when we were back in the store and sipping champagne

"Yeah " I said as we were all stumped with the girls.

"Fuck" Emmett breathed which caused Esme to smack him on the arm

"Can I Marry your daughter" Jasper asked my dad looking like he was going to shoot his load at any moment.

Esme broke into tears and Carlisle just looked at Jasper

"Welcome to the Family officially" Carlisle smiled shaking Jaspers hand and so did me and Emmett

How I wished I could get Bella to marry me.


	17. Chapter 19

**I had such an awesome response after my last chapter! Thanks guys you are amazing! And thanks for sticking with my through spelling mistakes! *blush* I am sorry but I will try harder!**

**Here we go again!**

**Please note this story contains adult content and a lot of cussing!**

**I still don't have a beta but I have been re-reading the chapters so I hope that the mistakes are getting less. Thank you to everyone for reading and following my story!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL REALLY LOVE IT! THANKS FOR THE GUYS WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**I REALLY NEED THE REVIEWS EVEN IF THEY ARE BAD I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**MWAH!**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight**

Chapter 19

I was still floating from my joint high when it all came down on me like a ton of bricks. We had done it. I had done it. WOW

I did not seem hate or disgust in Edward's eyes like I thought. He just gave me the most genuine smile and I felt like I was walking on air. Every time he looked at me I could literally feel his gaze and it was like electricity shocking my whole being.

If anything I fell even deeper in love with him that ever before.

This man was amazing. Being behind stage was crazy... I was fixing nipping tucking and faffing like a mother hen as I double checked each girl to take the stage.

I was so relieved when I was on stage for the final time. This evening was more that I could ever have hoped for.

The crowd loved the show and I think we had finally made the big time.

I was getting ready to head out to the store when the insistent ringing of my phone broke my thoughts.

"Isabella Whitlock" I said into the receiver

"Bella…Bella?" I hear as stressed Victoria ask

"Victoria? What is wrong? Is everything okay?" I asked feeling the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"It Charlotte…." She cried hysterically and I knew in that instant that it was over.

"Is sh…e…o..?k…a….y? I cried into the phone

"Bella she isn't going to make it we are at the hospital hurry" Victoria finished and I broke down crying.

I started this shop to help the girls. I donated my fucking bone marrow for her and it was all for nothing I couldn't save her. She was so excited about the move to New York and now she was going to die! FUCKING GONE just like my parents …..Gone…

"FUCK!" I yelled punching the mirror so I can vent my anger in some form. The glass shattered into tiny shards as the blood raced out of my hand.

I felt the dumbness come over me just like when Jacob raped me. An empty shell….

I needed to get to her. I needed to tell her how important she was so she could fight. I need her to be strong and fight this.

I rushed out and back stage I saw everyone gathered away from the crowd and bustle of the party. They all looked so happy and my life was once again spiraling out of control.

I rushed to get out but I caught Edward's eye as I moved hastily to the door sobbing so loud I though I was having a seizure.

"Bella!" He yelled running towards me. He reached me and I could see the others had followed. He took my injured hand in his just as Carlisle reached us. Carlisle ripped a piece of material that I don't even know where he found and wrapped it around my hand to stop the bleeding.

"Bella Love are you okay?" he asked as I just collapsed into his embrace.

"Charlotte" I said and they all seemed to realize what was happening at once.

"Lets go" Emmett yelled moving to the door.

He got us out without much press seeing and we all hopped into his jeep. I was like a walking zombie. We were on our way to the hospital when I realized for the first time that I was sitting on Edwards lap. I looked up into the loving eyes of my family.

Esme was holding my hand and Alice was behind me on Jaspers lap with Carlisle next to her Emmett was in front with Rose.

"Y'all didn't need to leave the party," I said sobbing more into Edwards Chest

"Bella we Cullen's never leave one of our own behind…Ever" Carlisle smiled at me and Edward just held me tighter.

They considered me one of them?

I was mulling so many things through my head. That I could not remember what I wanted to do or say. For all I know I could have gone potty on Edwards lap I was so out of it.

We stopped at the entrance and I was immediately met by Victoria

"Bella she is asking for you but please hurry she doesn't have much time. Edward you too" she said running ahead of us into the Emergency room

There on the bed was the angel that stole my heart so many months ago. Still as beautiful as always. She was pale so pale that I looked like you would be able to see right through her. Her eyes were red rimmed and filled with pain.

"Be…ll..a" she breather as I took her hand in mine unable to control the tears and Edward took her other arm she turned her head to look at him

"Please always look out for Bella" she whispered to him.

"Always" he said kissing her gently on the head before leaving the room. I could see the tears stream down his face.

"I love you Bella thank you" She said as the machine beeped

I looked around frantically as Carlisle and the rest of the family came into the room

"Please Carlisle please help her. Carlisle please!" I cried hysterically

"Bella" Edward said coming into the room and taking me into his arms

"NO!" I yelled breaking out of his embrace

"Please Carlisle please….I need her to be okay …please I'll do anything" I was beyond hysterical as a nurse came and switched the beeping machine off.

"I haven't said goodbye" I said as Jasper snaked his arm around me.

Victoria came in followed by some of the girls.

I looked around the room and everyone was sobbing even Emmett. These girls have found a way into all our hearts. But it hurt

I looked at Edward and it hit me what if he left? How would I survive? HOW?

"Don't leave me….Ever" I said fixing my gaze on Edward over Jasper's shoulder

The tears were now flowing freely out of his eyes. "NEVER" he said

I left Jaspers embrace and took Charlottes Lifeless hand in my own. "I love you sweet angel. Rest in Peace. If you happen to see my mom and dad tell then I need them to keep an eye on you. And tell my dad I will always be his baby girl. Always. May your life ahead be painless" I sobbed and my whole body was shaking.

"Bye" Emmett whispered kissing her on the head.

Rose and Alice were clinging to each other

"WHY!" I yelled because the pain was so bad.

Edward picked me into his arms and just let me cry and pound his chest. No one left and no one spoke. We all filled the little cubicle with the lifeless Charlotte lying in a cot.

I didn't want to move I just wanted to stay there like I could will her back to life with my tears. Carlisle took my hand and I was vaguely aware of his fixing it up, but I didn't register much. I kept concentrating on the lifeless for on the bed and the pain shooting through my chest.

Alice left and came back with coffee. I took it and before I could finish the last sip I felt the need to throw up. I got up and ran to the bathroom just as Emmett was coming out. I ducked past him and just made the bowl. I felt someone pull my hair back and another hand rubbed my back. I sand down unable to hold my own weight. Strong arms wrapped around me and me hair fell into my face. I looked and saw it was Emmett who held back my hair and Edward had picked me up.

"I am taking her to the hotel" He said to Emmett

"Take care of her Edward" Emmett said kissing my forehead

"I don't want to go" I cried but wrapped my arms around his neck. He held me even closer.

My sobbing continued and I was vaguely aware of us getting into the car.

I woke up hours later smelling fresh and wrapped in Edwards arms wearing his shirt. I felt the tears build up but he was out cold so I got on top of him and curled into a ball on his chest. I cannot believe he bathed me!

"Bella?" he asked wrapping his arms around me

"Am I too heavy? I asked putting my head in the crook of his neck

He didn't answer he just kissed the top of my head. As we both went back to sleep.

"How's she doing?" I heard Rose ask a while later

"Not sure yet" He said holding me. I was still lying right on top of him.

"Is that comfortable" Emmett asked softly

"You can't imagine" Edward said

I knew I needed to get up and meet with the girl and make sure they are coping with Charlotte's death but I could not force that on myself so I just lied in bed, even after Edward got up. I stayed. Alice bought me some soup but it tasted shit so I left it.

I fell asleep and it was dark again. Once again I crawled onto Edward's chest and cried. Time had no bearing on my life right now.

"Bella?" I heard the tiny voice of Bree ask me while her weight shifted the bed slightly

"Bree? What's wrong are you okay?" I asked as I gently got off Edwards Chest.

"Bree?" Edwards said sill half asleep, I gently shook his arm and I saw it go to his chest and feel around for me as his eyes shot open and he struggled to sit up.

"Bree sweetie are you okay?" He asked with so much compassion that I was just like someone had thrown a cold bucket of water at me.

I may have known Charlotte the longest but they all cared for her and they all feel her loss not just me. I have been so selfish not even checking on the girls when they needed me. Once again I failed.

"Yeah I was worried about Bella and I Phoned Alice to come fetch me, I promised the others I would make sure she was okay" Bree said talking to Edward

"I am fine Bree Really, How are you" I said trying my best to smile.

Edward picked Bree up from her spot and laid her in the bed between me and him. Good thing his no barrier with clothes rule was broken and I was wearing his shirt and he was wearing shorts.

"Bree would you and the girls like to join us for breakfast and maybe stay for lunch?" he asked as Bree snuggled into his arms.

It didn't take long before both Bree and Edward were fast asleep. I got up and changed my clothes.

It was still very early but Edward and Bree only managed about half an hours sleep before Emmett pounced.

He sneaked into the room and I was seated on the edge of the bed just watching them sleep when he saw it was Bree and Edward he moved in and Rose was behind him she smiled widely while Emmett yelled "BREE SANDWICH" while Emmett and Rose jumped on the bed and hugged Edward and Bree.

Both Edward and Bree giggled. Edward looked up and caught my eye and he smiled. It was so warm and loving that I just melted. He opened up his arms and I crawled into them.

"Emmett I need a favor" Edward said getting out of bed. Leaving me Rose and Bree.

"I need to make arrangements to bring the all the girls here."

"No problem" Emmett said and Bree jumped up and hugged me

"I love you Bella" she said leaving the room

"How are you holding up" Rose asked me

"Rose Thank you, I mean it. I have a tendency to just worry about myself but, I want you to know how thankful I am" I said

"You Miss Whitlock are one fucking amazing woman. And I love you." She smiled

I don't know how he did it but by the time me and Rose were done in the room. All the girls were downstairs getting ready to eat the most expensive breakfast of their entire lives.

I walked in to the dining room to find a few solemn faces and a few exited. But all mostly happy to see me

"BELLA!" the all yelled as I was tackled to the ground.

"Hey ladies" I laughed once Edward helped me to my feet.

We all made some minor chit chat. I learned that Edward had taken care of the funeral arrangements.

"So Alice? What did the press say about the show?" I asked

"Oh Bella they loved it! The reviews were great well Awesome is more like it. You are on the cover of every magazine. It is fantastic. Our stock is almost depleted." She beamed.

We were so swept away caring for the girls that lunch had came and gone and the guys had taken the girl back and promised to make sure they rest. Me, Alice and Rose needed to go and buy 29 little black numbers for the funeral and at Edwards Insistence he was paying.

We were hounded by press from the moment we stepped into the mall and we were forced to leave, due to their persistence.

Esme promised us that she would take care of it.

I was pooped because apparently I had not slept enough when I overslept.

When we got back the guys weren't there so I hopped into the shower and relaxed all my muscles well tried anyway.

I got out and dug through the drawer and found one of Edward's shirts. I slipped it on and crawled into bed.

The funeral passed in a blur and before long I found myself sitting at the table on the balcony of our room eating but not tasting food. The funeral was horrid seeing that tiny little coffin for Charlotte chattered me to pieces. No one was able to say much so the speaking was left entirely to the priest. The girls did each place little letters on the coffin for Charlotte and seeing her name scribbled by each of the girls just hurt me more. I took both Jasper and Edward to hold me back when they sunk the tiny coffin into a hole to burial. I clawed at them trying to get to Charlotte but in the end it was inevitable. I survived the funeral but I broke down again and Edward needed to pick up the pieces.

"Bella you need to pack, we are leaving in the morning" Jasper said sternly.

"But I can't leave? What about the girls and the shop, I need to pack and..."

"Your place is Packed, Your manager is running the store and the girls are set" Edward said sternly.

'But how did you? When did you all?" I asked very confused

"Edward arranged everything" Rose said.

"You are coming with us. Period" Jasper deadpanned like I needed him to fucking order me around.

"You know what Jasper? I understand that I fucked up, and I get that I need to be watched like a fucking hawk. But do you get that maybe just maybe you could run my life past me?" I yelled at Jasper and Edward stiffened next to me

"Bella you are going. I am your legal guarding so I don't need to run anything by you, I will take you from here kicking and screaming if I must. But I will not be leaving you behind." He yelled back as he got up from the table in one swift movement and I flinched my head to Edward's chest and his arms rapped around me like a second skin

"Jasper, you need to treat Bella with respect, or I will force it on you. Kicking and Screaming" Edwards said picking me up and taking me to the room.

He put me to bed and left the room. He had some business calls that had to be made. There were some major problems at his offices and they guys had a game coming up so practice was another priority for them.

The storm started outside and I rushed to find Edward but he wasn't in the suit so I stormed to Jaspers Room. I walked in and Alice was bouncing on him like there is no tomorrow.

"Fuck I am so sorry" I mumbled as I walked out of the room.

Jasper caught me just as I closed the door

"I love you Bella and I am sorry. I just hat seeing you hurt and destroying yourself. If you want to stay I will understand" He hugged me and oh fuck he was just having sex a second ago!

"Fuck sakes Jazz I love you too, and we will always fight but I want to come okay? Sorry for being a bitch.".."And if you ever come at me with an erection again, I will remove your penis form you body, kay?" I said moving into the next room.

Rose lay sprawled on a spare bed taking up every inch of it and Emmett was asleep in on another but he woke when the door opened

"Baby Whit are you okay?" he asked me

"Yeah I am okay Em, got any space there for another body?"

He pulled the blanket back and smiled while crawled in next to him. He tried to keep a gentlemanly distance but the thunder struck so I crawled onto his chest just like with Edward and he laughed but held me close.

I must have dozed off because I woke up and I was sandwiched between Edward and Emmet both of them holding me protectively while my face was buried in Edward's chest.

"Well, Well, Well, what do we have here?" Jasper asked loudly causing us all to open our etheyes at the same time.

I found Edwards eyes and I jumped onto his chest hugging him close

"Where the fuck have you been, I missed you" I said into his neck.

"Sorry my love I had to go out for a meeting, I didn't want to wake you" he said kissing my neck while we totally ignored everyone staring at us.

"Ever heard of leaving a note?"

"I figured you might be out cold and I would be back, when I saw the storm approaching I left my meeting I made it back here and found you asleep on Emmett's chest so I just got in next to you."

We all grabbed breakfast to go and I packed the last few things while Edward showered and we left to grab our flights. Rose was meeting up with us later once she had made all the arrangements with head office but Alice was not leaving Jasper side at all.

From the second our flight pulled in Edward had been occupied with work. He had one meeting followed by another followed by hockey practice. His time seemed to be consumed by work and hockey. All the guys had some serious work to do with being away much longer than they had initially anticipated. I felt bad knowing the set back they all had was once again thanks to my life taking and unwarranted path that led to heartache tears and destruction. Yeah I am the one causing havoc. I am the tsunami in the lives of the people I love and cherish.

I wasn't sure if I was expected to stay over at his place or Jaspers. We didn't discuss anything and my furniture hadn't arrived so I was kind of out of luck there. The first night back I was still milling around my insecurities when I decided to just use my room at Jaspers. I showered and pulled on one of Edward's shirts that I had taken without him knowing! Shit I am turning into a crazy stalker person. Jasper and Alice obviously needed some alone time. I woke up a few hours later to an exhausted Edward getting in bed next to me and pulled me to his chest. "Sorry it's so late" he yawned and fell asleep instantly. I didn't even get to say hi! By the time I woke up he had left already only the smell of him lingered on the pillow and I pulled it close to me and inhaled his magnificent scent. I wondered if it would always be like this. Living past each other spending time in a car with his whole entourage in follow? Where was the peace and love, cuddling on the couch? I want to cuddle! I like cuddling!

I filled my days helping Peter with the Cancer Gala and since Esme was on board I got to spend so much time with her too. Jasper and Emmett were missing in action as they spent every waking moment either in the gym or in training.

The first week went by so fast in the same pattern. I had see Edward only at night when he crawled into bed next to me. And I had not said much to him, not that I didn't have much to say, he just seemed to fall into a deep slumber the moment he his head hit the pillow. There were short messages whenever he was able. But none of the fire and passion I was use to.

Before long Rose arrived and we found ourselves leaving for the first game of the second round.

We arrived and took our usual seats. Me next to Carlisle

"How are you doing Bella?" he asked me

"Much better sorry you had to see me like that." I smiled just as Edward and his team came onto the ice.

He searched the crowd and he looked crazy I mean his eyes were wild and just so un-Edward like. He eyes settled on me and soften he smiled his amazing smile and the game started.

Almost immediately Edward got slammed into the glass..

"Get you head in the Game" Carlisle yelled

He turned his head and almost cremated Carlisle with his gaze. Thank fuck I kept my mouth shut!

The game was very aggressive Edwards went to shoot and got slammed again. The puck made contact with the net but Edward threw his gloves off and attacked the player.

He got fowled and sin binned. He returned 10 minutes later after constantly screaming orders to the guys on the ice.

He bumped shoulders with one of the players and the guy fucking decked him right there for no reason.

"Fuck that shit!" I yelled slamming my hand on the railing.

Edward just lost it completely. He went ape shit on the players ass. Both players were forced to leave the ice until the start of the second half.

I saw Edward skate off the ice and head towards the lockers with his shoulders slumped. Something was bothering him and I needed to be there for him just like he is there for me.

I sneaked past everyone and used my VIP Pass to head to the lounge. It was empty so I moved into the locker room hoping no one sees me. I found Edward Shirtless sitting on a bench pulling at his hair.

"Edward…"

"Bella what are you doing here' he asked annoyed, not the reaction I was hoping for.

"I wanted to check if you are okay" I breathed stepping closer and running my hand through his hair.

"Bellaa" he breathed

But before I could respond he had me pinned to the back of one of the clothing shelves and his lips were attacking mine with so much power that I felt my knees give in. I ran my hand over his chest, and I felt his whole body react and stiffen at my touch.

"I have missed this" he breathed pawing at my breast. My nipples reacted immediately.

He pulled the hem of the hockey shirt I was wearing over my head and ripped my bra off my body in one swift move. At the rate he is going he will need to purchase my whole range of underwear just to suffice!

"At the rate you're going you might need to open up a underwear store yourself" I moaned into his mouth

"hmmm" he moaned back kissing down my neck. He took my nipple into his mouth and my back arched. I could hear the crowd cheer and I wasn't sure what effect that would have on Edward but he never stopped kissing my body. I felt his hand snake down and release the buttons on my jean and move inside.

He was running his finger up and down my slit but it wasn't enough I wanted more. "More" I breathed and he knelt down and pulled my pants down. He put my one leg over his shoulder and stuck his tongue into the opening, he was licking me and then gently he inserted a finger into my behind and I literally purred well I wasn't sure if it was me or my cooter but one of us purred. I took his other hand and inserted a finger moving his tongue to my clit the harmony pushed me over the edge and I came so hard that I was literally rocking my hips into Edwards face.

"Sorry" I breathed once I came down from my Edward educed high

"Don't ever be sorry" he said untying his pant and dropping it to pool around his ankles.

He was inside of me in one swift stroke. I felt my head bang against the shelves behind me and then his hand cupped the back of my head. I still don't know how he is always able to even think logically while having sex, fuck I cant even think straight when he is in the room. The pounding was savage and intense. I really missed having Edward beat the shit out of my cooter with his ball sack.

He was pounding wordlessly into me and I was etching my nails into his back with the fierce passion that he was pounding.

I felt my release getting close and I kissed his lips drawing his lower lip in between my teeth and gently biting down he moaned and breathed "more Bella more" and I moved my mouth to his shoulder and bit down with everything I had in me. He cupped my head holding it on his shoulder as he rode out his orgasm.

We dressed so fast once we heard the half time buzzer and Edward half carried me out while I tied my pants. I should have felt cheap but once we reached the door he bend down kissed my head and whispered "I love you Isabella" before I walked off to face Rose and Alice!

"Did you kids have fun" Rose asked as I passed her on my way to the seats

"Getting beer?" I replied ignoring her fucked up question

"ghmf" she snorted

We took our seat and Carlisle and Esme exchanged knowing glances while I blushed like I was owned by the color red.

The Cowboys took to the ice and Edward had a superb second half. I mean the cowboys won 5-1. I wasn't beyond stupid I mean these fans need to do some serious thanking to my cooter for saving their asses! So did Edward!

As usual Carlisle and Esme headed to the press conference and we waited for the crowd to disperse before leaving to wait for our men.

"Wow! Do you get paid extra for the therapy sessions?" Lauren snarled just behind me.

"Nope" I smiled "Edwards cock is payment enough"

Her jaw dropped and she spun on her heels leaving us alone.

"So Bella how does it feel to get fucked six ways from Sunday in a locker room?" Rose asked while Alice laughed

"Why don't you stop playing hard to get with Emmett and find out?" I snarled

"Oh come on Bella don't be like that!" Alice yelled as I marched into the VIP area.

The guys were already there and waiting for us so they could leave.

"Hey guys great game!" I smiled as I hugged them

Jasper looked like he wanted to say something but stopped when Edward gave him the stink eye. We were all heading out but Edward caught my arm "Do you want to join them or would you like to do something else?" Edward asked me when the others were out of hearing range.

"As long as something else is with you, I am in, and if you are sure you don't want to celebrate with your team" I smiled at him.

"I miss you too much to be in a crowded noisy room sharing your attention with too many people" He smiled so sexy I thought I would melt

"Okay captain lead the way, wait!" I said stopping him in his tracks "You aren't taking me back to the locker room are you? I mean that was amazing and all but…" I started but he just laughed and kissed me.

"You really do know me too well, If you don't want to go to the locker room maybe you wouldn't mind sharing my bed?" he smirked…..fucking hell! "Bella there is a lot of presses out there are we public yet or not?" He asked and I was taken back with the question I mean how do you go from sex-Edward to mopy-Edward in 30 seconds flat. My brain just heard bed and I blacked out!

"Edward I am not ready to be public!" I said as honestly as possible.

"HEY EDWARD WAIT UP!" We both turned to see coach Woodier approaching us.

"Evening Bella!" He smiled at me

"Hey Coach"

"Edward we ah need to talk" The coach said motioning with his head for Edward to follow him

Both of them walked out of the lounge a bit but Edward stayed close to me.

"James is acting up and management is running my ass. You need to keep a close eye on him tonight and get him home in time, the media is going to burn the Cowboys if he fucks up again" Coach finished and Edwards whole attitude changed as he exchanged a few more word with the coach that was so hushed I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Bella I would love nothing more then to take you home and give your body the attention you deserve, but it seems I need to go and keep an eye on immature team mates that are having a fucking hard time keeping it in their pants" Edward moaned casting a evil glance in James direction

"Good lets go get James drunk so he can go home and then you take me home and we can shag like turtles"

"Turtles?" Edward asked confused

"Yes slow and sensual and continious!" I smiled kissing him full on the lips.

The guys all headed into the limo and we made our way to the club.

We all go out collectively and I was placed in the middle well hidden from the media as we headed into the club. Not quite what I had in mind but anyway….

I moved to the bar to see Emmett trying his moves on Rose. I ordered a shot and watched as Edward tried very unsuccessfully to tame James and watch me. I decided to make it easy form him and stay close to Jasper and Emmett.

I walked past him and swatted his behind causing him to give me an earth shattering smile that melted me to a puddle!

I sat down at the table.

"So Emmett is it time?" I asked innocently

"Time for what Baby Whit?"

"TO HANG OUT WITH YOUR WANG OUT" I yelled

Jaspers jaw dropped.

"Bella do you have to?" He asked me and Emmett beamed like a fucking Christmas tree.

"Oh Jasper it is not like you don't want to Rock out with your cock out?" I smirked at him

"Where do you get this shit?" Jasper asked

"America pie baby!" I said and they all just shook their head! I mean Stifler, he was a genius.

Rose grabbed the waiter and ordered us all Flaming Lamborghini's

The waiter placed 6 on the table and lit them all.

I realize that smelling these is enough to get me drunk and reckless but I figured the mixture of Amaretto, Vodka and Rum should make for some fun. That and topped with the fact that I had to drink Edward's in his absence was lethal.

I was slamming back shooters like nobody's business. I could feel myself slipping into a deep drunken stupor yet I was unable to stop. I felt uneasy and alone with Edward constantly working or practicing and spending so much free time in meetings I felt like we were drifting apart. I needed to feel him and be with him. We haven't made love in a while and it was frightening how much I craved his touch…

I could see Edward watching me out of the corner of my eye while he tried with every ounce of himself to keep James in line. James was already totally out of it and was now hitting on a married woman. Edward kept apologizing but James was getting very aggressive.

Emmett and Jasper have also been keeping an eye on Edward and James and looked like tigers stalking their prey. They were just waiting for the situation to explode before they pounced. So much for celebrating!

Me Rose and Alice were focused on drinking witch was out of character for all of us. But hey even the ugly sister has to let her hair down.

I heard James yelling at Edward and then James was out of his chair stumbling around while Edward tried very unsuccessfully to get him under control. Before Edward could reach James turned and punched they guy next to him square on the jaw. All hell broke loose.

"You girls stay here, when the dust settles take the limo home. No fucking around!" Emmett yelled at us as he and Jasper made haste to help Edward as a few drunk were all decking him and James.

The whole hockey team headed over to help. This could no be good. They could all get suspended. SHIT!

Before long Edward Emmett and Jasper got James and the other players out the club before looking at me and mouthing I am sorry, he was gone.

Within minutes one of Edward's guys was standing next to our table. I recognized him from the day at the Botanical Gardens.

"I can have the car ready whenever you ladies are good to go" he said looking at me only and I knew he was here on order of Edward.

"Fuck NO! Tonight we drink and be merry" Rose yelled ordering another round of shooters.

"So girls are you up for some fun?" Alice slurred while we all downed another round of tequila!

"HELL YEAH" I yelled getting up and showing the girls to follow me to the dance floor.

Edwards anthem was playing form his hockey games not the best song for a dedicated girlfriend but hell it was my mans song.

Me Rose and Alice were grinding our hips seductively on the dance floor while flow rida's bad boy was playing!

I felt like the alcohol had loosened me up significantly and we were giggling like a bunch of girls at the high school prom. Next thing I know someone snakes their arms around me and press his erection into my back. I barely had time to register as I swung around just as the guy was ripped from me. Edwards guard had the guy ripped from me and was holding his hand behind his back seething venom into the guys ear. I felt my fist make contact with the guys face before I even realized it.

I actually heard the bone in my hand breaking as it made impact with the guys face. Rose and Alice were giggling like little girls as the guy laughed at my futile attempt. Rose registered the guy's reaction and swung her fist at the guy breaking his nose. The blood was streaming down his face.

"FUCK YEAH!" Alice yelled as she kicked the guy in the family Jewels. Edward guard didn't know if he should react or just let us be. The club bouncers made haste to remove the guy. I felt sick to my stomach at the mere smell of the blood. Fuck I had such a sensitive stomach combined with the fucking unbearable pain in my hand I just saw spots.

"What the fuck happened. I left her in you care! You are fired. Leave now before I do some permanent damage to you face that the hospital won't be able to fix!" I heard Edward yelling.

"Son please calm down!" Carlisle hissed

"NO DAD I WILL NOT CALM DOWN" He yelled back. I tried to open my eyes but the room was so bright that I had a hard time focusing.

"Bella?" I heard Esme's soft and caring voice new to me

"Esme?"

"Yes sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit" I said without thinking and I heard Carlisle snicker next to me

"Hey Bells!" He said smiling down at me

"Hey Dr C!"

I said trying to smile back. "What happened?"

"Well it appears that you got into a brawl of sorts and fainted" he said still chuckling

"Where's Edward?"

I asked just as I felt him touch my hand.

"Right her love, how are you feeling?"

"Terrible Edward God I am so sorry!" I moaned as the full implication of the evening came crashing down on me. I had my boyfriends parent looking at me with pity while I reeked of alchol and got into a bar fight like white trailer trash!

"Why are you sorry angel?"

"For this" I said motioning towards myself in disgust.

I tried to move my good hand but it hurt, I brought it to my face and I saw they had me on a drip.

"It's almost done angel." Edward said kissing my hand so gently it felt like the wings of a butterfly tickling me. His eyes held nothing but concern for me.

I groaned out loud at the sight of the needle in my hand, I had broken many a bone but I don't recall ever being put on a drip for it.

I looked at Edward and he must have sense my confusion as leaned closer to my ear to whispered "It's to flush the alcohol out you system"

I blushed beet read "FUCK MY LIFE" I said hoping I could only say it in my head but my mouth once again wanted to prove it was steering the mother ship and I came out loud.

"You are certainly feeling better Bells" Carlisle commented " I am going to order some x-rays on that hand" he said as he gently removed the drip from my hand.

I cried as he did that. "Sorry angel" Edward said running his fingers through my hair and gently kissing my forehead.

I just held onto him and cried. He helped me into a sitting position as a nurse brought the wheelchair over for me. He pushed me out towards the x-ray department and I was met with a very concerned brother and friends

"Bella" Jasper said as he ran over to me. "I am sorry I shouldn't have left you there I am so sorry!" He said taking my good hand in his and kissing on the plaster.

"It's not your fault I had too much to drink. This is my fault and nobody is to blame but me. I love you Jasper and you have always been superman. But I am not letting you blame yourself for my mistakes anymore." I stated firmly as Jasper stared intently at me

"I love you Bella with everything I am." He said as he released my hand and allowed Edward to escort me to x-rays

Edward never left my side and I got star treatment because Carlisle was the chief of staff at this hospital.

In no time what so ever I was back in the ER and Carlisle informed me that it was only a sprain and they would just need to give me a brace that I had to wear as often as possible to minimize the movement and the pain.

And because I was so under weight he also prescribed me some antibiotics to help the healing process on.

I noticed Rose's hand also had a brace and I smiled at her as we made our way out towards the cars.


	18. Chapter 20

**Still working out the kinks! I have a semi-beta! BLEH so I am fixing up the story I hope you will all stick with me through this!**

**Here we go again!**

**Please note this story contains adult content and a lot of cussing!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL REALLY LOVE IT! THANKS FOR THE GUYS WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**I REALLY NEED THE REVIEWS EVEN IF THEY ARE BAD I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**MWAH!**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight**

**Please note all songs mentioned in here are not my property and no copy right infringement is intended. They are just songs that fit the characters but are the sole property of their owner **

Chapter 20

Once we got home I saw Alice enter our apartment and I turned to Edward badly wanting to give Jasper and Alice some space.

"Mind if I sleep over?" I asked hoping he would say yes!

"Baby you can have my place! It seems empty without you anyway!" He said opening his door and ushering me in.

He headed towards the kitchen and I moved to hop into his shower. I gently removed the brace and winched at the stabbing pain in my hand. I got into the shower and tried to wash myself but I was futile! I mean having to wash your hair with one hand is like being constipated! Fuck I hate it. I felt so frustrated at being so careless in public and then having to go to the hospital and humiliating Edward more. So I did what I do best I started crying.

I don't know how long I stood there with the bottle of shampoo in my one hand but I was startled out of my pity party as I felt Edward wrap his arms around my stomach sending flutters through my vanes.

He gently took the shampoo bottle from me and poured some into the palm of his hand and started massaging the shampoo into my scalp. I stayed so close to him, clinging to his body. I felt him take the sponge and softly run it across my back. The feeling was amazing. I stepped back and he used his hands to rinse my hair. He moved me close to him and my body ached for him. I humiliated him and considering the amount of stress he has to endure on a daily basis you would think I would exude a certain amount of tact! But it seemed like I have once again gone off the rails. I so badly want to be good enough for Edward and I seem to be lacking in so many areas of my life.

He once again took the sponge and ran the soap suds up first the one arm and then the other. His breath hitched as he ran the sponge in between my breast. My nipples instantly hardened in anticipation to his touch. It felt like it took forever for him to finally reach my nipples as he took extra time to wash them until they were so hard it felt like they were going to just fall off. His touch set my whole body alight with fire. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and my soul yearned to feel his cock throbbing with release inside of me.

He made a soap trail as the sponge traveled over my abdomen towards my nether regions. I gasped as he threw the sponge down and pulled me towards his chest. His lips came crashing down on mine. I felt his tongue enter my mouth and my knees went weak. I wasn't able to support my own weight with him so close.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pushed my back against the wall. He roughly trailed kisses down my neck.

He put me down and knelt in front of me taking my one leg and placed it over his shoulder as his lips made contact with my cooter. His glorious tongue snaked in-between my cooter lips while his thumb was rubbing against my clit. I felt my wall starting to tremble and I released into his mouth. Nothing in this world could compare to the sight of Edward Standing in between my legs feeding on my arousal. He moaned at the feeling of my walls pulsing on his tongue.

My knees were weak as he kissed my mouth again. The taste of my arousal clinging to his tongue made me moan in ecstasy. I gripped his shoulders to try and keep my body in a standing position, but he noticed my predicament and effortlessly picked me up again so that my face was now lever with his and my back was still supported by the wall behind me. My legs wrapped around his hips as I felt him entering me. He held me suspended in the air as he pounded himself into me. He tightened his grip on me as he sped up his movement.

"OH FUCK EDWARD YES!" I yelled as I came hard milking his cock.

"BELLAAAA" He hoarsely panted into my ear as he came just as hard.

Once he was sure my legs could support my weight he put me down but kept me close while we each washed our bodies again and he hopped out as I turned the spray off.

I once again blushed as I stepped out of the shower. Edward tried not to laugh and keep his eyes averted. He gently wrapped a towel around me and made haste to dry me. Once I was dry he peppered kisses over my injured hand before he put the brace back on my hand and wrapped a towel loosely around his waist. He headed into the bedroom while I followed shyly. I don't think I will ever be able to feel comfortable naked. My body was no match for the masterpiece that was Edward Cullen. He could be a fucking museum exhibit and people would flock to him and stare in awe at his amazing fuck-tastic body!

I walked over to the bed still clutching the towel around me as I sat down and started the painful process of combing through my hair. I saw my meds next to the bed with a bottle of water. And I wondered what I had done right in my life for somebody like Edward to willingly spend his time with me, caring and loving all of me without once doubting who and what he was compared to me. He could have any ass he wanted yet he settles for ghetto booty?

I took the meds as Edward closed the door. I stood there awkwardly not ready to just hop in bed naked. Edward chuckled and switched off the lamp. Once the room was dark and we had only the mood light casting a glow into the room. He walked over to me and took the towel from around my waist while he kissed the back of my neck he lifted me of the floor. He gently laid me down on the bed and pulled the cover over me before walking around to get in on the other side.

Once he was next to me he pulled me over to him. I felt my tears build up and I fought to keep them at bay. I am such a fucking idiot!

It didn't take long before Edward fell into a deep peaceful sleep. He had so much on his plate right now. I couldn't even start to imagine how important his sleep was. I was pinned to his side but I still felt insecure. I crawled right on top of him and lay down on his chest. I wasn't sure if my weight hurts his chest but I knew he never minded before. I felt him snake both his arms around me as his supported all my weight on his chest. Every inch of my body was moulded to his like a second skin. This is the only time I ever enjoyed being so short and petite.

He held me so tight, that I drifted to sleep to the steady rhythm of his heart beat.

We were both startled awake by the insistent ringing of his phone combined with a pounding on the door.

He reached one arm over to the night stand to grab his phone and used the other to keep me on his chest.

"Cullen" he barked into the phone

"What?"

"I am coming!" He said slamming the phone down.

"Sorry love I need to get up!" He said as he kissed my head. I crawled off his chest as he got out of bed I immediately filled the space in the bed he just left. He looked over at me and smiled. He walked over to his closet and came out wearing black training pants that hung off his hips. The pounding on the door never stopped.

"Is everything okay?" I asked Edward as he made haste to answer the door

"Yeah just some complications with a deal" He smiled as he walked out the room and shut the door behind him.

"I lay back against the pillow and pulled the remote from the bedside table and switched it on.

_In the wake of what has been dubbed the biggest wall street deal to go down in history a shadow has been cast over Cullen Enterprises as rumors have spread that Isabella Whitlock who has been linked romantically with Edward Cullen CEO of Cullen Enterprises, even if the agents for both parties are denying claims of their relationship was seen fooling around with another man in a club, Insiders reveal that the man wasn't interested and was brutally assaulted by Miss Whitlock sister of Jasper Whitlock from the Cowboys which Edward Cullen is also the captain of._

_A spokesperson for Mr Cullen this morning reported that he has no links to Miss Whitlock. It is claimed she is a family friend._

_Miss Whitlock recently made headlines at the launch of her store and amidst allegations of rape…_

_I sat there staring at the screen! Fucking hell! What was going on here? They had pictures of me being carried out of the bar by the guard! I was royally fucked! But for Edward to deny all claims hurt. I mean I was the one that didn't want to make the relationship public me not him. But to hear it being dismissed like I was nothing but shit hurt! They didn't even defend me!_

_I dashed into his closet and pulled a shirt over my head before grabbing my bag and making haste to leave his apartment._

_I stormed out of the room to see him and Tanya along with 2 other men deep in conversation._

_When I came into the room he looked up at me and smiled so bright I was tempted to jump him, had he not just made like I wasn't worth shit!_

"_Isabella" he said as he got off the couch and walked over to me. I didn't even have time to feel embarrassed about my attire in front of this people_

"_Baby what is wrong" He asked as he reached me and the tears started freely making their way down my cheek_

"_Nothing, I mean it's not like you have any link to a slut like me now has it!" I said looking at him in the eye as confusion filled his green orbs._

"_I don't understand? Why are you talking like that Bella? Please don't do that!" He said as he stroked my cheek. I pulled back from his touch and his face just showed hurt._

_Tanya stood up and walked over to us. I glanced at her over Edwards shoulder as she smirked! That bloody bitch!_

"_What don't you understand? The fact that I ruined this deal for you or the fact that you're SPOKESPERSON" I said using my fingers to punctuate the word "said you has absolutely no link to me what so ever other than being a family friend? So what Edward? I know I wasn't ready to go public and I know I fucked up! But did you have to right me off to the media like trash? Was I nothing more that a fuck to you?' I said with so much venom that he was taken aback._

"_I know nothing about a press release! And I never just fucked you Bella you should know that I love you! I would defend you no matter what!" _

"_Well it seems like someone" I said looking at the bitch behind Edward "has been miss informed" With that I headed out the door. I was in no position to think rationally and being around Edward just made me feel infinitely worse. My head was swarming with so much information that I had a hard time figuring out if I even woke up on his chest this morning or if that was perhaps just another sick joke my subconscious mind was playing with me._

"_Bella please just hold up!" Edward yelled and caught my arm just as I opened the door to leave._

"_I will fix this, I don't know what happened but you are more important to me that any deal! I love you okay! If you are not ready to go public I will understand. I will wait for you angel, Even if I wait forever. I do not know how to live without you. Screw the deal I will let everything go I just need you please!" He said and I could see the hurt in his face. I did not want him to lose this deal or sacrifice anything for me anymore we were just worlds apart. I knew this would happen I just knew I would soil his good name!_

"_No Edward I can't do this anymore. I cannot have every move I make scrutinized. Edward I am the type of person that will always fuck up. I will not bring you down. I am sorry for all the trouble I caused. But I cannot see this working."_

"_All you are saying is "I" but you are wrong it is "US" Bella you and me. That is what a relationship is two people not just one. I love you Isabella with everything in me I love you!" He said pleading with me_

"_I am sorry Edward really I am, but this isn't me! It will never work. I can't deal with the life you have to offer.'_

_I could see the pain in his eyes as I moved myself into Jasper apartment and shut the door firmly behind me. I headed straight for Jaspers room and he was still fast asleep, with Alice curled into his side._

_I hoped onto my phone and booked a flight to Chicago, I tried to be extra quiet as the pain felt like it was going to rip a whole to my chest. I packed through my tears and phoned for a taxi. My flight was in two hours but I needed to leave._

_I grabbed my lonely suitcase and headed out to wait for my cab. I felt like I train had just crushed every bone in my body and I longed to curl up into a little ball and cry till my life ended in despair._

_I sat at the star bucks once I was checked into my flight and prayed for the tears to stay at bay! I cannot believe all that has transpired in such a short amount of time. _

_My phone buzzed and I saw it was Edward. I ignored the call. He barley ended the call when it started up again and I saw it was Jasper._

_I answered because I knew he would worry._

"_Hey Jazz" I said fighting back the tears and making my voice sound as calm as possible._

"_Bella where the hell are you? Are you okay?_

"_Jazz relax I am fine. Uhm…Peter needs me in Chicago earlier than expected. I am sorry I left in such a haste I didn't want to wake you."_

"_BULLSHIT BELLA! I saw the fucking news and Edward is freaking out, he has fired almost half of his firm trying to figure out who leaked the story and denied not having links to you! The man is going bat shit crazy! And frankly so am I. Look just come home please!" I didn't have time to absorb anything he said I just needed time to clear my fucking head._

"_No Jazz I need this okay? I need to focus on this gala the girls are depending on me, and I need to go they are calling my flight, but I love you and I will call as soon as I can."_

_I rushed off before he could reply and cut the phone call short. The tears streaked down my cheek as I thought back about the whole ordeal! I mean what if Jasper is right and Edward knew nothing about the press release. In all fairness we were together the whole night? I am just so fucking confused right now._

_I my phone buzzed with a text._

_You are my one and only love! I cannot live without my heart; I cannot live without my soul. I will wait for you Bella forever if I need to I will wait because I am nothing without you – E_

_I read the text and started sobbing uncontrollably! They called our flight in and I boarded in a daze earning my some wary glances from all the other passengers. Thankfully I was left to my own accord as the plane took off. I found the tears never stopped flowing from my eyes as I re-read Edwards message repeatedly! Finding comfort in the fact that he still loved me even thought I once again tilted his world on its axes._

_Before I could even comprehend what was happening the plane had landed in Chicago. I headed out into the humid Chicago air and went over to rent a car not caring that people looked at me warily as I was still unable to stop my tears._

_I hired a cooper and headed over to the Hilton. I checked in and phone Peter to let him know I was available to take on my duties._

_After sending off a quick text to Jasper letting him know that I had arrived safely I headed onto the cancer fundraising head office._

_I jumped to work right away and pushed all other thoughts out of my mind. Peter noticed that I looked like shit and just kept me busy without any questions._

_Before I knew it the day was over and I headed back to the hotel by myself complete with a list of things to do so that my mind wasn't constantly filled with Edward but I knew the attempt was futile! He had a part of me that no one else could ever have a part of me that belonged to him even when I wasn't with him. I will never be able to love another like I love him. _

_I made a quick well almost quick call to the girls and listened intently to each of them being excited about the move and the gala._

_I tried giving them as much info about the gala as possible! I even found myself laughing at their excitement! It was really contagious._

_I woke up each morning to a message from Edward telling me that he loved me and missed me. Hoping I was well._

_I never replied. But it was killing me piece by piece knowing he is hurt and I am causing the hurt. The only reason I am staying away is because I don't want to disrupt his life anymore that I already have. I have kind of figured out that the whole debacle was not him and I know had they asked Edward if he was close to me he would never have denied the fact and he would have been shamed and disgraced._

_Rose showed up a week after I left and a week before the gala with Alice in tow. Once they entered the hotel room I launched myself at Rose and cried hysterically!_

"_Bella?" She said as she led me over to the couch. _

"_I have been trying to call you constantly," Alice moaned as she rubbed my back_

"_Sorry" I cried and Rose just held me tighter._

"_Bella are you sure you made the right choice?" Alice asked me nervously_

"_What do you mean Al?" I asked confused_

"_Are you sure that leaving Edward was the right choice? He loves you unconditionally? Do you feel the same?" while she was asking this it all dawned on me. Holy shit Bella!_

_He never tried to change me; he took me just as I am and stood by me. I embarrassed him and almost cost him a major record breaking deal and yet he stood by my side never once questioning me. I swear and cuss and run my mouth off at him constantly and yet he is my rock. He stands by me, keeps me safe and allows me to be me without changing a thing. But I feel like the press is too much? I have hurt since I left him. Like a piece of me is missing. I need him. I need to feel him, and be near him and love him because I do. I want to support him and cherish him._

_It just hurts so bad to be away from him and I am so scared to ruin his life!_

"_Alice I need to fix this!" I said sitting up straight as she handed me my phone. But I had an idea. _

"_No Alice I need to do more" I smiled and told them both my idea. It would take a lot of work and dedication but I will be able to do it. I made a few call and buried myself in my preparation._

_The next morning I headed downtown for stage one. A tattoo of Edwards name on my lower back. A tramp stamp for my man._

_I sat in the chair relishing in the fell of the machine tapping against my back. I felt like it was part of who I was meant to be. I will always love Edward until the end of time. I will be with him until he leaves me. I will not make this mistake again._

_I had his name put on my back, and had a Celtic knot twisting through it binding my love to his name. After an hour it was done and looked amazing under the butterfly wing. I felt whole and complete. I couldn't wait see his face when I showed him the tattoo and I was hoping he would like it and not the other way around. Ink is permanent jus like I want to be for Edward permanent._

_The next few days were a blaze of activity the messages from Edward never stopped but I still didn't rely I wanted to make a grand gesture._

_I had meeting with caterer's sound engineers and lighting directors, artist of which kid rock was the most challenging as I was working on my guitar solo with him. I hadn't done it in a while but after 8 hour of practice with the band. Kid Rock had agreed to help me by doing it with me so I wouldn't be alone, and if I did fuck up it would be covered by the loud acoustics of his guitar._

_I went back to the hotel and practice the chords as I reminisced about the times Jasper taught me to play. He was so patient and always understanding. We spent endless hours playing the guitar. When he got drafted before my parents died, I even took extra lessons in the time he was away so that I could impress him. I will never forget the look on his face the day he came home and I played the guitar for him perfectly completing Lady Antebellum I need you know. He was amazed and I was just happy to finally be able to do something well._

_He was so proud he cried. I never stopped playing because It was the one sure thing knew that I accomplished that filled him with pride._

_To say I was exhausted was an understatement. I mean there is a lot of work that goes into an event hosting about one hundred thousand fans. With stars like Kid Rock Pit bull Lady Gaga Green Day Hoobastank and so many more performing. It was amazing. _

_I have been working with dancer for the show and been showing them random moves. We had so many microphones that were to be used as all the damn celebrities are so damn picky!_

_The morning of the Gala everyone was due to arrive so I buried myself at the arena helping everyone with the chaos the ensued. People were bumping into each other. Agents were bitching about dressing space for their Artists. People where everywhere. It seemed like pandemonium._

_The sound Engineers were going crazy the lights were everywhere and the fans were already camped outside chanting and singing in unison._

_We had set up a stage are for VIPs' with stairs leading into that set of the crowed but the VIP area was cornered off from the fan area. So the artists could come on stage and leave without much hassle._

_I stood on the stage and just gaped at the disorganization._

_I took a mike and grabbed everyone's attention._

"_Okay people this is how it is going down!"_

"_Sound – how much time do you need?" I asked_

"An hour on stage! All the rest is off!" the sound engineer informed me.

I went through the list and we decided that TV crew had the most work

"TV crews you have 3 hours to work you magic everyone else off stage." This is how we got thought the day. I stayed on stage with the TV crew and made sure that all was safe. I even gave a hand here and there hoping to speed up the process.

The band equipment was last. Most bands were bringing their own but still needed the power outlets and mikes attached.

I was beyond exhausted when the stages was finally set up and light were on and sound was checked. The press was let in first.

I headed back stage into my dressing room and took a 30 minute power nap followed by a 30 minute jet shower! I was late I heard the crazy activity on the stage as people were getting ready and the crowd was let into the arena.

I just got out of the shower when Rose and Alice pitched up. They were handling the VIP's and the Girls for the night, which is a major relief!

They left to get to work as my make up artist and hair stylist came in. Alice had arranged for my dress so I was hoping my plan was going to work. "He is here looking as handsome and dashing as ever" Rose whispered in my ear before they had left the room and my whole body went stiff. I felt nervous as shit and I can't even remember the last time I ate.

I needed to throw up but I had nothing in my stomach to heave so I just had the terrible tummy convulsions that came with heaving.

About two hours later and endless pacing and running around back stage, checking with everyone and trying to organize as much as possible I was left dying of exhaustion. The crowd went crazy. I mean they were shouting like crazy. I hope the sound guys knew their thing because it was going to take a lot to hear over the noise of the crowd.

A knock on my door indicated that the opening speeches were about to take place.

EPOV

The last two weeks has been agony. I fired just about every person who looked nervous. I still had not found out who gave the press release. I sent Bella a message everyday, hoping for some reply anything even one to ask me to leave her alone! But nothing ever came. Jasper said I needed to give her time, but fuck I gave her time and I needed to see her. I flew to Chicago two days ago and watched her leave the hotel. It took everything I had not to run to her and beg her to give me another try. I felt like a crazy ass stalker hanging around watching her from afar. But not knowing is she was okay was killing me slowly! I didn't find any solace in seeing Bella because she looked tired and drawn. Knowing I was the cause was like a fucking bullet to the chest. My beautiful angel in pain when all I ever wanted for to protect and love her.

I needed Bella like the air I breathed. She was the most amazingly clever and beautiful woman I have ever had the honor of knowing!

I wanted to be with her every second of every day. I am even considering to closing or selling Cullen Enterprises so that I could focus all my time on her.

My lawyers were still working on the details.

I arrived at the gala on the red carpet with my parents Emmett and Alice. Entertainment weekly was there and tried to get an interview but I was still undecided about everything and till I speak to Bella about what we were going to do I was refusing any interview so I just smiled and kept walking Emmett and Jasper stopped for every possible interview.

We were seated in the front row right in front of stairs leading to the stage. I glanced around nervously hoping to catch a glimpse of Bella. Rose and Alice both came to greet us and they both smiled mischievously at me. I tried to stay calm and all but it was hard.

The lights dimmed and some footage was shown of the cancer patients struggle and pains. There were so many heart breaking clips of children and grown ups, all races all species all affected by cancer and fighting a battle.

We were all watching the showcase when all of a sudden we all gasped. There was footage of Bella in the hospital when she donated marrow and Charlotte was next to her. There were more of Bella in the hospital theatre some of Bella working with the girls saying No Effort is ever wasted you can make a difference to save a life.

I looked around at the people around me and they were all crying. I even found that I was unable to stop the tears.

This woman was amazing! How in the hell do you find someone who was hurt so bad and still fights.

There is so much that fills my heart with love just watching her smile and dance and chop off her hair so that someone else could have it. The pictures were both hart warming and enthralling.

We all tried to make a difference but none of us really succeeded.

The show ended and small speeches were made.

The only part I really registered was when Peter said

_Without further ado Ladies and Gents I would like to introduce you all to the organizer motivator and all round mamma hen of our association Ladies and Gentleman please stand and Welcome on stage performing her first ever solo in leu of cancer research The Lovely Isabella Whitlock._

Held my breath as Bella came onstage. She had lost even more weight but she looked spectacular. A vision! Her slick bob hair styled to perfection and laced with tiny diamonds.

She wore a floor length white dress with a tail at the back. It was a strapless with a tight fitting bodice with pieces cut out from the midriff down the legs. I could make out slits in the front of the dress the came all the way past her hips. When she moved her legs slipped out the slits revealing long and slender sexy legs in high stiletto heels.

She fidgeted nervously as the mike was adjusted to her size and Peter kissed her cheek.

She looked at the floor not daring to look at any of us. She grabbed the mike with both hands.

_Thank you all for coming and sharing the event with us. There is so many people I need to thank for making this night a success if I leave anyone out I apologize. The sound, lighting, TV, media, magazines, fans, celebrities, artists, Peter and my amazing girls at Whitlock's nest, The whole crew here tonight, each and every donor, and the cancer association, But I need to do a very special thanks to my Fabulous Brother Jasper. You have always supported me and nourished me with good value. Thank you for making me, me. And also my brother from another mother Emmett you rock, you can turn any day into great occasion and you always make me feel safe. Alice and Rose you guys are like sisters to me, the pillars that hold me up without you I am unable to stand in front of everyone the woman I am right now. I cannot describe the love I feel for you. Your support is beyond words. Esme and Carlisle I would also like to thank you for making time and supporting me in this gala and for taking on so much of my work load. You have shown me what I am missing in my parents and have filled me with the love I lost when I lost them. Whenever I am around you I realize just how much you feel like parents to me. And last but definitely not least Edward Cullen. I dedicate this especially to you._

_I stared at Bella who had not once during her speech shifted her gaze from the floor. She seemed beyond nervous. _

_She just dedicated a song to me in public and I felt beyond confused because I didn't know what it meant. _

_What if I told you it was all meant to be._

_Would you believe me, would you worry?_

_It's almost like feeling like we've met before_

_So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy_

_When I tell I tell you love has come here and now_

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this _

_Some People search forever_

_She sang as the wind picked up and blew her hair back, she still had both hands on the mike stand and her eyes shot open and connected with mine just as she sang the next line_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

She held my gaze

Everything changes but beauty remains

_Something so tender I can't explain_

_Well I may be dreaming _

_But till I awake_

_Can we make this dream last forever?_

_And I'll cherish all the love that we shared._

She looked at me and smiled so bright she made the stars look dim, and I fell even more in love than I have ever possibly been. I had to physically restrain myself from getting up off the chair and kissing the life out of her.

_A moment like this_

_Some people wait a lifetime_

_For a moment like this _

_Some People search forever_

_For that one special kiss_

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me_

_Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this._

_Could this be the greatest love of all? She sang never missing one beat in the most musical voice I had ever heard._

_I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall._

_She removed the mike from the stand and took one step in my direction._

_So let me tell you this._

_She said taking one more step as her dress trailed behind her_

_Some people wait a lifetime like this_

_Some people search forever for that one special kiss_

_She moved down the first step keeping her eyes locked with mine as the crowd went crazy._

_Oh I can't believe it's happening to me._

_I got out of my chair and walked over to Bella taking her hand in mine as she was finished up the song. She kept her eyes on me, as tear slid down her cheek. She smiled and I knew that I cannot live without her any longer I wanted to spend my life with her._

_For a moment like this_

_For a moment like this_

_Oh aah Yeah some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this_

_Ohhhmmm like this…. _

_I love you Edward she said breathlessly into the mike __seconds before my lips crashed down on hers. I was the most emotional kiss I had ever shared with anyone. My beautiful Bella. We kissed and the screaming crowd disappeared._

Bella's earpiece jolted both of us out of our bubble as she needed to head back stage.

"I love you always Edward, and I am sorry!" She said before heading back stage. I took my seat next to Jasper and I smiled so wide they all just rolled their eyes at me.

"Jasper can I have you blessing to marry your sister" I blurted out

"Anytime man! You make her happy Edward. I trust you. You hurt her I kill you" he said shaking my hand

There were so many acts on stage but nothing compared to my Bella. Through out the acts the camera crew would show clips of the different Cancer homes as well as clips during the day of the crowd outside queuing to get in as well as the chaos in preparation for the day. We all laughed at tiny Bella screaming at the big men and the look on their faces. There were clips of Bella taking a nap this afternoon before the show and then there were live clips of Bella back stage and all the others getting ready to go on stage.

Bella was shown practicing with Kid Rock while Rose tried to calm her down. She was throwing papers everywhere and kicking boxes.

I smiled at myself knowing that she was mine again, the camera stayed on her as the crowed seemed to enjoy it. I was watching as Kid Rock gave the guitar back to Bella and picked up his own, he took a seat next to her and gave her a gently smile. She tried again and I could see the frustration on her face. The fans seemed to love her but she was ready to burst into tears. She got up and was wearing tight jeans and a cowboy's shirt, showing just a sliver of her beautiful flesh between her jeans and her belly button. I felt my hands aching to run across her skin.

The current band on stage seemed to be wrapping up as Bella and Kid Rock got off the chair and pulled their gear together. Bella turned around and my heart skipped a beat. She had my surname on the back of her shirt as she bent to pick up her guitar case and my name was tattooed on her lower back. My cock sprang to life with the realization that she had marked her body for me and all I wanted to do was go back stage and rip her clothes off.

I wanted to touch her so fucking badly it was painful, being away from her and not waking up with her curled to my side has been a life of fucking misery. That is a path I am not looking forward to walk again EVER!

The came on stage and the lights dimmed I could barely make out the outline of her body as she plugged her bedazzled electric guitar into the amp system and situated the foot piece closer.

The crowd became quiets as they all waited for the song to start. The lights flashed and the drummer started his beat. Bella followed suite. It was strange seeing someone as tiny as Bella with a big ass guitar. Fuck it was hot!

The lyrics started and the crowd went wild.

_It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long__  
__Caught somewhere between a boy and man__  
__She was seventeen and she was far from in-between__  
__It was summertime in Northern Michigan__  
__Ahh Ahh Ahh__  
__Ahh Ahh Ahh__  
_

Bella kept glancing nervously at Kid Rock while she chewed on her bottom lip. She kept her gazed focused on the stand in front of her never allowing her eyes to roam. Kid Rock had his guitar slung over his shoulder but he wasn't using it. Alice took a seat on Jaspers lap and leaned over "Bella is going to be pissed" she said to me? "Why?" I asked her "because Kid Rock is going to fuck her over, he said he would do the solo with her but he told me he isn't" she said. This all meant a hell of a lot to Bella and I know she can do it. If she doesn't and is hurt I am going to kick Kid Rock's ass!

___Splashing through the sand bar__  
__Talking by the campfire__  
__It's the simple things in life, like when and where__  
__We didn't have no internet__  
__But man I never will forget__  
__The way the moonlight shined upon her hair___

_And we were trying different things__  
__We were smoking funny things__  
__Making love out by the lake to our favorite song__  
__Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow_

Kid Rock flicked the mike next to his ear down as he stepped away from the mike stand and turned to face Bella, he looked up and nodded. She geared up and closed her eyes just then he turned back to the mike firmly placing both hands on the mike stand and not reaching for his guitar.

___Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long__  
__singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long_

The solo started and Bella never flailed, she kept the chords perfectly arching her back to get the rhythm and cords just right. The drummer kept pace with her but she was doing just fine. I had never in my whole life felt more proud that the moment the solo was over and Bella realized she had done it on her own. She searched the crowd for me and when her eyes held mine it was like the 4th of July firework display just took place in my heart!

___Catching Walleye from the dock__  
__Watching the waves roll off the rocks__  
__She'll forever hold a spot inside my soul__  
__We'd blister in the sun__  
__We couldn't wait for night to come__  
__To hit that sand and play some rock and roll___

_While we were trying different things__  
__And we were smoking funny things__  
__Making love out by the lake to our favorite song__  
__Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow__  
__Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long__  
__Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long___

_Now nothing seems as strange as when the leaves began to change__  
__Or how we thought those days would never end__  
__Sometimes I'll hear that song and I'll start to sing along__  
__And think man I'd love to see that girl again___

_And we were trying different things__  
__We were smoking funny things__  
__Making love out by the lake to our favorite song__  
__Sipping whiskey out the bottle, not thinking 'bout tomorrow__  
__Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long__  
__Singing Sweet home Alabama all summer long___

_Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long__  
__Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long__  
__Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long__  
__Singing Sweet Home Alabama all summer long_

The song was amazing and the press and fans felt the same. They left the stage and not long after that we saw Bella being tackled by her girls. They all held onto her and cried so did Jasper and Alice. I just knew I wanted that woman to have my babies and share my life. I would risk everything for her.

BPOV

This was the most hectic night of my life. Seeing Edward from stage and not feeling him was driving me crazy! He looked so handsome in his suite and tie and when I sang to him, I could see the love in his eyes. I would face an army of paparazzi if it meant I got to spend my days growing old with the magnificence that was Edward. Once I realized how selfish I was I knew that I loved him no matter what. He is the part of me I can not life without.

Once my guitar solo was finished I wrapped Kid over the knuckles but he just hugged me and said "I knew you had it in you kid" and left.

The girls tackled me to the ground laughing and I was so glad I decided to be hands on with the gala. I was willing to do anything to make a difference in their lives. One cannot image for one second what it must feel like to wake up everyday knowing another hurdle is in the way, and another fight needs to be won. It is an endless cycle of worries. They deserved a full and happy life. Edward has been amazing, we haven't seen the house yet, but he arranged everything even to fly the girls to Chicago for the show with a full medical staff at their every beck and call. They would all be spending the night at the Children's cancer ward at Sister Grace Hospital to ensure around the clock medical care before they head to New York tomorrow with the rest of us to move into their new house.

"Thank you Bella" Irina said hugging me close. I had to fight the tears as the camera man moved his camera over me and the girls. The girls all turned around and showed their shirts to the camera that said in loving memory of Charlotte Petersen. But then they turned around and randomly theirs shirts said Property of Edward Emmett and Jasper.

The girls giggled. Bree shirt Read property of Dr Cullen. I had to smile as I saw this. She hates doctors and this is a major step for her.

I was beyond exhausted as I watched the flurry of activity back stage. I just felt completely drained. I was sitting in my dressing room and just as I was about to close my eyes I heard the door open. I barely had time to raise my head before I felt a set of arms wrap around me.

The vanilla scent masked the room and my senses tingled. I think I am about to catch my second breath.

I jumped up out of the chair and flung my arms around his neck as my lips crashed down on his with animalistic need and hunger. He returned my kiss with as much passion as he could pour. Our tongues mingled and my hands roamed over his sculptured body. I could feel his muscles pulse through the shirt and jacket he wore.

"Bella…." I heard Jaspers voice and I was startled out of my little bubble!

"Jasper!" I yelled as I literally jumped into his waiting arms. "I am so proud of you Bella you did good tinks!" Jasper said as he wiped the tears from his face.

I was still in his arms and I hugged him tight as he set me back down.

"Hi! Esme, Carlisle!" I said walking over and kissing them both

"Bella we are so proud of you angel, you inspired us all" Esme sobbed and Carlisle nodded.

"Baby Whit Show me some love!" Emmett boomed into my small dressing room.

"Emmy Bear" I yelled and ran into him, he caught me and pulled me to his chest.

"You are amazing; I am naming my first born after you!" He crooned and we all laughed.

I hugged Alice and Rose just because I mean they have been so helpful and understanding.

"Carlisle did you see Bree's shirt?" I questioned and he blushed the fucking man blushed.

"Yeah... I did!" He eventually smiled and everyone laughed.

"I don't give a fuck I got Irina!" Emmett said pounding his chest.

"LANGUAGE!" Esme scolded him but we all knew she was just teasing.

I turned around and my hear skipped a beat as Edward smiled at me and reached out his hand to take mine.

"Are you ready to leave yet?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah Peter is arranging the second leg of the show."

"Good we are heading to Mercy's near trump towers for supper, meet us there, we are going to ensure the girls get to the hospital safely so take you time" Alice said smiling mischievously! As if to say you can fuck now kid! Which is exactly what I was hoping, for some quality time with Edward's cock?


	19. Chapter 21

**Still working out the kinks! I have a semi-beta! BLEH so I am fixing up the story I hope you will all stick with me through this!**

**Here we go again!**

**Please note this story contains adult content and a lot of cussing!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL REALLY LOVE IT! THANKS FOR THE GUYS WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**I REALLY NEED THE REVIEWS EVEN IF THEY ARE BAD I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**I AM DEDICATING THIS CHAPTER TO EDWARDSTYPE FOR ALWAYS PUTTING A SMILE ON MY FACE THANKS A MIL! HOPE YOU LIKE IT ~MWAH~**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight**

Chapter 21

The room cleared out leaving just me Edward and the electric current that bound us together.

There was still so much we needed to work through, I wasn't even sure where to start.

"Isabella, I love you more that life it's self. I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how beautiful and loving you are. I will sell my company and we could move to Alaska, I don't care I just want to be with you. Nothing matters if you are not there."

"Penguins Lovely!" I laughed trying to ease some tension. "Edward I am so sorry! I don't really know what came over me. I was selfish and being without you made me realize just how much I need and love you. I don't want you to sell anything and I don't want to move to Alaska with all the fucking penguins. I want to be with you. Fuck Edward I would breast feed a crocodile for you! You are the other half of me." I cried as he took me into his arms.

I felt him lift me up and place me on the table while he moved to lock the door. Once the door was locked, he melted his body against mine and we were like one. Our tongues danced and laced with each other our arms a tangle as we groped. I rubbed my palm over the crotch area of his pants and felt the hum run through his body at my touch. It was amazing to know that he felt that way about me. I reviled in it.

His hand came up and ripped the Cowboy's shirt off me. In one swift move he me off the table and spun me around so that I was facing my face to the mirror and hands on the desk with my back to his chest.

His hand moved to undo my bra and trailed down to my tattoo! Oh fuck I completely forgot about it.

"This is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me, and you cannot imagine how it turns me on" he whispered in my ear while his hand ran over the light scabs now around his name on my still healing tattoo. He snaked an arm around my waist and undid the buttons on my jeans and pulled them down. I felt him bend down to undo my shoes and remove my pants. I felt so uncomfortable standing in front of a mirror with just my panties on.

I blushed a deep red just as Edwards hands trailed from my calves up and cupped my behind. He stopped right on my tattoo and placed gently kisses around it. He moved higher up my back leaving a trail of burning kisses, stepping away just long enough to remove his jacket but moving close enough to keep our bodies pinned in the same position as I looked into the mirror to meet his smoldering gaze.

Like they say if you play with fire you are going to get burned and hell if this fire isn't going to consume me I was going to throw myself off a fucking building.

He loosened that fucking magnificent tie from around his neck and smirked at me, next he removed his shirt and just dropped his pants to pool around his ankles. I leaned back into his chest to feel his heat seep through my body making my knees week. He bent down and buried his head in the crook of my neck just as a knock sounded on my door.

"FUCK OFF!" I yelled witch caused Edward to chuckle into my neck. Goosebumps ran across my whole body as I felt his erection pressing into my back. His hand snaked around me and pinched my nipples while I rubbed my thighs together hoping to relieve some of the pressure from my aching cooter. Edward caught my movement and took his hands to part my legs.

He placed my hands palms down on the dresser and once again made sure my legs were spread wide open.

"Don't pleasure yourself Isabella." Is all he said as his hands continued to roam my breasts and he nibbled on the tender flesh of my earlobe. I felt his teeth sink into my ear and I almost came totally undone. My eyes shot up to meet his gaze in the mirror. I didn't notice my own body, all I saw was the perfection that was Edward outlining my form and he looked fucking wonderful so much so that I was left panting.

He continued pinching my nipple as one hand went down to make gently contact with my clit. I moaned as his hand just barely touched my cooter. He repeated the movement with a feather light brush across my clit and my whole body responded and I felt my coil release as an orgasm overtook my body. My knees buckled under me and Edwards's hands moved to my hips to support me. Cheap round! He barely touched me and I was spent!

The knock on the door sounded again.

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THE IS HOLY FUCK OFF" I yelled so loud that I didn't even notice as Edward move me back a bit and pressed my back down a bit so my behind was in the air.

He moved his hand over my bum cheeks "you are so beautiful Bella, I want to bury myself inside you so bad" he moaned in a hoarse voice

"Then do it, please Edward I want you to be inside me. I want you…."

"Baby I need to calm down a bit, I don't want to hurt you…."

"For fuck sakes Edward I am not porcelain doll now fuck me please!" I yelled

In one swift move he buried himself deep inside of me. I had never had him at this angel and I was beyond words fantastic. He seemed to penetrate me deeper this way

"Agghh Bella!" Edward moaned as he tried to control the thrust of his hips from pounding to hard into me. His fingers were digging into the flesh on my hips and I loved the feel of him letting go with me.

"More…" I breathed as I pushed back against him

"Gentle love" he crooned as he slowed down his pace some more to run a hand down my back.

"I don't want it gently Edward, I want it rough! And I know you like it rough…." I said but I was cut off as his hand made contact with my bum cheek and left a sting. He gently rubbed over it and then smacked down again.

It felt so good.

"Yessss" I moaned as the picked up his rhythm and pounded into me harder.

"I am going to take you back to my room and fuck you all night long, you won't be able to walk when I am done with you." he groaned into my ear as my body shook with the force of the orgasm pulsing through me. Dirty mouth Edward was FUCKHOT!

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep Edward"

"Isabella I never make I promise I can't keep especially where you are concerned."

His pace sped up as he pounded into me so hard I could feel his balls bounce against the bottom part of my cooter. His hand came around and rubbed my clit. My orgasm started building up again and my whole body went flush is it ripped through me consuming my body with fire. I felt like I needed to call the fire department as I just saw spots in front of me and my legs gave in completely, as I felt him release inside me and ride out his own orgasm screaming my name over and over again.

"Careful love, are you okay?" Edward asked putting his arms around my waist to support me.

"I am great" I smirked as I turned in his arms to kiss him passionately.

He smirked as he kissed me back and held me close. The knock on the door came again and we broke apart. I moved into the bathroom to change into a off the shoulder straight knee length black dress Alice got me with a dipping neckline and back line to expose both my cleavage and my back. I cleaned myself up and dressed in the sexiest lingerie I had which was a black thong with Edward's name on in lace and a garter around my leg. No bra but I was okay in that department I think?

I fixed my make up and hair and smiled at the twinkle in my eye and the flush of my cheeks, I looked like I had been thorley fucked, and that I had.

My neck was still red from Edwards's lips and I loved it. I slipped into the death trap heels Alice got me and headed back into the dressing room to find a fully dress Edward sitting on one of the recliners talking to Beatrice one of the stage assistants.

"Bella" She said as she saw me come from the bathroom.

"Sorry about interrupting you uhhhh…..earlier" she said and I busied myself with the material on the dress as my fucking cheeks turned crimson while Edward just smirked! Oh how I would like to stick my foot up his smug ass right now.

I tried giving him my annoyed look but Beatrice just carried on.

"So if it is okay with you we need to shift the acts around to accommodate Sir Mix a Lot but we won't veer off schedule and…." She rambled on and I was lost.

"Fine" I stated walking over to get my bag and coat. She shot me a confused look turned to smile at Edward and left the room.

"Is anything wrong love?" He asked like the fucking smug bastard he was

"Yeah Edward, I don't need everyone knowing we had sex in the dressing room"

"Sorry love but I think it is inevitable with the way you were screaming" he smiled and I threw a pillow at him. He caught it and got up he walked over to me very slowly and wrapped his arms around me.

"We should go eat, you are going to need the energy" he said as he ran his hand over my behind lifting my dress and snaking his hand under the material to stroke my bottom.

I felt myself moan at his touch just as he released me, and moved to open the door for me.

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight love" he whispered into my ear as I passed him.

We headed out to the exit that was flooded with paparazzi and I grabbed Edwards hand in mine while he smiled down at me as we made our way out. We moved pass them really fast as I clung to Edward. He put his arms around me protectively as one of the Entertainment Weekly ladies stopped us.

"Mr Cullen, are you officially dating Miss Whitlock" she asked shoving a mike in his fave. He looked down at me and smiled

"I am never leaving her side, she is the love of my life" he said as his lips came down on mine. And it all just felt right. The universe was giving my life another shot and I don't intend on fucking this up again…

We made haste to escape all the other press members and headed over to the valet who sprinted to get Edward's car.

A blood red dodge viper pulled up as Edward smiled at me. He helped me in and rushed around to slide in next to me. These sports cars were so unpractical for well mini dresses. Only Hollywood stars could pull off getting in and out of them without showing off their underwear ….. Hollywood stars not Britney Spears I thought smiling inwardly to myself.

Yeah I know I talk to myself a lot but they say it is okay to talk to yourself and even answer yourself as long as you don't say "HUH?" to yourself you are still semi-sane.

"I really want to apologize for the press release, and I want you to know I knew nothing about it. You are more important to me than any deal for all the money in the world." He said taking my hand as we sped out the lot.

"I am sorry for not believing in you, and I am sorry for getting drunk in public and getting into a bar fight, but I love you Edward nothing will come between us again I know that is a mouthful but I also want to add that I am terribly sorry for doubting you."

"Isabella" he breathed "I love you too and I couldn't care less if you beat the shit out of everyone in the bar or got drunk every single day. I love you just the way you are. I wouldn't change anything about you EVER you are perfect, hell I would even go to rehab with you!" he said as he kissed each knuckle on my hand individually and my body was like a fucking rocket waiting to take off.

"Maybe nicer boobs? A better cooter? A smaller behind? A bigger build more length bigger feet less potty mouth much less clumsiness? Nobody is perfect and there is a lot about me that is imperfect" I stated firmly

"Isabella I would never want to see another set of breast now that I had a taste of yours, they are the sexiest I have ever come across, and I would never change you cooter because I cannot ever see myself buried in another. You fit me like a glove, and as for the behind? I think I have a fetish for your behind and the only thing I would do is feed you so you actually have a behind and I love your potty mouth and clumsiness and you are as close to perfect as they come." He said and I was taken aback. This man was amazing and he loved me with all my stupid little quirks and wanted me to remain the way I was.

"This is a nice car" I said sliding my free hand over the leather on the side panel while he moved through traffic like it was nothing. He was a very confidant driver.

"I have a passion for fast cars" he smiled and it felt like there was more to it than this that.

"Have you ever done it in a car?" I asked looking out the window as a blush spread across my face, I could tell him to fuck me in the heat of passion and now I refer to sex as "it" like a middle school pre-pubescent teen!

"No Isabella I have not." He said as his thumb made small circles into the skin on the back of my hand.

I turned to smile at him and he looked back at me with so much lust that I almost jumped him right there.

I licked my lips self consciously.

"If we are ever on a desolated road heading nowhere could we pull off and try?" I asked

He smiled the panty dropping smile as his moved his hand from mine and it up my thigh lifting my dress. His moved my underwear aside and pushed one finger into me. My back arched and I moaned.

"Take off your underwear" he said no more like ordered as I quickly looked out the window and pulled my underwear down. He took it from my hand and pushed it into his jacket pocket

"The windows have a tint that is barely legal so don't worry!" he smiled as his hand returned to me aching cooter.

"So wet already?" he breathed

"You seem to bring out the lifeguard in me." I smiled as he rand the tip of his finger in my cooter and kept on hand firmly on the steering wheel.

"You planning on saving my drowning shaft?" he asked but I was too focused on the feel of his hand rubbing my cooter.

I felt so consumed I needed more… I pushed my cooter against his hand and notice him swerve into an underground parking garage.

He pulled into an isolated section and punched in a security code. The boom lifted and he roamed for a free parking space. He parked the car, got out and walked to my side opening the door on my side as I sat with a confused expression on my face.

I just looked at him while he said "move over" and I did I slid over to the driver side and placed my hands on the steering wheel. You could almost feel the power of the car by just touching it. He closed the door and unzipped his pants.

He smiled as he picked me up like a weight nothing and put me on his lap straddling him. He made sure to move his pants so we didn't make a mess on it. Because I swear I was so wet it would look like he fell into a pond! Albeit a swamp!

He kissed me gently as I felt his cock rubbing against my cooter. Without warning he rammed into me. I sank down further onto him while he groaned.

He lifted me and kept pushing me down. I got the message and started grinding into him. We were fucking like rabbits. Just pure lust pouring out of both of us. He rubbed my nipples through the fabric of my dress just as I released my orgasm onto his shaft. He followed not long after. I bent forward and kissed his lip again.

I shifted off him and over to the driver seat again. I took a tissue from my bag and tried to clean up as much as possible

"Could I please have my underwear back" I asked just as he was zipping up his pants

He looked at me for a few seconds before removing it from his pocket; He took it in his hand and looked at it.

He smiled when he was his name embroided on the fabric

"I want it back" he smiled as I pulled it on.

We slipped out of the car and the fresh air felt amazing. I took out my compact and made sure I still looked okay. I ran trembling fingers through my hair hoping it was still in slick form. I dabbed my lips with some gloss and headed into the elevator. My face was still flushed.

"Edward?"

"Yes love" he asked looking down at me as I reached just past his shoulders.

"Do you think everyone will know what we did?" I asked

He snickered and kissed my head.

"Yes"

"Fuck it" I breathed witch caused him to laugh even louder. I now had to face his whole family and my brother who according to him knew we had been making love! Talk about an awkward conversation!

I gave him my meanest look it didn't work he just laughed louder. So I fucking pouted.

He stopped laughing

"I am sorry. We could cancel if you wanted to, and head straight to my room" he said waggling his eyebrows. Yes because that is even less obvious.

"I am starving and they are all expecting us the crippling sex would have to wait until later" I said and his eyes just about pop out of his head.

"Bellaa" He hissed

"What?" I asked as we stepped out of the elevator. We moved into the foyer of the restaurant

"I would never hurt you." He said and I was startled that he believed I was scared or some shit.

"We are meeting the Cullen/Whitlock's here" Edward said to the hostess as she led us to the back of the restaurant where I could hear Emmett, that boy sure knew how to raise the roof!

"I know you wouldn't I trust you Edward and I enjoy what we do. I am open to exploring other areas of that with you. I don't believe for one second you have it in you to hurt me" I said as I kissed his cheek and he smiled so brightly at me.

"Hey all!" I said as Edward pushed the chair out for me and I sat down next to Rose who looked like she was just waiting for the perfect opportunity to say something.

They all said their hallo's while I averted my gaze from the table.

"So did you two have fun smashing pissers?" Emmett said wagging his eyebrows and my eyes just about bugged out of my head. I am know for being a comedian about sex and making funny gripes but fuck me if that wasn't the most disgusting thing I have ever heard.

"Fuck Sakes Emmett show some form of Decorum" Carlisle said and we all busted out laughing.

"Nice example there dad" Edward moaned as he took my hand. I met Jasper eyes and he was ecstatic. I smiled at him and he mouth I love you sus and I said I love you too.

Edward ordered me a long Iceland ice tea and he had a scotch on the rocks. My hand was still firmly wrapped in his while he and his dad chatter mindlessly about boring as fuck shit.

Emmett and Rose seemed to be warming up to each other as I even noticed they were holding hands. Sweet but I know better they are both nyphos and there is more to it!

"So Rose you seem pretty cozy there?" I said indicating to her holding Emmett's hand and she and Emmett just smiled.

"Yeah Bells! We are." Rose smiled at me.

Esme watched the people at the table with a big ass smile on her face and then she cleared her throat to get our attention.

"I just wanted to say how proud we are of all of you. You are all like me very own children and I am so happy to see all my kids happy!' She sobbed and Carlisle kissed her.

"So Edward how does it feel to fuck you own sister" Emmett boomed and my fucking jaw dropped not even I was that fucking dense.

"Let me know once you reach that point" Edward said gesturing to Rose.

"Oh" Emmett mouthed looking ready to heave the entire content of his stomach on the table.

"Hey!" Rose moaned giving me and Edward dirty looks as we laughed at Emmett's reaction.

"Shut it Beetle Bonnet" I scowled at Rose and her face went blood red. I was daring her with my eyes to continue

"Yeah well I would rather be miss beetle bonnet that screw around with an Edward Dildo" She said.

I turned 50 shades of fucking red as I ripped my phone out and showed the picture of Rose in spandex modeling her camel toe.

I tossed my phone at Emmett and smiled sweetly at Rose as she realized what I did.

"Holy fuck Rose!" Emmett boomed and slipped his hand under table like not of us could see that.

I finished my drink in one gulp as everyone stared at Emmett and Rose trying to pretend that Emmett was not finger fucking her under the table. Being discreet was not a word that Emmett knew much off.

"I really am sorry to cut the evening short but I promised to get Bella to bed early, she has had one long day" Edward said as he got out of the chair and pulled my chair back.

I smiled at everyone before promising to meet them all for breakfast as we headed into the lobby to go Edwards's room.

He held his arms around me in the elevator all the way to the penthouse. His warmth felt like home. That shit about home is where the hart is might just be correct even though I never really believed in any of that bullshit I think there must be some truth in it.

When I walked into the room I was thrown against the wall my hands pinned above my head as Edwards's thigh pushed my legs apart and he kissed me roughly. DING, DING, DING ROUND THREE! Talk about having superb stamina!

"You used the Sparkle peen?" he asked between kisses

"Yes!" I breathed as I searched for his lips.

"FUCK!" he moaned as I pushed my cooter down on his leg. He kept my wrists pinned in one of his hands while the other hand moved to rip the underwear off me to shreds. He zipped down his pants He pulled my legs up onto his hips as he released my hand over my head and entered me. It didn't take long for both of us to release as he sank to the floor.

I got off Edward and headed into the room where I stripped down and jumped into the shower. I came out with only a towel on and Edward was on the bed his shirt open and belt loose.

"I kind of like the idea of you hands not being able to interfere" he said as he held up the tie he was playing with. He walked over to me.

"Buckle up angel it's bout to get rough!" he smiled as he led me over to the bed and laid me down gently. My cooter might be admitted into the intensive care unit at the hospital tomorrow but right now it needs some much needed shaft-ersizing!

"You got to risk it if you want the biscuit" I smiled sweetly at him as he leaned forward." I am about to make good on my promise" he said as he kissed down my earlobe. He took my wrists and tied it to the headboard of the bed. I was lying on the bed wrapped in a towel looking nervously at Edward.

"Do you trust me" he asked looking into my eyes.

"Yes" I breathed just as he slid a mask over my eyes. I was in total darkness. I heard him fumble around the night stand and then he was placing earplug in my ear. The music started to blast in my ears and my whole body was on alert with anticipation. I tried to focus on the music but I was waiting to hear what Edward was going to do next but without being able to see or being able to hear I was lost. The excitement that coursed through my veins was magnificent. I didn't feel trapped or scared because I knew I would feel Edwards's hands on my body. I felt light brushes on my foot like a paint brush caressing my skin. He made patterns trailing from my big toe to my knee. It stopped and was immediately replaced by his tongue lapping around my toe and licking all the way up to my knee and then he moved to the other leg. He painted again on my stomach just above my cooter and followed through with his tongue. He pushed my legs apart as the brush ran the length of my cooter and then his tongue lapped the exact spot again. He was licking down my cooter with the flat of his tongue and the tempo of the music shifted to move faster.

My pulse quickened and I pushed my thighs together for friction but his hand stopped me from moving my legs as he kissed a trail down on the inside of my calf. I felt him slip his fingers into my cooter and with in minutes my walls were closing in around his fingers as they beat in and out of me. I don't know how loud I screamed cause the music was still going. Faster, and Faster. He licked into my cooter and lapped his tongue until he was sure there wasn't any more before he finished his brush technique to my chest gently rubbing the path, before following in with his mouth. He bit down gently at first on my nipple and I moaned and pressed my nipple into his mouth wishing for more. He did. He bit down hard on my nipple and my body went ablaze with the next orgasm building up. He kissed my neck and down my arms before coming back to kiss my mouth.

I caught his lower lip between my teeth and bit down hard to return the favor as I have long since realized that me and Edward both enjoyed the feel of teeth meeting flesh in the throws of passion.

I let go of his lip, and I could feel his erection pressing into my stomach as he worked on my body.

He moved off me and I felt his loss immediately. I wanted to talk to him and find out where he went or what he was busy with. I felt him gently remove my one hand then flip me over so I was now lying on my stomach with the towel still under me. He tied my hands up again.

He removed just the one ear plug and kissed my ear before saying "Isabella I am going to spank you. I won't hurt you. Nod your head if you trust me" he said and I nodded my head as I could barely contain the excitement building up in me.

"I am not Jacob. I would never put you in harms way. But I told you once before my love that I don't share my cooter. No even with my own dildo replica" He said before popping the plug back in my ear.

I felt his lips run across my behind just before it made contact with his leather belt. He was gently but it was intoxicating. I found myself pushing my behind in the air towards his hand as his lips trailed across his name etched into my skin. I craved his touch like a drug addict craved a hit. His lip ran over my bottom again just before the leather striked down. I moaned like a cheap whore at the feel of his muscular hands on my body. The music was still going but I was battling to focus on what was playing.

The leather made contact with my behind one more time a little harder that the others but I came for no apparent reason other than being turned on beyond believe. I was rubbing my thighs together as I rode my orgasm out.

He lifted my hips and slid his knees under me positioning his cock right at the entrance. I assumed he was kneeling while I was suspended in the air while he entered me both his hands were supporting my hips as he pushed himself into my. I locked my ankles behind his back as he thrust forward.

It was amazing I cannot imagine why people don't have sex like this all the time. I released my orgasm but Edward just kept going like his cock was on caffeine high or something. I am not sure how long it took but I felt like I was busting at the seams, Edwards just kept going at a leisurely pace while I had one orgasm after the other. He sped up his movements and I felt him release into me pulsing against my walls as his load filled me.

We stayed like that while I caught my breath, he kept us connected as he leaned forward and brushed light kisses down my spine. He removed the plugs from my ears. I heard him flick a switch before he removed the blindfold so that my eyes would not hurt. I looked at the clock and realized we had been busy for more that two hours! Holy Fuck!

He removed himself from me before he untied my wrists taking each one and gently kissing it.

I looked at him and he smiled.

"You are amazing" I said smiling at him. He was kneeling and I now believed him when he said I won't be walking tomorrow.

"No my love you are amazing" he said as he got off the bed and moved into the bathroom. I wrapped the towel around me and wanted to stand but my fucking cooter was packing up, I think it has decided to move to a safer place. LIKE FUCKING ALASKA where it could lay in the ice and avoid the heat mine and Edward's bodies create.

I hobbled into the bathroom and saw he was drawing a bath for me. I looked down at my legs and saw smears of Chocolate…..mmmm so he used body paint! I don't know how and I don't know when but I am paying him back for tonight!

He put his hand under my knees and climbed into the tub with me on his lap. We just relaxed in the tub not saying too much.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?" 

"Have you done that for many women?"

"Bella!" he moaned but I just wanted to know he couldn't see my face but I could feel his breathing speed up.

"I won't be mad I promise"

"NO" he said

"NO you haven't or no you won't tell me"

"No I haven't, I have had sex in that position before but all the rest was a first for me" he said kissing my temple

"Me too!" I said as I stood up out of the water and grabbed a towel very fast.

"You do realize I have seen and kissed just about every inch of your body don't you?" he asked as I rushed to cover the quaint essentials.

"Yeah but I am not very comfortable in my own body! You make me feel good though" I smiled as I moved into the room and slipped on his shirt. I dug around in my bag for moisturizer but I couldn't find any, and I sure as fuck am not going to bed without it. I threw the whole content of my bag out on the bed just as Edward walked in with a towel hanging dangerously low on him hips.

"What are you looking for?" he asked as he looked curiously at the bed probably thinking I escaped some mental asylum.

"I need moisturizer and I can't fine any. I cannot go to sleep without it." I said as I started throwing the content of my bag back.

"Do you know where Rose's Room is?" I asked

"Jip right next door to us" he smiled, like I was supposed to know that!

I looked down at myself wearing Edwards's clothes as he smiled on sweetly leaning against the door frame with his arms folded.

"You want me to go and get you some moisturizer?" he asked

"Would you?"

He just smiled as he went over to his suitcase and pulled on pair of black sweats and a long sleeve shirt. He left barefoot while I sat on the bed.

It didn't take long before he returned with my suitcases.

I don't think anyone was ever that happy to see their own luggage.

"Where did you get my bags?" I asked as I hopped off the bed to go to him

"Rose arranged to have it packed and she brought it with her here." He smiled as I took my toiletry bag and went into the bathroom lavishing myself in moisturizer and brushing my hair. I felt so much better.

I also took 2 pain killers without him knowing just in case he had some morning action planned.

I came out of the bathroom to find him missing and my tummy rumbling. He was sitting at a dinner table with his laptop open staring intently at the screen.

He seemed lost in thought as I put my arms around his neck and kissed his head.

I made my way over to the mini bar and while I was deciding what to take I saw that the fridge had Chinese food in there.

"Don't even ask Bella, you know you can have whatever you want." He said as I took the 2 boxes of Chinese food out and popped it in the microwave in the kitchen.

I found a plate and put it all in one plate. We could share like lady and the tramp! Fuck I know I am such a child!

I walked in to find him chatting away on his blackberry. I sat down on the couch with the chop stick and waited for him to finish.

He caught me staring and winked at me as he walked over to the couch. He took the seat right next to me and I climbed into his lap while he chatted away.

When he finally ended the call he put his hands on my calves and smiled.

"You hungry?" I asked

"Hmmm" he said as he kissed me.

I laughed but grabbed the plate with one hand and picked the pieces of chicken up with the sticks and fed him. I took bites but not much. I am not particularly fond of Chinese food I just think that the boxes are awesome.

When we were done he switched on the TV with me still on his lap.

It didn't take long before we headed off to bed. I asked him to make sure the door was locked, as I was not particularly fond of the fact that they keep hiding information from me regarding my safety!

He crawled in next to me before he sighed and sat me up.

I was exhausted and just looked at him with a frown as he removed my shirt and then tucked me into the nook of his arm, he was taking this whole sleep naked thing to a whole new level of weird, but I wasn't complaining.

"I love you Isabella sweet dreams."

"I love you too Edward but we are going to need to reach some form of agreement with this whole sleeping naked thing" I sighed against him as my eyes closed and he chuckled.

I was awakened a few hours later with Edwards's hands roaming my body. We fell into a frenzy of touching before he entered me. He collapsed on top of me and we both fell into a blissful sleep again.

I woke up for the second time a few hours later feeling happy blissful relaxed and loved. Edward was still sound asleep and I was having one hell of a chocolate craving!

I slipped out under his arm and made my way over to the mini bar winching as I felt my cooter pain. Talk about killer sex!

I was sitting on the floor in front of the mini bar when I decided I needed to speak to Rose and Alice, I really needed some cooter down time.

_Chocolate feast for breakfast can you slip away? B_

_C u in 5 - R_

_On my way – A_

I jumped up and ran to the room to grab a shirt and headed to open the door, so they didn't wake Edward. I went into the small kitchen and started a fresh brew of coffee adding some sugar and cream and took the 3 cups to the balcony.

I was just coming back in when I Alice and Rose tiptoed into the lounge giggling both of them wearing men's shirts just like me.

I felt bad for not inviting Esme so I sent her a quick text same as the girls and she said she will be here in 15 minutes. Great so I still have time to talk to the girls.

I grabbed a whole basket of Chocolate and walked out to Rose and Alice as they sat there. Rose almost amputated my arm with her teeth to get the chocolate, obviously killer sex leads to major chocolate craving witch inevitably will lead to more killer sex! It was an endless cycle of damage to the cooter and hips.

"Why is your mini bar stocked with Swiss and not ours?" They asked and I smiled knowing that Edward must have requested this, he never seems to forget anything and I never seem to remember anything when I am around him except the feel of his body flush against mine. See what I mean?

"Edward" I said and they smiled

"I need your help" I said blushing

"oohhh spill" Alice said smiling like the little devil she is.

"Last night I had the most amazing sex anyone could ever think of. It was like a festival of Orgasms. It was beyond mind blowing. I need to return the favor" I said sipping my coffee and digging into my chocolate

"Kinky, vanilla, bdsm, anal…tell me what you have had and what are you looking for." Rose said matter of factly like one was talking about the weather.

"He tied me up…. And uhhh he blindfolded me, while I had his iPod playing some sex songs. He painted me and uuuuu fuck you know did great shit to my body. He is amazing and I am me…" I trailed off

"Holy Fuck!" Rose said "He is like a sex-god"

"Yeah" I breathed

"Have you thought what you want to do?" they both asked

"No!"

"I have a brilliant idea Bella!" Alice said clapping her hands

Me and Rose leaned towards her

"Sex-toys!" she said and Rose just rolled her eyes. That is it? Her brilliant idea is sex toys? This woman should never give sex advice to anyone ever!

"Alice anyone can fuck a dildo" Rose stated and Alice pouted. Rose picked up a chocolate bar and handed it to me.

"This is what you are going to do" she smiled like the devil reincarnated. "When we get home you are going to come to a class with me, they teach you pole dancing and lap dancing and the cardio striptease, and we are going to teach you how to move" Rose smiled

"I can't do that I am not comfortable with my body!" I said

"You don't have to be you can strip to your underwear and tie him down while you give him a mind blowing lap dance followed by a mind blowing blow job, besides it will please him to see you feeling more comfortable in you own skin Bella!" Rose finished.

She had a great point there and I was a good idea…. Payback.

Esme joined us just after our conversation ended and we were all sitting there giggling and eating chocolate

"Why is you mini-bar stocked with Swiss and not mine?" Esme asked confused, it seems they all must have raided their mini bars!

Me Rose and Alice all said "Edward" in one voice and laughed.

"Yeah?" I heard the voice come through the door. He must have just got out the shower because his hair was wet. His was wearing light blue hipster denim with a long sleeve abs hugging shirt. His hair was a sex mess. I felt my whole body melt with the mere sight of him. He walked over to me and picked me up so he could sit in the chair with me in his lap.

"Good morning love" he said as I turned to kiss him.

Everyone aahhhed and I blushed Edward just reached for my coffee and sipped leisurely on it. Every now and then he would offer me a sip. I wasn't big on sharing but he brought out the caffeine sharing kind side of me.

"Thank you for the chocolates" I whispered to him while Esme was talking to Rose and Alice.

Emmett and Carlisle came in looking for their better halves not long after so did Jasper.

"I am starving!" Emmett moaned.

The guys were all dress but we girls looked like shit with the exception of Esme.

"We should go finish." I said getting of Edwards lap. I tried to walk straight but it hurt.

I heard Emmett start to say something but he was cut of as Rose smacked him on the side of the head and walked just as funny out of the room. We laughed at each other.

I had a quick shower and took time doing my hair and make up. I dressed in white linen pants with extra length. Comfortable ballet pumps in silver and a silver Armani top with a plunging neck line and hipster belt. I felt good as I started putting all my things into the suitcases. Edward seemed to have packed up as well. So I placed my cases next to his. I smiled at the sight of it. I felt him wrap his arms around me and kiss my neck.

"Why are you smiling like a Cheshire cat?" he asked

"It all just feels so right." I said indicating with my hand to our suitcases standing next to each other. His jet black and mine pink.

Yes I know it's fucked up but I felt like I was part of him and who he was.

"It would see we should co-ordinate suitcases but I am not travelling to hockey games in passion pink Gucci luggage" he laughed in my ear.

I pouted "I really wanted us to do that." I said looking at the ground. He looked taken aback as he turned me around. He took my cheeks in between his two hands and smiled at me. "Bella I was just kidding, we can get matching luggage sets, hell I would walk around in a ballet tutu and tights all day if that is what you want"

I smiled at him. "Edward I was just kidding, I would never do that to you. I know you love me. And getting matching suitcases is not a declaration of love." I said as I stood on tiptoe to kiss him.

He lifted me flush against his body so he didn't have to bend down while he kissed me.

We headed to breakfast which was rushed as Carlisle and Esme still needed to head to the girls. I felt bad that I wasn't going but I was going to be there when they reached the house which was more important.

We got to the airport amidst a swarm of paparazzi and made haste to get onto the plane. I was barely seated before I fell asleep. Dreaming sweet dream of love and lust in the arms of Edward….


	20. Chapter 22

**Here we go again! I am sorry for the late update! It won't happen again *GRIN***

**Please note this story contains adult content and a lot of cussing!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL REALLY LOVE IT! THANKS FOR THE GUYS WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING AND TO EVERYONE WHO HAS ME ON AUTHOR AND STORY ALERT YOU ROCK! **

**I REALLY NEED THE REVIEWS EVEN IF THEY ARE BAD I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**The story is now finally taking the shape I need so thanks for sticking it out I hope to make it worth your while! NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS AT FIRST GLANCE.**

**OHHH and I went to see Daughtry this weekend what a fucking spectacular band! I cannot wait for 30 Seconds to Mars to hit South Africa! What are your favorite bands?**

**If anyone wants to follow me on twitter I will be posting story updates and little sneak peaks there daily! My twitter name Janetvdm**

**~MWAH~**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight**

Chapter 22

"Wake up sleepy head" Edward whispered into my ear.

I looked around the plane and saw a distraught looking Rose and Alice while Jasper and Emmett just smiled sweetly!

"What's up guys?" I asked sitting up straight and smiling at Edward, he seemed to bring out happy Bella and stupid Bella simultaneously.

"This fucking asshole put shaving cream in my hair like a fucking kindergartener!" Rose yelled seething!

"It doesn't look to bad?" I said hoping to somehow appease Rose because I pissed off Rose was not a pretty sight! Phew thank fuck I slept through most!

"Because I washed it out!" she moaned and clicked her seatbelt in. I looked over at Alice and I burst out laughing at the lipstick smears evident on her cheek.

"Don't you dare Isabella Whitlock!" She snarled at me. I buried my head into Edwards shoulder as he stroked my head, my shoulders shaking with laughter.

"You were going to be our first victim but Eddie boy here would let us near you! isn't that right tiger!" Emmett spat at Edward. He just shrugged his shoulders and held me.

"Thanks!" Edward was my night in shining armor! Mmmmm Edward on a horse now that would be fuck-hot!

"Bella like I would let anyone misuse you!" he said mussing up my hair.

"Edward!" I moaned as I ran my hands through my hair.

We headed into the airport and I was once again taken back at the amount of paparazzi there. They flung their cameras at us and snapped shots like there was no tomorrow. You would think we just landed and we were carrying the cure to world hunger these people needed to get a fucking life!

Edward maneuvered us swiftly to a waiting car. We piled into the car as the guards took care of our luggage.

"That was fucking crazy" Emmett boomed from behind me. He hit the back of the seat making me shift forward with the force.

"Do that again and I will shove my foot so far up your ass you will get athletes foot in your mouth." I yelled and he burst out laughing.

I wanted to crawl over the seat and beat him but Edward pulled me back. Yeah that's right hold me back because I was going to kill that mother fucker!

"Emmett can you please try and contain yourself?" Edward asked annoyed as he pulled me onto his lap. I stuck my tongue out at him like a little kid!

"Sorry about that love" he whispered into my ear.

I still had so much work to do. I still had to complete my own move as well as the girls! Aggh! Just thinking of all the shit I needed to do was making me sleepy!

"Is it okay with everyone if we move straight to Whitlock's nest?" Edward asked

"HELL YEAH" the all boomed well…they all said yeah and Emmett yelled hell yeah!

He was such a fucking retard.

I sat in Edwards lap and my mind drifted to what things are going to be like when they all go on tour? I needed the time so I could take the lessons but being without him is hard. I didn't like it at all. Maybe he wouldn't be apposed to me sleeping at his place?

I was broken out of my daydream of sleeping in Edward's bed surrounded by his scent and shirts! Fuck I loved his shirts and his ties!

"Bella!" Jasper yelled and I saw them all staring out me.

"What?"

"Would you mind stepping off the little brick road so we could get out?" Emmett asked dripping with sarcasm

"Fucking bite me ass-wipe!" I said

"Bella for goodness sake please mind your language!" Jasper scolded

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?" he asked and I was pissed

"Go fuck yourself" I said as I got out of the car. Emmett was pissing his pants laughing. frankly I am tired of his insistent whining about my language. I am Isabella Fucking Whitlock and I cuss like a sailor fit in or fuck off this was me!

"That was uncalled for" he fumed at me

"Then stop hounding me Jazz please!" I pleaded and he put his arms around me and kissed me on the head.

"I love you sis"

"Love you too Jazz" I smiled and held him close.

I looked up at the mother fucking huge establishment in front of me. There were rolling grass lawns that stretch forever. The house was ginaromous. I mean seriously massive. I turned to Edward just as I reached the sign that read:

_WHITLOCK'S NEST IN LOVING MEMORY OF CHARLIE AND RENE WHITLOCK._

_Established by Isabella Whitlock_

_Supported by Jasper Whitlock, Emmett Edward and Alice Cullen, and Roselien Hale._

_And to the angel Charlotte Petersen._

I felt the tears sting my eyes at the most amazing kind thought ever. I never dreamed he would include my parents in this. He seemed to always know how to do the most heartfelt and romantic thing and I was once again reminded of the poem I sent him about a hoe that doesn't suck or fuck or whatever and yet he is the most thoughtful person alive.

The house had a double wooden doors leading into a magnificent foyer. A fully equipped nurse's station, I was told the house had 18 bedrooms and 21 bathrooms all with emergency buttons. Each room was to accommodate 2 girls for now and the rooms were designed each with its own tv, beautiful bed and magnificent closet. There was a communal play room with an x-box and karaoke large TV with surround sound as well as a vast array of musical instruments and games.

There was a study hall with computers and printers. There was a sick bay and a dining area. The house had so many amenities I knew the girls were going to be blissfully happy and spoiled just like they all deserved.

"Thank you so very, very much," I sobbed hysterically as my family surrounded me.

"I would move heaven and earth for you angel and everyone helped." He smiled as I held him tight. When I felt a little more composed I thanked him again before I turned and thanked them all individually. These people were amazing I wished the media could see this caring side of them all. They had the ability to care and love instantly without hesitation or cause. They loved with so much passion and care with so much love that It was a sight to behold.

We sat around chatting to the new nurses and got to know them all a little better.

Edward asked me to take a walk outside with him. I followed him wordlessly out to the yard.

"Bella I wanted to ask you something important!" he started very nervously.

"Yes!" I said because I could not stand to see him feel uncomfortable in my presence, he was always the self assured smug bastard and to see him nervous made me weak.

He laughed "You don't even know what I wanted to ask"

"It doesn't matter Edward, I don't care I love you and there is nothing I would not do for you, except maybe sell drugs or screw a donkey or some shit like that but I mean…."

He cut me off by kissing me passionately "move in with me" he moaned against my lips.

I was happy but scared I was more, happy though! WOW!

"YES" I moaned against his lips and he lifted me into the air and kissed me harder. We were just about to start groping when I moved back from his embrace.

"Edward are you sure, have you thought this trough?"

"Yes Bella, I wanted to ask you after the first night I met you but I thought it might be too soon" he laughed and he looked so carefree and happy.

"We need to talk" I said sternly at him and his happiness evaporated.

"Okay"

"I cannot sleep naked" I moaned and he took me in his arms and laughed a booming laugh that was so loud I felt myself joining in.

"Okay lets compromise, how does skimpy barely there underwear sound?" he asked still laughing lightly.

"How about skimpy underwear half the time and your sexy as hell shirts the other half?" I asked

He looked at me for a while and then he smiled.

"That is fine by me but I get to pick the nights and I am still sleeping naked"

"I would not want it any other way Edward" I smiled as I took his hand and pulled him closer to me, as we made our way back to the house.

He stopped dead just as we were about to go into the house.

"Are you sure? I mean about the move, I want you to be happy and if you need more time I will understand!"

"Edward, on the way here I was wondering what I was going to do in about a months time when you all go on tour, I was contemplating breaking and entering so I could steal you shirts and curl up in your sheets like some fucking a grade psychopath" I said sucking air into my lungs.

He smiled and stared down at me probably catechizing himself for asking some weirdo to move in with me. "You are the best thing that could have ever happened to me" he finally said.

"Yeah a shirt sniffing girlfriend?"

"Yes well I think it has something to do with my unmistakable manly magnificence" he said as he entered the house.

"Getting a little full of ourselves are we?"

The girls arrived about an hour later. And as expected they were way beyond ecstatic, so much so that Carlisle nearly had a cardiac arrest. We left them to explore and promised a visit the next day. Carlisle had insisted he stay over the first night in the house just in case one of the girls needed him. I think he meant Bree as he has become exceedingly attached to her over the past few weeks. It was a train wreck waiting to happen.

I pulled Jasper out towards the garden to talk to him.

"Jazz, Edward asked me to move in with him" I said once we were out of the other peoples hearing range.

"What did you say?"

"I told him I needed to talk to you first" I smiled my most angelic smile at him, hoping he didn't call me on my bullshit!

"Why, Bella? Why did you say that? This is your life you need to fill the pages with your own pen, nobody can write this for you!" aahh isn't he sweet such a sap! Gotta love him.

"No I am just fucking with you I said yes! But, I wanted to talk to you and make sure that you are comfortable with this? Are you?" I asked

"Bella Edward has been my best friend since I was in junior high. I know he has been around the block a few times. But I also know he has never been this way with any of the girls before. He really loves you and he already asked me and has my blessing. As long as you are happy Bells so am I!"

"Jasper I am so happy, you cannot even begin to imagine" I smiled and so did he

"Bella I want to ask Alice to marry me" he said and I grabbed him into a tight hug!

"Talk about stealing someone's moment!" I breathed

"It's about fucking time retard" I finished as he let me go and he just gaped at me.

"Why do you always have to cuss!" he moaned

"Sorry Jazz"

We moved to all head to the car.

"Edward, could we arrange the move tomorrow. All I want to do is pulled your shirt on, lay in your arms and watch a movie," I said resting my head on his chest

"Sure love whatever you want" he smiled a smile that was so full of promise I almost fainted with joy!

We got to the apartment block and wordlessly everyone moved to the different penthouses. I didn't not escape my notice that Rose and Emmett were heading to his place.

"Edward, my stuff isn't going to look nice in here. You're whole place has already been done to a specific décor. My stuff is all fucking pink!" I moaned as I walked around is apartment looking at the perfect place. Even his shirts were fucking color co-ordinate for Pete sake! Mine usually end up on the floor of the closet while I try and find the perfect outfit.

"I don't care about any of this stuff my mom decorated Bella. I will have the whole place redone in pink if that is what your heart desires" he said as he sat down on the couch

"No that is not what I mean. I just don't want… to …disrupt you or leave my shoes lying on the floor for you to trip over or bombard your basin with my cosmetics…and.."

"Bella stop! I want to trip over your shoes and see all your cosmetics around our basin. I want have a fucking pink pillow and feel your presence in every room, I have been alone too long. I need you." He said and I walked over and crawled onto his lap.

"I like your place just the way it is, I might need more closet space though and definitely a shoe shelve" I smiled as I kissed him

"I am dying for chocolate, how is that even possible? At the rate I am going you might need to invest in a bigger bed"

He laughed "love I am going to head out to get lunch anyway I will get you some, is there anything else you might need?" he asked like the real domestic husband

"You are going to the store? Like, to do shopping?"

"Yeah I like to do some things normally, I have a set grocery list delivered every Monday but it does not include chocolate or female products."

"I am coming with you then. And not for female products Edward for the chocolate and decent ice cream" I said as he pulled a baseball cap and set of glasses on.

"Yeah, they won't know it's you Edward you are totally looking like Tom Cruise" I laughed

"I am not trying to hide. The Y has an elite shopping strip for VIP's that we can go to for undisturbed shopping pleasure"

He said as we headed out to door and Emmett's door opened, he stuck his head out

"You two heading out?" he asked

"Yeah Einstein been screwing your brains out?" I asked at his fucking stupid question

"Uhhh…nice one Baby Whit, bring me back a large bag of peanut m&m's" he said

"Ooh m&m's Emmett that's hard core" I said as we stepped into the lift.

"I forgot to check your fridge? I don't know what you have?" I said to Edward

"Nothing much, beer, water, fruit juice, protein shakes the norm"

"The Norm? What about the essentials? Yoghurt, chocolate, ice cream, captain crunch?'

"Bella do you think those are the essentials?"

"Hell yes for me they are, what about muffin mix, I love muffins Edward LOVE THEM"

"I can have them deliver fresh ones warm out the oven daily."

"Yeah can you arrange for a cow to drop of fresh milk daily too?"

"Yeah as a matter of fact I can" he smirked

"Fucking smug bastard"

"HEY!" he moaned as I headed out the elevator and into the garage.

"We hopped into the Vanquish and he drove us to the Y. I could not believe they had a special section reserved for celebs! But I suppose even they have a midnight craving or something so It is only fair. I can just imagine the tabloids going crazy _the infamous Edward Cullen was seen purchasing not one but two value pack toilet rolls with tiny blue puppies on? Was he expecting company or just feeling under the weather_ I laughed out loud at my own stupidity! This is probably why you never hear about the fandom shopping for tampons and shit!

We entered the Y and holy fuck this place just oozed magnificence! WOW I could shop here everyday! You could even request a catalogue and drink coffee while you electronically selected you items and they will have it put in your car without you leaving their coffee shop? How fucking lazy! The pussies! I mean is it really that demeaning to push a trolley and select your own caviar?

I pulled a trolley and declined the trolley chauffer the store had to offer. Edward took the trolley from me as we walked down the isle.

"A trolley Chauffer Seriously?" I said looking at Edward and he just shrugged his shoulders at me.

I took some fresh fruit and yoghurt while he took muesli and protein bars, I took some chicken and he took steak, I took milk and he took soy? What the fuck but we just smiled at each other.

When we got to the cereal isle he wanted to debate the merits of cereal with me.

"Edward I love fruit loops! I don't care if their sugar intake is double that of wheat O's I just want to have my cereal!" I said as I took the fruit loops off the shelf and he kissed my head.

"Okay love fruit loops it is." He smiled as I headed over to grab ingredients for muffins.

"So Edward, what does you humble dwelling have to offer in the form of sugar?" I smiled at him as we entered the sugar isle.

"Bella I don't really partake in any unhealthy eating, but you can have whatever your heart desires" he smiled

Thank fuck because my heart desire chocolate like a fat person desires I don't know fat?

I took 2 big chocolate bars off the shelf, I was never one for chocolate but lately I have been craving chocolate. I froze! HOLY FUCK! I AM LATE! SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! Did I say shit already?

"Edward?"

"Yes love?" What is the date today?

"The 6th why?"

"Just asking"

Mother fucker I was 7 days late? How did I not notice this? How could I not realize? This was one fucked up scenario. I haven't even moved into his house yet? I have known him for all of 4 months and I don't even know if he wants kids? What if he doesn't? what if he leaves me, what if he wants me to get an abortion? Shit my life was really getting out of fucking control.

I dropped the chocolate I was holding on the floor and I felt my knees give in. I cannot do this to Edward. Maybe he will think I planned this? I don't understand maybe it is just late because the depo shot does that! UGGH!

I started crying and I felt Edward wrap his arms around me.

"Bella what is wrong love? Are you feeling ill?" he asked concerned

"Ple..ase….ta..ke…..me…home…Ed..wa..rd" I sobbed hysterically.

He picked me up ignoring the stares from everyone around, he walked over to the store manager or what ever the fuck he was.

"Can you delver that to me?" he asked obviously knowing the guy as he nodded.

Edward grabbed his wallet awkwardly and slipped his credit card to the guy and left.

We put me in the passenger seat and clicked my safety belt in place.

Once he was in the car next to me he ran his finger over my cheek and I just cried.

"Love please, tell me what is wrong?." He pleaded but I could not bring myself to even utter my worries out loud.

"I think I made a big mistake Edward" I sobbed

"Whatever it is we will fix it together angel just please talk to me" he pleaded and I shook my head. I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them as I rested my head on my knee caps.

Within minutes we were back home.

He carried me inside and laid me gently on his bed kissing my head, he returned with a glass of water and then left again.

I got off the bed and ran to Jaspers apartment. Edward was standing in the lounge of Jaspers apartment running a hand through his hair and talking intently to Rose and Jasper, as the door bust open they all just stared at me.

Jasper reached me first and I flung myself into his arms. "Everything is going to be okay tinks I promise just talk to us and tell us what is wrong." Jasper said soothingly.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him into his room and sat down on his bed.

He took a seat next to me and pulled me onto his lap. I cried into his chest what felt like forever until Rose and Alice came into the room. I pulled myself out of Jasper hold and sat down next to Rose while she held me tight.

Jasper left the room and I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Bella you are freaking us out please tell us what is going on!" Alice said alarmed.

"Alice Bella will talk when she is ready." Rose moaned and I felt bad I mean it felt like I was pushing Edward aside he was outside worrying his ass of over me and the one thing he asked me is to always clear the facts with him before running away. I needed to tell him and then face whatever happens next. He has a right to know. He should be the one here. I know he loves me and he is just about going insane over there so I might as well get this over with. But maybe I should make sure first? Just to be safe and spare him the dread? Fuck why does life always have to be so confusing!

"I am Late"

"For what?" Rose said looking at me confused until the realization hit her. "oh"

"Yeah fucking Oh!" I sobbed

"Bella, Edward loves you. This should be a happy time" Alice said as she ran a soothing hand up and down my back..

"I think I need to speak to Edward." I said to Alice as both she and Rose nodded and headed out the room. I followed thinking that we should head over to his place and then if he wanted to put his fist through a wall a break something his place was more appropriate.

I wordlessly walked out to stare into the caring eyes of my friends. They were all so concerned for me and I needed to get a grip on myself. I tried my best to smile at them as I walked out of Jasper apartment and into Edward's.

I sat down on his bed and he paced the floor looking like he was getting ready to bomb Iraq.

"Edward I think…I mean there is a possibility that even thought I took precaution…that I might be…. I mean not intentionally or anything like that…." I rambled off and crying in between.

"Bella please just tell me what is wrong, this is killing me I can't stand seeing you like this." He said as he rubbed my back soothingly.

"I think I might be pregnant…and I am sorry I mean…" I got cut of as his lips crashed down on me.

"Bella I thought you were going to leave me!" he moaned against me.

Leave him? Why would he think that?

"So you think you are pregnant but you are not sure?" he asked me and I nodded.

"I get the depo shot and it is supposed to be full proof but I am over a week late and shit I don't know!" I said crying some more.

"Bella do you want to have a baby?" he asked me tilting my head back to look into his eyes.

"I have never thought about it, do you?"

"More than anything in this world Bella." He smiled at me and my pulse picked up and raced like a horse in the Kentucky Derby.

"What?"

"Bella I want to have a baby WITH you! I just hoped we would be married first!" he smiled and he was so happy.

"So if I was pregnant you would want me to keep the baby?" I asked

"Bella what do you mean? Like abort the baby?"

"I don't want to do that Edward if I was pregnant but I don't think I could raise a baby alone"

"I love you more than life itself and I love you more with every beat of my heart. If you are pregnant you have just made me the luckiest man alive." he said hugging me close.

"I love you too Edward, thank you."

"No Bella, thank you for talking to me and not running away"

"I was going to, I was contemplating moving away" I smiled "But I remembered you asked me to please talk to you and take nothing for granted"

"Bella you never seize to amaze me. Do you want to go and find out?"

"Okay but I am not peeing on a stick or into a bottle!" I moaned as I got off the bed to wash my face.

Edward made a quick call on his phone and was ready to leave once I got out of the bathroom.

We headed out to the car again and got wary glances from everyone as we walked past. Jasper stepped up to me and hugged me close.

"Are you okay?" he asked and I nearly broke down again, I glanced at Edward and he was standing there proud like he already knew and nodded to me.

"Jasper I think I might be pregnant" I said and Jasper lifted me into his arms and held me close! "I love you Bella" he smiled as the tears streaked down his face.

This was amazing everyone was happy when I thought I was going to be wrapped over the knuckles.

"We are heading to the hospital now, want to come with?" Edward asked everyone and I smiled because they were all family and I would be honored to have them all with us.

"uhhh sure" Alice said also wiping a tear from her eyes. Emmett picked me up bridal style and held me close to his chest.

We reached the hospital and Edward called Carlisle to let him know we were there. I nearly choke Carlisle? He wanted Carlisle to give me a test?

"Hey Kids!" Carlisle smiled as he walked into the waiting area "To what do I owe this visit?" he asked once we all greeted him.

"Dad can we see you for just a few second in private?" he asked as Carlisle nodded and moved toward his office. Esme was there waiting for him.

"Hello Esme" I smiled confused as to what she was doing there. "Hallo, what are you all doing here?" she asked.

"Well I was just about to ask you the same question mom?" Edward said

"I was meeting your dad here we were going to go to supper with Alice and Jasper she smiled.

"Okay somebody better tell me right now what is going on here" Carlisle said panicked.

Edward took my hand and led me into the exam room while Carlisle followed and shut the door leaving the other in the office.

"What is wrong Bella are you sick?" Carlisle asked as Edward picked me up and put me on the exam table. I was freaking out. How do they check if you are pregnant does he have to see my cooter? I didn't want him to!

"Dad, Bella's period is late and she thinks she might be pregnant" Edward smile as I turned red. It is like when you are a young girl and all the hot guys are sitting around you and a tampon add comes on, and because you are the only girl around everyone stares at you. It is fucking humiliating. What do they think you are going to hop up and give them a full on demonstration?

"Okay, so I am going to be the doctor first and once we have the result I will be the Dad and maybe grandfather" Carlisle said smiling bright at us.

He left the office to get a file and I am not even sure what else.

"Edward?" I asked whispering as he leaned down to me. "Your dad wont be seeing my cooter will he?"

He laughed "No love, I am the only man that gets to see you." And then he kissed me on the head as Carlisle came in.

"Bella I need to ask you some basic questions." He said opening the file. We ran through blood groups illnesses operations last periods etc. I felt embarrassed especially when he asked me about passing stool! SHIT! I mean that subject is taboo! I don't poo, like ever! Well that is my story and I am sticking to it!

Once that was out of the way he moved the ultra sound machine next to the bed.

"Bella, would you unbutton your pants and lift your shirt a bit for me? I undid the button and lifted my shirt. He gently tucked a paper towel at the top of my jeans and pulled them down a bit lower and I blushed. He pulled my shirt higher.

He squirted some cold jelly onto my tummy and moved the ultrasound over my belly. He was just above my public bone.

"Sorry Bella but in the early stages of pregnancy the baby is pretty low" he smiled at me.

He kept going until he turned to both me and Edward with a bright smile and tears streaming down his face. "Congratulations guys I am going to be a grandfather" he smiled "Sorry son I mean you are going to be parents" Edward kissed me. And I cried.

Edward left my side to open the door and everyone was staring at him. "Mom you are going to be a grandmother" Edward smiled as everyone cheered and Esme rushed to him to hug him before asking if she could come into the exam room. I nodded and she came over and hugged me.

Everyone pushed into the exam room and fought to see the little screen.

Carlisle pointed at the screen to a blinking spot and said "That's the heartbeat" I cried even more then.

He did some printouts and everyone left us alone again. "Bella according to this scan you are about 7 -8 weeks along" he smiled.

"But" he said and both mine and Edwards heads napped up. "I need to be honest here, Bella you are a very small girls and this isn't going to be on of the easiest pregnancies, there is no way you would be able to give birth normally"

Okay but I wouldn't want to give birth normally I mean shit!

"Combined with the fact that Edward is a very large person" he smiled at Edward "This baby has the potential to be relatively large"

"So what does that mean Dad? Is Bella not safe?" Edward asked concerned

"No son she is the perfect candidate for pregnancy, She would just need more check ups and rest that the average pregnant woman. Following a healthy diet is compulsory and staying fit will be an advantage" he smiled and I blew out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"I love you Bella so very, very much!" Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella a friend of mine is the best in her field I would like for you to see her with any questions you might have and if you like her she could be your doctor. I highly recommend her." He smiled and we nodded. He pulled out his phone and after a quick call it was decided she would run down and meet us in Carlisle office.

He kept the ultrasound machine on for her in case she wanted that.

"Hi guys I am Miranda Jameson" she smiled shaking Edwards hand and smiling at me.

"Miranda this is my son Edward and the mother of his baby Isabella Whitlock" he said as she picked up the ultrasound and ran it across my belly. "And that is my grandchild" he beamed as she took the baby's measurements and smiled up at him.

He left the room after thanking her again for coming. "Well guys your baby seems healthy, a bit big but that is never a bad thing." She smiled as she handed me a paper towel to clean my belly. Edward took it from me and cleaned off all the gel.

She smiled at his caring action.

"Bella, I am going to order some blood work for you, pretty standard I do it for every pregnancy, I am also going to write you a script for some vitamins." She said taking out papers from her bag, and handing them to Edward

"Any question?" she asked

"Yes, is this pregnancy safe for Bella?" Edward asked pulling my shirt down for me, while I buttoned up my pants.

"Any pregnancy carries a certain amount of risk, but if it is monitored correctly the risk will be minimized and the mother will always be safe, Bella has a very petite frame which could become a factor, and natural birth is not an option. But I have seen many woman deliver their babies healthily that were smaller that Bella, so with the right support she will be fine" she had kind caring eyes and she was soft, talking to her was comfortable.

"Are we still able to have intercourse" Edward asked like it was nothing.

"Yes, it is encouraged. The more sexually active Isabella is the easier the pregnancy will be. If there is any discomfort she should have it checked out."

"Is there anything we should avoid sexually?" he asked winking at me and I thought I would fucking die!

"No really, in general she is pregnant but if she is limber enough all positions go. No suspension or strangulation if that helps"

"Fuck this" I said getting off the bed and leaving the room.

I slammed the door shut and everyone stared at me. Edward came out after me and wrapped his arms around me while Miranda gave me her card and said goodbye.

"What was that all about?" Emmett asked

"NOTHING" I said walking to sit down.

"Is mood swings normal this early on?" Jasper asked

"What the fuck Jasper! I was mortified! This is not a mood swing! This is me dying of fucking embarrassment."

"Oh Bella sweetie the doctor is suppose to see your vagina where do you think the baby comes out!" Emmett teased

"Emmett I am trying very hard not to shove my foot so far up your ass you will need a dentist to remove it" I fumed as I left the room.

"Mood-swings is normal" Carlisle stated to everyone in the room.

"THIS IS NOT A FUCKING MOOD SWING!" I yelled as I was walking down the passage having everyone staring at me.

I stopped at a vending machine and contemplated buying a chocolate I mean craving during pregnancy is bullshit! That is not true!

So why do I want chocolate!

"Hi There" I heard a voice say next to me and I looked into the venomous eyes of Tanya the fucking tart Swan

"Hi!" I smiled back

"We were never formally introduced I am Tanya Swan" she said

"I know I am Isabella Whitlock, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"So what brings you here? A STD?" she asked and I had to hold myself back from kicking her.

"Go fuck yourself" I said as I eyed the chocolate selection before digging in my bag for my purse.

"So, you think you have it all figured out don't you? You think he will stay loyal to you? Please I have known him since he was in diapers, we have a mutually beneficial relationship and he knows I will be there to comfort him when things don't work out. So Bella just be warned. This" she said indicating to me "Is not Edward worthy"

"And I will do everything in my power to get him back" she spat.

And I was fucking fuming who the hell did she think she was.

"Now you listen to me you fucking bitch! Edward loves me!..."

"Bella!" Edward said from behind Tanya causing us both to turn to him. Tanya smiled as she put her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

He pushed her off him with a gently smile before taking me into his arms and holding me close.

"I am sorry! I shouldn't have done that!" He said

"Its okay" I said before returning my attention to the vending machine.

"So did Bella tell you the news?" Edward asked while I fought back the smile.

"What news Eddie?" she asked and my blood turned cold.

"EDWARD!" I spat at her and Edward rubbed his hand down my back.

"Tanya please!" he scolded as she was about to open her mouth.

"We are going to have a baby!" he said excitedly.

"Isn't that awesome?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Awesome" she said "Congratulations Eddie I will see you at the office later?"

"No I wont be coming in today have Brandon cover my meetings I will be back tomorrow." He said as he took my hand, and Tanya walked away.

"Did she upset you Bella? Did she say anything?" he asked concerned

"No, I just really want a chocolate, and I want her to stop calling you Eddie, if anyone gets to call you Eddie it should be me in the throws of passion" I smiled as I put my coins into the machine.

"I agree, but rather call me Stallion or something not Eddie!" he moaned

"Stallion, like in a horse? Because you are hung like one?" I questioned innocently, and he just rolled his eyes, God that was sexy.

When I had my chocolate we headed to the pharmacy to fill the prescription then over to the lab for the blood work.

"I hate needles" I moaned.

"I will be right here with you I promise" he said as we entered the lab.

"Mr Cullen" the technician smiled "We've been expecting you" he smiled as he took my hand "Good day Mrs. Cullen please come in" I blushed at the sound of that and Edward paled "Whitlock" I smiled back at him "Oh my apologies m'am" he said sitting down.

I took Edward's hand in mine as the technician prepped the station to draw blood. Edward watched his every move. When he was ready I panicked and a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Bella please don't cry!" Edward said leaning down and kissing me on the lips. That was all it took for me to forget that they were poking me with a needle. I felt the technician release my arm and broke the kiss with Edward to realize we were done. We thanked him and joined the rest of the family in the cafeteria.

They smiled brightly when they saw us.

Everyone kept watching me like I was going to fucking lose it or something.

"Okay y'all have got to chill, I cant have you watching my every move" I moaned as I took a seat next to Emmett that had a plate with 3 fucking burgers and a mountain of chips while everyone else had some salad or something. I grabbed a chip from his plate and he leaned over and kissed my head. "I don't usually share but for you I'd kill the dead bull" he smirked.

"Edward I don't want to be fat!" I moaned as I looked over the menu. Everyone stared at me but tried not to laugh.

"Will your boobs get bigger?" Emmett asked and Rose smacked his head.

The server came and I ordered a chicken salad and water while Edward ordered a Tramazinni with fries and coke.

"Bella it is normal for you to gain weight and heaven knows you need it, some new born babies' weight more than you" Rose said eyeing me.

I ate my salad not really caring much and helped Edward finish his fries then I felt bad because maybe he was still hungry.

We headed home after a goodbye to everyone. I sat on Edward's lap in the car running Tanya's words through my mind.

We all headed into our different apartments and I slumped down on the bed. I must have fell asleep instantly. I woke a few hours later to the insistent ringing of my phone.

"Hallo?"

"Isabella, how nice to finally speak to you again." Aro snarled and I froze. What the fuck!

"What do you want!"

"You, now listen very carefully! I want you to pack a suitcase and leave. Tell Edward what you will I don't care."

"No!" I yelled

"Calm down or Edward will hear you in the study! And I don't want him to come in and interrupt us. If you don't do what I say, I am going to have my sniper kill Edward at the desk he is sitting at."


	21. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

I froze I knew Jacobs dad would come for me. Aro made no secret of his hate for me. My life seemed to be a constant uphill battle. For every step I take forward karma pushes me back 10 steps, I just want something to go my way for once! The road to my happiness was paved with broken glass and burning coal and only once I have it in me to face the pain will I be able to see the light. Was I really asking for to much? Why can I not have a blissful life filled with the normal everyday normal challenges, I want to have a hard time deciding which fucking baked bean I want to buy? Not the major challenges I have to face on a day to day basis.

"Please leave him alone please!" I pleaded I didn't want to get hysterical but it was unavoidable.

"Now, now Isabella calm down! You have 4 hours to meet me in the park opposite trump towers, your apartment is bugged and we will be watching. Any indication that Edward knows and I will finish him off." He said and the line went dead.

I stripped off all my clothes looking everywhere for a bug. I took my phone apart and found the first one. It was a small tag attached the battery with a wire running across it. I have never opened my phone but I know that the wire is not supposed to be there. I slipped on a different pair of shoes and a comfy pair of sweats.

I moved into the study and Edward looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back as best I could not ready to alert him to the frantic path his life is about to take. I led him out of the study. I didn't know how to get the message across to him that we were being watched or that they could hear everything I said, so I just prayed he would follow me and just shut up!

He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my head while I tried to think of something.

The laundry room was the only room that did not have windows? So I led him into the laundry room hoping it was the right choice.

"Where are we going angel?" he asked as I pulled his hand towards the door.

"We need to talk" is all I said and knowing Edward he assumed the worst. I shut the laundry room door and put my one finger over my mouth telling him to keep quiet while I held the wired part of my phone to him. He nodded his head in understanding. Thank fuck this man had brains!

I took a deep breath while he fished his phone out his pocket to strip it and he had the same wire on his phone.

"Edward I am leaving things isn't working out for us." I said hoping I sound convincing and not horny. Seeing Edward undress turned me on no matter what was happening outside I wanted to hump his fucken leg! If this shit wasn't going down I would be on him like fucken pink on pussy!

"Bella you cant do that," he said while stripping his clothes and shoes off, not really sounding torn the basterd! Cry for me fucker!

"If you love me like you say you do then you will let me go" I said taking his hand in my own.

I left the laundry room and headed into the room and grabbed fresh clothes for him to put on.

He got it on easily.

"It hurts but okay!" he said while mouthing EMMETT to me, and I arched my brows at him. It hurts but okay? And the Oscar does not go to Edward Cullen!

I walked out of the apartment and ran to Emmett's. I was banging on his door frantically!

He opened the door in a towel and I bounced into his arms and clung to him like Freddi Kruger was following behind me. "Baby Whit?" he questioned as he stroked my back caringly. I pulled my phone from my hand and showed him the wire hanging from the back of my phone and to m y own amazement he knew exactly how to act. Yeah he was kind of clever too! He grabbed the phone out of my hand like it was a fucken cheese burger and almost dropped me onto the floor, just as Edward came up behind me and ushered us both into Emmett's apartment.

Emmett ran to his study and within seconds he had the piece disconnected and proceeded to do the same for Edward.

He ran a funny device over us both and then said.

"Clean" to Edward who then took me in his arms and kissed me passionately.

Both Emmett and Edward were looking at me for an explanation.

I told them about the call and Edward pulled me closer to him. The last thing I wanted was to get them all involved in my screwed up life.

"How the fuck did they get my phone? I am guarded 24/7?" Edward said.

"Must be an inside job," Emmett said frowing.

Edward picked up the landline and explained the situation to his head of security that came in not long after that.

I left them alone in the study in search of Rose. I knocked gently on the door and walked in to find it empty! I kept going until I reached a door right at the back when I turned the knob I heard movement. I slowly opened the door to find a dark room. I looked around for a light switch and when I flicked it I was confronted with Rose kneeling next to the bed in skimpy leather underwear surrounded by all the weirdest sex toys ever. There were funny benches and the curtains were dark lined curtains and the place was scary as fuck.

"Rose?" I asked, as she still did not look up was she hurt?

"Bella?" she said looking at me with a confused expression and getting up. "What are you doing in here."?

"Looking for you, what the fuck are you doing?" Then it dawned on me I mean I knew Rose liked it rough so it seems her and Emmett have a common love of BDSM.

"Are you and Emmett…" I asked not to sure what I wanted to say.

She took my arm and led me to Emmett's room. I lay down on his bed. The first thing I thought of was if they had sex here and how many girls he had sex with here.

"Yes, we are in a BDSM relationship, not like dom/sub, but just the sex, for the rest we are officially a couple" she smiled and stripped the underwear off while I told her the story about Aro. She was fucking fuming!

"What the fuck do you mean your phone was bugged?"

"Rose relax Edward and Emmett are handling this please"

"Relax? You want me to fucken relax? They got hold of your phone Bella they could have hurt you!" Rose said breaking down a bit.

I didn't expect her to take this so bad hell I wasn't even taking it bad, with Edward being part of my life I felt safe.

"Rose it is going to be okay I promise"

"I love you Bella like my own little sister, and the thought of someone hurting you or the baby isn't something I can just let go"

"I love you too Rose, you are one fucken amazing woman" I said as we held onto each other and I sobbed a bit just a tear of two but it felt like home.

I got her to calm down. "Bella don't say anything about the room pleas?" she pleaded.

"Promise" I smiled as we headed into the study to find more guys had joined as well as Jasper, who I was going to try and avoid as long as possible. The worry on his face was enough to feed the kids in Ethiopia for eternity!

"Where is Alice?" I asked.

"She is ordering take out for all of us then she will be here" Jasper smiled and pulled me onto his lap. Project avoid Jasper just encountered major failure!

"I am sorry for dragging everyone into this. I wanted to just go but I knew that Edward would help and so would you and Emmett" I said as Edward smiled at me before talking the guards again. Jasper held me tight and kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks for not running tinks!"

I don't know what was going down but it appeared that the FBI was going to come in on it as well. Edward had more connections than the fucking telephone company! Well I suppose that it comes with being rich and famous!

When Alice arrived, us girls headed to the lounge to eat. I was worried.

"Edward?" I said opening the door. They all froze and looked at me as my phone stared ringing.

"It's okay love we are all here' he smiled

_Isabella, just a friendly call to let you know that you should watch your back sweets! Oh and Edward? You and Emmett might be right about the inside mole in your hole. But Jasper your anger doesn't scare me. I will be back even if it takes me a year I will be back for Bella_

Aro said before ending the call. To say I was shocked was an understatement I mean how the fuck did he have all the info? I was now scared and I felt a tear streak down my cheek and my hands were shaking. Edward moved over to me and wrapped his arms securely around me.

"Find the mole" Edward hissed as everyone pulled their phones out.

The security team spread out to follow a lead to Aro while the rest stayed in. They were jacking up our security.

We all seemed to relax a little knowing the immediate threat was gone. But looking around I felt ashamed for causing so many people stress.

Edward fell down on the couch and I got onto his lap. "Are you okay?" he asked as I buried my head in his neck.

"Been better" I smiled at him.

"We should all go to mom and dad's the security company checked their place out its safe," Emmett said walking in.

"I need everyone's phones please" the one guard said.

"When packing please only one set of clothes which we will need to check first and minimal toiletries." He finished

I sighed and when I wanted to get up to leave Edward pulled me into his arms. "Already taken care of love" Edward smiled.

When stayed as the one guard followed Rose and Emmett and the other Jasper and Alice.

"Have you ever had sex with another woman on your bed" I asked Edward and his whole face drained of color.

"Bella"

"Just tell me please I know you had a lot of woman Edward, hell you have probably seen more pussy than a gynecologist. But I still want to know." I finished and his eyes bugged out of his head.

"I HAVE NOT!" he moaned. "But to answer your question yes I have. Not that I am proud of it."

"Can we get a new bed?" I asked

He looked at me and tilted his head "Yes" is all he said as he rubbed my cheek with his thumb which led me to my next line of questions.

"Have you ever had sex with Tanya?"

"Yes" as he said it I froze. He did have sex with Tanya.

"But, that was a long time ago, we were in university and drunk and it just happened we stopped it for the sake of our friendship" he finished

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You never asked." He said and I was hurt he kept saying they were just friends but there was more there. I could sense it something was missing some piece of the puzzle that he was not revealing to me.

"I never had reason to; you told me you are just friends."

"We are love, look when we had sex I was totally out of it, I don't recall it at all. She told me about it the next morning, a few weeks later she was pregnant and we got engaged for the sake of the baby, then she lost the baby and I called the engagement of. I love Tanya like a sister. I hated myself for a long time for everything that happened and I am not proud. But we worked past all that and managed to stay friends. I love you and I want to spend my life with you." He said

"You know Edward if I had a bat now I would beat the shit out of you." I said getting up and going to Emmett's room. He and Rose were putting their stuff in a bag as I flopped down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. They said nothing.

I could hear Alice and Jasper coming entering the apartment and Emmett picked me up of the bed and carried me to the lounge.

"Are you okay baby Whit?" he asked and I just nodded. Being carried around by everyone is fun!

We all piled into the car and I sat on Jasper lap completely ignoring Edward. He shot me pleading glances, which I chose to ignore. I was the smallest and the car could only fit so many, Edward refused a second car so Jasper was the best option.

When we got to Carlisle and Esme's they immediately showed us to our rooms.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Edward said once everyone was in their own rooms. I could hear the guys explaining the situation to their parents.

I woke a few hours later to booming thunder. I hoped out of bed and stormed for the main bedroom like when I was a child and Jasper was at school.

I knocked on the door.

"Yes?" I heard Carlisle sleepy voice say, as I opened the door a bit they both sat up in bed and Esme switched on the lamp.

"Bella are you okay honey?" Esme asked as Thunder rumbled in the sky.

I ran to the bed falling over a laughing Carlisle as Esme wrapped her arms around me. I clung to her. Just like my mom use to do.

Carlisle switched of the light and pulled the covers over me. I fell asleep facing Esme and she me while Carlisle wrapped his arm around me to calm me down whenever the thunder flashed across the sky. Totally ignoring the fact that I was sharing a bed with Edward fucking parents! Whatever I told myself I would rather feel like shit tomorrow than face a thunderstorm!

I dozed off feeling safe but missing Edward. I woke a little bit later to panicked voices as Carlisle slipped out of bed. He snuck out the room.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"We can't find Bella?" Edward said panicked

"She is our room" Carlisle interrupted his panicked state.

"Oh" Emmett said "how come I never get to sleep by you and mom?" he asked

I am not sure what Carlisle replied as I drifted off again.

Carlisle had an early shift so he and Esme were up at the crack of dawn. He planted a kiss on my head before he left. I tossed and turned before I went looking for Edward. He was asleep on my bed looking serene. I crawled onto his chest and his eyes shot open.

He wordlessly wrapped his arms around me and held me to him. My heart beating against his. I fell asleep again.

His phone woke us a little while later. He grabbed it as I rolled onto my side to lie down next to him. He kept his arm around me as I put my head on his chest.

"Tanya?" he asked as he answered the phone and I froze, fucking Tanya this woman was going to haunt me forever! I wanted to run over her with my car! Fuck I don't have a car here! Motherfucker I would have to club her with a bat!

"Sure set up the meeting and give me and hour." He said ending the call.

"Morning love" he said kissing me.

"Sorry about yesterday and last night." I said snuggling close to him.

"Sorry for not telling you sooner"

"Do you have to go to work?"

"Yes I don't want to but I have a few meeting to attend and some things I need to sort out"

He turned and kissed me. I didn't want him to go and spend time with Tanya. Maybe I was being irrational I don't know I just wish he could stay here. And keep the fear at bay.

"But while I am gone my security team is taking you girls shopping and apparently you are going to some class with Rose?" he asked confused.

"Why are we going shopping?"

"No idea, it's all Rose" he smiled

"Maybe it is time to rip out the fat clothes," I sulked

"Babe, you don't have an ounce of fat on your body" he smirked as his hand drifted under my shirt. Just as he made contact with my nipple Jasper and Emmett barged in.

"Ever heard of knocking" I moaned

Jasper popped on the bed next to me as Edward got out. He smiled to me as he headed to shower. I was laying on my back hands behind my head when Jasper gently lifted my shirt and put his mouth close to my belly button.

"Hey there squirt, this is your uncle Jasper" he said and I laughed as Emmet got on the other side of the bed and also but his head down "Hey baby Whit's baby I am your uncle Emmett I am the cool one around here, don't worry little man I will teach you how to hook the ladies" he said.

"EMMETT CULLEN you had better mind your mouth around the baby," Rose moaned as she came into the room.

I couldn't help but get excited to see the whole family love my baby. It just felt right.

"Guys?" I said getting the best idea ever.

"Yeah Bella?" Jasper said

"Why don't we go down to the coast for Christmas?" I asked

"Bella that is a great idea Esme said carrying in a tray of tea and putting it next to the bed"

"Are you sure Carlisle wont mind?"

"Please Christmas is the only time he ever gets off, and we are use to spending it with our sons" she said patting Emmett's leg to make space for her while Emmett made small circles with his finger into the flesh on my belly.

"Edward has a place in Miami?" Alice said

"I'll ask him," I said as the door opened and Edward stepped out in all his inked glory. His towel around his hips and anther drying his hair he looked at us all on the bed and focused on Emmett tickling my tummy.

"Ask me what?" he said looking at me with a hurt expression that I didn't quite get. So I got up from the bed kicking Emmett's legs out of the way and pulling him into the bathroom while the guys made lewd noises.

"I wanted to know if maybe we could go to your place in Miami for Christmas." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him on the lips.

"Bella if that is what you want." He said kissing me back.

"Can you get away from the office?"

"For you I can" but he was distant and it confused me.

"Edward I said I was sorry about everything." I mumbled looking at my feet.

He took his hand and put it under my cheek, "I am not upset Bella"

"But it feels like it."

"I just it's my baby in here" he said putting his hand on my tummy "and so much has happened since we found out we're pregnant, I haven't even had the chance to touch you and Emmett has" he pouted the fucking man pouted if that wasn't enough to get a girl horny nothing was.

I took the towel from around his waist and pulled it off. He lifted me by my ass so that I was now seated on the vanity. I wrapped my legs around him and pulled him closer. He kissed me as he removed the tank top I was wearing. Once my breasts were released he paid special attention to each nipple, his tongue making my nipples ache in wanton.

I could hear everyone in the other room and I tried to be quiet but it was hard. I buried my head in Edward's neck as he entered me. This was all carnal need as he pounded into me. I released my orgasm at the same time as Edward and I milked his cock.

He pulled away from me and pushed me back so that I was leaning on my elbows and he kissed every inch of my tummy. When he looked at me again he smiled so bright that I almost melted.

He left me in the bathroom to shower while he dressed for work.

Once I showered I headed into the room thankful that Edward had everyone leave. I slipped into a pair of shorts and my Cowboys shirt with Edwards name on because I loved that fucking shirt. And some comfy ballet flats.

I found Edward in the kitchen making plans with the rest of the people to head over to Miami.

"Bella, we have to get to the shops these guys want to leave in like 3 days!" Alice moaned as she sped past me to get dressed. Emmett and Jasper were heading out with Edward under a secret mission. Luckily we had until after Christmas before the boys had a hectic training schedule for the Stanley Cup. They were the favorites to win.

Edward poured me some tea as I sat down next to him.

"Tea?" I asked skeptical being addicted to caffeine.

"Yes, caffeine is not good for the baby." He said

"Edward what am I going to do without caffeine?" I said trying to keep the laughter out of my voice.

"I will call Miranda today and find out for you"

"I was kidding Edward" Shit this man could take stuff way to serious! He needs to let his hair down.

He smiled at me and took my hand in his while he finished his coffee. When he took his last sip I planted a kiss on his lips taking in as much of the coffee flavor that still clung to him and he chuckled.

"See problem solved"

I barley had time to say goodbye to Edward as Rose and Alice came rushing in and pulled me out the door.

"Okay well we are going to a 3 hour class, will you be okay?" Rose asked

"Fuck Rose I am pregnant not terminally Ill!" I said, I know that most woman take this whole I am pregnant and therefore disabled but I don't want that fuck isn't it enough that I want to eat chocolate 24 hour a day! The last thing I need is to have to sit still and have everyone carry me around!

We headed out driven by one of Edwards guard that didn't say much and stayed in constant contact with another guard.

"No one can know what we are doing here, if they ask this is dance school!" Rose barked at him as we headed into Roxy's

Roxy's was a stripper club that taught girls to dance. So technically the guard was not going to be lying to anyone. If the boys wanted to know what type of dancing school well now that was a whole different story.

I felt very self conscious as the Instructor who was a total slut with a big ass, told us it would be easier in underwear. Luckily I was wearing cheeky shorts. I did not want to prance my around half naked and looking like shit next to Rose and Alice.

She taught us the basic pole techniques, which Rose refused to let me try. I got pissed of and did it anyway. I battled at first but I got the gist of it. Rose who was a natural born slut could actually teach Roxy a thing or two. There were other girls helping us and making sure we didn't injure ourselves. Which I was sure Rose requested. At the rate she was going she might give Edward the pole dance for me just to keep me safe. Hell she would probably fuck him too if she thought it would keep me safe! Shit my mind is really starting to get pummeled where the fuck do these thoughts come from?

Next was the lap dance and Cardio striptease. The Cardio strip tease seemed like an obstacle once the girls did it but when they broke it down into smaller bits it was easier. I decided then and there I would use Edward green tie and work shirt. I don't know why but his green tie…..mmmmmhmmm.

The lap dance seemed to be my specialty okay so I had to give Rose a lap dance while Alice recorded it then Rose gave Alice a lap dance while I recoded that. Next I got a lap dance from Alice. Talk about awkward! But fun!

So after a few more pointer and guides I realized our 3-hour class turned into 4 hours.

I wanted to work my magic tonight. So I headed out to the guard while Rose and Alice still wanted more instructions.

"Hi, I need to book a room for tonight. Just Edward and me. Can you arrange with your security team without telling them too much?" I asked

"M'am I can get you a room at the Hilton and have it searched by a neutral party, it will be ready by 6" he said pulling out his phone his whole face void of emotion. So…. He was just as anal retentive as Edward go figure they make a great team! Fuck like in 2 guys in a team both being anal retentive that is a gay porn movie waiting to happen.

The morning passed so fast with so much fun that I had hardly any time to worry about the current situation.

Alice and Rose joined us and insisted they also wanted room the fucking pansies.

We had to shop for some supplies, after walking forever. We were finally done.

I sent a message to Edward.

_Ignoring me? B_

_Never my sweet angel, what are you up to? E_

_Why? B_

_That means trouble;-) E_

_Yeah you are in big trouble – B_

_Really? Sounds interesting E_

_Meet me at the Hilton Penthouse suite 27, bring the tie ;-o B_

_You really know how to push all my buttons don't you?- E_

_Sorry E I'm in the middle of my wax later – B_

I wasn't lying I really was it always took my breath away! Fuck it hurt!

I headed over to the Hilton with all my supplies.

EPOV

Chapter 23

When we got home from the Hospital Bella was beyond exhausted so I left her to nap while I got some more work done.

To say I was happy was an understatement I was beyond ecstatic that I was going to be a father. I really wish that I got the opportunity to ask Bella to marry me first because I that would have made things better in so many ways. No I was just going to take whatever came at me hoping I make the right choices for me and my family. God that felt good…My Family!

Bella came into my study looking stressed and grabbed my hand without so much as a word, I wanted to question her actions but seeing the pain on her face just stopped me dead.

I was hoping that she was not getting cold feet or thinking about leaving because a life without her is not a life worth living.

I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her head hoping to defuse whatever thoughts are running around in her head, she sighed and grabbed my hand leading me into the laundry room.

"Where are we going angel?" I asked in the calmest voice I could manage.

"We need to talk" now that rose panic, in my chest like you cannot imagine. She put her finger on her lips indicating for me to keep quiet and I was about to protest when she held her phone in the air for me to see. The phone had a bug attached to the battery part.

I hastily grabbed my phone and ripped the back cover off only to find that my phone was bugged as well. I was not sure how long it could have been there but I know for a fact that I needed to make my next move carefully and ensure Bella is safe at all costs.

"Edward I am leaving things isn't working out for us." She said while I stripped my clothes.

"Bella you can't do that," I mumbled trying to sound genuine.

"If you love me like you say you do then you will let me go" she said as she took my hand in hers.

She left the laundry room and returned with a fresh set of clothes for me.

"It hurts but okay!" I said while mouthing the word Emmett to her

She left our apartment and I heard her banging frantically on Emmett's door while I tried to give her a head start in case they were watching.

I walked into the passage and saw a frantic Bella clinging wordlessly to Emmett with the cellphone in Emmett's hand.

Emmett ran to his study and within seconds he had the piece disconnected and proceeded to do the same for my phone.

He scanned both me and Bella to make sure there weren't any other bugs.

"Clean" Emmett said and I grabbed Bella roughly to me and kissed her with so much passion that I almost made love to her with Emmett right there.

"Bella Love what happened" I finally managed to ask.

"Aro phoned me, he is Jacobs Black's father. I was told to meet him in the park in four hours. When I refused he told me that Edward was in his study and he would have his sniper take him out if I so much as uttered a word to him" Bella said looking at me with pain in her eyes.

"I wanted to run but I was too scared and I know the only person that will keep me safe is you Edward" she said before taking a deep breath.

"How the fuck did they get my phone? I am guarded 24/7?" I asked perplexed.

"Must be an inside job," Emmett said frowning.

I called my top man Steward because if anyone knew what to do it would be my head of security he was not the inside man that I was sure of.

"Steward this is Edward, we need you" I said.

"I am on my way sir" he replied and I hung up.

Bella left the room in search of Rose and I was glad because I needed to break down and I really didn't want her to see.

"Should we call Jasper?" Emmett enquired.

"Yeah please"

"Jasper, I need you to come over man" Emmett said to him trying to sound calm, but his hand was shaking and I knew he was ready beat the shit out of anyone.

"How the fuck is this possible?" Emmett spoke breaking the silence.

"I don't know but I am going to find out" I shot back just as there was a knock on the door.

Steward arrived and I decided to wait for Jasper as it would save me from repeating the story twice.

When they were both seated I proceeded to tell them what had happened.

"I am going to kill that mother fucker, no one threatens my sister and lives to tell the fucking tale" Jasper yelled.

"I agree, but lets stay calm because the last thing we want if to get the ladies all stressed out, I will get my best guys on this and we will sort it out" Steward said.

"This should not have been allowed to happen in the first place, this is fucking unacceptable! You need to make fire under some asses if you still want this job" I said taking my anger out on Steward.

"I understand sir and I promise you this will not happen again. I will get to the bottom of this"

Jasper got up and left the room and I assume he needed to check on his sister.

I gave Steward the contact number for Michael Kane who is in the FBI and I know he would be willing to assist where needed just as Bella came back into the room.

"Edward?" she said as she opened the door and her cellphone was ringing. The fear was evident on her face.

"Its okay love we are all here' I smiled trying my best to reassure her when I was having a hard time of staying calm. She switched the phone to speaker.

_Isabella, just a friendly call to let you know that you should watch your back sweets! Oh and Edward? You and Emmett might be right about the inside mole in your hole. But Jasper your anger doesn't scare me. I will be back even if it takes me a year I will be back for Bella_

Aro said before ending the call.

"Find the mole" I yelled feeling so frustrated!

"We need to get extra security in and check my parents house as well" I finished.

Edward sat down on the couch and Bella crawled onto my lap "are you okay?" I asked as she tucked her head into my chest.

"Been better" she said giving me a weak smile.

I was really taken back when we had a fall out about Tanya and I felt like scrap for not telling her earlier but I knew she disliked Tanya and I would only fuel her hatred more if I told her about our past.

Seeing Bella walk away from me hurt.

I woke up in the middle of the night and heard the thunder, I raced up the stairs to check on Bella but she wasn't there. I barged into Emmett's room.

"Is Bella here?" I asked

"NO" he said jumping out of bed.

"I can't find her Emmett" I half said half yelled.

My dad came out of his room.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"We can't find Bella?" I said

"She is our room" Carlisle said and I almost collapsed with relief!

"Oh" Emmett said "how come I never get to sleep by you and mom?" he asked

"Because with you in it there won't be space for your mom and me" my dad smiled at Emmett.

"Is she okay dad?" I questioned

"Yeah gave us a good laugh though. But don't worry she is fine" my dad said patting me on the shoulder and leaving to join my Bella in bed. Now that is on scary situation.

I crawled onto the bed Bella had vacated and her smell still clung to the pillow. I fell into a restless slumber only to be awoken by Bella crawling onto my chest, I sighed in satisfaction as I wrapped my arms around her.

Tanya called early letting me know I had a meeting scheduled with Michael Kane so my morning was rushed.

Bella suggested we all head to the coast and it seemed like a good idea to get away, keep them all save.

My mind was reeling with so many things that I could hardly recall much of my morning.

I do remember giving my security guard a hard time and telling him is life is on the line if anything happens to Bella.

I took Jasper and Emmett along to my meeting with Michael.

"Morning Mr Cullen" Michael said as we entered his office.

"Michael" I greeted shaking his hand "This is my brothers Emmett and Japer" I smiled at Jasper.

"Please sit down" he said indicating to the chairs in front of his desk.

"I am going to cut right to the chase here" he started and put some pictures on his desk.

"Aro Black is synonymous with the Italian Mafia and his threats should not be taken lightly. His son Jacob Black is next in line for his as head of the family thus I am sure he is trying everything in his power to get him out of jail. It would appear as if they want Isabella to play the most essential role in Jacob's release."

"How?" Jasper asked?

"They will force her to say she lied, all the evidence that was gathered for the case has gone missing already and the only witness is a Miss Roselien Hale"

"If he touches either of those women he is one dead mother fucker" Emmett fumed.

My heart sank into my shoes. I will not let anything ever happen to Bella or Rose Ever! Even if I have to pay to have the mafia taken out I will do it but no harm will come to my Bella none!


	22. Chapter 24

**Here we go again! I am sorry for the late update! It won't happen again *GRIN***

**But to make up for it this is my longest chapter yet! I really do hop you all enjoy this! **

**Let me know I feel motivated if you review!**

**Please note this story contains adult content and a lot of cussing!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL REALLY LOVE IT! THANKS FOR THE GUYS WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING AND TO EVERYONE WHO HAS ME ON AUTHOR AND STORY ALERT YOU ROCK! **

**I REALLY NEED THE REVIEWS EVEN IF THEY ARE BAD I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**The story is now finally taking the shape I need so thanks for sticking it out I hope to make it worth your while! NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS AT FIRST GLANCE.**

**Okay I want to tone down the bad luck so lets have some fun with the gang!**

**~MWAH~**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight**

Chapter 24

I arrived at the Hilton 3 hours ahead of Edward. I arranged some food and got my supplies ready, making sure my ipod had the right song selection, and that I had the right chair, because that was essential in my payback to Edward!

"Are you all set?" Rose asked as she peeked in wearing a leather dress and killer boots, Alice followed behind with a box. I blushed as they saw the chair ready, I mean yes obviously they knew what I had planned and I didn't want to know what they had planned other than actually having sex, because if I was being honest thinking about my brother having sex was not part of my stellar sexy image I had created in my mind to psych myself up. I wanted to give my face a slap or two like the boxer do to pep talk themselves but I wasn't into self inflicted wounds….yet!

"Bella please, at least you didn't get the pole like Alice" Rose said rolling her eyes.

"Here I just bought this over for you I need to go" Alice smiled as she handed me a box I opened it up and It had the most beautiful pair of stripper shoes known to man. They were so high I doubt they would allow a person so walk, but man if you were able to walk you would literally be fucken sex on legs! Sweet fucken times lay ahead, time for Edward and me to make some sweet magic.

It was a deep platform with a thin heel the platform part was see-thru and there were strap going across in diamantes. But at least they weren't too bad to walk in I mean the straps that ran across trapped the whole foot in, and gave the necessary security me feet really craved to be able to walk over a flat surface!

I hid them in the room. While I ran a bath for Edward, I double-checked everything and dimming the lights, fuck it felt like prom all over just I didn't have sex at my prom! Being the socially inapt character I was I shied away from most sexual contact.

I made sure to lock the door so that Edward had to knock, and not catch me off guard giving myself a pep talk and looking like a loser, I heard his soft knock and raced to the door. Nice and mature there Bella running to the door! Thank fuck he wasn't able to see me running to meet him like time was wasting!

I threw it open and he smiled at me, so I pulled him down to my level and kissed him.

"Hmmm Now that is how you should say hallo!" Edward mumbled while I held his lips prisoner between my teeth!

"Evening Love" he crooned in his fuck me senseless voice and I had to literally fight the urge to just take him there like a fucken dog!

"Don't say anything," I said putting my fingers over his mouth. I was dressed in a robe so I gave nothing away. He smiled at me as I locked the door, and took his hand to leade him to the bathroom, relieved that he was really playing along well. I noticed he had the green tie on opposed to the silver one he had on this morning. This man was observant and seeing him in the green tie drove me all seven shits of crazy.

I had lit some candles in the bathroom and tossed some herbs in the water, all part of my master plan, Edward needed to relax and just feel.

I pulled his jacket off and he just allowed me to do it. Completely surrendering his will to me which was great but scary because cosmo and Rose can only give me so much tips the rest I need to make up as I go. Then I removed his tie and started unbuttoning his shirt taking my time with each button. Once his shirt was off I took his shoes and sox off and then the pants. Once he was naked, standing in front of me in all his magnificent manly glory I ran my hand down his chest feeling his muscles react to my touch. I directed him into the bath.

"Just ease down in the tub" I said softly still guiding him along, and trying my damnest to not let his sexy as hell smile melt me into submission.

I walked behind Edward then poured some oil on my hands and gently started massaging his shoulders. When he seemed relaxed enough I switched my ipod on to play Debussy by Clair de lune, which was one of his favorites.

I got into the bath and sat between Edward's legs as he tried to put his arms around me.

"No touching….yet" I said as I lathered a sponge in soap and started washing his arms and glorious chest. I rinsed him off realizing that washing his legs wasn't really an option and I just wanted him relaxed.

I got out and toweled myself dry while he lay perfectly calm and relaxed in the tub, he green eyes intently watching my every move and I hastily grabbed a towel.

"Edward I need you step out of the tub so I can dry you." He got out gently and stepped onto the rug while I started drying him I smirked when I saw his straining erection, as I allowed my hands to run along his body touching him in places I knew he craved my touch.

I pushed him back till he was seated on the recliner in the bathroom and placed both his arms on the armrests, and slipped a blindfold over his eyes so I could feel comfordable moving around. "Bellaa" he moaned.

"Edward?" I said back in the same tone he used and he chuckled.

I took some champagne into my mouth and kissed him while transferring it to his mouth as he moaned in approval. Then I picked up a chocolate dipped strawberry and after a lot of contemplation I took the chocolate side and bit into it while I leaned forward to give him a bite. After a few sips of champagne (NON alcoholic) I took his straining cock into my mouth and proceeded to bite and suck until he was unable to keep his hips still, his hands twitched to touch me but he didn't move and inch. His hips bucked as I sucked him to the back of my throat. He spilled his seed into my throat while moaning my name over and over again. When he seemed to have come down from his orgasmic high I slipped into my underwear and his shirt and tie, then I got him to stand as I pulled his ankle up willing him to lift his leg while I put him in pitch back boxer that read property of Bella Whitlock at the back. The fun things you can do with a printing press…

I took his hand and led him to the chair I needed him to sit in, in the lounge area while I got the handcuffs. I stood behind him as he sat in the chair and pulled both his hand behind his back and cuffing them. He was fighting the urge to smile.

"Bella you do realize that I am getting you back for this right?" he asked but I was to nervous to really care right now.

I lit the candles I needed and got my ipod ready and gave myself a pep talk. "you need to do this Bella this man loves you and loves your body so just work some fucken magic!"

I pulled his blindfold off still staying behind him and then I hit play. My playlist started with Joe cocker's you can leave your hat on while I walked sexily in the stripper heel in front of him.

"Holy fuck…." He breathed as I stood there in his shirt and tie. I walked until my legs touched his knee and started swaying my hips while running my hand up my body while I threw my head back seductively, knowing he like it when I was touching myself I pinched my nipple through the shirt.

His erection fought to be released. My knees were barely touched him while I slipped my hand between my legs and ran a hand over my panty-clad cooter. The other hand was pinching my nipple while I still danced for Edward. His eyes were ablaze with lust.

I ripped the buttons on his shirt leaving me in black bra and panties, that looked a size to small the way my breast popped out and panties were so small it barely covered my behind. But the back had the initial EAC so I was sure he would get the idea.

So I turned around and leaned forward and keeping my legs apart and straight I bent down so that my hands were resting on my feet, so he could see my behind. I moved up slowly as Pit bulls Stripper Pole started playing. This was my queue.

I moved my cooter right over his cock and rubbed down lightly. I leaned in and sucked his bottom lip into my mouth and bit it gently, all the while I kept rubbing myself on his lap. I touched my breasts as I fell down on his erection and then bounced up again before he could really feel the contact.

I leaned forward so my nipples were almost in front of his mouth and then I pinched it hard. He moaned.

"Fuck…." He said breathless

I kept moving my lips slowly yet seductively as I gripped his shoulders and moved my cooter over his cock I felt my orgasm build up and I gripped his shoulders while I swayed my hips.

"FUCK BELLLA" he moaned as my nails dug into the flesh of his shoulders. I leaned forward and nibbled on his ear. I rocked harder as I felt my orgasm take over my body, swaying with more vigor and lust as I allowed my orgasm to pulse through my body.

When I was finally done with my orgasm I stood up in front of a very desperate looking Edward put my leg over his shoulder and shifted forward so that my cooter was almost in his face.

"Please babe!" he moaned as I pulled back. I pulled at the band of his boxers and he lifted his behind so I could pull the shorts down.

I sat on Edwards lap facing away from him so that my back was to his chest. I lifted and slid his cock into my cooter. I stated bouncing on his lap while I braced my hands on his knees.

This was the first time I could actually see his cock enter my cooter. The sight was amazing and I sped up my movements. When I felt like I was close I leaned back supporting my back to Edwards chest and rubbed my clit.

"Yes….Bella" he yelled.

Edward's seed crashed into me as I kept riding him till his body relaxed I lay spent against his chest, as his lips placed kisses on my neck.

"I love you Bella so much" he said as I got up and pulled his shirt back on before I moved behind him to take the handcuffs off, once his hands were free he picked me up in one swift move.

"That was the fucking hottest thing I have ever experienced. You are the sexiest woman alive," he said as he kicked the boxers off and then froze when he saw what they said at on the back.

"Damn Straight" he smiled nodding his head towards the boxers now laying lonesome on the floor.

He took me into the room and gently laid me on the bed, as he started lavishing my whole body with kisses from head to toe.

"Isabella tonight I am going to fuck you, because that was a very rough move to pull with me considering the fact that I am a man with an insatiable appetite for his girlfriend," he said as his lips met mine and I moaned like the moaning whore I was.

He parted my legs with his hand as one of his fingers lipped into my cooter and within minutes I was screaming his name in ecstasy, his mouth and fingers ah fuck and his magic wand was enough to send me to an early lust educed coma!

He moved his mouth down and sucked on my clit while his fingers kept going long after my orgasm. He entered me in one hard thrust and started pounding his piston into me relentlessly. I was withering at the touch when he bent low and gave my leg on hard bite sinking his teeth deep and then sucking on the area while I came hard on his cock.

He kept going endlessly while pounding into me with force. He rubbed my clit as he came hard again. Before collapsing on the bed and pulling me to drape over his body while he ran his fingers up and down my back. He smirked as he felt the tie still around my neck.

"Why do you like my green tie so much?" he asked as his hand stilled on my neck

"I don't know it just does things to me to see you wearing it" I said as I placed a gently kiss on his chest.

"Bella I don't know where you learned the things you did to me tonight but I was amazing."

"Really?"

"Love do you have any idea how sexy you are? Combine that with your seductive hips swaying in those fucking heels. And then to top it off you tease me with your behind knowing it is my weakness"

There was a knock on the door. "The food" I said as he looked at me perplexed.

He slid off the bed and headed into the lounge to move the chair, he came back wearing his boxers.

"I love belonging to you" he smiled at me. And for the first time it occurred to me the implication of our child coming into this world to an unmarried couple.

I sat on the bed tying the remaining buttons on the shirt when I heard Edward in the other room.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Edward ask annoyed. I slid off the bed and opened the door softly to see Tanya standing in front of Edward wearing a trench-coat. Fuck I think she is naked under the coat. I wanted to move into the lounge but I wanted Edward to see Tanya for what she really was, not to hurt him but to open his eyes to the train wreck that was Tanya.

Tanya moved forward and Edward moved back. "Tanya how did you know I was here?" he asked.

"I know a lot of things Edward" she crooned at him

"I think you should leave."

"And I think you should request a paternity test before you take that bastard as your own child with that little gold digging slut" she spat and I smiled because finally she is showing Edward the real Tanya.

"Don't you ever talk about Isabella or our child like that again?" he said stepping forward. I grabbed my phone knowing it was time that Emmett step in I was of no use being the fucken pansy I was, but I could see Edward was teethering on the edge of losing his self control and patience.

I hastily dialed Emmett's number but there was no answer. I tried Jasper but there wasn't any reply either.

"Tanya so help me, I am going to physically assult you if you don't leave now!" Edward yelled!

I saw Tanya drop her coat to show her naked body to Edward as my phone buzzed in my hand.

"Emmett" I breathed into the phone "please hurry Tanya is here" it is all I said before I heard him move. Within minutes Emmett appeared in the door.

Tanya spun around and first smiled but when she saw Emmett she flared hate. Emmett had one of the guards just behind him.

I felt that it was fairly safe to step out of the room and I moved to Edward's side.

She spun around to me "You are going to pay for this," she snarled as me as Edward stepped in front of me and blocked her view from me.

"You and your bastard child" she yelled.

At that statement I had to stop Edward from going at her, but unfortunately I had no control as Rose Alice and Jasper came in and when they saw a naked Tanya. Rose walked right up to Tanya a punched her in the face before she passed Edward and led me out the room with Alice following. We moved into Rose and Emmett's suite luckily their activity was restricted to the bedroom and we were able to sit on the couches. Alice ordered tea from room service while we waited.

"Are you okay sweets?" Alice asked as I just sat there amazed at the nerve that woman had.

"Yes, in truth I am glad Edward is finally seeing her for what she really is, Rose could I grab some chocolate from the mini bar?" I asked

"Sure honey help yourself," she said flexing her fingers.

"Thank you Rose," I said hugging her.

"It's nothing Bella that bitch had it coming to her" Rose smiled and I headed into the kitchen to grab her an ice pack.

I crushed some ice and put them in a cloth and handed it to her. The full implication of what happed still hadn't really sunk in. I went over to the mini bar and grabbed a hand full of chocolate bars and sat on the couch between Rose and Alice. I laid my head on Rose's lap while she pulled her fingers through my hair. Alice pulled my legs onto her lap while she rubbed my tummy.

"You okay there little one?" Alice said to my tummy.

"That baby better be okay or I am going back out there to finish up what I started with Tanya!" Rose moaned and rubbed my stomach.

I just rolled my eyes and unwrapped the chocolate. Both Rose and Alice were rubbing my stomach when Emmett came in he saw both girls rubbing my tummy and panicked.

"Bella what's wrong is the baby okay?" he asked as he crouched down next to the couch and pushed Rose and Alice's hands out the way to rub my tummy

"The baby is fine Emmett fuck!" I moaned.

"Mind your language around the little one," he moaned putting his face against my tummy.

"Uncle Emmett is here little one, don't worry" he crooned I rolled my eyes shifting to get off the couch and left them all staring at me while I took a seat on a single couch.

"I am not a fucking incubator," I yelled at him unwrapping another candy bar.

Edward came in followed by Jasper; he was still dressed in only his boxers. He picked me up and sat down with me on his lap.

"So what happened?" I asked him

"Nothing to worry about love, it has all been taken care of" He said kissing me.

What the fuck does that mean?

"Is the baby okay?" Jasper asked sitting down next to Alice.

"Don't ask her that," Emmett said slapping Jasper behind the head.

Everyone laughed I didn't.

"What is wrong love?" Edward asked

"I am annoyed that you wont tell me what is going on Edward, do you think I am not clever enough to keep up?"

He sighed

"I think Tanya is borderline crazy and my dad thinks she might need some treatment. But she wont come near us I will make sure of that I promise"

"Is the little one okay?" He asked rubbing my stomach.

"Fuck sakes!" I moaned as I got off his lap and moved to the mini bar. It seems like I had depleted the stock of chocolates.

"Shit" I moaned and in and instant Emmett Edward and Jasper were at my side.

"There is no more chocolate!" I said looking at them.

Alice dashed off the couch into their suite and returned with a box of chocolates.

"Thanks Ali" I said taking a seat on Edward lap and we all burst out laughing.

I was squirming on his lap trying to get comfortable when his hands went to my hips "Love you need to sit still" he said stopping my movements.

Edward's phoned rang and he shifted me slightly so he could grab it off the table. He didn't say much as he eyes Emmett and Jasper warily.

"Dad says they had to sedate her, she is in pretty bad shape" he said.

"Edward I am really hungry, fuck I am sorry if you think I am insensitive because I am not, fuck I will even bake her some cookies anything" I moaned

"You will never go near her ever and you have more than enough reason to hate her I understand" Edward said as he kissed me on the head.

"I'll call room service for you" Rose said

"Don't worry our food should probably be there already" I smiled as me and Edward made our way back to our suite.

Once we were inside I kind of broke down and I don't know if it was relief fear joy pain or what but I felt myself clinging to Edward like a lifeline.

"It's over love," he said as he held me close. He moved me into the room and I sat on the bed while he held me and let me breakdown in his arms. When the last of my tears had dried Edward phoned to find out where our food was while I took some time to fix myself up.

The food had arrived and we sat on the couch eating wordlessly.

"Would you guys like some company?" I hear someone ask at the door and there stood Emmett Rose Jasper and Alice each with a plate of food.

"Always" Edward smiled as they all filled into the lounge and the atmosphere seemed significantly lighter.

"I can't ever have kids," Rose said just as I was about to take a bit of my food.

I was completely stumped by Rose's declaration. And I felt bad for moaning at them all earlier.

"I am sorry Rose," I said as I saw a tear streak down her cheek.

"I am okay, I just feel…" she started but me and Alice sat on either side of her and wrapped our arms around her "like maybe your baby would be the closest I will probably ever be to having my own, so if I come across as overbearing please just cut me down to size okay?" Rose said sternly to both Edward and me. Emmett looked at Rose with so much love that I seemed like the room would erupt into thousand little heart shaped candies!

"Rose, you all will be part of this babies life no matter what it is a Blessing to everyone" Edward said as he leaned forward to squeeze her hand

"I am exhausted," I said.

"Let hit the sack" Alice said getting up.

We waited for everyone to leave and I made triple sure the door was locked as Edward led me to the room and made sweet passionate love to me before we curled into each other and allowed sleep to take over our bodies.

This baby was going to be a spoiled rotten.

I woke up in the early hours of the morning after tossing and turning vigorously to find myself sandwiched between Rose and Emmett.

Where the fuck is Edward? How could he just up and leave?

I peeled myself out of their arms and headed in search of Edward. I found him curled up on the couch wrapped in a blanket.

He looked so stress free when he slept, like nothing in this world could weigh him down.

I gently lifted the edge of the blanket in climbed onto the couch next to him, and snuggled to his chest and inhaling the sweet smell that is Edward.

"I was hoping you would join me." Edward whispered against my neck sending chills down my spine.

"Where'd you go"

"My dad needed my help at the hospital with some of Tanya's details and shit" he said very warily " I didn't want to wake you, so I got Emmett and Rose to stay here with you though I must admit I didn't expect them to get into bed with you considering there is another room in the suite"

We both fell asleep in our little cocoon of love.

"Wakie Wakie Eggs and Bakie" I heard Emmett moan in my ear holding a plate in front of me that made my stomach churn!

"HOLY SHIT" I yelled as I dashed off the couch and into the first bathroom I could find. I heaved the entire content of my stomach in a few seconds.

I felt a soothing hand running up and down my back. "I am so sorry love," Edward whispered while I tried to hide my embarrassment.

When I was done I dashed into our room to brush my teeth getting very confused looks from Rose Edward and Emmett.

Edward was waiting for me when I came out of the bathroom.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as I walked over to him. You often hear people say it is the thought that counts or the small gestures mean the most, and homemade cards carry more meaning and you think to yourself BULLSHIT! I don't need the thoughts or gestures I want proof! Full in your face I like your shit, proof!

But being with Edward has changed my outlook. Being accepted for who and what I am. Holding back my hair while I heave or watching me cry with dripping snot, now I can tell you first hand is not a pretty sight but he was there, helping and supporting and it is the small gestures that mean the most.

"Yeah the baby doesn't seem to like Uncle Emmett's Eggs and Bakie!"

He laughed and wrapped his arm around me his hand coming to rest on the flat of my belly.

He rubbed gently on my tummy.

"Edward?" 

"Yes love"

"We need to sit down and have a very adult conversation about the future of our child" I stated firmly and he smiled.

"I don't think I will ever tire of hearing you say our child"

"Neither will I" I smiled back

"Do you want to talk over breakfast?" he asked

"Are you out of your ever loving mind? Did you not see what your brother's food did to me? I realize this baby has your jeans so feeding is a top priority but there is no way in hell I will be subjected to food while I feel like this!" I moaned while he laughed

"SORRY BABY WHIT" Emmett boomed from the balcony!

"Okay so tell me about the adult conversation we are going to have?"

"Well for starters Edward, I need to know what you are planning for us. As a family, I mean your penthouse is great but definitely a bachelor's paradise and not baby friendly, and then I need to know if you want the baby to take your name…." I stumbled on into a stupid conversation

"Isabella, I would love nothing more than for both you and the baby to take my last name, and we can start looking for a home together once we are back from Miami, I may have a very full schedule with the Stanly cup and work but I am sure we would be able to juggle it"

"Oh" Yeah Bella Oh where the fuck is my bout of verbal diarrhea when I need it.

"Oh?" Edward asked arching his brows at me.

"I don't want you to feel obligated to be with me because of the baby!"

"Do you think that is why I am here now?" He asked hurt streaking through his features.

"Bella I love you and I asked Jasper for his blessing the night of the Cancer Gala, before I even knew you were carrying our child" he said pulling me onto his lap.

"I love you Edward" is all I said because I mean it's not like he asked me to marry him yet? Or did he?

Emmett knocked on the door and peeked his head in.

"Are you felling better Baby Whit?" he asked and I nodded.

"Good because I called my dad and he said you should have black tea and some dry toast till your tummy settles," he said with so much love and care. I mean he went out of his way and even called his father to find out what I could eat?

"Thanks Em" I smiled as I got off Edwards lap.

I dressed in a pair of shorts and a top Rose bought for me that said _future Cullen cowboy growing _with the cowboys logo on it. I will just put a jacket over, as I was not sure if Edward wanted the press to know he was a father to be. Maybe I shouldn't wear it at all. I don't want to seem too forward. Fuck! I am going to smash our fucken printing press to shit when I get home. I don't even know what the right thing is anymore I feel so insecure. I am just going to take the shirt off. It was meant for Edward as a joke, Rose and Alice said to wear it around him.

I sighed and slumped down on the bed. I wasn't aware that anyone was in the room with me so when I heard Edwards voice I got a fright!

"Bella!"

"Shit Edward, don't sneak up on me like that!" I moaned clutching my pounding chest.

"Sorry love are you okay?" he asked as he sat on the bed next to me.

I nodded then hopped up to take the shirt off before he could see it.

"What are you doing?"

"Changing!"

"Why?" he asked

"Because I am insecure and scared and I don't know what to do or say or feel everything seems to just not mesh," I stuttered my tears betrayed me yet again.

He pulled me to him halting the movements of my hand and pulling the shirt back over my chest.

"Bella? Please tell my why you feel like that?"

"Rose and Alice bought this shirt for me to wear today," I said gesturing to the shirt and he smiled like a million amp candle as he read the words on the shirt and placed his hand over my belly.

"But?" he asked willing me to continue

"I wasn't sure if you wanted people to know you are a father to be, I wasn't sure if you were ready for that big a step! And it makes me feel like I don't really know you and what you want." I said.

He gently pulled me out of the room by the arm. We headed toward the balcony where I could see everyone gathered. Jasper smiled when he saw me.

"Good Morning Tinkerbelle" he said getting out of his chair and ignoring the fact that Edward gripped my arm.

"Hey Jazz" I smiled back weakly "Morning guys" I said staring past him to everyone else while Alice and Rose busted with excitement at my shirt.

Jasper shot Edward a pointed glance but sat down

"Isabella, you have brought together a family with ties that can never be broken. We all love you dearly. I wanted to ask for your hand in marriage in a very elaborate way making sure you know that I would have done it with or without you being pregnant with my baby. But I figured out last night how close you are to everyone here and how they all are such an intricate part of our everyday life. I cannot see a future without the people at this table. They are what make us strong, loved, and happy. Sure Emmett can be overbearing and loud, Rose can be demanding and Alice pushy, Jasper well… I wont say much there," he said winking at Jasper while everyone held their breath.

"But what I have learned form everyone here is that, this is what family is! Isabella Marie Whitlock I love you more and more each second of the day. You fill my days and nights my thought and dreams. You are the most magnificent creature God made and I cannot face life knowing you are not mine in every possible way. Isabella with Jasper blessing will you marry me?" Edward said dropping to one knee while Alice and Rose sobbed.

"YES" I said as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a velvet box. He placed a ring on my finger that took my breath away. There was a pink diamond encrusted with two clear diamonds on the side with a plain platinum band running around.

"I had the diamond shipped in from Australia from a mine called Argyle about a month ago." He smiled at my reaction to the pink stone.

"This is beautiful Edward" I smiled and kissed him. I didn't want to let go but Emmett and Jasper were waiting to congratulate him while Rose and Alice squealed at the ring and hugged me close.

"You deserve to be happy Tinks!" Jasper whispered in my ear.

"Let's celebrate with dry toast and black tea" I smiled between tears of joy.

"So Bella when do you want to get married? How many guests and a dress and what are we going to do with your pregbelly? That won't do in a wedding dress!"

"ALICE BACK UP!" I moaned

She looked at Edward and he just shrugged his shoulders "Whatever Bella wants." He smiled and kissed me on the head as I ate my toast.

"I want a small wedding Alice, and maybe we should wait until after the baby is born." I stated looking for an answer from Edward

"No way is our child coming into this world to an unmarried couple" Emmett boomed and Edward Arched his brows at his brother

"Really Emmett, our child?" he questioned and in one voice Emmett Alice Rose and Jasper all said "YES!" and laughed.

"Edward if I get to be too much you must just tell me to back off, but I have always wanted a baby and I can't have kids, so Bella's baby is as close to my own as I will ever get." Rose said ringing her hand in her lap. Emmett wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Rose you can have as much of this baby as you want" Edward said startling us all.

But he knew the role Rose has played with my life and how she has always been there for me. She basically saved me and has always been looking out for me no matter what.

She smiled at Edward. "Thanks Edward"

"We still need to discuss the wedding" Alice chirped in "Maybe you should get married before the belly bops!"

"But how can we manage all that in such a short amount of time?" I asked sipping tea.

"Easy you and Edward tell me and Rose what you want and along with Mom you will be walking down the isle in no time flat."

"Can we do that Edward?" I asked him

"Anything you want love!" he smiled at me.

"I will make sure you don't regret that statement" I promised him.

"As long as you say I do I don't really care."

"I want you to care."

"You want me to help you plan the wedding?"

"Yes!"

"You know I can't deny you anything love," he smiled

"You are such a fucking pansy!" Emmett yelled taking my last piece of dry toast from the plate.

"Emmett can you please not take my sisters food? She needs it!" Jasper moaned

"Sorry Bella" Emmett said slipping the toast back into my plate and smiling evily.

"Nah I am done Em you can have it."

"Sweet!" he said as he ate the whole slice in one bite leaving everyone staring after him.

"If that baby goes hungry you are going to be self employed for the duration of Bella's pregnancy!" Rose said as she watched Emmett lick the crumbs off his finger.

"Pfft" he spat as she looked around the table for something else to eat and we all laughed.

I got up and sat my ass on Edwards lap. "I love you Edward, so much" I said as I kissed him.

We finished breakfast and they guys had to head out. They are still not releasing too much information to us regarding what is going on. I don't think it bothers me because I feel sheltered by Edwards presence, a couple of months ago I would have gone into full on panic mode but now I know I am safe and I feel safe.

I was ecstatic that he asked me to marry him in the presence of our family. I just with I could shake my insecurities that he was just marrying me for the baby. I was so head over hills in love with Edward. It was like I wasn't really touching base with reality.

But in my mind all was not as peachy as I hope It would be, maybe Edward felt like I was pushing him into a marriage when I mentioned the baby taking his name. I loved Edward with all that I had but I could not accept the fact that he loved me too I was unlovable!

When I was around Edward I was in a happy bubble and felt like I was watching a television show because I cant for one second think that this love and happiness really exists in the world.

We started gathering our things so we could head back to the Penthouses with full guard of course.

I still needed to do some shopping for Christmas gifts and I had a lot of emails to send to suppliers to ensure our store would be fully stocked for the holiday season coming up. The store was really doing well and the suppliers had a hard time keeping up which was a good thing.

We were leaving for Miami tomorrow so I really needed to get a move on.

"Ready?" Rose and Alice asked as they strolled into our hotel room. I was just putting the last few things in a bag.

Alice took the bag from me as we headed to the door. I grabbed the bag from her.

"I am not a fucking incapacitated cripple I am just pregnant!" I said stomping past her into the lobby to wait for the lift. The guard made hast to take all our bag and the girls surrendered easy but when he came to take my bag I said "Don't even think about it" and stepped into the lift.

People really need to realize that being pregnant is not a terminal illness, do I want to do everything in my power to ensure the safety of my baby! Yes, but staying active was an intricate part of that. I needed to keep myself going while I could. Who know how big this baby is going to get and then they can help but for now I am going to do my own bloody thing.

"So Bella have you decided on the wedding yet?" Alice asked

"I have an idea of what I want, well what I have always wanted." I smiled remembering my childhood and playing with Rose and my friends, I always wanted to have a stunning dress and a long veil! Fuck I can't have a veil and I really wanted a veil!

"Bella? Hallloooo!" Alice mocked trying to get my attention.

"Uh, sorry. Well yes I mean I want a small wedding, but I want a traditional wedding with traditional vows."

"That's it? That is all you have? When, where, who what? Come on Bella!" Alice moaned

"Well I would like both you and Rose to be my Maids of Honor!" They both smiled like it was all they were waiting for.

I tried to drop the subject for now because I really wanted Edward input. We arrived home and the girls just gave me enough time to grab a jacket and swop bags before we hit the mall again.

I was too scared to drink too much because I felt like I literally needed to pee every 5 minutes. I sent Edward a quick text because I hated not hearing from him

Leaving for Mall xoxo B

_Love you my angel E_

_Love you too B_

I was still wearing the shirt so I pulled a light sweater on just in case. I was barely in the car when I had to take it off due to the heat. We made it to the mall safely and I was glad to be here. I was had already shopped for the girls on line so at least that was taken care of. FUCK! What was I going to do about the girls for Christmas day? I didn't usually spend Christmas with them as I spent it was Jasper but I saw them a few days before Christmas.

"Bella what is wrong?" Rose asked next to me while I was shopping for a nice camera.

"What am I going to do about the girls?"

"Oh, we are all heading back Christmas morning to have lunch with them, didn't Edward tell you?"

"Nope!"

Just then I thought about a gift I could get Edward it would be expensive but worth it. I saw a Raymond Weil watch that was perfect. I could have a small message engraved at the back.

After I left the jewelers I still really wanted a camera my old one wasn't good enough. This would be my first holiday with all my friends and new family and I wanted to capture it all.

I got a text from Edward just as I was convincing the girls that we should stop for chocolate and milkshake, or a chocolate milkshake? No shit I was going to look like a stranded beach whale before I even start showing my tummy!

Are you till shopping? EYeah and I am tired : - ( B

_Where are you now? E_

_Stopped for a chocolate break! In The Center court, Might even be allowed to have a shake! B_

_Wait there E_

_Where, why? B_

"Because I asked you too" I heard Edward say right behind me. He was also carrying a whole wad of bags.

"Hey" I said standing up and kissing him passionately.

I was seated at the table eating my chocolate while Rose and Alice went to get sandwiches.

"Where is you shake?" he asked eyeing the water in front of me.

"I decided to have water instead"

"Why?"

"I really don't want to get fat." I said just as Emmett and Jasper joined us sporting major meals. Fuck men are so lucky that they are able to just eat constantly without gaining weight.

"Who is fat?" Emmett asked, as Edward left the table to move to the counter.

"Me, I really don't want to gain so much weight that I end up looking like a fucken beach whale or something."

"Oh tinks, you can never pick up that much weight even if you try." Jasper said as he kissed me.

Edward came back and took the water from in front of me and replaced it with a gigantic double thick chocolate milkshake. My mouth was watering just looking at it.

"you sure?" I asked and sent up a silent prayer that he was.

"I love you angel, just enjoy your shake please?" Edward pleaded with me.

And so I did. I slurped it all in one sip and it was fucken amazing!

Edward, Jasper and Emmett were trying very hard to blend into the crowd.

People were pointing and whispering in our direction but stayed back at the sight of the guard watching our table.

"Would you help me find a good camera?" I asked Edward.

"Sure, want to go now? The longer we hang out here the less time we have, the people are realizing who we are." He said smiling at a little girl walking up to our table.

"Efwowd wud you sign my ficture?" the little girl asked while smiling brightly and showing off her two missing front teeth.

"Of course I would sweetheart." he said taking the pen and picture and signing it. When he handed it back she wrapped her hand around his neck and she whispered something in his ear.

"sure" he said as he leaned over and gave the picture to Jasper.

"Mr. Whitlock it appears that this here little lady is destined to be your life partner" Edward smiled as he handed the picture off to Jasper who was beaming as the little girl hid away behind Emmett.

After Jasper had coaxed some information out of her and signed the document she planted a kiss on his cheek.

She ran off very happy. Edward and me headed out while they all ate.

"Aren't you hungry?" I asked

"No I ate before we came here earlier."

He took me to the digital shop a headed straight for the camera counter. He kept my hand, securely clasped in his. The store assistant immediately recognized Edward and just about fell over himself to help us. The little shit when I was here he kept checking out my ass.

"See anything you like?" he asked

"Yes, but I am technologically challenged so I am not sure that I am buying a good quality camera"

"That is what we are here for mam" the fucken loser said to me.

"Yeah, well you will do good to remember that I was in here about two hours ago and the service sucked."

"My apologies, may I ask he assisted you?" he had the nerve to ask and smirk.

"Yes, it appears that I was you, you may not recognize me from the front though" I snarled as clung to Edwards arm.

"Can you find me another salesman." Edward snapped and the boy went running to the front of the store to find someone to help Edward.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have been so rude but he was making me feel very uncomfordable earlier when I was here." I said as Edward kissed me.

The manager approached us and Edward cut him down to size and complained about the dickhead that was helping us earlier.

After debating pro's a cons I finally had my digital camera and software while we headed over to the counter so I could pay. Edward had his card out so fast I hardly saw it.

"Edward I can pay for my own camera!"

"That you can, but you are my fiancé and I want to spoil you,"

"You already do, you don't need to buy me things to spoil me."

He just shrugged his shoulders and added the bag to his own pile that had grown as mine was added.

When we got out of the store we were literally surrounded by people. They were taking pictures on their phones or disposable camera's whatever they could find. His guards stayed ahead of me making sure no one came to close. Papers where thrust into Edwards path while he smiled apologetically for not leaving my side to sign.

I was disappointed that our shopping trip had been cut short. But that was the life of an a-list.

We reached the car to discover that the others had suffered the same fate as us, because they were also stuffed into the car looking relieved.

When we got back home I was surprised to see that there was a new bed delivered and waiting. Edwards cleaning lady was there and, and I saw she was busy in the bedroom.

"Did you really replace the bed?" I asked Edward

"Bella I would do anything to make you happy."

I smiled inwardly because it felt good. I plopped my lazy ass down on his couch. I don't know why but I was exhausted. I wasn't sure if it was part of the pregnancy of just me getting lazy, or fat.

Edward sat down next to me and pulled my feet into his lap while he pulled my shoes off. He rubbed my feet and applied just a little pressure when he got to my toes. It felt marvelous and I was asleep instantly.

I woke up in the bed about an hour later. I crawled into the bathroom and opened the tap again. I know it is stupid but I don't want Edward to hear me pee. It is too weird.

I spent some time freshening up and pulled my shirt up to see if my tummy had grown but it just looked a tad bit bloated not pregnant.

I went in search of Edward and found him in his study deep in conversation with one of his staff members I suppose by the looks of it.

"Bella! Come in love" he smiled as I knocked on the door.

"Eric this is my fiancé Isabella Whitlock. Bella this Is Eric, he is my successor." He smiled and I assumed he was standing in for Edward.

"Hi Eric it is a pleasure to meet you." I smiled.

"I'll be with Jasper if you need me."

"I won't be long love" he said as I stepped out of the study but I decided to rather go and make us supper at least that was productive.

I grabbed my ipod before heading into the kitchen, at least the groceries were delivered and packed away. I smiled as I saw Emmett's m&m's and pulled it down so I could give it to him later.

I rummage through his cupboards and found all but one ingredient I needed for my lasagne. I took the m&m's and headed to Emmetts apartment.

I knocked because I really didn't want to see Emmett in leather, there was no reply so I opened the bag of his sweets because he made me walk there without shoes and he wasn't even home. So I headed over to Jaspers, I didn't knock because frankly I still lived there I barely had clothes over at Edwards.

I walked in to find him and Emmett on the couch playing some video games Emmett saw the m&m's and the whole game was forgotten he jumped up and tripped on the rug in his quest to get to me. I laughed and ran away from him, at least I was smaller so I was able to dodge him. I ran over to Jasper and hid behind him.

"Emmett come near my sister and I am going to pound your ass!" Jasper yelled as he put his arms out to stop Emmett.

"Yeah you and what army little one." Emmett asked smugly.

"This army" Edward said flanked by Rose and Alice. I laughed because they were really taking this whole protective thing too far.

"That isn't fair!" Emmett yelled and stamped his foot.

I got up and gave him the sweets. "I went over to your apartment to give it to you but you weren't there so I just had a few" I said walking over to kiss Edward.

"Jasper do you mind I borrow some pasta layers?" I asked heading over to the kitchen.

"Is it for lasagna?"

"No it is for my beaver I like to wear layers of pasta to bed in case I get hungry!"

I rummage through his cupboard trying to find what I need.

"Can we also get some?" Alice asked

I looked over at Edward I mean I can't just invite people over.

"Sure" he smiled as we left to go back to his place.

"Do you need any help?"

"No I am good thanks!" I said starting to get my lasagna going.

"That you most definitely are."

He smiled and grabbed some papers before sitting down on the couch facing the kitchen and started reading, glancing at me every now and then.

I pushed my plugs into my ears a tuned the music up. I really enjoyed the music it made me relax and work easier.

I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and saw Edward was gone from the couch. Before I could return to the lasagna Esme and Carlisle came walking into the lounge smiling at Edward.

I pulled the plugs out so I could go and say hi.

"Bella!" they both said as I popped the lasagna into the oven and headed over to them.

"Hi" I said kissing and hugging them both.

"How are you feeling?" Carlisle asked

"Better thanks tired but better."

"Yes exhaustion in common during the first trimester, rest as much as possible" he smiled as I excused myself to go to the bathroom.

When I came out the conversation halted and I know they must have been talking about Tanya and Aro. I was glad Edward took care of drinks for everyone cause I sucked as a hostess.

"Do you want to stay for supper?" I asked them

"You sure there will be enough?" Esme asked

"Yes, definitely I made 4 trays of Lasagna knowing how the guys eat." I laughed.

"Then we would love to stay" Esme said patting my leg.

She smiled as she read my shirt. I almost wet my pants as Emmett busted through the door almost taking it off the hinges. Edward pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Of my fuck!" I breathed in frustration.

"Sorry" I said to Esme.

"Don't worry dear."

"Emmett why!" is all Carlisle said

"Can you not smell that dad, it smell de-fucking-liscious!" he said heading into the kitchen.

I ran in to stop him and tripped on the way. I was up before anyone could get out of their seats.

"Bella!" Edward breathed as he came into the kitchen

"Edward I am fine really, you can't wrap me in cotton wool. Okay!" I said kissing his cheek.

He took my head in both his hands "I most certainly can" he said as he smiled.

I grabbed the oven mitts and wanted to remove the trays of lasagna when I felt his hand take my wrist.

"Would you be offended if I offered to do that?" he asked

"No I would be relieved." He pulled the lasagna from the oven while I pulled plates and set the table.

"That would need to cool an bit" I said gesturing to the lasagna,

I tossed a salad and shooed him out the kitchen to join his family. I got a lot of offers to help but I was just tossing a fucking green salad not making crème brule!.

I kept my focus on Edward. He looked so sexy in his pants framing his ass, when he sat down his pants would pull tight on the crotch area while he pulled his one leg to go over the other knee and place his hand on his leg. He had amazing hands, they things those hands could do. Wow!

He was deep in conversation but I didn't hear a thing as I watched him laugh with his family and run a hand through his hair. God that man is sexy. He looked up and caught my gaze. His brows furrowed while I blushed and looked down. When I looked up again he was still smiling but I could see the lust in his eyes and I wanted nothing more than to take him to the room and beg him to fuck me six ways from Sunday. What was wrong with me. Could it be the pregnancy? I doubt it. Maybe all this shit with Aro and Tanya is catching me and turning my system to puddles. I walked over to my bag and pulled out my notebook. Jotting down some questions I wanted to research when everyone left.

Edward was still watching me and I kept blushing. The heat felt like it was consuming me and yet all I wore were short and a tight top, not even shoes.

I felt like I wanted him to fuck me on the table to hell with everyone in the kitchen. I smiled at everyone as I passed them with my flushed cheeks and walked to the bathroom. I splashed some water on my face as I heard a gently knock.

"Bella?" Edward asked

"Come in" I said dabbing a towel to my face

"Are you alright love?"

"Yes, no I feel weird Edward I ….."

"Like sick?" he asked concerned putting his hand on my forehead.

"No, Like really Horny" I said embarrassed.

"OH" he said smiling at me. He strolled over

"Want me to help?" he said slipping his arm around my waist.

"No, I mean yes but everyone is in the room next door, I just don't understand it" I finished covering my face with the towel to hide from him.

"Bella that is a normal part of being pregnant. Your hormones are all over the place, and your body needs to adjust." He said kissing down my neck while the heat took my body over again.

I couldn't even think straight as his hand ran over my hardened nipple.

"Edward your parents…" I said as his lips crashed down on me.

"Do you want me to stop Isabella?" he asked, and when he said my name like that with so much heat I just lost all sense of reason.

His hand moved to loosed the belt around my waist and untie my pants, he pushed them to pool around my ankles as he ripped my underwear off in one swift move, strange how he always seemed to tear my underwear?

His fingers found my aching core and entered me swiftly. He sped up as pace as I clung to him and kissed his lip furiously. I don't know how Edward was kissing me supporting my weight and pleasuring me but I didn't care I just wanted the feeling to keep going.

His fingers curled inside me hitting the right spot and my body trembled as the coil in my stomach released and heat consumed me from head to toe. He kept kissing me to stifle my moans.

He held me till I stilled and then he looked into my eyes. He really was the perfect man. Who knew they existed?

"Are you feeling better now?" he asked which made me blush even more. "Your blush is beautiful" he ran a hand over my cheek.

When he released me, he gave me some space to fix myself up still watching my every move. Which caused me to fumble a lot and then he would chuckle.

We were getting ready to leave the bathroom "Edward aren't you going to wash your hands?" I asked

He turned to me smiled and sucked the fingers he used into his mouth and cleaned them off. Before going over to the basin to wash his hands.

"That was disgusting" I said blushing even more. He laughed "I love the way you taste" he said as he winked at me.

"If this baby is a girl she had better not inherit any of my genes!" I stated feeling the color warm my cheeks. Fuck there is nothing worse that always falling and blushing.

"If our baby is a girl I hope she will be exactly like you, only then I will need to hire an army of guard to keep guys like me away, and get a chastity belt or move to Alaska" he stated distressed.

"Penguins Lovely!" I said as we walked into the lounge to find everyone at the table already seated awaiting us.

They were all smiling secretly like they knew what we were up too and I blushed again. I looked at Emmett because I knew he was about to say something but just as Rose opened her mouth he bumped her with his elbow winked at me and spoke to Edward. He was protecting me. WOW!

"What has you all stressed out bro?" he asked Edward and I turned to see the distressed look on his face.

Maybe he also needed to have some tension relieved.

Everyone had already started helping themselves to the food. I suppose they didn't know how long we were going to be and didn't want it too cold.

We sat down and I placed my hand on Edwardss leg.

"What if the baby is a girl?" he asked and you just heard forks drop. I was still confused because why would that bother him? Did he only want a boy, to carry his name? what was the problem.

"Fuck!" Emmett hissed

"I will kill any man, boy, kid, or toddler that just looks at her!" Jasper spat furious.

Okay I get it they were worried about her dating and shit. Fuck but this family can over react and it is rubbing off on Jasper.

"There is no way in hell anyone is getting in her pant even if I have to follow her everywhere!" Rose said.

"Guys please!" I yelled as they all started discussing strategies.

"I am only 3 months pregnant and don't you think it's a little pre mature to stop the baby from dating when we still have a couple of years before then?"

This didn't seem to ease their minds at all.

Esme laughed while Carlisle tried to defuse the situation.

"Edward how would you feel if Jasper started interfering with you and Bella being together?" Carlisle asked

"That is different" Edward and Jasper yelled together!

"HOW?" Esme asked

"Because it is our baby" Emmett said in such a hurt voice we all turned to him. He really was getting rather attached to the little one already.

I just sighed and started eating the food.

"Is it safe for me to fly now?" I asked Carlisle.

"Yes it is fine, maybe should just go see Miranda tomorrow to be sure?" he said and I knew it had more to do with my health than flying. I nodded and he sent her a quick message.

"She can fit you in at 7 am" Carlisle confirmed.

"In the morning?" I asked dropping my fork. I am an early riser but lately getting up and no coffee was seriously putting stain on my daily routine.

"Too early?" He asked laughing.

"YES I am not allowed coffee and I seem to be drained!" I stated

"That is normal sweetheart it will pass!" Esme said

Edward put his hand on my leg willing me to relax. The food held no comfort for me but I ate enough to ensure my baby was fed then excused myself from the table.

I went into the kitchen to look for chocolates. I found some in the top cupboard but reaching it was the challenge.

"Need help?" Jasper asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Would you mind getting me a chocolate bar from the shelve?" I asked as he hugged me.

"Anytime." He smiled as he gave me one even opening the wrapper for me.

I took my chocolate and headed to the dining room. Alice Rose and Esme started clearing the table and insisted I relax because I cooked.

We all moved to the lounge and I took my usual seat draped over Edwards lap. I took a few bites of the chocolate but I tired of it.

Emmett looked like a puppy drooling "Want some Em?" I asked

He hopped up and came to get the bar from me. Edward just shook his head at his brother's antics.

The girls offered everyone espresso and made me some tea! BLEAH! I hate tea. So I declined the tea and settled for being wrapped in Edward's arms. He was playing with a strand of my hair while everyone chatted.

Esme froze mid sentence and stared at me. "Bella? Is that what I think it is?" She asked looking at my ring. Fuck we never told them!

I nodded and both Carlisle and Esme ran over and took me and Edward into a tight Embrace!

"Congratulations!" they both said as Esme cried into Carlisle shoulder she turned around and gave Jasper and Emmett pointed looks. And I knew she wanted the same for them.

Jasper just looked at me and winked!

"Why didn't you say anything?" Esme asked hurt and I felt like a fucking crack head, how did that slip my mind.

"It only happened this morning and I was going to invite you all to breakfast tomorrow so we could tell you but then you showed up here and well, we wanted you to see for youself" Edward lied like a fucken pig, but it worked.

"So when is the wedding, have you got a venue? Any ideas?" Esme said.

So this is where Alice gets it from. "Bella wants to talk to Edward first!" Alice sulked

Edward looked at me "You do?" he asked

"Yes I don't know when you want to get married before or after the baby is born…." I started but I was cut off when the whole room yelled "BEFORE!"

Edward smiled and said "Isabella the tribe has spoken" and laughed

"But when? I don't want to be fat in a wedding dress looking like a piñata?" I said depressed.

"Love you can never be fat or look like a piñata, you can wear a black bag and still be the most beautiful bride ever!" Edward said as he kissed my temple.

"But Edward I just cant see myself showing our baby a wedding picture of me 6 months pregnant it just doesn't feel right." I pleaded

"VEGAS!" Emmett yelled pounding his chest.

I shot him the most horrified look I could manage. "Bella is not getting married in Vegas" Jasper stated appalled

"I can do it Bella! I can have you married by New Year!" Alice beamed

"What?"

"Just tell us what you want and with everyone's help I can have you married in a couple of weeks, sure it won't be easy but it is definitely do-able." What that I burst into tears and ran to the room.

Everything seemed so backward like nothing was making sense I don't know what I want but I do know that the pressure wasn't helping.

I crawled into a ball and sobbed. I heard muffled voices but I blocked them out as I headed to the shower, I stayed in there as long as possible hoping to clear the fog from my mind. I was being irrational and I knew it. I didn't want my baby to come into this world to unmarried parents, but I didn't want my wedding based on the fact that I am marrying for the baby.

I got out of the shower and walked over to Edward dresser. I didn't exactly like digging through his things but I just really wanted a comfy shirt with his scent. Once I was in one of Edward over sized sexy shirt I slipped on some underwear.

I could hear that everyone was still here! Fuck did no one need to pack?

I took my time moisturizing myself and took my vitamins before I walked back into the lounge.

Everyone stopped talking or arguing as I went to sit back on Edwards lap. He welcomed me with open arms and kissed my head softly while whispering I love you to me.

"I am sorry for the outburst, I just want y'all to know firstly I said looking at Edward, I don't like the idea of bringing a baby into the world unmarried, but I also don't want the baby to be the deciding factor on why we are getting married right now. I want a fairy tale wedding and I want to be a fucking princess I don't want to have a shotgun wedding." I said seeing the pain in his eyes.

"Bella I am sorry for putting you in this situation, I should have taken extra precaution. But I am not sorry that you are carrying my baby because I love you dearly. I want you to have whatever your heart desires and I want to marry you Babe now next week next month next year I don't care as long as you are happy. I want to marry you this second because you are everything to me Bella and this is not just about giving our baby the Cullen name because I am not that vain. I want you to know I want to marry you because I cannot live without you. I cannot breath without you."

"I love you too Edward I really do, I just keep thinking that maybe I am not good enough for you. That the media is going to have a field day with me being pregnant and us having a rushed wedding!"

"Fuck the press Bella this is you and me, and our family that is what is important. US" he said taking my hands in his and kissing it.

"Okay, Edward if you approve, I would like to get married before I look like Fiona from Shrek" I smiled at him.

He smiled so bright that the light radiated from inside him and spread like wild fire to everyone around us who cheered.

"Is that is what you really want Bella?" he asked

I leaned forward and whispered. "I am a very insecure girl Edward and the sooner I am Mrs. Edward Cullen the sooner I could chase the hoochies away!"

"You already are mine, changing your name is just a piece of paper so please feel free to chase away any hoochies you want" he said kissing my earlobe and making me shiver.

"SO?" Alice asked excitedly

"Okay Alice here is the deal" Carlisle started and we all looked at him.

"The first trimester in a pregnancy is the worst, and also most dangerous! Bella needs to take it easy, no spending endless hour shopping or pushing her to bend to your will. Got it?" he said sternly.

"But we need her input" Rose pouted.

"Don't worry Rosie when we get married you can do whatever you want!" Emmett boomed and Rose lit up like wildfire!

We all smiled as did Emmett as he dropped to whisper something in ear.

"Oh no you don't I am next" Jasper howled at them and Alice bounced on her seat. Emmett got up and grabbed Rose's arm dragging her off while shouting goodnight to everyone.

Jasper and Alice sat staring into each others eyes until Carlisle cleared his throat.

"So Bella, I will see you in the morning?" he asked. Edward sighed. "I have an early meeting up town can the doctor not see us later?" he asked.

"No she is only going in to do round then she leaves" Carlisle said.

"I'll take Bella; I mean it is just to get the okay to fly right? Nothing major like finding out the sex?" Jasper said.

Edward nodded but I could see that he was not very happy. I yawed even though I tried my hardest to stop it.

We said our goodnights to everyone as they headed out. Edward was still locking up while I crawled into bed. I was just dozing off when I heard the shower start up. I so badly wanted to join him but I was too tired. I felt him slide in next to me and put his arms around me before he sighed and pulled the shirt off of me. This guy had issues with me sleeping in clothes seriously.

I snuggled into him and fell asleep instantly. I woke up in the early hours of the morning still draped over Edward like a sheet. My chest was naked against his side and the contact was sending tingles to my spine. He felt so sexy. I move just a bit and when he stayed asleep I ducked under the blanket against Edwards's naked body and took his cock into my mouth. Within seconds he was rock hard. "Bella?" he asked half asleep. I hummed against his cock and he hissed.

I kept sucking at him till I felt his arms pick me up and push me down on the bed by my shoulders.

"You are playing a very dangerous game here" he smiled as he kissed my chest, my nipples straining against his lips. He moved to put his hand over my underwear and pulled it down toward my ankles.

He just entered me without warning and I clung to his shoulders. He felt amazing. The sex was carnal just about release. He sped up his movements as his thumb found my clit and he rubbed vigorously. I released hard against his cock causing him to fly over the edge. He fell down next to me smiling and taking me in his arms.

We fell asleep wrapped like pretzels in each other's limbs.

I woke up to feather light kissed trailing along my back. "You need to get up love, Jasper will be here shortly" Edward whispered close to my ear.

"NO!" I moaned

"Come on sleepyhead"

"I am tired!"

"hmmmm"

I turned around and wrapped the sheet over my chest to see Edward dressed in his black suit and white shirt with gold cufflinks and his oh-my-GOD! Green tie! He looked so sexy I wanted to jump him right there! What possessed this man to dress so seductively in front of his wife to be /mother to be who had raging hormones?

"WOW!"I said staring at him, he turned from fixing his tie in the mirror and smiled at me.

He bent down to kiss me and left the room so I could dress.

I decided to wear my white Capri pants with a pink belt and white tight top; I grabbed my pink pumps and bag before heading to do my hair.

I walked into the lounge still slipping on my shoes to see Edward had already finished his breakfast and packed the dishes away, so that I didn't get put off by the smell. He had my toast and tea ready.

I sat down while he read the paper, but dry toast sucked and I was thinking chocolate spread. I smiled thinking this.

"Penny for your thoughts?' he asked

"I was thinking about chocolate spread on toast." I said and he chuckled.

We left his apartment when Jasper came knocking.

He kissed me goodbye in the car park and Jasper helped me into his car. "Do you think that maybe mom and dad are disappointed in me for being pregnant and not married?" I asked Jasper

"No Tinks I don't think they could ever be disappointed in you. I think they are just as happy as Carlisle and Esme that you are going to be bringing a baby into this world" he smiled.

"I wish they could be here, to see you and me and how happy we both finally are. It hurts to think about that." I said staring out the window.

"I know it still hurts but we have each other and a great new family that loves and supports us, it will all turn out okay you will see"

"Jasper, will you walk me down the isle?"

He looked at me and smiled but he tried to hide his tears from me "I thought you'd never ask, I would be honored to walk you down the isle"

We got to the hospital and headed straight to the maternity section. We found Dr. Miranda just coming off her rounds.

"Bella!" She said walking over and hugging me.

"Hi Dr. Miranda this is my brother Jasper." I said as they shook hands. She showed us to her offices.

"Okay Bella I am going to do a quick scan to check heart rate even thought you had a scan 2 days ago. I just want to ensure all is fine that you can go ahead and enjoy your time with the family.' She smiled

"If you go into that room there and lay down I will be right in."

I went into the room and undid the first button of my pants like before and then I hiked my shirt up.

Jasper was standing next to me looking uncomfortable. She did all the basic blood pressure sugar etc and then she squired the jelly onto my Bella and turned the sound up so we could hear the heart beat. It sounded fast but that is not what caught my attention. Dr. Miranda paled and hopped off the chair. She grabbed more equipment and started doing another scan.

"Is the baby okay?" Jasper asked panicked as I grabbed his hand.

"Bella I need you to go into the changing room and slip on a hospital gown I need to do a internal scan." She said nodding her head in the direction of the changing room. Jasper helped me up and I changed as fast as I could.

"The heart beat is irregular" is all she said as I laid down on the bed. She positioned my legs in stirrups and threw a blanket over me so that Jasper was unable to see anything.

She prepped the station before giving me a comforting smile.

"Don't panic okay?" she said

"Now this might be uncomfortable and cold" she said as she started with the internal scan.

Just then she breathed out as she focused on the screen.

"Twins" she said smiling.

"What did you say?" I asked

"See here on the screen the one baby is directly behind the other, so when you do a scan from the top you only see one heart beat, but when I did the scan internally you can clearly see the two different healthy babies." She smiled and I almost fainted.

"But? What will I do?" I asked

"Bella this will be fine. We will deliver the babies earlier as with most twins, they moment they are strong enough we will deliver them. You might be on bed rest for a small while but I cannot see you not having a healthy pregnancy.' She assured me.

"There is no risk to her health?" Jasper asked

"No there is always a risk, but with proper care we can minimize the risk significantly ensure her and the babies' health."

We headed out of the room once I got a prescription for more vitamins. We found Carlisle lurking around the maternity ward just waiting for us.

"Hey guys, everything okay" he asked.

"Jip it appears you are going to be a granddad" I said and he frowned "again" I finished and he looked confused

"Twins" jasper smiled

Carlisle picked me up in a tight hug.

"Don't say anything to Edward yet." I warned.

We left the hospital and I had Jasper drop me off at Cullen Enterprises. I told him to head home to Alice and that I would have Edward arrange to have me taken home later.

This was my first time at this branch of his offices and the building was hugh. I walked up to security.

"Good day my name is Isabella Swan and I am here to see Edward Cullen" I stated firmly not sure if I would even be allowed in.

"Good day M'am go right ahead. Take the silver elevator and type in the code." He said but what code?

"Code?"

"Oh sorry, here" he said handing me a card with my name and photo on.

"Where did this come from" I asked looking at the picture

"Mr Cullen m'am" he guard said

I got into the lift and swiped the card. I took me straight to the top floor. Just like the other office this one was surrounded by glass. I walked in to find a PA seated in front.

"Hallo I am here to see Edward Cullen" I smiled at the girl. Without looking up she said "do you have an appointment?"

"No I am afraid I don't, I just wanted to pop in and say hi" I smiled again.

"Sorry Mr Cullen is very busy, appointments only" she said stiffly returning to her work.

"Could I then leave a message for him?" I asked

"No he will be in meetings all day long" she said glaringly.

I decided to stick around and wait maybe I could catch him between meetings.

I sat down on the chair and she rose her eyebrows defiantly at me.

"That won't do you any amount of good" she said

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and sent him a text he always replied.

_Hey there all good to fly! B_

_Fantastic, are you packing? E_

_Not yet will later… you busy? B_

_No too much just prepping for a meeting E_

_Sounds nice, B_

_I would rather be prepping you E_

_Really? B_

_Maybe if they didn't keep you under lock and key you could be prepping me? B_

_Who is keeping me under lock and key? E_

_Your staff B_

_Bella if you need me to come you I will you are more important to me than anything or anyone E_

_No its fine I'll wait, take your time as long as you are mine till after the wedding __ B_

_I will be yours forever! E_

_Touche Mr Cullen! B_

So I waited some more.

"Sorry could you perhaps show me to the bathroom?" I asked the snoopy bitch behind the counter.

"No, I am assigned to this desk until I am relieved" she stated.

"Well could you at least point me in the right direction?"

"No, I am afraid no visitors are allowed to wander on the floor alone, perhaps it is time for you to take your leave"

"No I am afraid I really need to see Edward first" I said crossing my legs and hoping it would help.

"Well like I said before, MR CULLEN does not see anyone without an appointment."

"Could you at least try?" I asked

She snatched the phone off the receiver and made the call.

"Sorry his PA isn't allowing anyone in without and appointment"

I sat down broken I mean I am his fiancé for fuck sakes why cant I see him? And why are these ladies treating me like crap.

I took my phone out my bag and dialed Edwards number making sure to stand close to his snoopy front line bitch

Hello Beautifule

_Hey Edward, are you able to meet with me for a bit?_

_Okay do you need me to come home, is everything okay?_

_Yes it all fine, I just really want to see you._

_I am coming home right now._

_No, uhhm could I perhaps come and see you at your office real fast? I wont be long I just have some news that I am dying to share with you_

_Bella I don't want you driving around alone._

_Well actually Edward I have been in your waiting are for the last 2 hours and they are refusing to let me in without and appointment and I really need to use the bathroom, and they wont even let me. _I said bursting into tears even if I tried to hold them back.

The phone went dead and the door burst open. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I am so sorry Bella!" he said kissing me and drying the tears.

He looked away from me to the bitch at the counter.

"Miss Isabella Whitlock here is my fiancé and if you are unable to treat her with respect and dignity she deserves you can seek employment elsewhere."

He snapped at her.

"My apologies Miss Whitlock" she said smiling at me but all I could do is nod as I felt my bladder getting ready to release. Shit wont it be a riot if I pissed my pants in front of her.

"Edward, please could you point me to the bathroom?" I asked

He took my hand wordlessly and led me through to his office. I had no time to take anything in as he opened a door to his private bathroom and led me in.

Once I was done I fixed my makeup. I walked out to find him on the phone crapping out his PA as well.

"Isabella." He sighed as I wrapped my arms around him.

"See what I meant about the lock and key?"

"Why didn't you just tell me you are here?"

"I didn't want to disturb you. I was told that you are between meetings and I was hoping to catch you on a break"

"Are you and the baby okay to fly?"

"Yeah, uhmm that is kind of why I am here I just wanted to tell you that you are going to be a dad….again" I said

"Bella I know I am going to be a dad, I am ecstatic!"

"No Edward I mean again as in Twins" I smiled

"Twins? Seriously?"

"Yes, are you happy?"

"How about I show you just how happy I am?" Edward said locking the door to his office. He walked to the desk and pressing a button. "Saphora, hold all my call and cancel my lunch conference call with Bill in Boston"

He turned to me and pulled me against him kissing my lips gently. I pressed my body flush against his and trailed my hand down his back towards his behind.

I was about to snake my hand under his shirt when my cellphone started ringing. He moaned against my lips while I tried to ignore it. It stopped just as his started.

"Esme" he breathed as I stepped back.

"Hallo Mom?" he said out of breath.

"Yes it's Twins!"

"Sure see you in Miami!"

He smiled as he put his arms around me again.

"Edward, how long do I have before our flight?"

"Roughly about 3 hours why?"

Fuck 3 hours and I haven't even finished packaging yet!

"I need to go I still have to pack!"

"Bella don't go, we can go shopping once were in Miami!"

"Don't be silly Edward, besides they don't sell Vanilla Essence in Miami, yet" I finished knowing there is no way on God's green earth that I would wear any underwear other than my own.

"Bella, are you seriously going to leave me…now….like this?" he asked indicating to his crotch.

"Hmmmm yes, maybe the wait will heighten the anticipation."

"You really do like pushing my boundaries don't you?" he smirked and he gloriously green eyes melted me to the core. As he pulled me close to him again. He kissed me with fire that seemed to pulse through my whole body making me cling to him like a second skin.

"Edward. I really have to go. And you have work to do."

"Bella the only thing I have to do is you, and the jet can wait!" he said as he pushed my shirt up and removed it swiftly.

"You are magnificent" he said kissing down my chest.

We spent all afternoon tasting touching and loving each other. I felt completely sated.

Edward was on his leather chair with me wrapped in his arms. "I should probably get packing!" I sighed into his chest.

"I really don't want to let you go right now!"

"I wish we could just stay here wrapped in our own little bubble!"

I got up from the safe enclosure of Edwards embrace and pulled my clothes on. I really did want to stay with him.

"Do you think I would make a good mother?" I asked

"Bella I think you would make a fantastic mother."

"Really?"

"Yes I believe it with my entire being that there would not be a greater more loving mother than you."

"I think you would make a fantastic father as well, you seem to be a natural with children" I smiled at him while he rubbed his hand over my flat stomach.

"Oh shit! Could you arrange a cab for me? I told Jasper I would make a plan from here?' I said forgetting I was not mobile.

"I am not sticking my pregnant fiancé into a cab." He stated firmly while fixing his appearance.

"You look amazing in a suit and tie" I smirked

"Really?"

"Yes like uber sexy!" I said as we made our way to the door.

"Uber sexy?" he asked laughing.

We walked past his PA who seemed startled to see Edward leave.

"I'll be back in an hour" is all he said as we made our way into the elevators.

"They don't like me much" I said more to myself than Edward

"Well in a few weeks, you are going to own half of this company so they had better learn to like you and fast." He stated with venom in his voice.

"Edward….." I started because I really wanted us to draw up a contract of some sort. He worked hard and I don't have any claim to his fortune nor do I want any I mean I can provide for myself.

"No"

"But please just listen"

"No Isabella I am not having this conversation, I am Edward Cullen and you are going to be Isabella I am hoping Cullen" he asked looking at me to confirm while I smiled and nodded my head.

"Everything I am is nothing if I can have it with you." He said walking to his car and helping me in.

We drove home content with the silence and holding hands.

He walked me into Jaspers apartment and sighed.

"What is wrong?" I asked seeing his hurt expression.

"I wish you were all moved into my apartment already."

"So do I" I said and I really meant it. Even though I felt like my furniture would fuck up the whole theme of his apartment I felt myself smiling to the though of having our things together.

He smiled back at me as he walked me into the chaos that was Jasper apartment.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I question Rose and Alice seeing them totally going ape shit with my stuff. The container used to ship my belonging as Edward arranged must have come while I was out and it was all over Jasper apartment.

"We wanted to help!" Alice chirped in.

There was no way in hell that I was going on holiday with everything a big fucking mess.

I turned to Edward "I think I should only fly out tomorrow, I cannot leave this the way it is."

"Yes, I will stay and help you cant do this on your own" Rose said and Alice nodded.

Edward pulled out his phone and made a call to the pilot and then his parents who are only joining us later on but he still needed to inform them

He called the office and had Eric take his appointment.

"Edward you can go, we can handle this." I said pointing to the mountain of boxes.

"No babe I want to help you, please." He said as Jasper and Emmett hauled the last few boxes in.

"Hey there MILF!" Emmett boomed as he hugged me close.

The girls and me decided we would do the clothes and shoes as it would clear up more than half of the boxes due to my furniture being ruined when my place was ransacked.

The guys made haste to get the boxes into Edwards Spare bedroom as the closet there would never house all my stuff and I would need to put just the necessities in his room and the rest else where.

We spent the next 4 hours just unpacking clothes and shoes. I decided to get rid of a lot of it on Rose and Alice's recommendation as they were still practically brand new they decided the girls would love it.

We got out of the spare room to find that Edward had tried to accommodate most of my stuff but some basics would still need to go into storage or just or just get thrown away if need be.

He had put my dresser in his room along with some painting I had. The lounge housed my bookshelf and the study had my desk. I donated most of the stuff so I didn't really have that much left. I owned a shit load of clothes. But there were still be some little touches her and there that I needed to fix and he made sure to use just about everything I owned that could fit into his apartment. I smiled seeing our family photos stacked next to each other joining our families together.

I had insisted on my kitchen utensils so we spent about an hour in the kitchen while the guys stuck some of mine and some of Edward's belonging in the storage room. I didn't want him storing his things but he just smiled at me.

I walked into the room now officially belonging to me and Edward and looked around. The room looked like it belong to Edward and I really wanted some soft touch to his batchelor pad. Even if I only got to choose a fucking scatter cushion I would suffice.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and looked at the room. "Come" he said as he led me out the room.

They guys were all seated on the sofa watching some game on tv when we came into the lounge.

"Make yourselfs at home and if you leave lock up, we are going shopping' he said stomping past them all.

I barely managed to grab my bag before I was out of the door.

He looked sexy, he was wearing soft blue jeans and a tight long sleeve black top. He was dressed plain and casual yet he looked so sexy.

"Where are we heading" I asked as he swiftly maneuvered the vehicle into the traffic.

"We are going to redo our bedroom"

"Edward that isn't necasarry!"

"Oh believe me it is, I want you happy Bella!"

"Buying stuff isn't what makes me happy Edward, Being with you is what makes me happy!" I said feeling frustrated.

"Thank you, but I want our room to be a fresh new start okay?"

We reached the store and Edward grabbed a trolley looking like every other person in there, yet he wasn't he was MR Marvelous!.

"Which way m'lady?" he asked

"Follow me Mr Marvelous!" I said heading to find some nice bedding.

"Mr Marvelous?" he asked

I smiled as we reached the bedding department. We spent hours in the store trying to find the perfect touch for our room.

We decided on pure white and then finished it of with black.

"I will go with black but so help me Edward our bathroom will be pink!" I moaned.

"As you wish love" he smiled.

I knew I he would have let me do the room in pink if that is what I wanted but I didn't. I wanted us to decide on something together and we did.


	23. Chapter 25

**Let me know I feel motivated if you review!**

**LET GO AND HAVE SOME FUN!**

**Please note this story contains adult content and a lot of cussing!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL REALLY LOVE IT! THANKS FOR THE GUYS WHO HAVE BEEN REVIEWING AND TO EVERYONE WHO HAS ME ON AUTHOR AND STORY ALERT YOU ROCK! **

**I REALLY NEED THE REVIEWS EVEN IF THEY ARE BAD I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**

**The story is now finally taking the shape I need so thanks for sticking it out I hope to make it worth your while! NOTHING IS AS IT SEEMS AT FIRST GLANCE.**

**Okay I want to tone down the bad luck so lets have some fun with the gang!**

**~MWAH~**

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight**

Chapter 25

I was woken up by, Edward before the first rays of light draped over the cloudless sky. We made passionate love our appetite for each other was insatiable.

We had packed the night before in preparation to our early morning flight to Miami. Edward headed to the office late last night and made sure everything was on track before our break.

"Waki waki I have dry bread and tea!" Emmett said right next to me making me panicky as I was naked under the blankets.

"Emmett if you lift just an inch of that blanket I am going to beat you to a bloody pulp" Edward hissed still half asleep as he tightened his hold on me. I was draped over Edward's chest.

"Sorry bro I just wanted to bring Bella something to eat before she felt sick again." Emmett pouted.

I chuckled against Edwards's chest.

"Besides it isn't nothing I haven't seen before" he finished as Edward stiffened under me.

Emmett hastily kissed me on the head and put the food down before leaving the room.

"I am going to remove his eyeballs" Edward moaned as I stretched and yawned.

I ate my breakfast while he joined the others at Jaspers for real food as they now referred to it. The smell made me feel ill so they tried as best they could to keep it away from me.

I showered and dressed in our newly decorated room while the others still feasted.

We arrived in Miami a few hours later after I was sick the whole fucking way. Let me tell you throwing up in a airplane is shit no matter how fucking fancy the bathroom is.

"This sucks so bad, I really wanted to join the mile high club, but instead I joined the puke in the air club, there is no fucken glory in that!" I moan as we were heading through customs.

"Love, I promise to fuck you on every surface in that plane as soon as this morning sickness passes, you will not only join the mile high club but you will become a VIP" Edward whispered his promise in my ear and I was going to keep him to that promise no matter what.

Once I had my feet on firm ground I started feeling better. We were waiting for our luggage when Emmett came bouncing over to me carrying a teddy bear that was bigger than me in a soft plushy pink with a ribbon around the neck. He gave it to me and I completely disappeared behind it, it was so big.

"Thanks Em." I smiled as Edward put the teddy on our trolley. We made our way into the arrival area and we were met with swarms of hockey fans begging our boys for autographs and pictures. They took their time to talk to the fans and sign autographs and even smiled for a few pictures before we headed off to the beach house.

"Maybe if you are feeling up to it would could all go on my yacht later" Emmett asked me and I nodded my head. I was sitting on Edwards lap in the car still feeling a tad bit green.

The beach house was absolutely beautiful. It had an Olympic size swimming pool and a hot tub.

The patio was adorned with comfy looking chairs and hammock and a bar dubbed "Emmett palace"

The lounge was spacious enough for a whole school and had soft plush couches and a life size TV.

The kitchen and dining area ran into one space and was fully equipped so I could at least bake some muffins! Or brownies smothered in chocolate and ice cream…

I didn't really want to see the game room the boys were ecstatic about so I just hung out in the kitchen till Edward returned to show me to our room.

The room was white and light blue with massive windows looking out onto a beach patio facing the sea. The bathroom had a king size tub with jets and a shower that also opened onto a patio with a sea view surrounded by one way glass. You could see the sea but yet you had the freedom to not be seen. The room was beautiful. Off to one side was a small study and lounge with TV and surround sound. The whole place was magnificent.

I couldn't wait to hit the water and cool down. I dressed in a flowing white cool cotton dress and slip on sandals as Alice barged into the room.

"WEDDING SHOPPING" she yelled and dragged me down the stairs.

She dragged me into the lounge where I found Edward looking like he was going to murder his sister.

"I need a date Bella?" Alice said looking at me then Edward.

He shrugged his shoulders and pulled me into his lap.

"I would get married right this very second if I had that option." He smiled.

"How about the 21st of December?" I asked and I saw Jasper look at me with pride.

"But that is in 9 days" Alice yelled

"Yes I know but Edward I would love if we could do it, it was my parents anniversary, I mean if it is okay with you?" I smiled at him.

"Babe you can have whatever you want, if Alice cant cope I will get some extra hands in" he said directing it to Alice

"Fine!" Alice pouted.

"Could we do it here on the beach?" I asked Edward and ignoring the sharp intake of Alice's breath

"Yes" he said kissing me on the lips.

"OKAY!" Rose yelled getting a bag from behind her.

"I have these in original and electronic format" she smiled at me,

She held up 3 sample card for me and Edward to look at.

They were all magnificent but the on I liked most was a soft pink and white with tiny golden butterflies, and little pieces of ribbon carving around the card.

"The butterfly" Edward smiled at Rose and I nodded.

Within minutes laptops were drawn and Rose and Emmett took care of inviting a load of Edwards work associates a few people I knew from the store and the whole Cowboy committee with the team.

A few mails were sent to Carlisle and Esme work associates and a few family members. Jasper moved in the same circles as Edward so he was happy with the list and I had no family other than Jasper.

The girls would be flown in on Edwards request with Esme and Carlisle. It was not negotiable. He took over that portion of the negotiations.

"I will make my own dress" I stated as Alice and Rose started compiling lists. Alice was getting two high profile wedding planners in to help. I don't know why but it all just seemed to spiral out of control.

I wanted something small and intimate and now it is a social event. Edward looked beyond happy so I just smiled as I continued explaining small details of what I wanted to Alice and Rose.

Everyone was floating on the wedding bubble and didn't even seem to notice when I slipped away to take a break. I made myself comfortable on one of the deck chairs.

I so badly wanted to rest but there were things me, and my mother use to talk about when I was little. I wanted glitter on little cup cakes instead of a big cake, I don't know why I would want glitter but I did.

There were thing I wanted for us, things I wanted for me. I needed to have an input. I went upstairs and grabbed my laptop.

I was back on the desk and I started my list for Alice and Rose to work from.

Alice and Rose came and sat with me a while later looking perplexed.

"You okay hun?" Rose asked

"Yeah, I have a list of things I would like, I mean I can do it myself it is just little things I always dreamed about you know" I smiled at them while Alice took my hand.

"Bella whatever you want we are here for you okay? This is your day; we just want to help make it special."

"Thanks guys, it is just minor detail like I was thinking we could get a marquee tent for the reception in case the weather changes and I want feathers in stead instead of rose petals and I want both my sisters to stand as my maids of honor." I smiled at them both and they pulled me into a tight hug.

"Done" they said.

I know it was late but I needed to get on my wedding dress and I was going to need help. One of the seamstresses I used for the underwear line has put me in touch with her sister who I am told is amazing. Rose and Alice headed with me to meet her. She was marvelous and her work was fantastic. Now all I needed was to design the dress.

The next few days passed in a flurry of activity. I had materials to buy and patterns to cut. Linda helped a lot but I wanted to be hands on with the dress making for me, and the girls. I made Edwards under jacket but had Linda make one for the rest of the guys. I was also making a special outfit for Esme, well I designed it but Linda was putting it together for me.

My dress was going to take the longest and she had enlisted the help of a few girls especially with the finer details.

Esme had insisted that we had the caterers over to her so she was now arranging the food. Even on extremely short notice everyone had confirmed they would make it. We just needed to keep it away from the press.

3 days before the wedding the marquee tent had already been erected and for some reason Edward had pure white sand flown in so cover the vast area where the wedding would take place. I must admit it already looked breath taking. We had people constantly in and out of the house bringing in boxes and arranging things; I would not have coped if the girls weren't there. Some of Edwards Family member were due today but I was hauled up making my own dress and designing some special underwear pieces.

The place was filled to the brim and I was glad to be able to escape to my little sanctuary where I have spent almost 9 hour for the last 5 days making my wedding dress.

I got home and it was late. I was using one of Edward's cars and he was very reluctant to allow me to leave but I did a good job of convincing him it would be okay.

The girls were waiting for me in my room and Esme and Carlisle had taken their family members for supper. A few of Rose and Alice's friend had arrived as well at the hockey team.

I didn't know these woman, but once I stepped into the room I could sense they didn't like me.

I knew the girls were planning a batchelorette but what I didn't know was it was going to be tonight.

Screw this why should I spend the night with a bunch of bitches? I kept quiet while I showered and changed into a very skimpy cheerleading outfit (Apparently Edward had mentioned I would look hot in this outfit to one of the guys who re-laid the message) My ass cheek was just about hanging from the skirt and I felt uncomfortable with my whole belly open like that. I wore socks to below my knee and knickers that said PROPERY OF EDWAR CULLEN at the back.

My shirt read EDWARD at the back.

And across the ass of the skirt it read Cullen. That plus my tattoo with Edward's name showing I doubted there would be any problems with people not knowing I am taken.

I wore a sash that read TAKEN and a tiny tiara, which I loved, I wish I remembered to get one for the wedding!

I walked in to find Alice and Rose had everyone dress like cheerleaders and they just glared at me well a few of them did.

"I am just going to say hi to Edward" I told Alice and walked off before she could stop me.

I found him in the game room, dressed rather casually but wore a shirt that read GROOM and my name at the back. I smiled because he was mine.

"WOW" one of the guys said as I walked into the room. I jumped into Edward's arms not caring that everyone could see the panties I was wearing because they clearly read property of Edward Cullen and were meant to be seen.

He kissed me back and I could feel his erection pulsing against my aching core, which caused me to moan into his mouth.

"You look amazing and very, very fuckable" he smirked at me

"Touché" I said getting of him.

"I love the crown"

"Edward you have no idea how much I love this crown!" I moaned.

Emmett stood at the bar smiling at me like he had some evil shit planned.

I walked over to him. "Change of plan" I said while he kept smiling.

"YOU" I said tapping him on the chest "Are taking me on my bachelorette, I can't see why I need to be saddled up with a bunch of bitches while you guys have all the fun"

"Deal, but we need to get Rose in on the plan so I can kidnap you and she can kidnap Edward" he smirked and I was amazed at how easy this was.

He left the room and grabbed my hand. He pulled me past Edward and into the lounge where we found Rose.

"I am taking Bella and you girls get Edward" Is all he said before they could even protest he whispered something in her ear and she kissed my cheek.

He picked me up over his shoulder and carried me into the playroom with my ass on display flaunting it in Edwards face.

Rose followed laughing.

"Edward, come" is all she said as he followed her out.

"Guys let go and have us a batchelorette" Emmett boomed walking out to the RV parked and waiting.

The guys looked confused but smiled.

I sat on Jasper lap because he said he didn't trust the losers in the car. They all went straight to a club called the Nipple Buffet. Yeah I know what the fuck?

It was an upper class strip club with a VIP area reserved for this party. There were dancers everywhere just waiting to get naked.

I couldn't drink but that didn't seem to stop the guys though.

Once they were all a little more relaxed they started their shit.

"So Bella any special plans for the honeymoon?" they asked looking at me with a devilish smirk.

"What do you mean?" I asked and looked at Jasper

"NO TONIGHT HE ISN'T YOU BROTHER HE IS YOUR FRIEND!" Emmett yelled passing Jasper the bottle of tequila.

The food arrived, all sex themed. Chocolate shaped breast, and vaginas molded in chocolate. Condoms were everywhere and then the gift table was revealed.

The guys brought the table closer.

It contained some form of game.

"Okay Baby Whit here is how it is going to go down. In the bowl here" Emmett said holding up a boob shaped bowl. "Are a bunch of dares. You need to toss this ball into the pitchers and if you miss you must complete a dare, each guy here had thrown a dare into the bowl so it is pretty random, if you land on an alcohol dare you can choose anyone to fill the dare as you are not allowed alcohol" Emmett boomed.

I took the ball and missed the pitcher.

I pulled a piece of paper from the bowl and it read

_Get a lapdance_

The guys all yelled and applauded as James got one of the dancers to come over to me.

She was a very tall blond and she was wearing only a panty no top. She was very attractive looking and smiled at me. I was pulled into the middle of the circle the 15 guys there had formed and they all cheered as the girl cat-walked over to me.

She gripped my knees in both her hands and slid onto my lap. I tried not to focus on her nipples in my face but the guys were going crazy even Jasper was laughing. She swayed her hips onto me and rocked her body. She slid off my lap and pushed her ass up at me. Fuck I hope Edward enjoyed this when I did it, I can't see how though. Emmett was snapping pictures like crazy. She pushed herself down on her ankles and pushed my legs apart. The guys were literally drooling as she did that. I smiled at them and tried to make the best of the lap dance.

They were all literally panting but the time the dance ended.

"Wow that was ah fun!' I said getting up and stretching my legs.

"So now who ever put that suggestion in the bowl gets to ask you one question" Emmett said.

"Yesss!" James hissed beside me.

"What is the sexiest thing you have ever done with Edward?" He asked

I blushed and they all cheered. "Well it was a stip show/ lap dance while he was handcuffed to a chair" I said ducking behind Wyett who was one of the hockey players.

"HOLY SHIT!" they all yelled "He is one lucky son of a bitch" Wyett moaned

"How can we get our girls to do that?" he asked

"I don't know maybe tell them that it is what you want or give them a voucher to attend the cardio striptease class." I stated firmly.

I threw the ball again and missed "Fucking whore bag sick mother fucking anal retentive fucking useless cunt of a ball" I spat out!

"Wow pretty mouth you have there sunshine" James laughed.

"Fuck off!" I moaned

I drew a dare. _Show us the part of Bella's body that turns you on the most sexually on Tessa the blow up doll?_

"What the fuck are you guys for real?" I moaned as a blow up doll was taken out from under the table.

"I am not doing that shit!" I yelled at them.

Wyett ripped out his phone and dialed a number. "Edward?"

"Bella is here with us guys and she just had a lap…." He started saying but I ripped the phone from him.

"Shut up asshole!" I yelled as I put the phone to my ear.

"Babe are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah I am fine these asshole just seem to think you would have come here and banged every woman here!" I moaned making them all laugh harder.

"ASK HIM ASK HIM ASK HIM!" they all yelled.

"what do you need to ask me love?" he said sexily while the girls giggled.

_Show us the part of Bella's body that turns you on the most sexually on Tessa the blow up doll? _ I read the card to him.

"Love, you already know the answer to that!" he laughed not embarresed at all.

"I do?"

"Yeah babe you know I have a fetish for your…" he said but I cut him off "OH!" I said and he laughed

"I love you Edward Cullen"

"And I love you Isabella Cullen to be" he said as the phone got taken away from me.

I walked up to the doll and turned her so they all could see and tapped the doll on the behind." They all roared with laughter while I blushed and smiled for another one of Emmett photo's.

Emmett's phone buzzed and after talking for a while he said.

"Okay so the ladies are heading over here to join the fun." He smiled and the guys groaned

"The whole idea is getting laid one last time, fucking a random stranger and enjoying your last few minutes a fresh air before the woman you love sucks the light right out of you! FUCK THIS!" Wyett yelled and looked over at me "Hi I am a random stranger" he finished wagging his eyebrows at me.

"Hi, I am not interested" I said back.

While we waited they thought it's only fair that I do one last dare.

"Okay sweetheart, truth or dare?" they started as a shit load of bitch testosterone filled the air. The girls ran in an made haste to get to their men like I fucked wanted them!

I turned and saw my man smiling widely at me.

"Having fun?" he asked as he kissed me.

"Yeah I even had a lap dance and a blow up doll demonstration" I smirked as his eyes bugged out of his head

"Oh and your friend Wyett there suggested that you have a one night stand before I suck the life out of you, and then he offered his services to me as a random stranger to fuck"

"Before I go there and beat the shit out of him just tell me who you got a lap dance from?" he asked eyeing the guys till Emmett showed him the pictures.

He laughed at me!

"Don't you fucken laugh at me Edward, they were going to do that to you? They wanted that" I said pointing to the girls chest in the picture "rubbed all over you!"

"Baby Whit! My brother has never lost at tossing the ball in the pincher, he is the master of coinage!" Emmett boomed. "It would never have happened"

"Love what I had to endure tonight is way more painful, trust me." he said looking lost.

"Why?"

"Oh, I had a blow job demonstration and a sex pep talk by a "PROFESSIONAL", then we had a pole dancing lesson, which leads us to the main even. Opening the presents! These girls sure do like so kinky shit!" he said looking at some of the girls

"Sorry, it is my fault! I didn't want to be with a bunch of stuck up girls so I asked Emmett to swop!" I said kissing him.

"I would do anything for you love no matter what!" he said

The rest of the night was spent playing stupid games and showing them all the gift the guys and girls had purchased which included nipple clamps and a shit load of fucking vibrators.

Lots of lubes and tubes.

I fell asleep on Edward lap while some of the girls were getting lap dances.

I woke up naked and wrapped in Edward's arms. This man sure loved sleeping in the nude.

I detangled myself form him and pulled on his shirt before going downstairs, it was still dark out but I was starving.

I walked into the kitchen and prepared myself a cold cut sandwich. I was digging around for some chocolate when I hear a throat clear behind me.

"Hungry?" Alice asked

"Starving!" I moaned. I turned to see a very troubled looking Alice staring at me.

"You okay Al?" I asked walking to her and hugging her close.

"No" she sobbed.

Rose appeared behind Alice

"What is going on?" She asked looking at the two of us and I just raised my shoulders to her.

"My period is late…" she started.

"Wow! Al, that is great?" I asked not sure

"I am scared, I don't want to get my hopes up. I stopped the shot because they said it might take a year or so before I fell pregnant and we wanted to try to have a baby. I just thought we might have time you know?' she sobbed

"Well lets go and get a test" I stated

"No, I don't want to I am scare" Alice said

"We will do this together, I will do it with you" Rose smiled reassuringly

"Really?" Alice blinked at her.

"Really!" Rose confirmed.

"Let go and change and meet back in 5" Rose said as we all dashed to our rooms

I snuck into the room and grabbed a pair of my fluffy but comfy boots that were made for warmth and came to mid calf with a pair of shorts and left Edward shirt on. I brushed my hair and teeth.

We headed to the local 24/7 and bought a mother load of pregnancy tests. We took a wheelchair stall in the bathroom and all filled the room. Rose went first to placate Alice knowing she couldn't have kids. And then Alice went. They both peed into little cups so they could dip all their stick in.

"Ahhh just look at us watching each other pee on sticks.!" I joked placing my hand over my heart and faking a tear.

When they each had about 5 sticks drenched in their urine I sat on the toilet while Alice passed and Rose washed her hand repeatedly.

When the little timer went off they both ran to Alice's stick and started shouting hysterically with joy. I walked over to Rose's sticks and frowned.

"Rose?" I said looking at her.

She walked over and picked up the sticks All 5 of her indicated she was pregnant where only 4 of Alice's indicated she was pregnant.

"What the fuck?" Rose asked looking at me and Alice with tears in her eyes.

"DOCTOR!" I said taking them both by the arms after we disposed of the sticks.

"Where are you going" Alice asked

"The hospital!" I said

We got to the hospital and I explained the situation to the asshole behind the desk but he just said that we needed to wait for them to open as it was not a fucking emergency.

I pulled out my phone.

"Bella?" Calisle said sleepily.

"Sorry to wake you, but I need your help please." I said

"Okay angel what can I do for you?" 

"We are at the hospital and I need you to not panic nothing is wrong we just really need your help?" I said

"I am on my way!" he said breathless

"Carlisle?"

"Yes"

"Don't say anything to the guys yet please?"

"Sure' he said stressed out.

He arrived a little while later and Rose was still in shock. I explained it all to him and then he walked over and asked for a friend of his.

A few minutes later we filled into a room while Carlisle was giving Rose and Ultrasound.

"There is a heartbeat" Carlisle said crying.

"OH MY GOD!" I yelled jumping up and down while Rose sobbed.

"Rose who said you weren't able to have kids?"

"The doctor, I had a abortion years ago and he said that as a result my uterus was damaged leaving me unable to bear a child."

"Well Rose I can confirm you uterus is in perfect health and so is this little heartbeat" Carlisle beamed

We all congratulated a teary Rose.

"NOW ME DADDY" Alice said hopping onto the bed and Carlisle just about passed out.

When it was confirmed Alice was also pregnant we were all blissful. Especially Rose, she deserved it more than anyone I knew.

We were on our way home after making a pit-stop so I could get chocolate.

We got there before Carlisle as he was still chatting to a friend at the hospital.

The guys were all sitting on the deck enjoying their breakfast when we came walking up laughing like crazy.

I ran to Edward and smeared his shoulder with chocolate as I got onto his lap. He just laughed and kissed me.

"Where have you girls been?" He asked

"Just here and there" I said smiling at the girls,

"So Emmett and Jasper" Rose started.

"This morning me and Alice did this" Rose said pushing a plastic covered preganacy test in front of Emmett while Alice did the same for Jasper

"They are both pregnant" I whispered into Edwards ear.

"HOLY FUCK" Emmett boomed and scooped Rose into his arms while a teary Jasper did the same to Alice.

"How is this possible?" Emmett asked Rose

"Your dad said we are very lucky but it does happen" Rose smiled at Emmett.

Edward got up to congratulate them as Esme came onto the balcony.

"Hey Mom guess what?" Emmett asked

"In a couple of months you will have 4 grandkids" he said.

She looked at Alice then Rose and sobbed as he held them close.

Jasper asked for Alice's hand in marriage the same day but Emmett wanted to wait.

I was off working on my dress again, today I was hoping to finish it. I arranged for Esme Rose and Alice to meet me so I could show them their dresses as well.

I chose light pink dresses for Rose and Alice floor length with a very low back stopping just above the buttox. It had a short flowing train at the back, and the front was tight fitting and flowing to the bottom the top was done with tiny little diamond shaped stones the had a pattern running from the bosom on the left right down the front.

The dresses were very sexy but my friends did not deserve to get stuck in fro-fro dresses and look like shit.

For Esme I had made an ivory colored silk dress also floor length with a some white lace adorning the top. And a small jacket.

The dresses looked fabulous and I hoped they would like it.

My dress…..

Was white with a fitting corset with little pearl placed all around it. The skirt was long with a tail and flowed when I moved. I made the dress tight around the top and it started flowing from the knee down. It had 3 pleats on the stomach are, and was designed to look like a more modern version of my mothers dress. The top of the dress had panels to ensure I don't look like a fucking heffalump walking down the isle.

Alice Rose and Esme arrived right on schedule and I took them to Linda's dressing room.

After the Hallo's and more tears we were all settled.

"Esme, I am not sure if you have already… uhhh got a dress for the wedding, but because you are like a mother to me, I made a dress for the mother of the bride" I stuttered embarrassed.

"Oh Bella! I would love to fill that role and I would love to wear what ever you made that is so thoughtful. You, all of you have given so much love and joy that I feel I owe you a lifetime of gratitude" she said crying.

I got up and pulled all three covered mannequins open and revealed the clothing to them.

They loved it.

"This is absolutely exquisite!" Emse beamed and stripped down without a care to try the dress on. So did Rose and Alice. Linda did some final alterations and I was the only one left.

I pulled the dress on with Linda's help and for the first time I looked at myself in my wedding dress.

I looked amazing like something out of this world.

The girls came in once Linda left and they were all weepy at seeing me in my dress.

"WOW!" is all they could say as I stood in front of them.

We headed home happy!

"I am going to swim, I haven't been in the pool once since we got here." I said heading up stairs and pulling on my bikini.

I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped.

You could clearly see the outline of my protruding tummy? Isn't it too early to be fat? I mean 9-10 weeks?

I was just about to burst into tears when Esme knocked on the door.

"Bella?" she asked

"Y…yes!" I cried

"What is wrong sweetheart" she asked

"I am picking up weight to fast" I said dropping the towel and showing her my tattoo'd belly.

"Honey" she laughed " you will show earlier than most woman, you are tiny and there are two growing babies in there" she said running her hand over my belly.

"So this is normal?" I asked

"Yes sweetheart, this is normal, you are smaller than most woman expecting twins" she smiled as she took my hand and gently sat me down on the bed.

"I wanted to clear something with you" she smiled and I nodded.

"I got a picture of you mother and Father from Jasper, and I wanted to know if I could have it Enlarged and Framed and put on your side of the isle…" she said eyeing me warily.

"You know just because they aren't here in flesh doesn't mean we shouldn't involve them" she said

"Thank you Esme that is beautiful, and I cannot even put into words how much that would mean to me." I said hugging her.

"Come along Edward has been looking for you everywhere." She said as I wrapped my towel around me again and headed to the pool.

Everyone was there and I walked straight over to Edward my eyes still puffy.

"Hey Beautiful" he said and wrapped his arms around me

I kissed him.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked me

"Yeah just still very emotional, and fat" I laughed

"Babe you are not fat." He said sighing

"Yeah?" I asked sarcastically "Because me and you mom just had a look and it seems like your kids are growing faster than light" I said getting off his lap.

Emmett was eyeing me and smiling.

"Emmett I am going to drop the towel to swim but I swear if you say anything about my weight gain I am going to kick your ball in, okay?" I asked and everyone laughed at me.

I looked back at Edward once and he was frowning before I dropped the towel and walked over to the pool edge to climb in.

Everyone gasped at the sudden appearance of a very tiny bulge in my tummy. But I definitely looked pregnant.

"YOU LOOK FANTASTIC!" Edward said getting into the pool next to me.

Rose and Alice came over too. "Stand up I want to see" Jasper moaned as I got up straight and they all fought with Edward to run their hands over my belly. Emmett stayed back still very emotional.

"Bella you are radiant" he smiled as he swam over and kissed my belly.

Edward kept running his hand over my belly and telling me how much he loves me.

I fell asleep on top of Edward in a hammock and when we woke up we were just in time to see the sun set.


	24. Chapter 26

I know there has been a long break since the last update and I am sorry but RL has taken it's toll on me! I hope you will enjoy and keep reading! Thanks for the support and Please Review! I am working on this story now so I am hoping to make so more updates soon! LOVE YA ALL! MWAH!

Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight!

PLEASE GO AND CHECK OUT MY NEW STORY!

Chapter 26

We heard a throat clear and looked up to see the whole family staring at us wrapped in each others arms and not caring about the outside world.

Emmett picked me up from Edward chest, which made Edward moan.

"The bride does not get to spend the night with the groom before the wedding, and because us guys are stronger we get Bella" Emmett smiled like getting away from him was a challenge.

I rand over and kissed Edward hard before they could stop me.

"Why cant I spent the night with you?" I pleaded as his arms wrapped around my body.

"Family" is all he said as I felt Emmett gently tug my arm

We drove to the hotel Edward and I would be spending our wedding night.

"So Bella" Emmett said smiling

"So Emmett" I mocked

"Are you excited?" He asked smiling

"Well yes, I am marrying Edward, fuck who wouldn't be?" I smiled

"No I meant about spending the night with Emmett" he pouted.

"What? Are you serious?" I laughed

"Hell Yeah!" he yelled as we got out of the car once we reached the hotel.

"There had better be a lot of chocolate in this room!" I sulked.

"I am sure Edward took care of that" Emmett laughed

"Yeah laugh it up Sally, just so you know you don't get to cuddle with Rose tonight either" I stated and the realization hit him like a ton of bricks which cause his whole face to drop and mine to light up!

"Not cool baby Whit!" he moaned.

As it turns out Edward had ensured that there was chocolate in abundance and we were going to watch chick flicks. My cellphone was confiscated but Emmett promised me one call before bed which was comforting.

I didn't have any pj's because I generally slept in Edward shirts. So once I saw Emmett had pulled his shirt off I showered and pulled it on. He was hugh so the shirt had me swimming in it.

"Nice" Emmett smiled once I came out of the bathroom.

Carlisle was all smiles and so was Jasper as we geared up to watch movies. I cuddled up to Jasper and he wrapped an arm around me. We didn't say much knowing it would be too emotional for either of us.

Jasper got called away to help with some wedding bullshit that wasn't working out and Carlisle left to help. Emmett was guarding me.

"Why don't you stick a chain around my neck and tie me to a post!" I moaned.

"Because Edward said I can't!" he pouted the fucken asshole

"Can I get my call now warden?" I mumbled as he tossed his phone at me.

I dialed the number and waited anxiously for it to ring.

"Em?" Edward asked breathless.

"No, its Bella, why are you panting?" I asked my mind jumping to all kinds of conclusions.

"I am running from Alice!" he laughed

"Oh" I mumbled embarrassed.

"When will you realize that you are the only woman for me?" he laughed

"When all the other woman on planet earth seize to exist?" I asked

"I love you Bella, only you. How are you? Did Emmett give you the chocolates or did he eat them all?"

"No, I got some" I laughed and Emmett moaned.

"I have to go,. But I love you and sweet dreams!" I said

"I love you too" he said as Emmett took the phone from me.

I fell asleep with my feet in Emmett's lap and woke up alone in the room with thunder rolling in the sky.

"Do these people not know I am shit scared of thunder?" I cried to myself.

I ran from the room in search of Emmett. I knocked on his door not sure if I really wanted to walk in on him whacking off.

"Bella?" he asked sleepily.

"I'm scared Em." I said as he pulled the blankets back for me. I crawled right on top of his chest and fell asleep to the rhythm of his heart beat. I vaguely remember hearing him talk to Edward and telling him I was okay even with the storm.

"Ahhhh!" I hear the girls moan followed by a bright flash, and looked up to find the whole family there minus Edward staring at me wrapped in Emmett's iron grip.

"Sorry" I said to Rose as I climbed off Emmett's chest.

"Why? Bella I know you are scared of storms"

She said as Carlisle gave her $20.

"Bet" is all Alice said as she rolled her eyes at them.

"Sorry Em, I know I am not that light anymore" I apologized.

"Bella please your unborn babies weigh more than you" he said pulling Rose down next to him.

Rose kissed my cheek as I crawled out of bed.

I was dressed and dragged from the room. We arrived at a spa where I was massaged and buffed and painted in preparation to my nuptials. We were all sitting in the salon having our toe nails done when I realized that I was going to be married in a few hours? The joy was bubbling inside of me.

"I'M GETTING MARRIED" I yelled very loud and Rose and Alice squealed…

"Please could I just phone Edward and say hi?" I begged and Esme gave me her phone before the girls could protest.

I dialed his number and he answered sounding pissed.

"Edward?" I breathed

"Bella. Fuck I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too, what is wrong?"

"My brother keeps telling me how good it felt to have you sleep in his arms and wake up next to you."

"Oh, Edward! " I laughed

"We are getting married today! I am officially going to be Isabella Cullen"

"Yeah I know babe I can't wait anymore!"

"I have to go Edward but I will see you later."

"Yes babe I will be waiting for you at the end of the Isle"

"Yes I will be the one in the white dress!" I laughed as Alice took the phone.

We finished our lunch and then headed back to the hotel.

"Bella this is the time we are supposed to bestow word of wisdom onto you, but other than to say we love you and we are happy for you. I have nothing else. Your destiny is of your own choosing" Esme smiled.

We were just joking around and having fun when I hear a knock on the door.

Alice came bouncing in with a box and a note. Inside the box was a tennis bracelet.

The note read.

_Never before have I ever felt more blessed. You are my life and my soul. I came to you as nothing and join you as king of the world. I love you Isabella and even if I get to spend every morning for the rest of my life waking with you in my arms I will always beg for just one more moment in your presence. You complete me. _

_Edward _

_Xoxo_

The girls loved the present. They helped me put it on as my hands were shaking.

"Now Bella," Rose warned " If you want chocolate now is the time to have some, no chocolate once the dress is on"

We all laughed as I ate 3 more chocolates while I waited. Esme left to ensure the guys were getting ready.

"But will you be back in time to help me dress?" I asked and she seemed lost for words.

"Yes" she said as she hugged me and wiped a tear from her face.

"So how long has it been since you and Edward have had sex?" Rose asked and for the first time I realized I have been exhausted the whole week.

"Fuck I think about 5 days!"

"Good so tonight your cooter is going to be begging him to stop!" Rose laughed.

Alice hopped up and grabbed my underwear as I was now only wearing a bathrobe.

"Ready?" she asked

"You girls aren't seriously going to dress me?" I asked I mean I am sure I am more than capable of handling my own underwear.

"Jip I need to make sure they did a good job of waxing the beaver" Rose said pulling my gown from me.

Alice helped me pull the panties on. I had made them specially. They were white silk and embroided in the same pattern as my dress. They had little frills that would have looked good had my belly not decided to protrude. There was embroidery on the front right over the cooter area in Pink that read MRS CULLEN.

I knew when Edward was going to remove my garter he would see that. Rose slipped on my garter and made sure to pull it high up my leg. I put on the strapless white bra that was plain because it might show through the dress.

I pulled the robe back on while my hair and make up got done. Esme arrived and dressed with the girls while I paced nervously with a chocolate bar. I pulled a chocolate bar from the fridge and tucked it in between the flowers on my hand bouquet before anyone could see.

I was the one to get dressed next.

"Something blue" Alice said sticking a small flower bud on a pin into my hair that was curled and framed my face.

"Something Old" Esme said putting a string of pearl around my neck.

"Something borrowed" Rose said handing me an embroided hanker-chief with the initials _RS_

"My mother?" I asked. And she nodded. Jasper was a saint.

The transport to the beach was arranged by Alice but I had always wanted to go on a Harley so I walked with the girls to the limo.

"Okay Ladies!" I said turning from them to the Harley Driver with about 20 Harley in town. "This is our transport" I smiled as the Rose rushed over to fix my dress and help me onto the bike.

"Go slow I don't want her hair all fucked up" Alice moaned as she tucked her dress in and we followed at a slow pace in convoy to the beach. The Harley kept circling us making sure no one came close while the 4 Harlies carrying us drove in the middle.

When we reached the beach the bikes revved and everyone turned to see them.

Esme's bike went first and the driver in a suit pulled hopped off the help her. He drove away when she got to the front and then Rose's and Alice.

It was my turn and I held my breath. My dress was hiked up showing my leg and now bare feet as I discarded my shoes. The bike pulled up slowly and my handsome brother who drove it got off and took my hand.

The beach sand was snow white with chairs both sides of the isle. Feathers were strewn on the floor I was about to walk on and the chairs were white with light pink tie backs.

The arch was beautiful with the material blowing in the wind. They had placed lanterns all around to provide more light while the sun set. And in front was the man of my dreams. He wore a white suite wit a pink over jacket. No tie and the two top buttons of his shirt was open revealing his glorious chest.

"Ready?" Jasper asked as we started down the isle. Not once did I take my eyes off the beauty that was Edward.

Just as I made my way to start the girls from Whitlock's nest formed an arch for me to walk past them all the way down the isle.


	25. Chapter 27

Please go and check out my new story The Marine!

Stephanie Meyer owns everything Twilight!

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 27

EPOV

I was nervous not because I was getting married but because I wasn't sure if Bella was ready.

The day was filled with pandemonium and one disaster rolling into another. Try as I may my thoughts kept going back to the beautiful woman who was about to become my wife and the mother of my children, I had accomplished so many of my life goals in the short space of time since I had gotten to know Bella that nothing before it made any sense what so ever, or held any significance. My greatest happiest moments have all been spent with her…the love of my life.

I was beyond happy that Bella was going to have my children but I was scared shitless that she was so small and the babies might harm her.

I had spent and endless amount of time talking to my dad about Bella and the risks. I have been doing every possible thing to minimize her risk of strain.

The dress she was making had her so happy that I had no control over how much she was doing even though Esme promised to keep an eye on her.

The day Esme returned from the final fitting she was sobbing hysterically and when she told me Bella had made her a mother of the bride outfit I was once again taken aback by her. She always seemed to do the most unexpected thing, and was one of the most selfless people I had ever come across and I was not just feeling this way because she was the woman I loved.

She was amazing. I had arranged for the girls to be her because they were now part of our family and their presence was needed. I had a whole staff of doctors and nurses to monitor them constantly.

I could never thank God enough for filling my life with Bella's presence. She seemed to bring a whole room to life by just walking in.

I was fidgeting nervously Praying to God to bring the beautiful Bella to me so we can be married. I cannot live a life without her.

Jasper was disappointed to learn that Bella was taking my name as he was going to be the last in the Whitlock Family but with his own little one on the way he realized the name will live on and he seemed to be okay with the idea.

I was pacing the front isle as a helicopter from the press circled the air. Emmett huffed in annoyance at the vultures crashing our big day.

My security team was on high alert with the wedding and I felt reassured knowing they were there.

I got the message that Bella was on the move and making her way over to the beach. The girls were all smiling happily at me and they looked beautiful and radian.

Emmett put his hand reassuringly on my shoulder while my father waited patiently for my mother who went to help my Bella dress.

My heart nearly leapt out of my chest when I saw my mom hop of a Harley, followed by Alice and Rose whom I must apologize to because I hardly noticed them while I patiently waited for Bella.

My heart stopped as Jasper helped her off the Harley. He sexy legs on display and looking so hot, the photographer continued snapping.

The most beautiful woman in the world stood at the bottom of the isle and smiled to me.

She wore a tiny crown and a veil trailed behind her head with the white dress that framed her whole body. My fingers itched to move forward and remove her from Jasper arm. I saw Jasper looking severely emotional as he led Bella down the isle.

I chose to have them play Boys II Men I swear for Bella while she walked down the isle.

I just seemed right. She held my gaze as she walked down an arch formed by the girls all of them seemed overjoyed that she was finally happy. Both Bella and Jasper reached the front of the Isle and when Bella's eyes landed on the massive portrait framed of her parents proudly stating MR & MRS Whitlock on Bella's side of the Isle. Bella's eyes watered but she tried to smile while Jasper turned and kissed her before placing her hand in mine. She moved forward with lightning speed and pulled me into a deep kiss. I didn't want to stop but I felt her sob against me.

"Isabella?" I asked taking my thumb and wiping a tear from her cheek while she smiled weekly at me.

"So..rrr..yyy" she sobbed and looked over to the portrait again.

She clung to me with all her will power, the lit candle that was directly in front of the portrait died but started up promptly.

I held my breath as I felt my bride to be shake with sobs.

Rose and Alice moved forward to talk to her but she held onto me.

"Promise me you won't ever leave me like they did" she cried against my chest.

I pulled Bella away from me and knelt down so I was eye to eye with my beautiful bride.

"I can't promise that but I can promise that I will do everything in my power to be with you forever, I will be with you for eternity to matter what. You are my life" I said as she kissed me again.

She looked up at me with the most beautiful smile and peeked around at Jasper who was sobbing and winked.

She calmed down enough for the service to start and instead of having Bella stand next to me holding my hand. I pulled her against my chest and held her while we both faced the minister.

"Who gives this woman to this man" The minister started.

Then Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett stepped forward as one and said "We do" then stepped back. These people were way too possessive and involved in our life.

But Jasper and the rest of them just smiled.

Bella's smile lit up her whole face and she seemed to light up the whole room with her presence. Everyone seemed overjoyed at her happiness.

"If there is anyone that can give just cause as to why these two should not be joined into holy matrimony speak now or forever hold your peace." The minister started the service with that as we both asked to have it done that way.

We waited with baited breath, but thankfully not one peep was heard as the official ceremony started.

Isabella Whitlock, please face Edward Cullen and hold his hands, palms up, so you may see the gift that they are to you.

These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life.

These are the hands that will work along side yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams.

These are the hands you will place with expectant joy against your stomach, until he too, feels his child stir within you.

These are the hands that look so large and strong, yet will be so gentle as he holds your baby for the first time.

These are the hands that will work long hours for you and your new family

These are that hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness.

These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy

These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when fear or grief wrack your mind.

These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes: eyes that are filled completely with his overwhelming love and desire for you.

Edward Cullen, please hold Isabella Whitlock's hands, palms up, where you may see the gift that they are to you. These are the hands of your best friend, smooth, young and carefree, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as she pledges her love and commitment to you all the days of her life.

These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go

These are the hands that will massage tension from you neck and back in the evenings after you've both had a long hard day.

These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times

These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving.

They are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness.

These are the hands that will hold you in joy and excitement and hope, each time she tells you that you are to have another child, that together you have created a new life.

These are the hands that will give you support as she encourages you to chase down your dreams. Together as a team, everything you wish for can be realized.

God, bless these hands that you see before you this day. May they always be held by one another. Give them the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. Keep them tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. Help these hands to continue building a relationship founded in your grace, rich in caring, and devoted in reaching for your perfection. May Edward and Isabella see their four hands as healer, protector, shelter and guide.  
We ask this in your name, Amen.

"Edward you may continue with your vows" the minister said turning to me.

I turned to look Bella in the eye and see the love of my life hanging on my every word.

As Shakespeare said:

"Love comforteth like sunshine after rain…  
Love's gentle spring doth always fresh remain."

Your love, my darling Isabella, has been to me my soul's comfort. It is warm, it is strong, it is refreshing, and it is true. I am grateful for your smile, your tender touch, your very essence, you. And I look forward to every day that I shall spend with you.

I promise you that my love will always remain fresh as a morning in springtime yet never waning. I promise you that I shall hold you, respect you, support you and honor you for as long as I live.

You are the most amazing woman and nothing would make me prouder than to grow old with your magnificent and I promise to spend each day telling you just how much I love you and how important you are to me. I need you like the air I breath, and the blood that pulses through my vanes pulse for you and you alone. Everyone else pales in comparison to you my beautiful Bella.

She leaned forward and kissed me.

"Isabella you may continue with your vows" The minister said to Bella.

A tear ran down her cheek as she tried to steady her breathing. She glanced over her shoulder to the photo of her parents before she smiled at me.

BPOV

I was brought to tears yet again as I heard Edward's vows showing his love for me.

"I was thinking of a poem before when I was getting ready and now I am going to fuck it up" I said and blushed at my outburst as Edward comfortingly rubbed my hand and everyone laughed

"I think it starts, 'I carry your heart in my heart. I am never without it. Anywhere I go, you go.' I'm probably messing the whole thing up, but I think the end goes, 'And this is the wonder that keeps the starts apart. I carry your heart. I carry it in my heart.' So I guess what I'm saying is, let's just try to love each other and persevere. 

Past my mind, beyond my heart, I love you from my soul. And that's the space where only you and God dwell.

There just isn't word to tell you how deeply you are loved and cherished. I always knew you were the one that could look into my eyes and see my soul. I don't question your commitment to us, and I know that there's nothing that we can't work through. And I accept you as my partner and as my best friend, above all others. It's a miracle to find the kind of peace and happiness that you've given me. And in honor of that miracle, I pledge before our family and friends to love and to cherish you forever.

"Please could you take each other hands for the rings." The minister said as I took Edward hand.

"Edward Cullen do you take Isabella to be you lawfully wife, to love honor and cherish from this day forward in sickness and in health for better or worse till death do you part?"

"I do" Edward said proudly rubbing my hand

"And do you Isabella Whitlock take Edward Cullen to be your lawfully husband, to love honor and cherish form this day forward in sickness and in health for better or worse till death do you part?"

"I do," I said smiling shyly at Edward and he smiled at me.

I only saw Edward and nothing else.

"You may place the rings," the minister said.

Emmett put the ring in Edwards's hand gently giving him a hug and winking at me. He slipped the ring on my finger while I slid the ring on his.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife"

We looked into each other's eyes and before the minister could say it. I was wrapped in Edward's warmth.

He dipped me back as he kissed me fiercely.

"You may kiss the bride," the minister laughed.

We looked up and the minister smiled while he led us to a table to sign a register, I place my signature next to Edward's.

We were both tackled by our family member to congratulate us. I was finally Mrs. Cullen.

We tried to spend as little time humanly possible on portraits with and headed over to the reception as soon as we were able.

We entered the tent and it was perfect, my fairytale wedding.

The roof of the tent was bathed in little shiny lights, there were white and pink flowers everywhere and candles flickered off every surface. The center pieces were lovely vases adorned with flowers and floating candles.

The light made our initials reflected on the floor EIC and I looked amazing. The tables were beautiful with chair tie back and all.

There was no wedding more perfect that this one. It had a magnificent ambiance.

My parent's portrait had been brought in and placed front and center with a beautiful array of flowers.

The roof was dripping with crystals. The cake was just like I wanted it, little cupcakes with the letter C on it.

We made our way into the tent.

"Ladies and Gentleman I would like to introduce for the first time to you Mr. And Mrs. Edward Cullen" Emmett announced as we got ready to take our seats.

I smiled at Edward because I was now Mrs. Cullen. He held my hand while they started the speeches and the starters were served.

"I am the self appointed Master of Ceremony, and also brother of the Groom. I wanted to say something memorable that would have people going dude you are a legend. So I want to tell you all about the night I slept with Bella." Emmett started and people gasped.

"Nah, just kidding! I did however spend the night comforting her from a storm. Edward has always been the type of brother every one wished they could have. He is supportive strong and passionate. He has always supported my choices even if they were wrong. He would never so I told you so dip-shit, even though I could see that is what he really wanted to say. He would turn to me and say. No how do we get out of this mess together. I am honored to stand here today and tell you all that I cannot find a more worthy husband to the awesomeness that is Isabella. She brings a smile to my brother's face and leaves him happy. Edward you have always been the passion behind me the drive for me. I want to thank you for being the best brother anyone could ever ask for. I love you but I swear to God that if you ever hurt Bella I will hunt you down and kill you. Bella you are an amazing woman and I love you like a sister. Even if I have seen you buck naked. I will always be here to support you no matter what. You look absolutely beautiful" He finished and raised his glass to us.

I blew him a kiss as him and Edward shared an emotional embrace.

Rose was next.

"Bella and Edward, I love you both. I don't know what I am going to do now that Edward has filled this special spot in your heart. I feel's like half of me is missing. But I will gladly relinquish the reigns to Edward. I have been Bella's close friend since kindergarten and I can sure tell you some stories about her. But they would all come down to how great and caring she is. What Bella does, she does for the good of doing the deed. She opens her heart to so many, that it is hard to keep track of how many lives she has touched. I do however know that the light in her eyes shine bright for you Edward. Don't ever diminish that flame. You two are meant to be and I hope you have a long healthy and happy road ahead, and try not to damage the good tonight. May you be blessed beyond your years. I love you both." Rose said raising her glass.

There was a short interval. I leaned over to kiss Rose.

I was bouncing. Edward looked at me "Why are you bouncing?" he asked me.

"I really need to pee so bad" I moaned "Sorry" I said speedily.

"Love don't apologize, do you want me to help you?" he asked waggling his eyebrows.

"No!" I yelled and laughed at him. He leaned over to Esme and asked her to help me.

She got off her chair as Edward stood up and pulled my chair out for me. He kissed me again before we left.

"Hurry back to me Mrs. Cullen." He said turning to talk to his dad.

Alice and Rose promptly followed us to the bathroom where my make up and hair was fixed.

They helped me slip off the dress and then run into the stall to pee before I had to slip back into the dress. I breathed a sigh of relief even if I was running around in my underwear in front of my new mother in law.

"Thanks guys you don't even want to know how long I have had to hold that in" I said breathing a sigh of relief

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Esme asked conserned

"Alice" I whispered and they all laughed.

We returned to the table to finish the speeches.

Calisle was next.

"I have gained so much over the last few months. I made an army of friends at Whitlock's Nest and another son., as well as another beautiful daughter. Bella you and Edward are about to embark on a journey that will be full of challenges and obstacles but I have not doubt what so ever that you together as a team will be able to overcome it all and surpass every expectation. I cannot put into words the pride I feel looking at the two of you. You are both loved and I want to thank you for being part of our life. May your life forward hold only joy, and If you have to love, love with all your heart, if you have to cry may they be tears of joy and if you have to leave, leave amazing memories. Here is to you Isabella and Edward" he said raising his glass as everyone toasted.

Man why do weddings have so many speeches. I yawned next to Edward and he leaned in. "You had better not fall asleep on me, I am not done with you yet love" he smiled and kissed my ear.

Jasper went up

"Why do weddings have so many speeches? Well I will keep this short and sweet, to Edward and Bella. I love you and you are amazing. Isabella I am so proud of you and I can't help but thank everyone for helping out and making your dream come true. May you both just bring bliss to each other and I can only pass on one piece of advice to you I heard my parents repeat. Never go to bed fighting. You should be making love not war, do it on the bed not the floor. I love you sus. And I know mom and dad are standing right beside you toasting how great you both are with pride. Edward you are an amazing man and I know you will always carry my sister's best intentions at heart."

Edward stood and hugged jasper.

"Well thank you all for coming tonight and for every person who had a hand in today I would like to thank you so much. To my breathtakingly beautiful bride I take my breath away. I love you Bella. And the lovely Maids of Honour, you share in today was astronomical and I would like to express my gratitude for being part of our lifes and supporting the love of my life in the journey that led her to me. To my mom and dad. Thank you for your love and support that got us here today. And to my brothers Jasper and Emmett you guys are the epitomb of all the is awesome and I love you both dearly. Then the Charlie and Rene who is here is spirit, I would like to thank you for this amazing woman at my side. Thank you all." He said toasting us all.

I climbed onto his lap dress and all and kissed him passionately.

The main meal got served and I wanted to say something.

I got up and whistled to get everyone's attention.

"Evening y'all, I know it is not customary for the bride to give speeches. But I really felt like I needed to specially thank everyone. Esme and Carlise and Rose and Alice as well as Emmett and Jasper without whom tonight would not be possible. And my loving husband Edward I love you with so much passion if feels like I am going to fucking spontaneously combust whenver I look at you" I said.

"You all are amazing" I finished raising my glass to them all.

We finished eating. I stayed on Edwards lap and fed him his food.

"time for the first dance" Emmett announced

I got off Edward's lap.

"Ladies and gentleman Edward and Bella will now take the dance floor and this song was requested by Edward for Bella."

Emmett smirked evily.

Edward took my hand in his as the music started.

_Oh my goodness becky just look at her butt_

_IT is so big_

_She looks like one of those rap guys girl friends_

_You know who understands those rap guys_

_I mean I mean her butt is so bi.._

_I like big butts and I cannot lie…._

_You other brothers cant deny…_

I heard the song and I froze. I ripped my hand out of Edwards

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE" I yelled as I stromed at Emmett.

But before I could get to him he held up his hands in surrender. Laughing

"sorry sus I had to do it" he laughed.

Edward puched him in the face and turned to take my hand as we moved to the floor again.

Emmett was laughing but still rubbing his jaw. As music flooded the room.

He took my hand as the lyrics started….


	26. Chapter 28

Please go and check out my new story The Marine!

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Twilight = NOT MINE!Chapter 28 Oh her eyes, her eyes

_Make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday_

_Yeah I know, I know_

_When I compliment her_

_She won't believe me_

_And its so, it's so Sad_

_To think she don't see what I_

_See_

_But every time she asks me do I_

_Look okay _

_I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares_

_For awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing _

_Just the way you are_

_Her nails, her nails_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd_

_Let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know, you know_

_You know_

_Id never ask you to change_

_If perfect is what you're _

_Searching for_

_Then just say the same_

_So don't even bother asking_

_If you look okay_

_You know I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares_

_For awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing _

_Just the way you are_

The way you are

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see our face_

_There's not a thing that I would _

_Change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares_

_For a while_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are._

I was clinging to Edward as I listened to the words of the song he had selected and it was beyond beautiful.

Everyone in the room seemed to feel the need for love as they cuddled with their partners and smiled teary eyed as they watched me, and Edward dance. Our bodies moved in sync and lust came out of every pore as we molded our lips to each other.

Edward shared the customary dance with his mother while I danced with Jasper then Emmett and even Carlisle and Jasper.

We took our time to speak to all the guests and laughed and joked when all I really wanted to do was grab Edwards's hand and lead him to the bathroom to fucken consummate this wedding!

"When do we get to leave?" I whispered into Edward's ear and he gave me his sexiest smile.

"Eager" he smirked

"No just fucken horny!" I said as I nibbled on his ear making him moan.

"Well I am sure I can resolve that situation easily enough" he smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and moved us to the dance floor but moved so swiftly that we were out of the tent entrance and heading to a secluded spot on the beach.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he stopped to remove my shoes

"Uhhh….. lets just say it is time for a public declaration of love" he smiled

We reached a desolated spot on the beach hidden between trees. He pushed me down as his lips made contact with my neck, and his hand roamed down my breast.

"You two had better not be fucking!" I heard Alice yelled too close to us.

"Are you fucken kidding me?" I moaned as Rose Emmett and Alice came into view.

"Your honeymoon is in about an hour! Are you seriously telling me that you cannot wait?" Emmett moaned

"Nope" I said not even blushing.

"Come on guys, it is just cake, bouquet and garter then you up and leave to go and put ears on the little ones" Alice smiled

"I hate this shit!' I moaned and Edward pulled me up from the sand and cleaned me off.

"It won't be long now, love."

We all made our way back to the tent. We hastily ate cake and made sure that the waiters got a piece to everyone.

"All the single ladies on the floor PLEASE" Emmett yelled into the mike, did he not realize that the mike made his voice loud enough then he screams and it is like you have surround sound cinema style.

"Let's toss this shit" I said to Edward but as I grabbed flowers I saw that my candy bar was still securely tucked inside. So I grabbed the chocolate and started eating it not realizing everyone in the tent was watching me.

"Sorry" I mumbled as Edward lifted me onto a chair while he was roaring with laughter.

"Only you my love, only you"

I tossed the flowers and Alice caught it effortlessly.

"Okay, now all the single MEN!" Emmett yelled a-fucking-gain.

I was standing on the chair and Carlisle decided to hold me steady while his son needed to stick his whole head under my dress and get the garter off.

His fingers brushed over my cooter and immediately I turned beet red making everyone cheer like I just had a fucking orgasm and they were proud!

"Edward!" I moaned well tried to yell but it came out all wrong.

Just then Edward emerged from under my dress with lust filled eyes and tossed the garter, I didn't even have a chance to look back before Edward tossed me over his shoulder and headed for the tent exit.

The car was waiting so before anyone could protest we hopped in and we were off to spend 2 days wrapped up in each other.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen" Edward said and I felt my whole stomach flutter with excitement of finally finding my place in the world.

"And I love you Mr. Cullen" I cooed as his arms wrapped around me.

The ride over to the hotel was long and dragged on as I felt Edward snake his hand up my leg toward my core that is aching with need.

The driver could not get us to the hotel faster even if he broke every land speed record!

We spent the entire night ravishing each other with our insatiable lust. I felt like my whole world revolved around having Edward shove his cock inside of me.

There was so much passion and lust in every movement it just seemed like nothing in this world could compare to the love we feel for each other.

"Do you fell different?" I asked Edward just after we had a late lunch followed by animalistic sex.

"Yes, it is odd but I feel at peace"

"Me too, and I feel safe, like I finally found my place in the world!"

After we had spend two days away from the family I was very reluctant to have to share Edward with everyone, but Christmas was fast approaching and Edward had promised me a honeymoon anywhere in the world I wanted when ever I wanted so at least I had something to look forward to.

We had switched our phones off and unplugged our hotel room phone so we were totally wrapped up in just us. No connection to the outside world and it was amazing.

"So are you ready to face the outside world?" Edward asked me as we placed the last of my things into the bag.

"NO!" I said almost heartbroken, I really didn't feel like I wanted to share him with the world right now.

"What can I do to make this up to you?" he asked and I could see the hurt on his beautiful face!

"Edward, I am sorry I didn't mean to sound ungrateful! I really am blessed to have you in my life, I just hate sharing you, even if it is with the people we love and I know it is almost time for you to get back to meetings and then you leave on this whirlwind tour and I will be alone!" I said biting back some tears

"Baby! I will always love you and I don't like sharing you either! If you don't want me to go on tour I will stay. Nothing is more important to me than you and our babies" he said placing his hand on my tummy which made me self conscious.

"I am being silly! And I don't want you to cancel your tour! Fuck Edward am I that selfish?"

"No love I just love you that much!" he smiled and kissed me, the kind of kiss that makes your toes curl back and your heart speed up while your breathing stops…yeah it was that type of kiss!

We headed down the elevator and made our way out of the hotel not even stopping to hand in a key, Edward apparently had that all taken care of? People worship at his feet which is scary really!

"Hey Lovebirds!" Emmett yelled once we step out into the sunshine, and I realized that I had not seen it in two days!

"Emmett fuck sakes can you keep it down?" I said as he wrapped his arms around me!

"Hey bro" he said shaking Edwards hand.

'What are you doing here?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I missed you too!" Emmett moaned as he tossed our bags in trunk.

"I was heading into town and decided it might be nice if I picked you guys up!" He smiled.

"Thanks Emmy Bear!" I smiled as Edward helped me into the car, see since I am pregnant I am incapable of doing anything!

"So what have you two been up to? You smell like sex" Emmett stated and I blushed so bad I had to hide my face in Edward's chest, which made them both laugh.

"Do I really smell like sex?" I whispered to Edward.

"Hmmmm, you smell heavenly!" he said kissing my head but not answering my question.

"Can I tell you a joke?" I said starling both Edward and Emmett, they didn't answer so I just blabbed on.

"These two hookers are standing on a street corner and start discussing business. One of the hooker said "Gonna be a good night I smell cock in the air." The other hooker looked at her and said "No it aint, I just burped"." I finished

They were very quiet and then they both burst out laughing.

"Baby Whit I really did miss your potty mouth!" Emmett said once he calmed down.

I turned to Edward "Was that too much? I mean I know I don't think things through I just blurt but was that bad?" I asked hoping to fuck I didn't just chase this man away!

"No, I love that you blurt and you are never too much" he smiled.

When we arrived home there was no trace of the wedding other than the gift people had left.

I saw Jasper first as I walked into the house he was pacing the floor like a mad man.

"Jazz!" I yelled and jumped into his arms.

"Bella! It feels like you were gone forever! How are you feeling, how is the babies?" Jasper asked.

"Wow I was only gone two days and it was great, Babies are fine!" I laughed and then I was greeted by Alice and Rose Carlisle and Esme! 

"So you kids had fun?" Esme asked in her motherly way.

"Yes we had a fabulous time" Edward said and pulled me to sit on his lap.

"What did you do?" Alice asked like we had gone sight seeing or something.

"ALICE!" I yelled!

"What? Don't tell me you guys just spend every second having sex? Did you leave your hotel for supper or something?" she asked

"No we didn't!"

"Shit Baby Whit you must be gained at least 10 pounds in semen only" Emmett said and I could fucken die his mother and father were in the lounge and he was talking about our sex life!

"Well at least Bella is getting some" Rose spat.

"What?" We all asked looking at Rose and Emmett

"Emmett cant be with me because he feels he might poke the baby or something, I told him that at this stage the baby is like a little jelly bean, but no lo and behold this ass won't give it up!"

"Sjeez Em a bit optimistic about the size and ratio of your penis?" I asked

"Ha ha Funny! Laugh it up but if your babies come out with bumps and bruises don't come running to me" he said.

We all laughed at which stage Esme excused herself to go and prepare lunch and Carlisle left with Emmett to explain the finer workings of the baby and its growth.

Edward and Jasper got into a heated debate on regarding their upcoming tour and I hopped off his lap to join the girls.

"So! Emmett has been getting load of blow jobs?" I asked teasingly.

"I don't get it really, men act like it is our obligation to give them blowjobs, and I mean seriously they should be grateful that they are getting a blowjob." Rose moaned

"Yeah I must say I concur, seriously I have some horror tales about blowjobs" Alice laughed and just then the boys came out onto the balcony with some fruit punch for us.

Edward immediately got me onto his lap.

"What were you girls laughing about?" Jasper asked sweetly and before me or Alice could stop her Rose gave them the low down.

"Blow jobs" she said calmly which made Emmett bounce around like a toddler.

"Oh please don't let us stop you!" he said

"As I was saying a blow job is not something we are obliged to do so if in fact you get one you should be grateful!" Rose said and they all laughed.

"Yeah but you need to more flexible like the girls in the movies" Emmett pouted at Rose.

"I don't care what they do in porn video's it is not standard practice to cum on someone's face!" Rose spat and I laughed so hard I almost fell off my chair.

"Well in all honesty Rose if you swallowed it would not be all over your face!" Emmett said trying to salvage some dignity and fucking up something terrible.

"Guys, guys please!" Edward moaned but it wasn't heard!

"You know what else I hate?" Alice asked trying to get her five cents into the moneybox as well.

"If you have to stop and remove a pubic hair from your teeth and then get told the moment is wrecked"

"Alice! What the hell!" Jasper yelled perplexed.

"Just saying" she said shrugging her shoulders.

I wasn't quite sure what the hell was going on but these people all seriously needed to get laid.

I lay back as Edward hand started rubbing soothingly over my tiny pot belly.

"I like giving Edward a Blowjob!" I said smiling at them all and Edwards hand froze on my belly while he shook with laughter.

"Seriously Bella, then stay out of this!" Rose moaned.

"Hey you should listen to Bella she seems to know what she is talking about" Emmett said defensively.

"She sure does Emmett, the only difference is he doesn't use her ears as handle bars" Rose said trying not to laugh at Emmett's expression.

"Yes, and it is inappropriate to stick it in someone's face while they are sleeping, do you know what it feels like to see that right in your face the moment you open your eyes!" Alice spat

"And just because it is awake does not mean I have to kiss it good morning" She finished triumphantly.

It felt like we were at a tennis match as we watched the banter from one person to the next.

"Look, I don't know what is going on here….." I started

"You want to bitch?" Emmett said effectively cutting me off

"Firstly I will pull your ears as I see fit, be thankful I am not pulling your hair, secondly swallowing a teaspoon full of cream is a hell of a lot easier than licking a dead fish!" Emmett finished and stormed off.

"Did he just say my vagina is a dead fish?" Rose asked us

"Fuck him, it would not be dead if he fucken gave decent mouth to mouth" she yelled as she followed him.

We looked at Jasper and Alice sitting there not sure what the hell to do next.

"Don't" Jasper said as Alice opened her mouth

"Excuse me?" She said hands on her hips.

"Alice, please" he said rubbing his temples.

"What the fart king does not want to have it out does he?" she said sarcastically.

"Fart king? Really? You want to talk about farting? Does the word queef mean anything to you?" Jasper asked as he walked out, Alice's face went blood red and as she ran after him.

"No?" I said confused

"What love?" Edward said as I turned my head to him.

"It doesn't mean anything? What is it?" I said raking my brain.

"I am not following you? Or anything right now"

"Queef, I don't know what it means?"

"Oh" he said looking away from me.

"What is it?" I asked pushing for an answer

"Love please don't…." he said but I stopped him "Please just tell me Edward, is it really bad? Like a very gassy fart? Maybe poop?" I asked giving him options. He started laughing very loudly.

"Don't laugh" I pouted and I knew that got him every time.

"Sorry love, uhmmm….you see queef is an expulsion of air from the vagina, also known as a vaginal fart" he laughed and I blushed and laid my head on his shoulder where he could not see it.

"Next time I beg don't answer please" I pleaded

"Okay love" he laughed

"Wait…..why do vagina's fart? Does it happen when the uhmm….other uhmmm….holes are occupied?" I asked still not looking at him.

"No, it just happens when air is forced into the vagina" he said kissing me on the head.

"OH? Do I queef?" I said praying the answer is no.

"No my angel you don't" he smiled and I felt relief wash over me.

"Thank fuck!" I moaned and I felt him chuckle.


	27. Chapter 29

**Please go and check out my new story The Marine!**

AND SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY IN UPDATING! HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR IT ;-)

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!

Twilight = NOT MINE!

Chapter 29

Time had picked up a hectic pace as we headed home. We spend Christmas day with the girls as planned and after they each got to open the mountain of presents they had received from the family New Year was upon us. I kissed Edward at the stroke of midnight and made love until the early hours of the morning feasting on each other. My parents always said that the way you enter a New Year is the way you will spend the New Year. So if there is in fact any truth to that I would have a broken vagina before the year is out.

They guys were all gearing up to head onto their tour and I was freaking out on the inside, but trying to stay calm and collected on the outside.

I didn't want to admit it because I wanted to come across as a strong individual who was loved as passionately as she loved in return.

My life was great so good in fact that I was just waiting for bad luck to come and hunt me down for evading it! I know that is like bad karma or some shit? But I couldn't care less I wanted to be happy but Karma and Mother nature are two of the worst conspiring bitches and I knew for a fact that they travel in packs! So I was just waiting for my bad luck to hit!

My babies were getting bigger by the day….literally.

"Good Morning Love" Edward whispered in my ear making my whole body shiver in anticipation.

"Hi"

"Are you ready for breakfast?" he smiled as he kissed me and rolled off the bed.

"Yes, but the breakfast I require isn't in the kitchen"

"Really?" he smirked like the devil he was "Just what prey tell would you want then?"

"I was thinking….maybe we go out for waffles?" I lied

"Waffles!" he moaned and crawled over me.

"I've got a waffle for you!" he said as he started kissing a blazing trail down my neck.

"HMMMMMM my favorite" I crooned.

His hands gently massaged my breast, while his mouth worked its magic.

"GOOD MORNING!" Emmett boomed as he entered our room.

"What in God's name are you doing?" Edward yelled at him!

"It is called cockblocking little brother!" Emmett said as he lay down on the bed next to us like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Did you not lock the door?" I asked Edward and he nodded his head that he had.

"You know Emmett, cockblocking is a two way street! And I know you don't want me traveling on your street!" I said pissed off.

"Baby Whit you can park your car in my street and leave it there" he smiled

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Come shower with me!" I said pulling his hand and leading him into the shower.

"HELL NO!" Emmett yelled just too late as we locked the bathroom door!

"Bella! I needed to speak to Edward in private please!" Emmett yelled through the door, but I tuned him out and focused on the handsome naked man worshiping my fat body like it was his most prized possession!

After our shower we dressed and found the whole family….and I do mean our whole family seated in the living room each enjoying a cup of freshly brewed coffee.

"Good Morning!" I said very embarrassed!

"Morning!" they sang in chorus

"I tried to warn you!" Emmett smiled "but you were in such a hurry to park the pink bus in the fur garage!" Emmett smiled

"You just called my cooter a fur garage? Seriously?" I spat at him.

"Jip I did!" he smiled triumphantly!

"I am not fucken furry or will I ever be!" I said as I sat down on the couch next to Rose. Edward moved onto the kitchen to get himself some coffee and presumably to grab me so god-awful tea!

My assumption was correct as he came into the lounge with a steaming cup of delicious coffee and handed me some tea.

"Thanks!" I smiled well I forced the smile but at least I was willing to do as much for him! Seriously I needed coffee to function!

"So to what do owe this very pleasant early morning surprise?" Edward asked.

"I don't know your brother got us here" Carlisle said turning to Emmett.

"Rose and I are getting married" he squealed jumping up and down like a girl at Disney world.

"Congratulations!" I said turning to Rose and hugging her.

"Don't congratulate me. He didn't ask me to marry him" she snapped.

"What?" we all asked looking at Emmett

"He told me I will be marrying him!" she said almost in tears.

"Emmett dear you didn't" Esme said as she came over to Rose and gathered her up into her arms.

"You know what Emmett you are a real A grade Fucking asshole!" I said

"I have to Agree with my sister on that one" Jasper smiled.

"Why? She is having my baby and we live together, surely getting married is the next step in the process?" he asked perplexed.

"No the right process would be to ask her to marry you and then start a family!" Alice yelled.

"What like you and Jasper?" Emmett said raising his eyebrows at Alice.

"We didn't proclaim to be following the rules of life you did!" Alice replied trying to hold herself back from beating the shit out of her brother.

I needed to stay calm so I leaned into Edward and watched the chaos around us once again.

"OKAY!" Edward yelled trying to get everyone's attention.

"Emmett you have gone about this the wrong way. You need to make this right with her" Edward said.

"Yeah I know I just needed to get Rose out of the apartment and worked up" he smiled like the devil.

"What?" Rose said looking up from Esme's shoulder.

"Baby I like you aggressive! So I just needed you out of the apartment so I could have a few things set up, and I need you riled up for afterwards!" he smiled as he walked over to Rose and scooped her up into his arms.

"So why the fuck did we all need to be here?" Carlisle moaned impatiently!

"Because as I said before Rose and I are getting married" he said turning to Rose "Now I just need to convince you!" he smiled as they all walked out.

"Well I hope you two are going to hold off on the wedding plans for a bit? Because I really want to go to a bachelorette or wedding where I am allowed to at least sip on some champagne!" I moaned to Jasper and Alice and they both went beet red.

"What did you do?" Esme asked them suspiciously.

"nothing, well….we are going to get married in court and then when the baby is born we are going to go all out and have a real wedding" Alice smiled.

"OH" Esme said trying to mess with the idea in her head.

"No" I said firmly.

"What do you mean NO?" Jasper asked.

"You cannot start you life off like that? It is wrong. You cannot drag Alice into a cold court room or some crap like that? It just doesn't make any sense. I get that you guys want to big wedding with a thousand guests and all but court really?" I said firmly.

"VEGAS BABY!" Jasper and Edward yelled simultaneously.

"Yay" I said with so much remorse even Esme looked very unimpressed.

"I get the big wedding after the baby right?" she questioned.

"Yes mom as big and bountiful as you want. No holding back" Alice smiled.

"Thank you, oh…and congratulations!" Esme said hopping off the couch to embrace Alice and Jasper with Carlisle in tow.

Edward looked at me and for a moment I could see the pain in his eyes. I know he wanted to do things right with marriage and family but I would not change my life for anything.

"No regrets baby!" I smiled up at him.

The door bust open and Emmett came in all sweaty and disgusting.

"SHE SAID YES" he smiled and then left the room again, while we all stared after him perplexed.

I started laughing and everyone followed in.

"I am starving" Alice moaned. Now that her morning sickness seemed to have subsided she had a raging appetite.

"Yeah me too" I said rubbing my swollen belly.

"Waffles?" Esme asked and I blushed.

"Yes" Edward said getting up off the couch as we all headed out to breakfast together.

Ohhhh when opportunity knocks I answer.

"Wait up guys" I smiled and knocked very loudly before barging in.

Their bedroom door was closed so I entered unannounced.

"BELLA!" Emmett yelled from his very uncomfortable position….or should I say compromising position on the bed on top of Rose.

"Oh, I am so sorry Emmett. I just know that Rose has this craving for pancakes drenched in syrup and smeared with fresh cream with some cinnamon sprinkles on." I smiled

"And we are heading out to get some." I finished and before I could reach the door Rose was out of the bed and dressing so fast it made my head spin.

"But Rosy!" I heard Emmett pout and walked into Emmett's lounge to find my godlike man smiling at me.

"Well done love" he said as he embraced me.

"Kids!" Carlisle stuttered under his breath while laughing.

Emmett came out of the room followed by a very Flushed Rose sporting a gigantic Rock on her hand.

"Nice" I said as I hugged her real close!

"Thanks" Emmett said very dejected.

"Not a very nice feeling is it?" Edward asked him.

We all headed out for waffles and pancakes for breakfast.

"So I get told I will be a grandfather not just once but 4 time within a span of a month and then we are planning not just one but 4 wedding in the same amount of time?" Carlisle stated confused.

"Seems like you got that just about right" Esme smiled.

"Yeah dad sounds like good material for a book" Emmett said.

"Oh shut up!" Carlisle snapped at him.

I was still feeling very blissful after my very vigorous shower sex with Edward so this banter was not getting me down at any rate!

"Please excuse me" I smiled to everyone as I headed off towards the bathroom still floating on cloud nine!

I was sitting on the toilet reading the articles that were placed there. And for the life of me I cannot imagine why anyone would put articles at the back of the bathroom door? I mean it just doesn't make good advertising sense. I cannot imagine anyone saying; hey did you see that ad in the toilet stall for lip gloss? I want that lip gloss!

Cruel world…..

I felt a shrill run up my body and then there it was Jane Black….

"Well, well, well just look at what the cat dragged in…." she smiled.

"Hi Jane how have you been?" I asked almost too afraid of what the answer was going to me.

Jane was Jacobs cousin and very, very close cousin from the information I was given.

"Fabulous!" she spat.

"Well I am very glad to hear of it" I smiled.

"Yes I mean the last time we met was at your little court hearing was it not?" she stated

"Yes, and I was Jacobs hearing not mine" I corrected.

"Yes, yes that is right. You scream rape and….they world came running!"

"Look Jane. I don't want to get into anything with you okay? So enjoy the rest of your day" I said stepping past her.

"Jacob would like to see you, I will have him call you once his out" Jane said and I froze.

"I can see from the paleness of your skin that this is news to you?" she asked.

"Good, because he is being released early for good behavior and a sizable financial contribution to the senator." She smiled and passed me.

"Bye Bella!" she sang and I was standing immobilized. I willed myself to move but nothing happened my feet were planted firmly to the ground.

Like I said …."_They all fall down"_

"Bella love, are you all right?" Edward asked from next to me and I looked up into his caring eyes and tried my best to smile.

"Just very tired" I said as he guided me out the door and into the car. I barely remember saying bye to anyone or the drive home.

"Please tell me what is wrong?" he pleaded

"Nothing is wrong. I am just thinking how lonely life is going to be when you go on tour" I said pushing my worries to the back of my head for the time being. I will have enough time to mill when Edward is on tour.

"You said you have this new range to start and your store opening over here to plan, plus the girls need you so I was actually hoping you would be able to find the time to visit me sometime!" he joked.

"Really?"

"What? You weren't planning on coming to watch at least one game live?" he laughed.

"I love you so much Edward, don't ever forget that!" I said and a lonesome tear streaked down my cheek.

"You Isabella are my reason for existing" he said as he bent over to kiss me.

"Okay Bella tell me what you want to do today. This day is yours!" Edward smiled.

"I want to go walk around in the mall, and look at baby stuff" I smiled as we had now reached the point in our pregnancy where that was actually an option.

"Really?" he asked "You want to shop?" he laughed as we made our way over to the mall.

"Maybe you should stick a cap on your head or something, you know to make you inconspicuous?" I asked and he laughed.

"No, I am afraid they will know it is me right off the bat love, I am sorry"

"Hell don't be sorry, the publicity is good for our new store mister" I joked.

We walked into the baby store and we were literally assaulted by the staff members.

"Edward, I think I should do this when you mom is with, how do we know what the babies need?"

"Well let's start with the basics cots, strollers, carriers, bedding, cupboards, baths, diaper bins, changing stations…."

"Holy shit how do you know all that?" I asked focusing on him.

"This book says so." He laughed holding up a booklet form the store.

"Ass!" I said hitting him on the shoulder then moving to look at more cots.

It is amazing that such a small baby could in fact require so much stuff!

"Have I told you how beautiful you look today?" Edward asked as he put his arms around me with his hands resting on my tummy, as he did I felt a very light flutter.

"Was that?" he asked looking at me.

"I don't know? Isn't it too soon?"

"No, with twins your uterus is much fuller than with a single baby so you feel movement sooner" the sales lady who we didn't know was there answered for us, though how she knew it was twins was beyond me. The media must have gotten some info?

"Hi" we both smiled at her and then focused back on my tummy. Feeling that flutter was the single most amazing experience I have ever had, and having Edward with me to share something this amazing was beyond fantastic.

"I cannot believe I just felt the babies move" I smiled at him and noticed his eyes were shining with unshed tears of love and joy.

"I love you Bella, so very, very much" he said kissing me on the tummy in full view of the whole store.

"I love you too" I said little embarrassed at the PDA.

"Forever babe" he smiled as he took my hand as we looked at the baby goods in awe of how much is required.

We left the baby store when a crowd started to gather around Edward.

"Do you need any help packing?" just wanting to spend more time in his presence.

"No love but sit with me?"

"Okay" I smiled as I hopped onto the bed next to his suitcase.

"I am going to miss you so much!" I pouted as he moved around the room collecting his things.

"Come with me Bella?"

"Are you serious, I mean with everything we both have going on is that even an option?"

"Yes. If that is what you want I will make it an option" he smiled

"No, I can't, I want to so bad. But you need to focus on your games and there is still work so I am staying put right here with the twins and I will work too" I said hoping that he will see the reason behind my staying behind. That plus I still needed to figure out what to do about Jacob.

Was he really coming for me? Could I manage to evade him and keep both Edward and my baby safe? Logic tells me that I should mention all this to Edward but I really don't want him cancelling his tour and staying home in the event that something might happen? He has these guards around us the whole time so chances are Jacob wont even get close to me…right….?

"Bella?" I heard Edward call me out of the fog.

"Sorry what?" I smiled.

"Are you okay?" he asked for the millionth time and for the millionth time I lied.

"Yes"

And then he was gone…

I spent my days designing in the hopes of losing myself in my work and trying to forget about Jacobs hand in my life. He has taken so much from me I cannot let him have anymore. Edward checks in more regularly than humanly possible but I just have to do the stupid Ally Mc Beal dance thinking of how much he loves me. We had tried the whole phone sex thing but I am just to fucken awkward….

We watched their games on TV and they were having a superb season. News had reached everyone about our marriage and after each game he would go on TV flashing his ring. I was filled with pride knowing that he was mine.

We had told the boys that a visit now would not be viable as we were snowed under with the girls the new line and the shop, but in fact we were going for a visit real soon…

"I just had a brilliant idea!" I smiled.

"What?" Rose asked

"Let send the boys some pictures" 

"Of what?" Alice asked

"Your fucken cooter!" I said

"How can we trust someone with pictures like that?" Alice asked

"I know someone" Rose smiled

"Will he be discreet?" Alice asked

"Why don't we just do underwear shots and then we can take the pictures ourselves?" Alice asked

"Good idea" I said

"I want mine naked and I don't mind if one of you take it, Emmett needs the edge" Rose smiled.

So that was it. Rose wanted her pictures to be in the special room her and Emmett shared which required Alice to also take the vow of silence and promise not to tell anyone.

Rose wanted such weird photos of herself in different positions, tied up, handcuffed and asleep.

You could see she was use to the camera and being naked because I would never be that easy going having someone see my cooter like that.

"Rose you have a nice looking vagina" I said as I snapped some more pictures.

"Yeah?' she asked and Alice laughed

"Who's are you comparing it to?" She asked

"I don't know? But it isn't as gross as I thought" I laughed

"You thought my vagina is gross"

"No, I think they all are!" I laughed

I had taken about 50 photos of Rose dressed and undressed and I really needed to get away from her naked form soon…

"Kay I want to go next, I just need this over and done with" I said

"Why this was your idea?" the asked

"I know but Edward is having a hard time, and I am not very good at phone sex, I just want to help him" I said

"Why isn't phone sex working?" Alice asked

"I am just not a very outspoken person in that department" I snapped

"Why? You want his cock so tell him you want it" Rose said

"Not that easy!"

"Bella, you are making an issue out of nothing! Tell him your tight wet pussy lips yearn to have his massive cock riding it" Rose laughed

"Yeah laugh it up! I don't really see myself saying that!"

"Why?"

"I just don't okay!"

"So try to message it to him!" Alice said.

And she was onto something maybe I could right down a few things?

My photo's started out g-rated and ended x-rated.

I was lying in bed with Edward shirt when Rose would say "Show some leg" or lose the bra and in a flash the bra was gone.

I was lying on the bed naked draped in a sheet while Rose snapped away and then suddenly the sheet was gone and Rose was snapping away like wild fire.

"So now we have you on film naked, so you might as well spread em" she laughed as Alice pulled me knees apart.

The photos stopped there for me.

Alice was just about the same she just clung to the sheet and asked Rose to duck her head under the sheet and just get a quick snap of her cooter which caused both me and Rose to go into a fit of giggles.

We each took to printing our own pictures at home and select the ones we like and destroy them all once it was printed.

Alice had some nice photo albums which we then used to place the pictures in.

I sent a postcard with mine that said wish you here.

We had it sent with same day delivery express services.

So we each went our separate ways to relax and wait for our male counterparts to receive the mail.

I spent hours on my designs and watching tv. I paid some bills and watched more tv. I made food and called the girls for supper and then we all watched some more tv,

"Guys I just got confirmation that they guys have signed for the mail" Alice said.

EPOV

Our games and practice sessions were going good and that was the only time I was able to push Bella to the back of my mind. The rest of the time I missed her like crazy.

I called her relentlessly as well as the security guards at the door for constant updates.

I was working on proposals at night and had conference calls with Tyler well into the morning just to keep myself going but being away from Bella was pure torture.

We tried phone sex but for someone that loved the f-word she sure had a hard time making her feelings known. And I really needed to get the edge off. I tried doing it in the shower but somehow I cannot do it without her chocolate brown eyes staring at me.

I was really taking into consideration the health of the team if I had to quite now. All I wanted to do was go home and make passionate love to my wife until my dick fell off.

Charming I know but being around cheap cheerleaders that reek of stale beer was really starting to wear down my defenses against staying.

"Lets go for a beer" I heard Emmett say coming into my suite.

"No, Ashley might be down there and who know what fucked up plan she has devised this time" I moaned

Ashley was the head cheerleader who wanted into my pants and made no disguise of the fact. She pursued me non stop, I have even filed a complaint against her in an attempt to ensure she leaves me alone, but every opportunity she gets she takes to wrap her arms around me in case there is a camera nearby and the last thing I need is for Bella to see shit like that in the press.

"Screw her!" Emmett moaned

"What?" I asked appalled

"Not like that ass, I just meant like to hell with her!" Emmett explained.

My room phone ringing sent chills down my spine for reasons unknown.

"Cullen" I said answering.

"Mr Cullen this is Daniel in Reception. I have a parcel here for you, and they require your signature" I heard the guy say.

"Sure I will be right down" I finished

"Mr Cullen?" he asked

"Yes?"

"Could you convey this message to Mr Emmett Cullen and Mr Whitlock?" he asked.

"Yes" I laughed knowing the only reason there would be three parcels is if our woman had sent them.

"We are needed in reception" I told the guys as I walked to the door.

"Why?" Jasper moaned

"It appears we have to sign for a parcel" I laughed as they both hopped off the couch and fought each other to get out the room first while I got the elevator.

"I hope Rosie sent me some of her underwear" Emmett moaned out loud.

"Fuck you asshole" Jasper said kicking his leg.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

We walked into reception and hastily took our packages from the ups guy and signed.

We were barley in the lift when the wrapping was discarded from Emmett's package and he held a photo album in his hands.

He opened the first page "FUCK ME" he breathed and both me and Jasper looked away from the images on the page. Rose was hot but nothing compared to my Bella, and I felt oddly uncomfortable seeing her naked.

I wonder if Bella had the same pictures included in my book. Would she do that?

I was majorly turned on by the thought and scared at the prospect.

Once the elevator reached our floor Emmett ran for his room and Jasper followed his path.

I ripped the paper from the book and turned the page. My sweet beautiful Bella wearing my shirt was a sight to behold. She oozed feminine appeal. Her lips pouting out made me want to see her lips wrapped around my painful erection.

I turned the page and found my blushing Bella buck naked caught totally unaware by the camera.

There was an up-close shot of the beautiful lips that I longed to taste and bury my cock in. I am not sure how Bella was able to pose for these photos but I Thank God Almighty for it.

I grabbed my phone and dialed the woman who has turned me into a painful mess.

BPOV

The girls left hastily once we got confirmation that the packages had been delivered and signed for.

I lay down in the bed wearing only Edward's shirt when my cellphone started ringing.

"Bella Cullen" I answered knowing how much he loved hearing it.

"Mrs. Cullen, I have in my possession an album containing some pretty raunchy pictures?" he said oozing sex.

"Do you now Mr. Cullen?" I asked

"Hmmm" he breathed.

"And which picture in particular has caught your attention?" I asked

"All but one in particular has my cock straining for your touch" he said

"Really? Which one?" I asked

"Oh Mrs. Cullen the one showing off my favorite asset" he smirked.

Rose had taken an ass shot against my better judgment and I had included it just because he loved my ass.

"You find my behind that intriguing?"

"Bella love, I love your behind, and looking at it in this photo is driving me crazy!" Edward moaned.

"Is that the only one that got your attention?" I asked

"Oh no, the one where my gorgeous cooter is on full display made me cum just at the sight of it"

"Really?" I asked

"Isabella seeing you in these pictures is the single sexiest thing that I have come across in a very long time.

"So you don't find it to be too much?" I asked

"Love, I can never get to see too much of you" he laughed

"My tight wet pussy lips yearn to have your massive cock riding it" I blurted out in nervousness.

"What?" he said trying not to laugh.

"I said…." I started but he cut me off

"Baby I heard what you said, it just is so unlike you" Edward said.

"Look I really want to try phone sex and I was nervous and Rose said I should say that" I said very embarrassed.

"Love if you really want to try phone sex I will help you, but we will do it in a way that you are comfortable with, If I had know you really wanted to try it would have pursued it earlier" he said and I could hear the love in his voice.

"Really?" I asked

"Really love, so tell me first and most importantly who took the pictures?" he asked

"Oh I found some photographer in the paper" I lied

"Bella! Please tell me some strange man did not get that close to my cooter!" he yelled.

"Okay I got Andy the guard to do it" I lied again

"Motherfucker!" he yelled again.

"Edward? I am just pulling your chain it was Rose!" I laughed

"Don't do that to me again" he said trying to calm himself down.

"I just wanted to see if you were still possessive"

"I will always be possessive of you"

"Good because I love it when you are possessive" I smiled

"Bella?" he asked

"Yes?"

"Where are you right now and, what are you wearing?" he asked

"I am lying on your side of the bed in your hockey shirt."

"Fuck!" he hissed

"Why?" I asked

"Baby can you do me a favor?" he asked

"Anything" I answered

"Take off the shirt for me" he said and I felt awkward but I did it.

"It is off" I said

"Are you lying?" he asked

"No I promise" I said

"I want you to put the phone on speaker" he asked and I did it.

"Now take your hand and trail it down your body real slow…" he said sexily and I almost came just at the sound of his voice.

"Is your hand running down your body?" he asked and I moaned in response.

"Open your legs babe" he breathed

"And close your eyes" he said

"Take your free hand and pinch those nipples for me"

"Hmmm"I breathed as I pinched my nipples

"Harder babe, you know I would nibble them with my teeth if I was there now" he smirked

"Yes…" I said breathless.

"Where is your hand now?" He asked

"On my c…" I started but stopped

"Good I want you to take your finger and slowly stroke it over your clit like I do" he breathed and I did it, dipping my finger insider to get some moisture and running it over my swollen nub.

"Does that feel good?" he asked and I nodded.

"Do you still have your mate I made?" he asked and I blushed as I pulled it from my bedside drawer.

"Yes" I stammered

"Are you wet for me babe?" he asked

"Yes"

"Slide your finger in" he breathed

"Yessss" I said as I stuck my finger into my aching core.

"Now another" he said breathless.

"Are you touching yourself?" I asked

"Yes" he said as he breathed faster

"Put me inside of you Bella" he said as I stuck the dildo replica of him inside of me.

"Work it babe" he said and I moaned so loud it was frightening.

"Oh Edward that feels so good" I breathed

"Does it?" he asked sexily

"Hmmm I love the way you feel inside of me, the way you move and the way your hands run over my body" I said imagining my hands were his.

"I love the way you taste and the way my cock looks in your mouth" he said

"I wish your cock was in my mouth right now" I moaned as I sped up my movements.

"You and me both babe!" he breathed

"FUCK!" I yelled as I felt the coil in my body build up and set my soul on fire.

"Are you going to come for me babe?" he asked

"Yes, I want to come" I yelled

"I am so close" he said and I heard his breath catch

"Ohhhhhhhh" I breathed as the heat spread over my body setting in ecstasy.

"I love you babe" Edward chanted as his orgasm rip through him.

"Wow" I said once I finally got my breath under wraps.

"I love you Edward" I said

"I love you too babe, can I call you back in a bit?" he asked.

"Sure" I smiled as I scrambled off the bed to clean up.

I grabbed the phone to answer on the first ring.

"Edward!" I said excitedly

"Hey babe" he breathed

"I miss you so much" I moaned

"Then come and see me please"

"Okay! How is your schedule for this weekend?"

"Bella I don't care about schedules I miss you and I miss the babies just come please!" Edward said.

"Okay, let me just clear my schedule for this weekend"

"Bella, you are amazing"

"Thank you for helping me with the phone sex issue" I said more like whispered

"Babe you are my everything and I want to do everything with you"

"Anal?" I asked

"What?"

"Do you ever want to try anal?" I asked

"No babe I don't, unless you want to. I cannot see my shaft going there. It took forever for me to fit in the cooter!" he laughed

"Yeah and then you broke it" I joined in

"I am sorry for breaking your cooter angel" he smiled

"Can you kiss it better?" I smirked

"I will bury my face there for eternity if that is what you want" he laughed

"Babe I have to go, I will call you tonight?" he asked

"Kay I love you!"

"Love you too"

I hopped into the shower and I felt so free and light having just shared this with Edward was beyond amazing.

I grabbed a bag of chocolates and went in search of the girls.

Rose and Alive were both at Alice's place both looking blissed out.

"And?' the asked

"And?' I said mockingly

"Did you get off" Rose said

"I did"

"Phone sex?"

"You bet" I smiled.

"And you girls?" I asked

"Yes, and then we came looking for you but you were on the phone with Edward" they smiled coyly

"What?"

"Don't worry it was like 2 minutes ago nothing major" Alice laughed

"I am going down this weekend" I said and both Rose and Alice's head snapped in my direction.

"But I though we are going next weekend?" they asked

"Yes, but I miss him too much we can go again" I smiled "so you guys are coming right?" I finished

"You can bet your fucken life we are going to be coming" Alice laughed.

"It still would have been nice to surprise them thought" Alice pouted.

"So pack" I stated firmly

"What" She asked

"Let's go now, we can phone tomorrow and have our meetings re-scheduled, and I have the pilot's number on speed dial" I said holding my phone in the air.

"Wont we need to clear this with the coach first?" Alice asked

"I am on it" Rose smiled knowing the coach is a big fan of her work…which means her body.

She dialed the number and then set the phone on speaker.

"Woodier" he said answering the phone

"Hi Coach" Rose said seductively

"Well Mr Rose Hale how are you this fine evening" he said overjoyed

"Not to good, I miss my Emmy Poo" Rose said pouting

"Well then why don't you come on down and pay us a visit?" he asked

"Is that allowed?" she asked

"Of course bring Alice and Bella your men are totally full of shit without you here, it might do us more good than harm to have you here." He stated.

"If we fly in tonight could you arrange room keys for us, so we could surprise them?" Rose asked

"Sure can, you tell Bella to make sure Ashley sees her and Edward together. That woman is a nuisance that needs to be set straight" the coach said and the line went dead.

"Ashley? Who the mother fuck is Ashley!" I yelled

"I don't know but pack" Rose said as I grabbed my phone and called the pilot. I also informed the guards of our plan and made sure they all knew not to say a word.

The pilot needed just over an hour to get permission and fuel the jet while we packed and headed to the airstrip.

"This is the life" Alice said once we were getting ready to take off.

"Sure is" I laughed.

We were all now sporting miniature bumps, Rose and Alice looked Radiant.

"Oh shit we had better let Carlisle and Esme know we are going?" I asked

"Done" Alice smiled

I fell asleep about a half hour into the flight and woke up just as we were getting ready to land.

"Well that was pleasant" I said waking up Rose and Alice so we could buckle up.

We cleared customs easily and grabbed a cab, no need to hire a car, as I am sure the guys already have it.

We got to the hotel just before 11pm and the coach came down when reception called and handed us the key. He stared at Rose a bit too long….

"Your boys have been dragged to the pub, just down the road" the coach smiled

"Oh, no problem" I said as we headed to the elevators

"Thanks for your help" we sang as one

"So I vote we dress killer and then head down to the pub" Rose smiled

"I can't dress killer with this tummy" I moaned

"Bella that is not a tummy it looks like you swallowed a pea" Alice laughed

"Shut up!" I yelled as we reached our floor

"Five minutes Ladies" Alice said as I ran into the room and was immediately captured by Edward glorious smell…

I slipped into a dress that was comfy yet sexy, making sure my hair and make up was okay. The dress had no back and was short but it hid the tummy so I was okay.

I met the girls at the elevator and we stopped at the reception desk just to make sure we are going to the right pub and strolled down the streets of New Orleans arm in arm.

When we got to the pub the line outside with all the press was killer and I had no way of knowing if we would even be able to get in.

But the ever confidant Rose pushed past the press and headed straight for the bouncer while our guards tried very hard to keep the press away from us.

"Miss Hale, it is a pleasure" the guy at the door said as we slipped past him and into the pub.

The only reason they were probably so crowded and needed the guy at the door is because the Cowboys were here in the first place, but thankfully Rose got us in without problem.

I entered the pub and spotted Edward Emmett and Jasper immediately sitting at a table in the back not really looking like they were having much fun.

The sight of my man set me on fire. The heat shot through my body and my panties were drenched.

I signaled to the girls and Rose went to the bar and brought a round of Beer so we could take it to the guys.

We moved towards them and I saw two of Edward's guards and I showed them to be quiet and they nodded their heads as we continued.

"Can we offer you a drink?" I asked stopping in front of the table and Edward's eyes snapped up to meet mine.

"N…." Emmett started to say but Edward was out of his chair and had me in his arms so fast the table almost toppled over.

His lips found mine and I head cat calls from all over the pub but I was too happy to give a shit.

When he finally came up for air, and his crystal green eyes met mine and I was once again captivated by the man standing in front of me.

"Are you happy to see me?" I asked as I took a seat on his lap.

"Hell YES!' they all said in unison

"So…." I said looking at everyone around me

"Is anyone going to tell me who the fuck is Ashley?" I asked

"What?" Edward asked

"Who is Ashley?" I repeated

"One of the cheerleaders, why?" Edward asked

"I heard she has been pushing her luck" I smiled as I claimed his lips again.

"Hmmm, but it hasn't been working." He smiled, as a few of the team members came over to say hi.

I excused myself to use the restroom and slipped my panties off before moving back to the table and taking a seat next to Edward who wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

He was talking to one of the guys while his thumb drew lazy circles on my shoulder, such a small action yet it was making me purr in pleasure.

"So ladies I suppose you are going to exhaust your men tonight?" James asked, he was truly a pompous ass.

No one answered him but I stuck my hand into the side pocket of Edward jeans and stuffed my discarded panties in there. He looked at me questioningly but said nothing.

"Ouch" James said as none of responded.

"You know" he started "you can tell if you are going to get laid by the color of your ladies underwear" he finished

"Oh Really?" Emmett laughed

"True my friend" James smiled

"Look" he said pointing to a red head leaning over the table showing off her blood red g-string "That dude is getting laid"

"And there" he said pointing to a shy blond sitting on a barstool a piece of soft baby pink panties peeking out the top of her jeans "That loser is so not getting laid" he laughed

"So Emmett what color is your ladies underwear" James said arching his eyebrows as Rose leaned over to whisper in his ear but James stopped her "Don't tell him, lets see if he knows your taste" James said and without hesitation Emmett said black Leather and Rose leaned forward moving her leg closer to Emmett who peeked under her short skirt.

"And?" James asked

"I know my woman" Emmett said kissing Rose.

"Jazzzzzy?" James asked

"Red lace" jasper said and ducked his head to check under Alice's dress making her blush.

"Hmm, that is hot" he said kissing Alice.

I was getting nervous about my stupid decision regarding the removal of my panties when I felt Edward fingers travel up my thigh and he winked at me.

"Edward?" James asked and all eyes fell on us.

"Whit silk" Edward said not even putting his beer bottle down. I know he didn't see what I slipped into his pocket.

"Aren't you going to check James asked and Edward put his bottle down and stood up sticking his hand in his pocket and pulling the fabric out a bit to look at it.

"Jip" he said sitting back down and kissing me hard on the lips.

"Wow" James said as well as a few other who had been eaves dropping on our conversation.

"I know" Edward said getting up and taking my hand.

"Let's go" he smiled and I grabbed my bag as we made our way out of the club into the busting streets on route to our hotel room.

"How did you know?" I asked

"What? The color of your underwear or that you weren't wearing any?" he smiled

"Both" I laughed

"You love white and it looks amazing on your body, and nothing else could be so small that I would fit in my pocket" he smiled and kissed me.

"Do you prefer leather or red or maybe another color?" I asked

"No I prefer you buck naked" he said grabbing my ass as the elevator doors closed and we started heading up.

He was on his knees in a flash with his head between my legs licking at my cooter.

"Edward!" I moaned but he didn't stop until the elevator dinged and he put his arm around me as the door opened.

Another couple got onto the elevator and I blushed a deep red which made Edward Chuckle.

Luckily our floor was next and we hastily got off and made our way to his room.

"Where is your bags?" he asked

"In your room"

"The coach helped us" I explained "And also told me some to make sure I stake my claim to you in full view of Ashley" I finished

The door closed behind us and it felt like Edward had eight hands each moving over my body in passion. We spent the night ravishing each other and true to Edward's word he did spend an endless amount of time satisfying my cooter with his tongue…

"This is so nice" I exclaimed as I lay naked and sated in his arms.

"I missed cuddling with you" he smiled and I fell asleep happy.


	28. Chapter 30

**Please go and check out my new story The Marine!**

PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW!

Twilight = NOT MINE!

Chapter 30

"Good Morning beautiful" I heard Edward croon right in my ear filling me with some kind of indescribable joy! Nothing can beat waking up to him.

"Good Morning Handsome" I smiled curling myself around him.

"Good Morning Beautiful Babies" he said as he placed a kiss on my belly sending my little ones into a flutter.

A knock on the door just about startled me out of my skin but he hopped out fully expecting who ever it was.

"Breakfast" he smiled as he came back in pushing a cart filled with enough food to feed the block.

"Wow, I hope you are starving," I said as I eyed the array of eggs, bacon, fruits, yogurt, toast muffins, scones…I mean who can eat that much for breakfast? 

"I am, I need to carbo load before practice, and you are eating for 3"

"Edward seriously if I continue at the pace I am at you might have to consider a home birth seeing as I would be to big to get out of our door!" I moaned but still the food in front of me enticed me too much!

"Babe, seriously if you don't gain some weight soon you are guaranteed a hospital birth because they will keep you there and force-feed you!" he said sternly.

"Why? What did the doctor say to you? She didn't mention being unhappy about my weight?" I said sulkily.

"She said you needed to gain weight in the region of at least 8 pounds"

"Are you fucken serious? Eight pounds?" I said amazed that I would need to gain so much weight!

"It isn't much you are under weight and expecting twins love this is standard practice"

"Can't the kids just feed of my ginormous ass? Just look at it, it is huge!" I moaned as he pulled me up and turned me around to inspect my ass.

"I cannot let the opportunity pass to inspect the greatest ass ever," he laughed as he ran his hand over my behind making me do the whore moan!

"Such a fine ass it is." He said seductively as he placed a kiss on the one cheek and then the other.

Before I even knew it was face down on the mattress being felt up by my man.

His hands ran down my back making me curl in the pleasure of his touch which was warm and inviting yet it was making me drip in anticipation for his next move.

As ever he didn't disappoint as his hand found my aching core and he very softly ran his finger over my slit backwards and forwards….

The movement was driving me insane and I found myself rubbing down hard in an attempt to get my climax. His hand stilled my movements as he continued his slow pace.

I thought my whole body would shatter if I didn't release soon and just as I was about to snake my hand down and do the job myself I felt Edwards long limber finger enter me and drive me craze, I could not stop my hips from moving in sync to his fingers, like I was riding him. My wall finally shattered around him as my orgasm ripped through me.

He stayed behind me and I felt his magnificent shaft enter me from behind me, the bed rubbing against my aching cooter, the combination was intoxicating…..

His thrust, were hard and hungry like he was aching for his own release.

After we both experienced the point of exhaustion we settled on having breakfast.

I got onto Edwards lap straddling his waist and fed him some of the fruit with my fingers and I enjoyed how his tongue would swirl around my fingers licking up all the juice.

"BABY WHIT!" Emmett yelled while he pounded away at the door.

"You have fucken got to be kidding me!" I moaned as I fell back on the bed in frustration.

"Go away Emmett" Edward yelled but got off the chair as he knew full well there was no way that Emmett was going to leave no matter what!

"Bella" knock knock "Bella" Knock, Knock "Bella" Knock, knock! He said laughing.

"You are not starring in some fucking sitcom!" I yelled knowing full well that he had to be spending too much time watching the big bang theory on TV.

"What!" Edward yelled as he opened the door and Emmett was flanked by Jasper, Alice and Rose.

"Not me dude, I was just as unfortunate as you" Jasper said in surrender to Edwards scowl.

"Coach wants us at the rink as in now!" Emmett said smiling.

"I know but I managed to get at least another hour" Edward smiled I paced up behind him and poked my head out the door.

"See ya fuckers" I laughed and slammed the door closed making sure to lock it.

"Hmmmm, you are looking really delicious right now" he smiled mischievously as he pushed me up against the door for round number….crap I don't know too much.

My back pressed against the door as his lips attacked my neck nipping at the soft parts where I could feel my veins pulse at his touch.

He lifted me up into the air and my legs went around his body my ankles locking just above his ass, his prominent erection making it self know. I lifted my arms and got rid of the shirt I was wearing while he placed hurried kisses around my nipples, I was aching for this touch, and when his mouth came down on my nipples I moaned like a cheap whore looking for a big tip.

His teeth nibbled at my nipples and it was driving me crazy.

"More" I moaned and in no time his shaft was driving into me and I had trouble hanging on.

"Yes" I moaned as his pushed harder into. I felt my walls tighten and I bit down on his shoulder while an orgasm ripped through me.

He followed not long after me and looked down at me in awe.

"You have bewitched me lady" he smiled as he carried is in the direction of the bathroom.

"Well that is a two way street Mr Cullen" I smiled as he stepped us under the steaming spray of water.

We finished our breakfast hurriedly and I dressed in one of Edwards Jerseys that Alice had made for me with his name on the back. Knowing full well we would be sitting in during practice.

We headed out to the stadium. I was pushing all negative and scary thought to the back of my mind and focusing all my energy on being there for Edward. His needs were more than mine.

I had to make a call to the girls and it took forever as they wanted to say hallo to Edward and we had to cut them off once we reached the stadium.

It was an open practice so the media was there to capture as much of it as possible and it also meant we were allowed to sit in, which was nice.

"Oh just look who has shown up!" Emmett yelled as he skated over to us. This got the attention of just about everyone in the arena and the cameras went crazy taking pictures of Edward late for practice strolling in with me.

"Can you tone down?" Edward moaned as he kissed me goodbye and headed into the changing room.

"So Bellzie," he said wagging his brows at me.

"Yes Emmett what can I do you for?" I joked.

"Oh honey you have no idea, we made the mistake of thinking you and Edward were joking with us earlier!" Alice said all flustered.

"What does that mean?"

"Well Bella does….OOH EDWARD….MORE….HMMMM…." mean anything he said and I felt myself blush so to my toes.

"You guys were outside our door?" I almost yelled.

"Yes, and so were a few of the other guys. It appears that door isn't as soundproof and sturdy as you may have thought, you were banging girl!" Rose laughed.

"What the fuck guys!" I yelled this time not caring as I saw a few of the players on the ice laughing at me.

"Sorry Bellzie" Emmett said skating away.

"Are you telling me just about everyone here heard me and Edward….." I said embarrassed.

"Jip, Emmett rounded all the guys up for practice and we really thought you guys were joking, we were all hanging outside the door waiting for you two" Alice smiled sweetly.

"Hi there" one of the guys on the team said. He looked familiar but there were a lot of reserves hanging around so I wasn't quite sure.

"We just wanted to come over and introduce ourselves" he smiled.

"I am Bella' I said very shyly.

"Please to meet you I am Willie Stoker" he said smiling wickedly.

"Please to meet you Willie" I smiled.

"And this is my friend Harry Ballzonya" he said indicating to a blond haired guy on his left.

"Hi" I smiled the girls were laughing hysterically and I just could not figure out what the fuck was so funny.

"I'm Oliver Closehoff" another guy said as he came skating in from nowhere.

"Hi Oliver I am Bella" I said biting my lip to stop me from fucking smacking Rose and Alice.

"And this here little fella, is Haywood Jablowme" he said and laughter erupted all around me.

Will he stroke her? Is that what the asshole meant? What were the other names? Think Bella think….

Harry's balls on ya? All of her clothes off?

"You are all a bunch of fucken assholes!" I spat at the laughter died down.

"You" I said pointing to the first guy, and he paled "Look like you weren't actually born, more like something that germinated form the discarded test tubes contaminated by over masturbating syphilitic laboratory technician's jizz in Guatemala!" I said and turned to the guy next to him.

"And you are the only human who can make his own skin crawl on this right hand, just by touching himself"

"Blondie" I said to the smallest one cowering in fear "do yourself a favor and choke on your grandmothers left tit" I spat and stomped off to sit on my own.

Fucken assholes.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say as he came skating onto the ice.

"What is wrong babe?" he asked his voice laced with concern.

"These idiots just made me feel like a cheap whore that is what!" I said as I felt the tears break the surface.

"Who?" he yelled and you just saw ice as the guys all skated to the other side of the ring.

"Why don't you ask Willie Stoker or Oliver Clothesoff or fucken Stoker the poker or what the fuck ever they call themselves!" I yelled

"Those fucken …" he said as he came to sit next to me.

"Love, I am so sorry. No one has the right to do that or treat you like that. I promise you this is not the end of it" he said as he kissed me and was back on the ice in a flash.

"Edward!" I called after him and he stopped then spun around to look at me.

"Just leave it please" I said and he blew me a kiss before he got to the other side of the ring.

"WHAT!" I heard Emmett yell and then skate over to me.

"Bella they said they were going to come over and talk to you, they never said this was going to happen, I am sorry" he said.

"It is fine Emmett really."

"And Rose! How could you just sit by and laugh!" he spat before he left.

"We are sorry Bella" Alice said but she was still laughing.

"What the fuck are you still laughing at Alice?"

"Guatemala!" She snorted and then all three of us started laughing.

"We thought you got it and were just waiting for a good comeback" Rose said once we calmed down.

"It's okay really!" I smiled and we hugged.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and a few of the other guys including the coach all had their stick ready and a bucket of hockey pucks in front of them.

A few of the offending guys were standing in front of the nets with their padding off, before I had a time to realize what was going on they all fired the pucks at the guys standing in front of the net while they all tried reverently to block, but their attempts were futile as they were rained on by hockey pucks. The press was just loving this practice session.

Once they guys started crying like girls they were made to clean the ice and then they moved onto a very vigorous practice that lasted much too long.

"As fucking hot as Edward looks in his gear all sweaty, I am freezing my cooter off." I moaned.

"Lets head out to the coffee shop for lunch" Alice said and we were up and gone in a flash welcoming the warm air outside.

"Man sitting still in an ice rink can sure fuck with your joints" Rose said stretching.

"Ouch" Rose moaned and folder herself over.

"Rose? What's wrong" I asked, as I pushed her onto the grass in a sitting position.

"I have a cramp, just help me stretch" she said breathless.

She lay on her back on the grass and I was on my knees in front of her helping her stretch her legs until the pain went away.

"You okay?" I asked concerned

"Yeah, I just need to fill up on some salt" she smiled as we got off the grass and made our way over to the coffee shop. It never failed my notice that our security detail had increases some what. We now had 5 where we use to only have 3. I made a mental note to raise this matter with Edward, when my phone chirped with a message.

_Hey Love, I hope you are feeling better –E_

_Much, thank you and I love you – B_

_Where are you –E_

_Like you don't know, we might hit the mall once we are done here – B_

_Be safe – E_

I rolled my eyes at the stupid message, I mean we are flanked by 5 security guards how in the fuck can we do anything?

"You girls up for some retail therapy?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Bella? You want to go shopping?" Alice beamed like a proud mamma bear.

"Yes, I may or may not have to get some bigger things" I moaned.

"Bella please! If you need bigger things just bear in mind that it is because you are expecting twins and not because you are over weight!" Rose moaned

"What is your obsession with your weight anyway?" Alice said absentmindedly.

"I don't know, I mean have you seen the woman Edward had dated in the past? They were Fucking Models ALICE!"

"Really? That is what your problem is?" She asked fucking clueless.

"Yes. He is a public figure and I don't want to embarrass him anymore than I already have. I have promised myself that I am going to focus on him and be there for him from now one" I smiled sweetly.

"You just have no fucken clue as to how much he loves you do you?" Rose asked but got up to leave before I had the opportunity to smack her!

We got into our SUV chaperoned by the massive security guards and headed to the mall. Rose was still cramping and Alice for some reason found this very funny. I stayed away from them. Seriously Rose and Alice was just a bundle of raging hormones at this stage so I needed to steer clear!

We got to the mall and if we did not have the big buys shadowing us I am sure we would have gone unnoticed but unfortunately my neurotic husband (God I love saying that) won't allow us to without protection.

I needed to find a store that had maternity wear, or maybe I could you buy my slacks in a bigger size? I mean that is another option?

We walked into a boutique that specializes in maternity wear and I almost did a double take at the fucken clothes. I mean yes they were in good taste and elegant by why in the name of fuck did the pants need to come up till under your boobs? If this is my only option I would be wearing dresses for the duration of my pregnancy.

I am all for not wearing hipsters during your pregnancy but this is taking pants wearing to a whole new level of absurdity.

"Try this on" Rose said pushing a pair of pants into my arms, the sales lady was all smiles as she ushered me into the changing room. I did not have the heart to tell Rose what I though of the pants with the sales lady looking really happy to serve.

"Is it comfy?" Rose asked pulling the door open before I could even get my pants down.

"Rose, I am not going to buy these fucken pants!" I moaned but still tried them on while she laughed her ass off.

"It is like a body suite" I huffed in annoyance as the pants could literally cover my boobs.

Rose and Alice were laughing it up like the smug bitches that they were.

"Are the two of you enjoying you day so far?" I asked my in the most calm voice I could muster.

"Cause I just wanted to let you bitches know, you would also require maternity clothes in the not too distant future!" I spat en began changing into my clothes.

"Let me try them on" Rose said getting up and stripping down.

The shit part was that on her they didn't look so bad. She filled them out more, even if my tummy was way bigger than her; I suppose her being taller made the difference.

"It feels odd" she said looking at her reflection.

"I know, I think I might just buy slacks in a bigger size for now and come back for those when I am getting ready to pop, so I can wear them at home, cause I sure as shit am not going to be wearing those out in public." I said as we left the changing room.

"I have a few items you ladies might also like to look at" the sales lady smiled and led us to an underwear section.

"OH MY FUCK!" I almost yelled as I saw the underwear.

"Bella…."Alice and Rose tried but I was getting ready to explode.

"What the fuck is that!" I said pointing to a pair of panties.

"They are maternity underwear." She smiled

"Are they for Elephants?" I asked and she paled.

"No Mam," she said shaking her head

"Then why the hell are they so big?"

"It is suppose to go over the tummy until just under the belly button" she explained

"Yeah I get that the belly button would be way over here" I said exaggerating a big tummy with my hands "but there is no way in hell I am going to be wearing that" I said pointing to the maternity panties.

"A lot of expecting mothers say that they give you comfort and they have extra padding just in case of leakage" the sales lady said blushing.

"What leakage?" Me Rose and Alice said in unison

"You know when you no longer have control of you bladder" the lady explained

"WHAT!" I yelled almost in tears

"Are you telling me I am going to be pissing in my panties?" I questioned and she nodded "Some woman do" she said.

"Screw it, do you sell tensor bandages?" I asked

"No, why?" she asked stepping back

"I am going to wrap it around my tummy and stunt the growth of these here babies, I mean they don't have to weight a ton, I am going to make sure I give birth to midgets" I said barely holding back the tears.

"Mam!" the sales lady said appalled, I ignored her and picked up the gigantic panties.

"Shit, look" I said turning to Alice and Rose who were still stunned beyond belief. "They even put little frills and lace on, for when you want to get all romantic with your lover" and we all erupted into laughter but the laughter was short lived as the last thing we wanted was to pee ourselves.

I did end up buying a few maternity tops that were nice and flattering.

"Thanks for your help" I said to the sales lady and walked out of the shop.

I went directly to guess and got myself some softy and comfy jeans in a size bigger than my current one. Rose and Alice get on board with this and then we each got some dresses and headed back to the hotel.

"I think I need to phone Carlisle" I said almost back to the verge of tears again.

"Mrs. Cullen," the one guard said getting my attention

"Yes Mike?" I smiled

"Mr. Cullen and his brothers are waiting for you to join them for supper" he smiled and faced us to a restaurant in the hotel, it seems like we didn't have any other option and seeing as we refused to have them carry our bags we were on our way to dine with them.

"Hi Beautiful" Edward said walking up to me and kissing me on the lips.

"Hi" I smiled back as he took the bags from me and lead me over to our table.

Once Emmett and Jasper released the girls from their arms I was able to greet them each with a kiss on the cheek.

"So how was your day shopping" Edward asked as he draped his arm over my shoulder.

I just couldn't help it I erupted, I have no idea where it came from but it came out like a fucken torrent!

"Well, if you take into account the fact that my clothes don't fit me anymore and the only ones I could find, we could use a fucken sleeping bags, and then top it off with the fact that you want me to gain weight and you what do you get?" I asked looking at him.

"This" I said showing him my bulging belly "And to make it more romantic it appears that I will be pee-ing my pants. So I either have to get use to having no bladder control or I will be wearing dresses with no underwear for the next few months!" I spat just as a fat tear ran down my cheek.

"Bella" Edward said as he wrapped me in his arms.

"I don't want to lose you" I said before I could even bite my tongue

"What?" he said pushing me back so he could look at my face?

"Nothing" I smiled and wiped the tears from my cheek

"Why did you say that?" he asked

"It just slipped out I didn't mean anything by it" I smiled

"She thinks you will leave her if she gains weight because of the girls you have dated in the past" Alice said and I kicked her under the table but I misjudged and kicked Emmett.

"Ow! Baby whit, what the fuck was that for?" Emmett yelled

"Emmett please can you tone down on the fuck" Jasper moaned as he covered his face with his hands.

"Sorry Emmett that was meant for Alice" I said sending a pointed look in Alice's direction.

"What? Why?" Alice said

"For running your mouth" I said focusing on the plate in front of me.

"Love, when I say I love you, it is not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity exactly what you are" Edward said looking into my eyes and my heart beat sped up…

"You are one hell of a woman" he finished and I crushed my lips to his.

"Do you believe me when I say I love you?" he asked

"Everything with us happened so fast, I cant help but wonder I mean If you never met me you wouldn't like me, if you didn't like me, then you wouldn't love me, if you didn't love me than wouldn't miss me….." I said but he cut me off.

"But I did, I do and I will" he said.

"Even if I end up peeing my pants?" I questioned to lift this heavy cloud of doom.

"Yes love, I would love you no matter what" he said and I curled into his side feeling safe and happy.

We ordered our food and I could pick up that Emmett and Rose had some loving going on under the table and Alice was trying to make her move on a very reserved Jasper that looked guilty as sin just sitting there trying to wave her off.

"I am just going to the ladies, while I am still able to control myself" I said excusing myself from the table.

I rounded the corner and walked smack bang into no other than Aro, now this would be enough reason for me to lose control of my bladder.

"Hi Isabella dear, how are you" he smiled

"A..r…o…what…." I stumbled over my words.

"Hush dear" he said putting his finger to my lips.

"I am so happy to see you, and I know Jacob is just dying to see you too" he smiled and walked off.

My whole body felt like it was being weighed down by a ton of steel as I sand to the floor. What do I do? Telling Edward would just disrupt his whole tour but not telling him and putting my babies at risk is stupid and I promised to share everything with him.

I mulled the ideas around in my head while I ran my hand soothingly over my belly protectively.

What was the best option here? Telling Rose could be potentially dangerous for her and seeing as she has a high risk pregnancy I don't want to do anything to put that in jeopardy. But telling Alice would result in a disaster as I know for a fact she would run her mouth off.

This is just too much for one person to handle and I need to be prepared in the even that Jacob comes for me. There were lives at stake here; I had to do what was best for these babies…

"Bella?" I heard Emmett say as he saw me on the floor.

"I….slipped" I lied as he picked me up and steadied me.

"Bullshit!" he said but led me over to the ladies and without looking back at him I entered.

When I came out he was still there waiting for me.

"Not now Emmett please" I pleaded

"You can come to me with anything anytime. You know that right?" he asked and I nodded.

We walked over to our table and I claimed a headache, to get out of dessert which was totally not like me.

"Bella? I am going to run you a nice warm bath" Edward said once we were settled into our room.

I tried to smile and while he was in the bathroom I pulled myself together with a very stern pep talk.

"Ready" he smiled as I walked across the room into the safety of his arms.

I took a long relaxing bath while Edward tended to some business, and then I wrapped myself in one of his comfy shirts his smell surrounding me.

I found him in the lounge working at a hectic pace while on the phone, he smiled at me and I went and gave him a kiss on the cheek before going to bed.

I don't know how I was able to fall asleep but I did only to be woken up by a very vivid dream.

I was lying on top of Edward and his arms were wrapped around me like a blanket of warmth. The bedside clock showed the time to be 2 am. I pried myself off his chest and left the room, hoping to supply Edward with some much needed undisturbed rest.

I was a mess, my whole being was telling me to not keep the information to myself but I didn't know who to go to. Edward was my life and soul but he could decide that all this Jacob bullshit was too much and then? NO! I cannot think like that.

But the reality of the situation was that Jacob could be a threat to the people I loved. Emmett had some experience right? Maybe I could give him a bit of information and beg him to keep it quiet? Could this work? Was this the answer I was looking for?

Dear Lord I beg you please let this be the right choice, I prayed as I walked over to the door. I snuck my head out and saw the passage was empty. Two guards were pacing the floor but that was normal for them to be watching our on Edward's floor. I smiled at them as I tentatively knocked on Emmett's door. I waited feeling stupid for not slipping on some pants or something before I left but going back now and risking waking up Edward wasn't a good idea.

So I knocked again louder this time, and shot the guard a smile over my shoulder as I could see they were unsure of how exactly to deal with me being out of the room dressed in only a shirt at 2 am.

"WHAT!" Emmett's voice boomed as he opened the door but scowl lifted off his face when he was me.

"Bella?" he said as he pulled me into his room and shut the door.

"I am sorry for waking you…" I started

"You cannot walk around dressed like that, what if someone saw you?" he scowled

"Emmett, I needed to talk to you, and if I went into the room to fetch something else to wear it would have woken Edward up…I wasn't thinking straight" I said feeling silly.

"Sorry Angel. Come here" he said as he patted the seat on the couch next to him.

I sat down and fidgeted with my hands "Edward and Jasper tend to overreact, but I just figured maybe you would be able to use your head before you do anything or maybe give me some advice on how to proceed." I stammered

"Is this because Jacob is getting out on parole?" he asked

"How? When did you find out?" I asked

"Bella, please Edward has this covered angel." He smiled

"But Jane and Aro?" I asked and he shot up out of his seat

"Who is Jane and what about Aro?" he asked as he began pacing.

"Jane got me in the restroom not to long ago and told me Jacob was looking forward to seeing me, and tonight when I walked into Aro he said the same thing."

"What the fuck Bella! Why didn't you say something sooner?" he asked

"Because I needed someone level headed to help me. Edward tends just go fucking crazy and so does Jasper, and then Rose….I cannot jeopardize her pregnancy by making her worry of this shit! I just don't know what to do" I said as I started sobbing hysterically.

"Bella!" he said as he sat down next to me and pulled me onto his lap. I put my head on his shoulders and sobbed for all I was worth. I kept stroking my Belly so that my little ones would not be stressed out….I didn't even know if this could upset them but I didn't want them upset. Emmett also took to rubbing my tummy as he held me and allowed me to cry.

I must have fallen asleep because I was startled awake by voices around me.

"Did you guys have a fight?" I heard Jasper ask

"No" Edward said very clipped.

"Well then what happened?" Jasper asked and Emmett stirred.

"Hi" he whispered to them

"What the fuck?" Edward said to him.

"Shhh!" Emmett said thinking I was still asleep.

"Go and lay her down next to Rose, we need to talk" Emmett said and my whole body went rigid.

"EMMETT NO!" I yelled

"Bella?" Edward said looking at me very hurt and confused.

"Bella, please he needs to know, I am here I wont let them do anything rash" Emmett pleaded.

"I….I…." I tried but nothing came out.

I got off the couch and ran into Edward, literally.

"Please tell me what is wrong!" Edward pleaded.

"I love you so much" I said as I kissed his neck.

"I love you too Bella, more than you will ever know" he said as I released him.

"I am going to go and lay down with Rose" I said as I walked out of the room leaving Emmett to tell Edward about Aro and Jane and I sent up anther prayer that Edward would not go postal worker on Jane and Aro asses.


	29. Chapter 31

**Please go and check out my new story The Marine!**

PLEASE! PLEASE! REVIEW!

Twilight = NOT MINE!

Chapter 31

Rose was fast asleep curled into Emmett's pillow, so I crawled over the bed and slid in behind her.

I wanted to sleep and really needed to sleep but my mind was going a mile a minute. I had just done to Edward exactly what I didn't want to. He needed sometime to just be him and enjoy life, I hated that my past was constantly casting a shadow over our happiness, and I hated the fear that Jacob could provoke in me with just the mere mention of his name.

"You okay hun?" I hear Rose ask from beside me and I turned to her.

"Yeah, and you?" I smiled hoping that I could leave at least one person unaffected by what has happened.

"Yes I am good, considering you left me out of the loop and all" she said sitting up.

"What are you talking about?" I said trying to act all innocent.

"Don't give me that shit Bella. I heard you talking to Emmett last night"

"Look Rose, I didn't even want to tell Emmett I just want to put all this crap with Jacob out of my head. I wanted someone to know and ease my worries, there really is nothing to worry about" I lied

"Sure" she said.

The door creaked open and Alice popped her head in.

"Is there place of one more?" she asked still half asleep but at least she was dressed in nice pajamas. I wanted my fluffy pj's!

"Always" Rose smiled and patted the bed next to her.

"So what is going on?" She asked but her worried look gave away to the fact that she already knew.

"Rose wanted some girl on girl action" I smiled

"Yeah?" Alice said smiling.

"Hmmmmm, nothing like getting your pussy licked by your best friend!" Rose moaned just as Emmett came into the room!

"ROSIE!" he said stamping his foot. "Please tell me you got some pictures!" he moaned

"Yes Emmett, Bella was on the brink of bringing me to an orgasm but I had time to grab the camera and snap a shot!" Rose laughed.

"If you all will excuse us" Edward said coming into the room and scooping me into his arms.

"Edward, you can't take her now!" Emmett said pouting.

"Why?" Edward asked perplexed as I put my arms around his neck.

"She was busy!" He smiled

"With what?" Edward asked looking between me and Emmett.

"Giving Rose head" Emmett said falling down on the bed laughing.

"Screw you!" Edward moaned as he carried me out of the room.

"Edward?" I questioned very gently.

"Yes?" he asked and I could hear he was pissed at me.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked like a stupid idiot.

"Yes" he said as we entered our room.

He put me down on my feet and then he went over to the kitchenette and got the coffee and tea started.

I was standing around like some idiot just waiting for him to acknowledge me but he didn't he kept his back to me, completely ignoring me.

I went into the bathroom and took one hell of a long relaxing shower, I cried into the streaming water hoping it could muffle the sound of my sobs and when I couldn't cry anymore I just allowed the water to run over me.

I finally found the strength to get out of the shower and took my time drying my hair and moisturizing my body.

When I could no longer avoid leaving the bathroom I stepped out but to my relief Edward wasn't in the room. My tea was placed on the table along with some eggs, bacon, toast and fruit.

I didn't fell hungry in fact I think that if I ate I might have just heaved anyway so I took my time dressing and applying make up.

I left the room with my tea in search of Edward and found him fully dressed and freshly showered. Knowing he used the guest room shower to avoid me really stung like a bitch. What had I done so wrong? Did wanting to protect him really make me a bad person? I asked myself as I ran my hand over my very fucken large belly. I must admit I could not start feeling more and more of their movements and it was an amazing experience knowing that I have two beating hearts inside my belly.

The bigger pants were so much more comfortable and I was wearing a maternity top which tied just under your breast and actually highlighted your belly. And for the first time I had to admit to myself that I liked my rounded belly sticking out, it seemed to be getting bigger by the hour but at least I was getting comfortable with it.

"Edward?" I asked trying to get his attention away from his laptop.

"Yes?" he said not even bothering to look up.

"Are you going to leave me?" I asked before I was able to stop myself.

"Is that what you want?" he said raising his eyebrows at me, and my heart sank.

"NO! I love you Edward." I cried

"Really? Because judging by the amount of trust and faith you have in my it is kind of hard to imagine" he snapped. This was the first time Edward had ever raised his voice at me. And it wasn't even raised it just seemed to echo off the walls and pounce on me.

"I do trust you and I do have faith in you! I was just trying to protect you!" I yelled much louder than was necessary.

"I didn't want to have this" I said motioning between us "to effect your career, you have to concentrate on your games and you have so much going on, I didn't want to be the reason that your head wasn't in the game!"

"You are my life! I fucken get up and breath because I do it for you! You not telling me about your fear that hurts! I don't care about anything other than you and our babies! I love you Bella YOU! And I need you to realize I am not going to go running at the first sign of doom, you promised me we would talk and not hide things! You broke your promise to me" he said almost deflated.

"I didn't mean to honest" I cried

"But you did" he said getting up off the couch and leaving the room.

I wanted to follow him, but I couldn't make myself move so I stood there rooted to the spot crying.

He stayed in the room and I thought that maybe if I gave him some space he would be okay?

So I took my bag and l left the room. I knew that the only person who I could turn to now was Jasper so I made my way over to his room and knocked on the door.

Alice opened the door bag in hand.

"Hi Bella" She smiled

"Hi Ali, you guys on your way out?" I asked

"Nope, I am going….out" she smiled and opened the door for me to reveal a very wary looking Jasper sitting on the couch.

"Jazz?" I asked as I stepped into this lounge and Alice left shutting the door behind her.

"Come here" he said opening his arms for me like he always did when I was a little girl, and I crawled onto his lap and curled into him.

"He is so mad at me" I sobbed

"He will cool down" he said as he ran a very soothing hand over my hair.

"I am so sorry"

"Tinkerbelle look at me!" he said raising my head off his chest.

"We all care for you and love you deeply. You just need to realize this, you are not alone! We want to help you just like you want to help us."

"Jasper I am so tired of having everyone be full alert around me, it is like we are all just waiting for something bad to happen, I am no good for Edward!" I sobbed onto his chest.

"Bella, he loves you so very, very much. This is just a stumbling stone to your future, he wants to keep you safe and does not love you any less because you have a haunted past"

"I just want to be good for him, I just don't measure up" I cried louder.

"Did you not hear the man last night at supper? It is impossible for him to love you anymore than he already does, and wallowing in self pity isn't going to fix this." He said sternly.

"You are supposed to be on my side" I said hitting his shoulder.

"Exactly, which is why I am telling you this!" he said rolling his eyes.

"I know" I said as I allowed the last of my tears to roll down my cheek.

"Can you just hold me a little while longer?" I asked and snuggled into his embrace.

"For as long as you need Tinkerbelle" he laughed.

The door opened and a very stressed out Emmett and Edward appeared.

"It is a good thing you are married to him" Emmett pointed over his shoulder to Edward "and related to him" he said pointing to Jasper.

I just looked at him confused.

"Cause you would come across as a whore." He deadpanned and Edward was getting ready to kill him.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled with his hands in the air "I was just saying she has been in many arms of late!" he laughed as he came and sat down next to me and Jasper on the couch. Edward stayed close to the door.

"I love you baby Whit" Emmett said scooping me from Jaspers lap onto his. But his intentions were to purely rub my protruding belly.

"Good Morning younglings!" he said as he rubbed my belly.

"This is uncle Emmett again" he continued "Just checking in guys!" he smiled, but all I could focus on was the pained look on Edwards face, and how he was trying to look anywhere but at me.

"We are meeting with Yorkie in an hour" Edward said then left the room slamming the door behind him.

"What am I going to do?" I asked looking at my hands.

"You are going to march into the room, and tell him you love him and your sorry" Emmett smiled proudly.

"He wont listen" I pleaded

"He wont walk away from you Baby Whit he loves you to much" Emmett smiled and I got off his lap and headed out.

Edward was pacing the floor of our lounge.

"Hi" I said softly but before I could even take anther step Edward had me in his arms and his lips crashed down on mine.

His kiss was rough and urgent and fueled by passion. I opened my mouth to him allowing him entry as our tongues began tasting each other.

I stood rooted as he lifted me up into his arms and carried me off towards the room, his hands were roaming my body as his lips trailed from my mouth over my neck and down my collar bone.

I really wanted him to make love to me but he was still mad.

"Edward" I sighed

He rested his forehead against mine and closed his eyes while he fought to control his breathing.

"I know" he finally said.

I ran my hand lovingly up his back as his eyes locked with mine and I got lost in haze of intense green.

I softly pressed my lips to his and he returned my kiss, I pushed him back so he was lying on his back and I was straddling his waist, and I took my time placing soft lingering kisses down his neck and chest.

I leaned down and removed his pants and my own along with my bra while his gaze looked like it could consume me.

"You are so beautiful" Edward said and a dark red blush spread along my whole body.

I took my time running my hands over his sculpted body and savoring the sight of him.

"I love you Edward, so very much" I finally managed.

"I love you too Bella" he smiled

I took his erect shaft into my mount and hearing his breathing accelerate fueled me on. I felt the head of his shaft throb as I gently grazed it with my teeth. I worked the bottom half of his shaft with my hand and the top with my mouth. Edward had his hand in my hand and gently stroked my head.

"I need to be inside of you" he said out of breath and I popped him from my mouth and moved to straddle his waist while I rode him into oblivion.

We made sweet and passionate live two more time before Edward felt his need to be sated.

We never spoke during this time unless we declared our love.

"I am sorry you know" I finally managed as I was sprawled over Edward's chest.

"I know" he said sadly.

"Can you forgive me?"

"Love, I forgave you while we were still fighting" he half laughed but I knew it wasn't true.

"Why did you walk away?" I questioned

"I needed to clear my mind and I was trying to not get you naked. You looked so beautiful that all I could think about was making love to you over and over" he declared.

"Really?"

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that you are my world?"

"I don't know Edward, the only love I have ever really had was from Jasper and it was different. And then this Jacobs thing happened and it kind of fucked with my brain" I tried to explain.

"I need you to be honest and open with me at all times! We are a team. Marriage is a commitment to each other. A promise, you are mine and I will kill to protect what is mine" he said as he kissed the top of my head.

"That is why I didn't say anything" I confessed

"Why?"

"Edward, don't you see? You are a hot head when it comes to my safety. You will act first and deal with the consequences later. I needed Emmett to help me so we approach the situation right. Not go in all guns blazing!"

"It hurt that you didn't come to me first. I am supposed to be your knight in shining armor and you went to Emmett. I felt rejected" he explained and I hated myself for making him feel lesser in any form.

"I wanted to protect you." I sobbed

"I understand" he said as he lifted my chin to kiss me again.

And just like that I was once again wrapped in the security blanked called Edward Cullen in the hopes that Jacob would not pursue his wish to see me and ruin my life all over again.

Our little love fest was halted when the guys had to leave for practice and I went in search of Rose and Alice. Fuck I hope they would let this shit slide it really didn't want to surfer the third degree all over again.

I found them lounging outside on some tanning beds on Jasper balcony.

"Hey Ladies" I smiled as I took my seat next to Rose.

"Is everything okay now?" a very concerned Alice asked while I could see Rose biting her lip from tearing me apart inch by inch.

"Yes, could we talk about something else?" I pleaded.

"Sure me, and Rose were just discussing birth options." Alice explained

"Oh? But I thought that you were both going to have a normal delivery?"

"Yes, that was until Alice here started debating weather or not her vagina is going to stay as big as the grand canyon after she pushes that there baby out" Rose explained.

"But doesn't it just shrink back to normal?"

"Bella seriously how am I supposed to know?" Alice said all irritated

"Well your dad is a doctor one would think you would pick up a few things over the years." I laughed

"Yes that would make good dinner conversation don't you think?" Alice laughed

"Maybe we should go and buy some self help books?" I asked hoping they would agree because I really needed to get some more information on what lies ahead for me.

"Let's go now seeing as we have some free time" Rose said as she started making her way inside to dress.

"Thank fuck I have to have a c-section" I said half to myself.

"You can say that again, you look like a fucken midget next to Edward and carrying two giants cannot be easy" Alice laughed

"Shut up!" I yelled.

I sure hope that these babies are healthy little midgets like me!

We made it down to Barns and Noble and back without being detected witch was a fete on its own seriously!

And then we settled down to an afternoon of interesting reading.

It would appear that the vagina does go back to it's actual size once the baby has been born. It would also appear that they would cut you in some cases and then stitch you right back up….now I was thrilled about having a c-section honestly.

I would rather have two hundred stitches in my belly than have one in my cooter.

But all this size stuff had me thinking that I now that my cooter has adjusted to Edward's massive male member does that mean sex isn't as gratifying for him as it once was?

"Hallooo Ladies" Emmett said as he sauntered onto the balcony.

"Hey Em" I said hastily covering my bikini clad body.

I should never have allowed the girls to let me get into it in the first place but I just wanted to be lazy in the sun and not worry about my bulging belly just like them.

"Good afternoon" Edward said taking a seat on my tanning bed.

"Hi" I said as I leaned forward to kiss him eagerly.

"What are you ladies up to?" Jasper asked looking at each of us reading self help books.

"Reading up on weather Alice's vagina will go back to normal after the baby is born" Rose stated firmly.

"WHAT!" Emmett yelled.

"You know will the v-a-g-i-n-a shrink again after the birth" I said very slowly.

"I got that but fuck what does the book say?" he asked grabbing the book from Rose and scanning the page.

"Here" Rose said skipping to the page with detailed photo's of the birth procedure.

"Rose! I don't want my yum yum to be tortured like this" he said like a heartbroken kid.

"Emmett please!" Rose scolded and tried to grab the book from him.

"You are getting a c-section" Emmett said tossing the book aside and walking away and looked like someone just took a crap in his mouth from the sour look on his face.

I burst out laughing.

"I would have thought you'd have a c-section anyway carrying Emmett's baby I mean just the head alone would be enough to do some permanent damage!" I joked but in all honesty Emmett was very big!

"Not Funny!" Emmett yelled from inside

"Yeah it is!" Jasper yelled back.

"So you girls should get ready for an early supper" Edward said as his eyes roamed over my body and I was hoping he was tired because my cooter is killing me right now!

"Why?" I asked knowing full well our little getaway was coming to an end.

"My parents have come down for tomorrow's game" Edward smiled.

"What's this book all about?" Edward asked once he was dressed and I was busy applying my make up.

"I just had some questions that needed answering."

"Is everything okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yes, and no."

"What is it love?"

"Edward this is embarrassing." I started

"Please tell me you know you can talk to me about everything." He said as he pulled me onto his lap.

"Is the sex still good for you?" I asked not looking up.

"Yes it is beyond fantastic, but why?"

"Well, I know this is going to sound insane but. I don't want it to be like dropping a pebble into the Grand Canyon"

"What?" he said laughing?

"This is serious" I said smacking him on his shoulder and trying to wiggle out of his embrace.

"I still don't get it though? Are you saying my penis is too small?" he laughed

"No I am saying my vagina might be too big for you to actually enjoy sex"

He was laughing so hard that I wanted to knee him in the groin.

"Why on earth would you even think such rubbish?" he asked

"You know with giving birth and your cooter stretching so big you could stick a football helmet up there, I just don't want that" I tried explaining.

"Love, firstly once you give birth the muscle tighten back up and the vagina shrinks back to the normal size, secondly I am sure that your vagina…" he said when I cut him off

"Don't say Vagina! It sounds nasty!" I laughed

"Your beautiful cooter will only adjust to my size and wont go bigger, unless you engage in sexual activities with someone else who has a bigger member than mine" he explained

"That is never going to happen" I said spinning around and kissing him.

"Good Answer" he laughed once I allowed him to get some air.

"Come on Crazy People it is time to get our freak on!" Emmett yelled as he pounded on the door.

"Oh Joy!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Rose could you try and keep the freak on a leash?" I laughed as we opened the door.

"Sure but only if you keep the bitch on a leash!" Rose said and I wanted to pummel her ass.

"Bring it the fuck on!" I laughed and walked away. Don't you just love pregnant woman? They are so fucken temperamental and pissing Rose off is fucken fabulous!

We reached the dining area and Rose was still shooting daggers at me while I just smiled sweetly.

"Look can't kill so you might want to stop torturing yourself!" I whispered when I passed her.

"Fuck you Bella!" she moaned but I saw the hint of a smile on her lips!

"My Babies" Esme smiled once she saw us. She took her time kissing us and then the babies. All eyes in the restaurant were on us but it made her happy so I was just keeping my mouth shut.

"Hi Carlisle" I smiled as I purposefully took my seat next to him.

"Bella" he said kissing me.

"We need to talk" I stated firmly while Edward watched me with apt interest.

"OH? What about in particular?" He asked

"Loss of control to the bladder" I smiled sweetly.

"Are you experiencing this?" He asked almost breaking into a laugh.

"NO! But apparently it happens?" I asked

"To some woman, but not all, it could be something minor like a sneeze or loud laugh, for others just a bit of pressure. But for most pregnant woman it doesn't happen at all." He smiled.

"Okay so no sneezing or laughing!" I said mostly to myself.

"So Bella have there been any cravings?" Esme asked

"Yes actually I have had this one craving in particular"

"Yeah?" Edward asked intrigued

"Yes I have been having this insatiable craving for you to carry the babies" I laughed.

"Yes the real comedian aren't you" he said as he leaned over and kissed me.

"Mom, I wanted to ask you something" Emmett said fidgeting.

"Sure honey?"

"Does childbirth hurt?" he asked like a fucking doofus.

"Yes" Esme said expecting more of a question

"How bad?" he asked

"Well it is hard to describe" Esme smiled

"Try!" Emmett said seriously.

"Okay grab your upper lip and pull it out a little" Esme instructed and Emmett followed

"Like this?" he asked

"A little more"

"Like this he said" Pulling his lip even further

"A little more" Esme smiled

"Like this" he said as he pulled his upper lip so far it looked like it was going be permanently removed from his face.

"Does that hurt?" Esme asked sweetly.

"A little bit" Emmett smiled triumphantly.

'No pull it over your head" Esme dead panned and his whole face did a 360 degree about face as he paled.

"Fuck me" he breathed.

"oh hell no!" Rose moaned as she spilled some water on her breasts.

"Well I don't understand, I mean everything is getting bigger my breast, my feet, my rear! Does anything get smaller?" Rose asked looking at Carlisle.

"Yes, your bladder" He said causing Rose to spit water all over the show.

"Not Funny Dad!" Edward scolded.

"Well I was thinking" Alice started with stars in her eyes.

"Both me and Jasper are very attractive so chances are we are going to have an attractive baby, he would probably need an agent or something if he is going to be going into tv" Alice explained and we all looked at her dumbstruck "So who should I call about this?" she asked

"Umm, your therapist?" I answered and was rewarded with a round of laughter.

"Oh really?" Alice moaned

"Yes, that is a bit of overkill don't you think?" I asked

"Not really a person has to start planning this early on!" Alice sulked while a laughing Jasper tried as best he could to placate her.

"Like getting to know the most effective way to determine the sex of our baby, so we can be assured to be ready for him or her." Alice smiled at her dad

"Well I am no genius on this but I would assume the most effective way to determine the sex would be childbirth?" I said.

They all laughed and I even got a high five from Emmett I was on a fucken Roll! 

"Okay everyone that is enough" Edward smiled

"Lets eat!" Emmett boomed and the whole place fell silent.

"Fucksakes Emmett" Carlisle moaned

"Sorry Dad!' Emmett pouted

We ordered food and tried to keep the bitchy banter down to a minimum which wasn't an easy fete, seeing as Emmett was a fucking mouthing disaster.

So we order soup as starters and the drama ensues.

"What the fuck?" Emmett asks but we all just look at him blankly while he get the attention of the server.

"Taste the soup" he commands.

"Why?" Enquires the surprise server

"Taste the soup" Emmett replies

"We have never received any complaints about our soup sir!" The flushed server replies.

"Taste the soup!" Emmett booms again while we all look on.

"What's wrong? The Matzo Balls aren't fluffy enough for you?" The server replies clearly irritated with Emmett.

"Taste the fucken soup" Emmett yells

"Fine where is the spoon?" the server asks.

"AH-HA!" Emmett yells finally.

Realization dawns on the waiters face and he leaves to go and fetch a spoon.

"You couldn't just ask for the spoon?" I asked highly annoyed

"No!" Emmett said triumphantly.

The chef came over with the server tossed a spoon on the table and yelled

"TASTE THE SOUP!" before he stormed off into the kitchen

Emmett slurped some soup into his mouth loudly before tossing the spoon into the bowl.

"This soup is shit!" he moaned.

"You are such a fucken retard!" I declared and Edward threw Emmett with one of the buns on the table.

"Really? Well tell me genius what do you get if you divide the circumference of a pumpkin by its diameter?" he asked

"What type of question is that?" Carlisle answered for me.

"See only a true genius would know the answer is pumpkin pi." He beamed.

The evening seemed to pass fast in a haze of funny chatter until I felt a wave of uneasiness hit me out of nowhere.

I cannot explain the feeling it was odd but filled with dread.

"Mr Cullen?" one of the security guard said next to Edward

"Yes?" Edward snapped

"There is a situation and we need you all to leave" the guard said looking around nervously.

"NO!" I almost yelled

"Bella?" Edward called

"We need to stay right here please?" I pleaded

"I am afraid that isn't possible, I need to clear you all out" the guard explained but for some reason I had this punch in the gut feeling that we needed to stay put.

"Please Edward, I know you think I am crazy but please just stay. Something is wrong and I just know it's bad" I cried

"Bella love, I will always protect you okay?"

"Edward please lets just stay right here please" I tried again.

"Go and check things out and come back with a full report" Edward said to the guard

"But sir…." He started

"My wife wants to stay, you need to make sure it is safe for her to do so, NOW GO!" Edward barked as he took my hand in his.


	30. Chapter 32

Please, please review my awesome readers!

Twilight is not mine and is the property of a very blesses SM!

Chapter 32

"Are you okay?" Edward questioned and I wasn't sure if he was questioning me or my sanity but I knew on both levels something was holding me back from getting up and leaving this restaurant with my family in tow. I looked around the table at the faces of the people surrounding me and I knew I just had to follow what ever instinct I had that was kicking into overdrive and keep these people safe.

I looked towards the window and I could see Edward's security detail working in overdrive while the scoured the area for any sign of the pending doom when a bright flash followed by a thunderous boom raised out shattering the window and making the earth shake with violence.

I was sitting on my chair the one second and the next I was encased in Edwards's arms on the floor.

Shouts rang out around us like crazy while people scrambled to their loved one or the door. I was frozen; immobile unable to comprehend the severity or implications of what had just transpired.

Some people were yelling about a car bomb while others were sobbing for a medical rescue team to be called.

"BELLA, BELLA!" I distantly heard Edward yell but for some reason thing in my focus was moving in very slow motion.

Carlisle was crouched over someone and there were copious amounts of blood lying on the floor, was I bleeding? Was that my blood?

"BELLA!" I heard a frantic Edward yell and I finally managed to snap out of my trance.

"Edward?" I said as I wrapped my arm lovingly around him and clung to him like a life line.

"Are you okay love?" he asked as he ran his hand over my body obviously examining me for any damage.

"Y..ess" I said with a shaky voice and look around again to ensure my family was okay and that is when I was Esme consoling a started Alice and Carlisle bent over Jasper trying frantically to help him amides all the please of the other patrons for help.

"Jasper!" I yelled and in a flash I was next to Carlisle and took Jasper hand. His was bleeding from the head and seemed to be unconscious.

"Jasper I am so sorry please wake up Jasper Please!" I sobbed which caused Alice to get even more frantic. I noticed that she too had some bleeding which Edward was trying to have a look at.

"Carlisle?" I said looking at him for some sort of re-assurance that my brother was going to be okay.

The other people were still running around chaotically trying to help and escape, far in the background I could hear the ominous sound of police sirens.

Alice collapsed next to us and clung to me while Carlisle refused to look up and meet our eyes.

"I am trying" he said breathless and sounded almost defeated.

"NO FUCKING PULSE!" he yelled exasperated

"NO DADDY!" Alice sobbed and I sat back wordlessly.

"No….no….no" I kept chanting while Carlisle started some chest pumping in an effort to help Jasper.

"EDWARD!" Carlisle yelled and in a flash he was there trying to help.

They continued this until eventually a medic came rushing in.

"Defibrillator!" Carlisle yelled at the guy in such an authoritive voice he couldn't help but comply.

I was back to clinging to my brother when Edward moved both me and Alice back so that his father could help Jasper.

He ripped Jasper shirt from his chest and there on his heart for the first time I saw he had ink done, it must have been recently judging by the rawness but I clear letters A & B in elegant scrip rang out. The two women he loved close to his hear with a little butterfly and daisy. My wonderful caring bother.

I instinctively rubbed my wrist where his name was etched and sobbed as his whole body contoured with the shock the machine made on his body.

"Clear" Carlisle shouted for the second time!

"His gone" one of the medics said.

"HE IS NOT FUCKING GONE YOU INCOMPETENT PIECE OF SHIT!" I yelled with venom while Carlisle just continued trying his utmost to rescue Jasper.

"Clear!" he shouted as he once again put the machine to Jasper chest.

He looked up beaten and defeated! 

"NO!" I yelled when the whole world around me went black.

I woke to a bright room filled with light and I felt out of sort…until it all came rushing back to me! Jasper was gone! And I was to blame! ME!

"JASPER!" I yelled so loud the sound hurt my own ears.

But I was in a room by myself no one was around just me. I had caused this, I don't blame my family for abandoning me, and it was of my own doing.

I curled into a ball a cried for all I had lost but mostly for my wonderful brother when I heard footsteps approach.

"Bella?" I heard the menacing voice whisper and looked into the black hateful eyes of Jacob Black.

"You finally go what you deserve" He smiled and I just sat there not caring, nothing he can do to me would hurt me more than what I had already felt. Nothing in this world could carry any meaning without Jasper and Edward and they are both lost to me now.

He pushed his head back and laughed a full throated menacing laugh that under different circumstances would have me running for the hills.

"Bella" I hear the voice say again but Jacobs lips hadn't moved? What was going on, I tried to move but I couldn't.

"Bella!" I heard the angelic voice of Edward call to me again with more urgency.

I tried to move and then I was pushed back into the murky mess of darkness that filled my brain and pulled me under.

"She is going to be okay it is just the shock to her system" I heard Carlisle murmur. Was Carlisle here? What the fuck was going on….

"I just need her to be okay!" Edward almost yelled and I was so confused why was he here? Did he want to tell me to my face to take a hike out of his life? Did he think that it would hurt me more if he told me in person? I would but at least I would get to see him again.

"Love I need you to be okay please!" I heard his pained voice whisper close and felt his big hand envelope mine.

"Edward?" I finally managed to croak.

"Oh Bella thank God!" Edward said as I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the hospital on a bed.

"JASPER!" I yelled almost instinctively as my hysterics pulled to the surface threatening to take me to that dark place again.

"BELLA! He is okay I promise." Carlisle said as he came round the bed and took my other hand.

"He had some bleeding on the brain but he is fine now." Edward explained and the enormity of what he was saying washed over me and settled me.

"He is ALIVE?" I croaked

"Yes babe he is alive." Edward said triumphantly.

"Promise me Edward, Promise me!" I said grabbing him by the front of his shirt.

"I promise love he is alive and well" Edward smiled

"Take me to him please!" I cried

"You need to re…." He started

"NO! I need to see him please Edward please!" I sobbed

"Lets go" Carlisle said getting off the bed and moving toward the door.

"Dad she needs to rest!" Edward scowled

"No, what she need is to see her brother and make sure he is okay for her own peace of mind" Carlisle said dismissing any further arguments that Edward might have.

I wanted to relax and feel happy that my brother was alive but until I laid my eyes on him there was no way in hell I could rejoice.

"Okay" Edward said defeated.

I pulled the covers back and I was so happy to see I was wearing fluffy pink jammies that made me miss, Jasper infinitely more!

"Esme" Edward said in the way of explanation to my attire.

"She said Alice would kill her if you got stuck wearing a hospital gown" he smiled

"Is everyone else okay?" I asked noticing that I was being a heartless selfish bitch.

"Yes a few bumps and bruises, but nothing serious" he explained but he looked drained.

"Are you…okay?" I asked dreading the answer

"No!" is all he said as he took my hand and led me out of the room. I could sense his distance and seeing as I was expecting this I just followed him wordlessly.

My mind was a haze of confusion, could I really have Jacobs presence

"How long was I out for?" I asked trying to figure out what had happened.

He looked down at his watch and then looked at me "14 hours 7 minute" he said without even blinking.

"And he never left your side for a second" Esme beamed from behind me before she pulled me to her.

"Don't scare me like that again" she said tearing up.

"Sorry" I stammered and I saw the disapproving look Edward shot me which made me recoil.

I walked past him into a room he held the door open to and there was my brother looking all serene.

"Jasper" I said as I moved towards him.

I felt my tummy hit the side bars of the bed and I smiled as I rubbed my hand soothingly over my little ones.

He was asleep with pipes running from his head.

"They need to drain the blood from his head" Edward explained.

I sat in silence with Jasper until Alice came into the room with her eyes all blotchy.

When she saw me she came running and almost landed on my lap if Edward didn't stop her.

"Easy there." He said.

"How you holding up" I asked her and she shook her head as a fat tear streaked down her cheek.

"I am just so happy you are okay" she smiled.

I held onto her hand as we watch my unmoving brother until finally Edward cleared his throat.

"We need to check you out, then you need to eat" Edward said before turning around and leaving me to say a quick goodbye to Alice and kiss Jasper on the lips.

"I love you Jazzy" I said before I turned and left the room knowing my whole word was about to be turned on its axis once again.

"Come" Edward said as he led me back to the room. The doctor did a few checks and once he was happy that me and the babies were good I was discharged and allowed to go and shower and change.

I walked meekly into the bathroom and saw Edward follow me in.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Never, ever again will I leave your side Bella, NEVER!" he said as he sank down on his knees before me tears streaming down his face his whole body shook as if in pain and is stood there confused.

I sank down in front of Edward.

"Then why are you going to leave me?" I pleaded

"What makes you think I will leave you?" he asked looking up at me his green eyes only intensified by the tears.

"I…I…." I stammered but I wasn't quite sure how to proceed.

"Bella, you were asleep and kept mumbling about Jacob and it is killing me to see you constantly blame yourself for everything that goes wrong, I could see the pain on your face and the regret from the moment you opened your eyes. I wish you could just transfer into my heart for one nano second and feel the passionate love I have for you. Just for one second to believe how much I love you. I cannot even begin to describe what it does to me to see you break yourself down the way you do." He cried

"You were just so cold and when I woke up and I was alone…" I stammered

"When?" he asked

"I don't know I woke up and there was no one in the room and then Jacob came in..." I stammered

"Bella, I never left your side. I peed in a bottle for Fucksakes. You didn't wake up and Jacob wasn't here" he said as he took my hand and my mind was reeling with everything.

"I was distant because I could see how you were internally ripping yourself to pieces. You are always blaming yourself and yet you are the most giving and selfless person I know" he said as he pulled me into his arms.

I dressed in a haze as Edward stood watching not taking his eyes off me for a second.

"I love you" I said once I was done dressing

He moved forward and crashed his lips to mine and just then my little ones decided it was time to put all their energy to good use and kicked Edward in the stomach.

"Was that?" he asked as he stepped back and looked at me.

"Yes that was your little ones letting you know you are cramping their style" I laughed.

What an amazing feeling to be able to feel their movement inside of me.

I was 5 months pregnant and I had two very boisterous babies in my tummy.

"Wow" Edward breathed.

"I love you too you know" he said as he took my hand and led me out to the waiting area to say hello to the rest of the family.

I felt relieved to say the least I was so sure that all of this was going to be the end of me, of us, of my new family.

But in the end it all seemed to have taken a different turn though I still needed to find out what happened and who was the cause of the event…accident? What the fuck are you suppose to call it? The thing that happened that almost took my life and reason for existing away.

"Edward?" I said trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

"Bella?" he said and I could tell form his tone that he knew what was coming.

"Please stop, I need to talk to you." I pleaded

"I know I just was hoping we could postpone it" he said as he turned us in another direction stopping I front of the hospital coffee shop.

"Good Morning, my name is Cheri and I will be your server, what can I get you to drink" the cure waitress with the curly hair said smiling at both Edward and me.

"One Latte and one Herbal tea," Edward said to the server.

"I am so over this fucking tea bullshit" I said under my breath hoping that he didn't hear me.

"And for that I am sorry, but only for that" he smiled and I know he was trying to change the subject as his hand found mine and his thumb drew lazy circles on my palm.

"What happened?" I said trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

He sighed, "The security detail found a henchman they had been informed works exclusively with Jacob Black lurking around the restaurant, they also saw a sniper rifle nose poking out of a widow facing the restaurant entrance, they were sure that the threat was imminent. Hey had us covered and wanted us to leave the restaurant before any further incident occurred, so they had a car right in front of the door, but when you didn't want to go my guy went out and they needed to clear the area and move the car. It appears that there was a bomb in the car that exploded the shards hit Jasper on the head causing him to have a massive hemorrhage on his brain which stopped the flow of blood to his heart and caused a major heart attack. Carlisle got him revived even though every one had given up hope that he would have been able to do that. He was very determined to ensure the survival of his son" Edward said meeting my gaze at the last statement.

"You fainted out of fear of loss of your brother. We rushed you to the hospital where they determined that you were exhausted and they treated you for shock, you slept and like the little princess you are." He smiled and leaned forward to kiss me.

"And you Edward?" I asked looking at him, really looking at him for the first time today and I was ashamed to notice the dark rings under his eyes, a few scratch marks on his face probably from glass and the worry lines etched on his beautiful features.

"You are all that matters. And it is going to take a hell of a lot more than a few scrapes and bruises get me down." He smiled but I could tell his was worried and really tired.

"The others?"

"Rose was also treated for shock but she and the babies are fine, Emmett took some glass to his back but nothing more than 10 stitches since he covered Rose. Alice well you know. And Esme and Carlisle both walked away unharmed. Two people who were sitting right by the door didn't make it, and 11 people were admitted with some serious injuries" he finished and he blood drained from my face.

"Some people died?" I questioned

"Love" he said like he knew the inner turmoil I was wrestling with.

"Don't okay! Just don't" I said as I sipped on the tea the young server placed in front of us.

"Could I get you anything else?" she asked and I ordered some pancake with syrup and Edward a toasted sandwich.

"Coming right up" She smiled

"Thank You" Edward said not meeting her gaze.

"This is not your fault, on the contrary. We owe you our lives. If we had blindly gone and left like the security detail wanted us to then we would all be dead." He said solemnly.

"If I wasn't around then none of this would have happened you get that right?" I asked not wanting pity or to sound whiny but if you did the fucken math that is what the answer would be. I was the fucken value of x.

"Why do you always do that? You assume I don't want you and you assume that no matter what you are the one at fault." Edward said exasperated.

"I just like point out the fact and going on the evidence that is right in front of me" I stated firmly.

"You know what Bella. I am so tired of trying to tell you I am not going anywhere and although Jacob is pursuing you for some reason or the other I will dedicate my life to making sure he does not lay a finger on you because that is what I want to do, not what I feel obligated to do. I have this impulsive need to ensure that you are absolutely taken care of from the color of your hair to the trimming of your toe nail including your health well being happiness and what ever else you may require. I do that and feel that because you are my everything" he said finally taking a breath.

"Wow, holy shit Edward!" I said jumping out of my chair and forcing the table forward so I could sit on his lap and wrap my hands around his neck.

"I love you and our family, but I would never ever forgive myself if anything happened to you or any of them. Could you not see why I would hate myself for that?" I said as I kissed him on the neck and nestled my head into the crook of his arm.

"I can indeed see where you are coming from" he smiled

"But in future remember that I love you and I will not ever leave you Bella, not until you order me away"

"Edward I love you too and I promise I will work on my insecurities" I mumbled.

"BABY WHIT" I hear an out of breath Emmett yell causing the whole coffee shop to come to a grinding halt and focus their gazed on us. I was out of Edward grasp and air-born faster than you could say fuck.

"I was so fucken worried about you and then you weren't in your room and Edward isn't answering his phone and fuck" Emmett said almost panicked.

"Sorry Em" I smiled as I planted a kiss on his cheek. He really looked beat just like Edward.

"Where is Rose?" I asked not noticing her anywhere.

"Well I left to come and find you guys and get some coffee and sandwiches for the guys" he smiled

"Don't worry Emmett I have ordered some" Edward said and I turned to find some sandwiches and take out coffee ready to go. He also had my tea and pancake wrapped up and ready.

"How are you feeling?" Emmett asked as he steered me to the top floor where we would most likely find the gang hanging out waiting for Jasper to regain consciousness.

"The press outside is crazy" Emmett said once we rounded the final bed.

"They could whiff of this already?" I asked perplexed.

"Yes. Jasper has a shit load of fans out there pulling for him." Emmett declared and I felt warmth fill me, knowing he was loved by so many people.

"He is going to pull through just fine Baby Whit" Emmett declared.

I smiled at him but when we rounded the bend I was completely unprepared to find the waiting room filled to the brim. The whole team, coaching staff and management had filled into this confined little space and by the looks of it neither Edward nor Emmett had expected them to be there.

"Cap!" They yelled and moved over to hug all of us, it was odd seeing such big burly men hug but I suppose they knew how fortunate they were to still have their captain and Emmett around and they wanted to embrace that.

"Bella?" I heard a very emotional Alice call and the whole room turned to face Alice in the door as she stood there barely able to hold her self up by the door on her shaky legs.

"Its Jasper" she said before she sagged to the floor and Edward moved to catch me and I didn't even realize I was sagging and Emmett reached Alice just in the nick of time.

Carlisle came rushing in while he was donning a surgical mask and coat.

"The swelling on his brain has increased and his vitals failed. He crashed. We are taking him into theater. I need Bella to sign this or I am unable to do anything" Carlisle explained hastily. I realized that I was still his only contact as he had not updated any of his information yet.

"Bella?" Edward said looking at me.

I grabbed the paper with shaky hands and before I could actually look for a surface on of the players was crouching in front of me giving me a makeshift table to press on. My hands were shaking and I made a mess of signing my name.

"Come" Edward said once I had signed the papers, and walked towards where Alice and Emmett were just then Rose and Esme came rushing in.

"Come" he said again and in unison the entire waiting room followed behind him unknowing where they were going just blindly following Edward and impeccably trusting him.

We rounded another bed and then I saw the focus of his attention the hospital chapel.

I was once again shaken to the core at his thoughtfulness.

We all filled into this little church practically filling it. I took my time lighting a candle for the people who had been killed and injured and then one for my loving brother.

I went down on my knees and prayed like I had never prayed before. Jasper had sacrificed so much in his youth for me and now his life was hanging in the balance because of me. And I know I sound whiney but I really am not.

I felt Edward take the knee right next to me and I kept still just giving in to my inner musing.

I needed to draw strength from what the Lord gave and for that I needed to just stay put and absorb the positive energy around me.

"Blood?" I heard a voice call from the door like a bad horror movie.

We all turned and saw a nurse standing there.

"Are you all here with Jasper Whitlock?" The nurse asked when none of us answered.

"Yes" Edward answered

"He needs blood and the closest hospital with his type is and hour away. He doesn't have that time is anyone here AB negative?" She asked out of breath.

We all headed for the door as one.

"This is a fucken hospital how the hell don't you have blood?" I heard myself ask irritated.

"We are a hospital not a blood bank and we have already given him all we keep on hand. But he seems to be bleeding out faster than we can get the blood in him" she snapped and I wanted to remove her eyeballs with my fucking nails but considering she was doing this for my brother I knew he came first.

"Anyone?" she asked again.

"WE DON'T FUCKEN KNOW!" Emmett yelled exasperated.

"I am Jasper sister so I am sure we have the same blood group?" I asked and suggested in the same sentence.

"Are you pregnant?" She asked like a fucken dumb idiot and I just raised my eyebrows at her.

"You cannot help" she said scanning the guys all standing around.

'So I take it none of you can help?" she asked

"Can you just test us?" Rose asked

"Fine but you can't help either" she said shooting Rose and annoyed look.

"You are really getting on my fucken nerve pumpkin" Rose said stepping past her.

"Come" she said indicating for us to follow her.

The guys all had their fingers pricked and no one matched.

"FUCK!" I yelled near tears.

"I've got this" Emmett said as he took my hand and we headed towards the hospital entrance Edward in tow.

"I am really getting tired of being dragged around without permission" I said sulkily.

"Sorry" Edward shot me an apologetic glance.

We stepped outside and we were engulfed by press cameras and microphones.

There was a camera right in my face and I ducked behind Edward instinctively.

Emmett climbed up on the wall with Edward next to him and I ducked behind one of the other players who had followed us out and he stood guard around me like it was a natural reaction.

"We need your help!" Emmett all but yelled and the crowd seemed to calm down.

"Jasper is currently in surgery and he is in dire need of blood AB negative. We have all been tested but seeing as it is such a rare group none of us are a match….." Emmett was explaining when one of the camera men for ESPN walked to the front and handed his camera to another guy.

"I am a certified donor and I can help" he said as he handed Emmett a card out of his wallet.

"Thank you" I sobbed as the guy followed us into the hospital.

"We have a match" Emmett yelled doing a fist pump into the air like he had just won a major title.

The nurse came running up to the guys and pulled him into the room, she did the few necessary test and in no time they were filling those little bags with some life saving rare blood

"Is there anything we could do to thank him?" I asked as I clung to Edward.

"Hi, I am Edward Cullen" Edward said moving forward and clasping the guy's hand.

"Walter Marks" the guy sad smiling.

"Thank you so much for your assistance, I would like to let you know I would allow you any exclusive interview…."Edward started

"I am a big fan of Jasper and I am doing this because I care, no payback is required" he finished.

"Thank you" Edward said as he moved out of the room and took me back into his arms.

And then we were back to square one. Alice was a nervous ball of energy and Edward had insisted that a nurse stood close by to keep ensuring her health.

"Edward?" I heard the coach ask.

"Can I have a moment?" he asked, Edward turned very hesitantly.

"Edward I will take care of her bro, just go" Emmett said offhandedly as he plopped down next to me and winked at Rose who was on the other side of Alice.

"Love you angel" Edward said kissing me and then left the room.

"This waiting is tearing me to pieces!" I almost yelled in frustration.

I felt my bladder groan in frustration and I knew I needed to head over to the ladies room.

"I'll be right back" I said getting up as did Emmett.

"Where I am going I don't think you can come"

"Well I am coming" He said sternly and followed me to the ladies room.

"HELLOOOO!" he yelled into the bathroom and when no reply came he entered and held the door open for me.

There were 7 cubicles in a row and Emmett was leaning against the wash basins and looking at his reflection in the mirror.

I rushed into one of the cubicles but there was no way in hell I could pee with him standing there.

"FUCK!" I yelled and just then the door busts open the hinges showing splinters of wood.

There I sat pants around my ankles staring perplexed at Emmett.

"WHAT THE FUCK EMMETT!" I yelled as he spun around.

"I heard you cursed and I panicked okay" he moaned as he kept his back to me while I angrily pulled my pants up, and stomped past him.

"Hey you didn't wash you hands missy!" he yelled after me.

"That is because I could not pee while you stood outside the door and I was frustrated and then you came busting through the door while I had my pants around my ankles you ass!" I said trying to keep my voice down and mindful of all the patrons in the hospital.

Everyone in the waiting room seemed to have heard.

"You bust the door?" Rose moaned

"It was a fucken accident!" he said

"What?" Rose asked

"She said fuck and I panicked" he explained

"What you thought that someone was busy pulling me through the bowl down the drain?" I asked irritated as I rounded the bend and found Edward in a heated discussion with the coach and a few other men making me halt my steps.

"Hi" I said embarrassed as they all turned to look at me. Edwards face lit up with pride.

"No problem love" he said

"Uhmmmm…..could I steal you away for just a second?" I asked and he walked over to me.

"I need to pee, like right now and Emmett won't let me go alone!" I almost cried as I felt my little ones jumping trampoline on my bladder.

"Okay I can go with you" he smiled as he walked behind me to the bathroom.

"Why can I not go to the bathroom by myself?" I moaned as he at least had the decency to wait outside the actual bathroom.

"Thanks" I said as I passed him and he opened the door for me but froze when he saw the busted door.

"What the hell?" he asked looking around startled.

"Oh, that was your brother" I said stomping past him and taking the cubicle furthest away from the entrance.

I could hear Emmett trying to explain to Edward what had transpired and I could hear Edward scolding him for humiliating me and making me almost pee my pants. I washed my hands and cleared my throat so that they could both hear me coming and stop the constant bickering.

I looked at my blotchy face and instantly remembered where I was and why I was there; my wonderfully loving caring brother was n theatre fighting for his life.

I took my time and sent up another silent prayer while I walked into the waiting loving arms of my husband.

Back in the waiting room we all sat unmoving while we watched the theatre door for some movement but nothing happened. I had already committed to memory all the tiles around the door the crack in the paint and the pattern on the carpet without breathing a word.

Nurses flurried around me Rose and Alice at Edward and Esme's insistence to constantly check up on us and ensure our stress and shock was not putting the babies under any stress and frankly that was starting to annoy the living shit out of me.

I have gone from irritated to a crying mess to violent to a crying mess, and it seemed like I was just getting started.

Food and drinks landed in front of me at regular intervals and I was unable to keep anything down.

Alice was still clutching my hand and it was white and I was about to have Edward bring a surgical scalpel to have my hand removed as I am sure that would have been less painful than what my hand was currently enduring.

When finally the doors opened and an exhausted nurse stepped out looking at all of us.

"Jasper needs more surgery but he is stable" she said and turned on heel before any of us could bombard her with any more questions.

The room was silent except for the strangling sound and I looked around and when all eyes landed on me I realized the sound was coming from me.

I was hysterical. I spun around and jumped into Edwards lap catching him a bit off guard but I knew that I needed to feel him and his heart beating to calm me down. The pain I was currently feeling was pulling me under and making my whole body shake in fear.

I prayed again, compromising anything and everything just have my brother survive.

I cannot imagine how Alice felt right now but in my own selfishness I needed to deal with my own pain. If I had to lose Jasper I don't think Edward would be enough for me. I needed Jasper in my world I needed him there so I could care for him the way he had for me.

I needed to know what was going on and it was so unlike Carlisle to leave us out of the loop.

I got off Edwards lap and went to the entrance of the theatre and started pounding on the door.

"CARLISLE!" I yelled and even I could hear the broken raw pain in my voice as I pounded on the door hoping and praying he could hear me and just send someone to reassure us.

I felt Edward wrap his arms around me from behind and I fought to get out of his grasp and pound on the door some more. I was banging on the door for all I was worth a sobbing crying mess.

Edward took a tentative step towards me.

"DON'T please Edward don't!" I pleaded as I resumed calling for Carlisle while I pounded on the door.

To mine and everyone around me's relieve the door opened and a very frazzled and tired Carlisle was in the entrance.

"Bella?" he asked concerned

"Please Carlisle Please!" I sobbed and he leaned down and pulled me into his arms.

"Bella, he is okay. I promise you I would rather have my own life taken before I lose him" Carlisle promised and I heard Alice stifle a sob.

"Please, please" I sobbed repeatedly.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked him a silent question but Edward shook his head no.

I can only assume that Carlisle was asking Edward if he needed to get someone to give me some calming meds.

"Bella!" Carlisle said sternly pulling me against him.

"I promise you Jasper is going to be okay!" He said before kissing me on the forehead and pushing me into Edwards waiting arms.

I gave Alice a reassuring hug as I took my seat next to her but on Edwards lap.

"Hey" on of the guys on the team said coming out of nowhere.

"Jasper always played for us" he smiled as he sat down with a guitar.

"Can you play?" Emmett asked him

"Nope, just walked past a music shop at the mall about an hour ago and this made me think of Jasper" he explained

"Would you mind if I played?" I asked him and everyone looked at me perplexed.

But I understood where this guy was coming from. Jasper always played for me, always. So maybe in the greater scheme of things he would be able to hear me play for him like he did for me.

I got off Edwards lap and took the chair next to him while I strummed on the guitar a bit. I wanted to lose myself and not think of anything or anyone when I remembered how Jasper played a beautiful song for me the day of my parent's funeral, and although Jasper was still alive this song carried some deep meaning for me.

"Do you know what you want to play?" Rose asked as she sat down next to me running her hand down my back.

"Yes, on the day of my parents funeral Jasper played this song for me, and I know he is still alive but it has such deep meaning and I want him to know that" I said.

She nodded her head and without looking at anyone I started singing.

_Spend all your time waiting for the second chance_

_For the break that will make it ok_

_There's always some reason to feel you're not good enough_

_And it's hard at the end of the day_

I started the first verse as tears streamed down my face like a veil, my voice faltered and I felt Edwards Strong arms keep mine from dropping the guitar. He moved in behind me and he helped me as I played the sad notes on the guitar.

_I need some distraction, oh beautiful release_

_Memories seep from my veins_

_That may be empty and weightless, and maybe _

_I'll find some peace tonight._

I knew the next verse was going to break me in half and just then I heard Edward velvet voice join in with mine and then Rose and Alice.

_In the arms of an Angel Fly away from here_

_From this dark, cold hospital room and the endlessness that your fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of an Angel, may you find some comfort here_

_So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn_

_There's vultures and thieves at your back_

_The storm keep on twisting, you keep on building the lies_

_That you make up for all that you lack_

_It don't make no difference, escaping on last time_

_It's easier to believe._

_In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness_

_The brings me to my knees_

_In the arms of an Angel Fly away from here_

_From this dark, cold hospital room and the endlessness that your fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie_

_You're in the arms of an Angel, may you find some comfort here._

When I looked up from the guitar I could see through my own tears how many nurses and bystanders had joined in with us all standing there with similar teary looks in their eyes.

"Bella, Alice?" we turned and in the door was Carlisle tears running down his face…

Note:

Any thoughts? If you have any or suggestions please let me know I can really use some guidance and love here!

If you totally hate me right now I am sorry but I just needed to get this in.

Love you all and thanks again for reading!


	31. Chapter 33

Happy Easter everyone and thank to all the reader and reviewers I LOVE YOU ALL!

I went to go and See water for Elephants and I just love Rob so much more after that!

If anyone has been to see it let me know what you think, and I am looking for baby names so if you have any suggestions please let me know!

Twilight belongs to SM and I just love it!

Chapter 33

"He made it" Carlisle breathed utterly exhausted and sagged to the floor.

"He made it?" I questioned looking over at Edward who seemed to be holding up really well.

"Yes love, he made it" Edward breathed and I turned and I was immediately engulfed by Alice. We cried and slung to each other for life, I was aware of more arms joining our hug but I was so relieved that everything seemed to fade away.

_Thank you so much God, I don't know why you spared Jasper's life but I cannot thank you enough….._

"Is he?" I heard Eugene the blood donor ask and we all turned to him.

"He made it!" Emmett said slapping the guy on the back in a caring gesture but it propelled him forward.

"Sorry" Emmett said embarrassed.

"Could I ….." the guy asked pointing his thumb to the exit.

"Yes go and share the new" Emmett beamed and the guy rushed off outside to tell the media and fans that Jasper was okay.

I heard the loud booming cheers and I smiled knowing how much my brother was loved.

Esme and Rose along with Edward had moved to Carlisle to help him up and the moment he was on his feet I sprinted the short distance to him and propelled myself into his arms.

"Thank you so much, thank you!" I said as I clung to his still form.

"I would give my life for one of my own" he said.

"Can we see him?" Alice asked hopeful.

"I am afraid they will only allow one visitor, he may be stable but his condition is still critical and they need to monitor him," Carlisle said looking at me.

"Well Alice if you see my brother you had better give him a big kiss from me and tell him I love him" I said turning to Alice and her whole face lit up.

"Really?" she questioned hesitantly.

"Go! You silly girl! You are his world and if anyone can get him to pull through it is you!" I smiled and hugged her.

Carlisle led her into the Intensive care unit.

"That was very nice of you" Edward said kissing me.

"If that was you in there, who would you want by your side Alice or me?" I questioned hoping he felt like I did.

"You" he smiled

"I was hoping you'd say that!" I smiled and I knew it was my first genuine smile for since this whole thing went down.

"He looks like a truck rode over him" Alice sobbed into her mother's arms.

"I know angel but he will get better okay?" Esme tried.

"So I think we all need to get some rest!" Carlisle suggested.

"But where?" I asked feeling an overwhelming urge to panic.

"We have a room set up. I have arranged for a big family bed!" Esme started explaining and we all just stared at her.

"We need each other, and I cannot bear not having you all with me right now!" she explained blushing.

"A family bed?" Emmett asked looking a little annoyed.

"Yes a bit comfy family bed for everyone!" Carlisle said sarcastically as we made our way out of the back of the hospital to a waiting car and I froze.

"Are you….did they…I don't think I can get in" I stammered.

"Don't worry love, its safe!" Edward promised as he took my hand and helped me into the car.

I cling to him all the way there and I didn't even know where there was. We were helped into the back entrance of some hotel and made it to our room without anyone knowing we were there, which was amazing seeing as I was hanging with some pretty famous people!

We entered the suite and by family bed Esme meant like full on big family bed in the centre of the lounge in front of a fireplace with soft pillows and comfy blankets. I wonder what one says to a hotel manager to get him to haul ass with some gigantic mattress and make a bed on the floor? I would never even think of phoning up a hotel and saying oh I know the suite has adjoining rooms but can we sleep in the lounge? No, no children all adults? What the fuck?

"No alone time?" I pouted and Edwards gave me a heart stopping smile.

"Okay troops!" Carlisle said as he stood in the centre of the suite.

"Shower, food, and sleep!" he smiled "In that order" he said and then he left for one of the rooms.

"Can we shower alone, or are we doing that as a family as well?" A very frustrated Emmett asked and the funny part was that he was actually waiting for a reply.

"Uhmmm I don't know about you Emmett but I don't particularly find the idea of seeing your parents naked so enthralling!" Rose smiled and sauntered off to the shower.

Alice got up wordlessly and moved to one of the rooms.

"Do you want some company Alice?" I asked but she shook her head and then disappeared into the room.

"Well that just leaves you and me?" I said to Edward ignoring Emmett.

He followed me into one of the rooms, when Alice came in.

"Sorry" she smiled and placed our bags on the floor and then grabbed hers, she eyed Jaspers luggage and left the room with just her own. I hadn't even seen the luggage and yet here it was these people had some mad organization skills!

"Edward, maybe you could take Jasper luggage to Alice?" I questioned

"Sure" he said and turned to leave the room.

I went into the bathroom after retrieving mine and Edwards shower bags and turned the spray on full hoping that it would help alleviate some of the tension in my shoulders.

I rubbed my belly as I got into the shower the feeling of movement inside of me took my breath away every single time! That something as amazing as this was happening to me was beyond believe.

I didn't hear Edward enter the bathroom but I felt his arms as he encircled my waist and pulled my tiny body against his bulky form.

"I missed you so much" he breathed into my hair.

"I miss you too!" I said as I turned and attached his lips.

"Bellaaaaa!" he all but groaned

"Yes Edward?" I said very innocently knowing full well what he was talking about.

"Love, you are emotionally unstable and traumatized the last thing you need is to be fucked in the shower!" he moaned

"I am not emotionally unstable I am emotionally cripple and the only thing I need right now is for you to make love to me in the shower so that I can feel whole again!" I sobbed

"Bella, love just please understand I want you more than anything but you just deserve so much more and with everything that has happened over the last 24 hours I just feel like you shouldn't be subjected to shower passion"

"The only thing I should not be subjected to right now is rejection"

"I am not rejecting you I am putting your needs ahead of my own!"

"Well Edward if that is in fact what you are doing why the hell am I standing here fucking frustrated!" I yelled

And then his lips were on mine his tongue teasing mine in a sensual tango, his hands ran over my body as he backed me up against the shower wall. He kissed a burning trail down my neck until his mouth reached one of my nipples and he sucked the already over sensitive bud into his mouth and nibbled softly with the front of his teeth and my whole back arched pushing my breasts into his mouth.

"Hmmm" he moaned as he moved to the other breast to repeat while his hand kept gently massaging my other breast.

As he pushed forward I could feel his erection pulsing against my stomach and my hand instinctively went to his hair the mass of copper just screamed to have my hands pulling at its roots!

His hand moved to my butt squeezing it and making my left leg warp around his waist.

His lips left my breast and I moaned at the loss of contact but he made his way up my neck to my mouth licking my lower lips softly before sucking into his mouth as he moved his knee to make me spread my legs.

He leaned forward and ran the tip of his shaft against my entrance and I had to bite down on his shoulder to keep me from shouting out. He was clearly in control and I was a whimpering mess as I tried to rock my hips and take him inside of me completely.

"Be good love!" he whispered into my ear as the water cascaded around us.

"Stop teasing me please!" I moaned

"I am not teasing" he said "I am savoring!" he said as he kissed me once again.

His kiss was just a distraction as he pushed himself inside of me fast and hard, he placed both of his hands on my butt and lifted me up so that I could warp my legs around his waist and feel him insider of me completely and utterly lost in the feel of him I moaned…

His started with low thrust but picked up pace as I arched my back in ecstasy…

I felt my release build up and I gave myself over to the feel of blinding ecstasy as I moaned Edwards name over and over…

"I love you…' Edward said breathlessly as he put me down but held me making sure my legs were ready to get back to work.

"I love you more than you will ever know" I smiled and placed a kiss on his shoulder where I bit down earlier.

"That's hot you know!" he smiled all mischievously

"Yeah? You like that?" I smirked as I got down to washing myself and my hair.

"How are you feeling?" I asked noticing for the first time how worn Edward looked.

"I am okay love!" he smiled as he slipped his sleeping pants on with a long face!

"I hate these" he moaned and I smiled

"Edward?" I said trying to get his attention while I sat on the bed brushing my hair.

"How are you really?" this question made him stop his grooming and look at me.

"I am strong because you need me and I need to be there for you, I want to break down into pieces, but I can't do that and be there for you. So don't stop needing me because I don't think I will survive" he said and I was taken aback with his blatant honesty.

He sat down next to me looking totally dejected.

"The thought of losing you, Fuck! I can't even begin to explain to you how that felt the fear and dread! I was thinking of a million ways of ending my life just so I can be in the afterlife with you!" he almost sobbed.

"Don't ever say that! If you died would you want me to end my life?" I asked hurt

"NO!" he yelled pained

"Then why the fuck would you do that? Don't ever talk like that again!" I said as I got into his lap and snuggled.

"I am so sorry for all of this…." I started but he cut me off. "Don't even start that shit again" he moaned

"I just can't move forward with my life knowing Jacob will always be an imminent threat! There is no normal life for me with him around!" I tried reasoning.

"Just trust me when I say he wont be a threat for much longer" he pleaded

"What…what the hell is that supposed to mean?" I said startled

"Are you…do you mean…you are going to kill him?" I asked in nothing more than a whisper.

"Bella I promise to do nothing irresponsible, but I cannot confirm or deny any responsibility of events that may or may not transpire." He said trying to throw me off!

"You are way too pretty for prison Edward!" I tried joking but the fact was he needed to make very calculated decisions regarding his next move because if not prison is exactly where he is going to end up.

"It won't come to that love, I promise" Edward said soothingly.

A delicious aroma filled the air and I swear it was like someone had bottled the smell and stuck it right under my nose! This of course set the twins in motion for a kicking frenzy.

"Feel" I said taking Edwards hand and placing it on my tummy as the twins kicked up a storm against his palm.

"Amazing" he said teary eyed.

"They are hungry!" I laughed.

"Well come on then lets feed you guys!"

We entered the lounge and found a vast array of food, delicious rice, veggies, pasta, and chicken! Edward definitely got his tendency to over cater from his mother.

Everyone had heaped plates of food and Emmett had a tray! Just kidding but fuck how much can one person really eat?

"Hi!" I smiled as I walked over to the chicken!

"Hi Baby Whit! Did you have fun?" Emmett said wagging his eyebrows at me.

"What?" I said trying to cover up my embarrassment!

"These walls are so fucking thin; I could hear your sloppy kisses! I mean I hope they were sloppy kisses" Emmett laughed

I didn't know what to say so I just ducked my head into Edward's chest.

"Emmett seriously I could hear you begging Rose to give it up, but I didn't come out here and make a big show of you compromising on a hand job, did I?" Edward said coming to my rescue.

Emmett's whole face turned pink as he looked from Rose to Edward, but seeing the look on Rose's face stopped him dead from saying anything else.

I dished some food and took a seat next to Rose "Are you okay?" I asked knowing that this was not normal Rose behavior.

"No" is all she said before casting a nervous glance at everyone and finishing her food.

I gathered that she wasn't up to taking with a major audience.

"He wanted to marry me the moment we got here." Alice said very solemnly to no one in particular.

"But I wanted to find the perfect dress and shoes!" she said as another wave of sobs shook through her body.

"Well, then I suggest you make an early start to your morning and find the perfect dress and shoes, you have been given a second chance so don't waste it!" I smiled at her hoping for her to see the light.

"What is happening to your next game?" Carlisle asked Edward and Emmett said up clearly out of the loop and also looking for some answers.

"The Bulldogs have agreed to move it on for 3 days but that is the best they can do for now, so we play in just under a week" Edward explained.

I was like the fire in him had died, he looked beat! I wish there was something I could do to make him shine again.

His blackberry chirped and he was off taking a call while we got all the dishes back on the tray.

I picked a spot for me and Edward while he was still very furiously delegating some work to his second in command and before I knew it my eyes had drifted shut and I gave myself over to glorious sleep.

I woke up and it was still dark but I heard a weeping noise that I couldn't ignore and I looked around the lounge only lit by a faint light from one of the rooms, I fully expected it to be Alice but as I shifted to move I saw her in between Esme and Carlisle sleeping like a baby. I struggled to get out of Edward's embrace to move but finally I succeeded without waking him and walked attentively over to the door and there on the floor curled into a little ball was Rose sobbing her heart out.

"Rose" I said sitting down next to her and wrapping my arms around her.

"What is wrong?" I asked hoping that I would be able to help with whatever was happening to her.

"Something is wrong with my baby" she said cringing in pain.

"What?" I almost yelled

"I don't know but I have been spotting and I just started cramping" she said crying.

"Okay you sit right here and don't move!" I moaned as I left the room and I knew Carlisle was our only option but I felt like shit for waking him up and having him tend to Rose when he was beyond exhausted.

I crouched down and gently placed my hand on his shoulder, he stirred but didn't wake.

"Carlisle" I whispered and his eyes snapped open.

"Bella?" he croaked sitting up straight in panic.

"Shhhh" I motioned with my fingers.

"I am so sorry to wake you but Rose needs you" I said trying to keep the panic out of my voice.

"Okay, my bag is in our room could you get it for me?" he asked as I moved to his room and he moved to Rose.

I grabbed his bag and just about ran to Rose and Carlisle my babies sensing my panic started banging on my inner walls for me to calm down.

"Its okay babies" I said running my hand over my belly which had grown a fucken lot since I last looked at it!

When I got into the room Carlisle was trying to coax Rose to lie down but she stayed scrunched into a little ball crying.

"Sweetheart I cannot help you if you don't relax and lay down okay?" he pleaded.

He pushed his hand under her and scooped her up in one swift motion gently placing her on the bed. Man for a dad he sure was hot! Did I just say that? YEAH I did he was an amazingly attentive father, and person and an even better doctor.

"Relax" he soothed as he finally got her to lie down.

He started examining her abdomen by gently pressing on it but each time he did she would yelp in pain. I was starting to worry.

"Bella, we have a guard outside our door, I need you to go to him and tell him I need to go to the hospital now, and he needs to arrange, he has 5 minutes" Carlisle said as continued to check on Rose.

"Oh, and then wake up Emmett" Carlisle said as reached the door.

"NO!" Rose yelled starling both me and Carlisle.

"Uhhmm just you and Bella please?" she asked flustered.

"Okay whatever you need, Bella you will need to at least write a note or something" Carlisle said.

I rushed to the door and when I opened it I was amazed by the amount of guards waiting outside the room.

"Hi!" I said all startled

"Good Morning Mrs. Cullen" one of the guys said looking at his watch to confirm that it was in fact morning.

"Hi, Carlisle needs to get Rose to the hospital; he said you have five minutes to arrange that, is it okay?" I asked but they were already flying into action before I finished and I moved to find something to wear when I heard a blood curling scream from Rose….

Everyone in the lounge woke as I ran past them to the room to find Rose white as a sheet and trembling.

"Rosie?" Emmett said almost breaking into a sob to see her so flustered

"We need to get her to hospital now, if I don't stop her labor now, she is going to lose this baby!" Carlisle commanded and Esme ran out of the room to return with a pair of shoes and a jacket for Carlisle as well as Emmett. And then they were gone.

I stood with Edward as we watched them leave and I felt my heart break as I saw Rose clinging to Emmett in pain, and in that moment I think I managed to see the most startling display of love ever, he was looking at Rose with so much adoration and pain that it left me breathless, he wouldn't even breath unless she drew breath first. Love was one of God's most amazing abilities he bestowed on us.

"I suppose we should dress and follow them out" Esme said as she made a line for the room, Edward and me did the same but Alice was still dead to the world in her sleep.

"I think my dad may have given her a little bit too much sleeping tablets" Edward said as he saw me looking at Alice. "I'll leave her a note" he finished and I moved on to dress.

Just to think a week ago I was living the perfect life with no problems or cares and here today my brother is fighting for his life while my arch enemy is stalking me, my husband is plotting the death of said enemy and my best friend is in hospital in hopes of saving her baby? How is this possible? Am I doomed to a live of torment? While good will ever follow?

We entered the lobby and we were literally surrounded by security as we made our way out and towards the hospital, the press seemed to have never left there and saw us entering which was sure to cause quite a stir in the news.

"We are looking for Carlisle Cullen?" Edward said the ER nurse standing at the desk almost drooling on the file in her hand.

"He is with a patient in room 714" she finished and pointed down the hall, I was so tired I had to force my feet to co-operate.

When we found the room we were unsure if we were able to go in or not? So Esme knocked and Emmett opened the door looking totally beaten down.

He stepped back and we entered the room. Rose looked much better and more relaxed even though she had a bazillion machines hooked up to her.

"We were in time" she smiled and we all blew out breaths of relief!

I rushed over and took her hand in mine while Edward moved to Console his stressed out brother.

"Where is Carlisle Dear?" Esme asked as she sat down next to Rose on the other side of the bed and started rubbing her tummy.

"He left to check on Jasper" Rose proclaimed.

I could literally just lay my head down right now and go to sleep if that wouldn't have made me a totally insensitive bitch.

So Rose was going to be okay? At least things were in the process of improving.

"Good Day Family!" Carlisle said as he walked into the room looking fresh as a daisy in his slippers and doctors' coat. But he was carrying coffeeeee! I mean no decaf shit actual Brazilian brew coffee; the genuine goods and the smell alone made me sit up and take note.

"In light of everything I think you deserved the good shit!" Carlisle smiled as he handed me a cup of steaming heavenly actual coffee!

Everyone else helped themselves to some too but all I could think of was that I was going to have coffee!

"Dad should she…." Edward started to ask but he was cut off.

"When I was pregnant there was none of this don't do this and do this crap there was just making the baby and delivering the baby" Esme said.

"Okay then" Edward said smiling at me as I took my first sip of liquid heaven!

"Hmmmm" I moaned as I licked some of the frothy goodness from my lips.

I could sense all eyes on me but I wasn't interested in being shy right now, I was having coffee and I was dead on my feet so each to his fucken own, Oh and that was my first curse for the day. I figured I should try and cut down before the babies come because I would seriously shit myself if my babies first words were fuck!

"Bella, would you like to go and see Jasper?" Carlisle asked

"Fuck yeah!" I said before I could stop.

"Sorry, yes please" I corrected and Edward snickered.

"he is in a medically induced come right now, but his attending doctor has already started lifting his meds so he could wake up at any time, but the human body has a way of closing itself off and allowing it to heal, so it could take up to a week" Carlisle explained and I grabbed Edward's hand for support.

We entered a room that was cut off from the actual intensive care unit but still part of it.

"The VIP room" Carlisle explained as he moved so me and Edward could sterilize our hands and enter the room after him.

There was Jasper all broken and peacefully asleep amides the chaos that has happened. He looked all puffy and wrong but still at peace with the world and himself. My rock was shattered into several pieces but he was hanging on.

"Hey Jasper" I said as I took his hand and sat down next to him.

"I was so worried about you!" I laughed through my tears.

"I wanted to be strong, Edward helps but I need you Jazz, I don't know what I would do without you" I cried.

"Bella, don't stop talking" Carlisle said as he looked at little printouts from a machine so I nodded my head and continued.

"Remember that time when I just started school and mom had to work, it took you almost an hour to get my hair into something that looked brushed, you even made me lunch" I laughed

"Then you walked me to school and all the other little girls had their hair done all perfect and mine looked like shit even thought you tried really hard!"

"I will never forget when you told me that no matter how nice their hair looks their beauty still pales in significance to mine!" I cried

"You have always been there for me Jasper, you had to grow up so much faster and be my parent as well as my brother and I hope that you know I cherish every piece of my life that you played a role in, you are the reason I have succeeded and accomplished you never ever gave up on me." I said as I squeezed his hand.

"I just love you so much and I want you to be okay for Alice and the baby, she needs you Jasper she really does, she is a broken woman without you, the light has left her eyes" I explained and I watched as Esme entered the room all teary eyed but stayed back.

"He is responding to your voice" Carlisle explained and I felt relief wash over me at the glorious news.

"Bella?" I heard Edward say after I had just been sitting there holding onto my brothers hand for what felt like hours.

"You need to get some rest" Edward said as he helped me up from the chair but it felt like I was already asleep.

So I stumbled into his arms and allowed my head to rest against his chest as he cradled me to him.

"I don't want to leave in case they need me please" I pleaded with my last bit of power.

"Shhh" he soothed and I let my eyes roll back into slumber.

I could hear voices come and go as I drifted in an out of sleep.

"Can I get you anything while I am down there?" I heard Esme ask and I was very confused as the where exactly she was and where she was going.

"Hi!" I said as I opened my eyes and saw we were in the private waiting from the day before and I was nestling into Edward's arms.

"Hi" he smiled as he allowed me to get up and stretch.

"You really stayed?" I asked amazed at how fucking awesome he was.

"You asked me too" he smiled as if it was reason enough.

"How long did I sleep?" I asked as I saw him stretch his arms like I was doing.

"FIVE HOURS! Why didn't you wake me up, I am so sorry Edward" I said realizing his arms must be exhausted.

"Please you're light as a feather, although if you would excuse me I really need to use the facilities" he said as he stepped past me and rushed off to the bathroom.

"Emmett has been driving his crazy with water for the last 2 hours! I had to forcibly remove him from here" Esme laughed

"I wish he would have woken me up!" I said apologetically.

"He slept most of the time too so don't be to hard on yourself, besides you needed the rest." She smiled her motherly smile that made the world seem like a good place.

"I am going to run down and bring us back some food" she said and then she was gone.

I picked up my bag and headed to the bathroom my shadow body guard following close behind.

I tried to fix up my hair and do something to my face that made the dark circle disappear then I brushed my teeth with my travelling toothbrush and applied some make up. All in all I still looked like shit just not the kind with flies around it more like the fresh just pooped kind.


	32. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Jasper is awake!" a very excited Alice yelled through the private waiting room just as I stepped out of the bathroom and I ran to her as fast as my legs would allow me to go.

"He is?" I asked almost like I was expecting her to say "PSYCH! Got you!" but she didn't she just smiled and took my hand.

"He is asking for you" she said and stepped to the side so I could enter the ICU unit and go and see my brother.

I walked in and I froze in the doorway trying to compose my facial expression so as to not alarm him, but he heard my movement and tried to move his head which caused him some discomfort.

"Bella?"

"Jasper" I almost sobbed as I ran to his side so he could see me.

He reached his hand out and took my hand in his which was ice cold and the tears ran down my cheek, as I looked into the bleu depth of my brothers eyes and saw his unconditional love for me shining through.

"I love you" he whispered and I leaned forward to place a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too Jazz so very, very much!"

"Then don't cry Tinkerbelle!" he pleaded

"I was so scared, I thought I was going to lose you and I don't know how I would survive without you! You are my rock!"

"I know what you mean! I don't know how I would survive without you either!" he smiled

"How are the little ones" he asked

"They are fine, kicking up a storm, but they are strong and healthy and apparently they have inherited their father's inapt gene to being fucking enormous!" I laughed

"HEY I take offense to that" I heard Edward say in the doorway.

"Edward!" Jasper said smiling

"Hey man, how are you holding up?"

"Well, it could be better but I am alive and living for the moment" Jasper smiled.

"Hang in there man, we are all waiting to live those moments with you" Edward smiled then kissed me on the head before he left the room.

"I am so proud of the person you are, and of what you have achieved, I love you so much Tinkerbelle, and I hated the fact that I almost died not telling you how proud I am of you" Jasper said and I was caught completely off guard.

"Jasper…I….there…fuck why is this so hard!" I moaned at my own inability to just clear the air.

"Just calm down okay?"

"I just wanted to say I am sorry for putting your life in danger to start off with, and I am so thankful that you are okay but I just feel like I need to be more and do more. I have walked around blaming myself for what happened with Jacob Black and trying to hide from the shame of it, but in reality I should have just processed it and called my brother to come and help" I cried

"I knew it I just fucking knew it!" jasper said cursing which startled me the man hated to cuss.

"I hate that you always blame yourself for what happens you aren't God so stop pretending that you can somehow just shelf the blame, it was God's will so let it rest. You aren't the all mighty Bella that can go around causing death and destruction, you need to relax and have a little more faith!" Jasper all but yelled.

"Sorr….."

"Don't even try and apologize to me Bella or I am getting out of this bed and I will kick your ass!" he laughed.

"That sounds so good!" I laughed

"I want to marry Alice" he stated

"Then do it, right here right now!"

"Help me?" he asked and I nodded knowing I was starting to pay back for the lifetime of gratitude I owe my brother and although this was just a drop in the ocean, it was my drop and I was doing this for him.

"It shouldn't be too difficult she is already dress shopping" I smiled as I got up to leave the room.

"I want to surprise her" he said as I kissed him and made a hasty exit to find Edward and Esme.

They were all seated in the waiting area Rose included waiting….

"Hi" I said as they all looked up at me.

"Hi love!" Edward smiled and I walked over to sit in his lap while Alice returned to her beloved husband to be.

"How is Jasper doing?" Emmett asked

"He is doing so good, you cannot even imagine. And you and Rose?" I asked

"Rose is good the contractions have stopped and they are confidant that she is okay. She just needs to take things easy" he smiled rubbing Rose's hand.

"Jasper wants to Marry Alice"

"We know"

"I know you know Emmett, but what I mean is he want to marry her now" I laughed

"What?" Esme asked bewildered

"He asked me to help him plan it, I suppose he doesn't want to waste another minute" I smiled reassuringly.

"That is fantastic; we have so much to do, you up for it Bella?" Esme asked

"Fuck Yeah…..sorry I mean yes" I laughed

"What about me?" Rose pouted.

"Well you are welcome to come, if you are willing to stay put in that wheelchair for it?" Esme scolded.

"Okay I will stay in the wheelchair but Emmett has to push me around" Rose stated firmly.

"Let's go and tell Carlisle so he can make the arrangements with the hospital and then we can head out." Esme said already in wedding planner mode.

"Are you sure you are up to this?" Edward the ever over concerned husband.

"Yes, beside I owe Jasper" I smiled as I slipped my hand into the warmth of his and we headed outside to our waiting vehicle leaving Esme to win over Carlisle.

After a long struggle (Rose) and I load of bitching (Emmett) we were finally settled into the vehicle even thought Rose and Emmett makes me wish I could get out and lie down in front of the car so I can ride over me repeatedly!

"Rose I really think you should go back to the hotel and just rest!" Emmett scolded

"Emmett I really think you should take your opinion and shove it up your ass!"

"Would you two shut the fuck up please, fuck you are driving me insane with your constant fighting! Which just so by the way isn't very soothing or relaxing as Rose would need so Emmett please just let her be!" I yelled trying to keep calm but seriously not succeeding.

"I just don't want to see her like she was last night!" he fucken pouted.

"Stop pouting you little pansy and suck it up!" I laughed

"So where to first?" a very excited Esme asked.

"Dress, shoes, flowers, minister, photographer…." I started rambling the order in which good would need to get done.

"Okay angel we get the idea" Edward laughed

The day was fucken beyond exhausting! I mean Esme wanted this day for her little girl to be as perfect as it could get under the hazardous circumstances.

And by that I meant she was not letting the fact that this was going to be a small hospital wedding deter her, she was adding all the trimmings and even invited the whole hockey team and staff.

"I don't think my feet can move anymore" I moaned into Edwards's ear.

"That is a pity love"

"Why?"

"I was hoping you would have saved some of your energy for me"

"LET'S GO!" I all but shouted making him laugh!

We did manage to find a small events planner that just saw dollar signs the moment he spotted the Cullen Clan and he was taking over most of the manual labor!

We headed back to the hospital as the mall was getting too crowded with paparazzi and Edward was getting paranoid.

"This way" Edward smiled once everyone was heading off toward the chapel.

"Edward what are you doing?" I questioned hoping his answer was going to be that he was about to take me back to the hotel and make mad passionate love to me.

"Here" he said and opened Carlisle temporary office door for me.

Once inside I barely had time to register anything before I was pushed up against the door and his hand were all over my body.

I wanted to pull him closer but my protruding tummy wouldn't allow it, so I used my hands to explore the contours of his magnificent body.

"I love you so much" he breathed and then crashed his lips down on mine, his hand were flicking my very sensitive nipples making me so wet I thought my babies would come sliding out.

His hand snaked down and I had to catch my breath not wanting to come across to horny but fuck if I didn't yearn to have him pounding away inside of me.

"I want you so bad" I said with my last ounce of resolve.

Without further acknowledgement he had my pants around my ankles and was throwing my leg over his shoulder as his tongue made contact with my heated core, my legs were feeling wobbly as I felt one of his fingers enter me his tongue lapping away at my clit.

"FUCK YES" I yelled

"Let go babe" he said as felt the tension dissolve and my body began to shake as an orgasm rocked through me.

He picked me up and put my ass on the edge of the small desk and then he pulled my shirt over my head his eyes roaming over my breast now swollen,

"You are so beautiful" he breathed as he ran the head of his cock over my clit salivating it in my juice.

"Edward" I moaned as I felt him stick just the head of his throbbing cock into me.

"Yes love" he breathed as he continued the torture

"Please…"

"Please what?"

"Fuck me now!" I moaned as I grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head not even caring to undo buttons.

"No problem love" he smiled as he slipped his cock into me and started pounding away as if his life depended on it.

"Shit!" I screamed as he pinched my clit

"Cum for me love" he breathed as beads of sweat were forming on his forehead

"Cum all over my cock love" he said and I let go allowing my orgasm to take over my hips bucking in the sheer glorious feel of him.

He followed not long after and we both struggled to catch our breath after the raw sex we had both enjoyed so much.

"Pretty vocal there Mrs. Cullen" he said smiling smugly as he tossed me my clothing.

"Wha….fuck Edward!" I said dying of mortification "Why the hell didn't you remind me to keep it down?"

"I was enjoying you way to much" he laughed

I made him open the door and look down the passage to see if anyone was standing about before I walked out. He looked outside laughed and took my hand to lead me out and when he did I caught my notice that a lot of the nurses were smiling very sexily to Edward which meant they all heard what had happened.

"You're an ass!" I said as I ducked my head in the crook of his arm trying to hide myself.

"Yeah I just wanted them all to know how I can make my woman scream" he bragged

"I am so getting you back for this!" I moaned and moved ahead of him into the wing housing my brother.

"Hi Tinkerbelle" a very cheerful Jasper smiled once I was in the room.

"Hi" I said as I kissed him. He was looking between me and Edward with narrowed eyes.

"You guys had sex here in the hospital?" he asked

"No…."I said trying to sound convincing but the smug look on Edwards face gave it all away.

"Bro, so not cool" Jasper said looking at Edward.

"I was out all day planning you wedding to my sister and I had a craving for my wife" he smiled

"I am not a fucking meal!"

"Well then why do I recall getting my fill of eating you?" he laughed

"SHUT UP!" I moaned and stalked out of the room leaving a laughing Edward and Jasper behind.

The florist was delivering some flowers for the chapel and Esme was delegating like a pro.

"I am sorry for embarrassing you" Edward whispered in my ear.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Emmett asked when he spotted us at the back of the church.

"Oh good your back" Carlisle smiled before we even got to answer Edward.

"If you will excuse us" Carlisle said grabbing Esme and dragging her past us.

"Now where are you tow going?" a very confused Emmett moaned

"To my office, now that it is vacant" he smiled shooting a pointed glance at me and Edward.

Christ this family….now even Carlisle knew, and that was so embarrassing.

"Your father knows?" I asked looking at Edward

"Where do you think I got the keys from" he smiled

"What is going on? Did you two get it on in dad's office?" Emmett asked

Edward just smiled and I hid my head.

"Fuck this!" he moaned and stalked off….

Sexual tension was a bitch…


	33. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE !REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK**

Chapter 35

Jasper was married and Edward and Emmett were heading off to their first game which had been postponed due to Jasper's accident, to make matters worse their practice session were grueling and Edward came home barely making it into bed before he fell asleep.

Alice was elated that we had all planned her wedding and refused to allow talks of having it re-done when Jasper was better. It was perfect and coming from a perfectionist I think she may have lowered her standards like a hundred percent.

Me well my belly is expanding my the second, I mean seriously I was now in full fledged maternity wear, so bad that I was fitting into one of Edwards actual hockey shirts and it didn't look like a fucking dress.

But that was all the good part, the bad part you asked? Rose still refused to give it up to Emmett scared of hurting the baby to spite what ever Carlisle tried to convince her so we had two very highly strung extremely horny bitchy people to deal with.

Okay now on to the part where the media is crucifying me! No you heard right the fans are furious with me for meddling into Mr. Perfect aka Edwards life and disrupting their chances of getting to the Stanley Cup. I mean they are still in the running they have their first game coming up and the fans already feel like they have lost! Talk about getting sold short.

Carlisle has appointed himself our savior in a white coat and makes it his life mission to see to all his grandkids hourly! I mean last night I was cuddled up to Edward and woke up to Carlisle listening to the babies' hearts? Would that shit freak you out? Well it kind off made me horny, if you had a DILF for a father in law you would know what I mean….

"I am going to miss you" I moaned as Edward left just after 4am to head to the stadium for a meeting and warm up session before this afternoons game.

"And you know I am going to miss you love" He said kissing me on the head. "Now, go back to sleep." He said switching off the light and leaving the room.

But as luck would have it we were gearing up for one of the biggest storms and I was unable to sleep without Edward because I have this massively bulging stomach and I apparently needed a sleeping pillow but Edward refused saying he cannot see the point in having it seeing as I was not allowed out of his sight for long enough to need it. Jip the man had lost it and was refusing to complete his tour without me no matter what so I was told to put the new shop in the capable hands of planners and just confer telephonically.

Thunder struck and I hightailed out of our bed in search of help. But Rose was asleep and she had a sleeping pal her husband gave in and got her one and Alice was at the hospital with Jasper so I snuck into the last room available as thunder rumbled outside.

I creaked open the door, hoping they were not getting some morning action and I was effectively sock blocking Carlisle…

They were both in a deep slumber Esme laying on her tummy and Carlisle on his back, there was a gap between the two of them but I wasn't sure how I could maneuver myself in between the two of them without waking either of them? I considered going back to our room but the pelting rain made up my mind for me and I crawled onto the bed and slipped under the covers…

"Bella?" I heard Carlisle say still fast asleep "are you okay?" he asked sitting up.

"Yes, just scared and tired" I yawed as I made myself more comfortable I could hear Esme chuckle beside me as Carlisle laid back down.

The thing is just then my legs decide to get restless and I start tossing like a dog trying to find the comfy spot on a blanket…

Luckily Carlisle has a similar build to Edward and I turn on my side and snuggle into him.

Esme had in turn turned around and was rubbing my lower back; this woman was a fucking saint.

"I know that backache is a nightmare" she whispered as I fell into a comfortable sleep on my father in laws chest? Freaking you out? Yeah me too but I am tired to give a flying fuck right now.

The rain was still pelting down but the room seemed alive somehow I was still cuddling with my father in law and his arm was now around me and somehow I felt constricted for movement.

"Should I be worried?" I heard a laughing Edward ask and Carlisle stir next to me.

"Hi" Carlisle rasped out as I tried to open my eyes to the new day.

"Hi" Edward said laughing.

"Hey baby!" I chirped feeling well rested and warm.

He was standing there with his arms folded looking all godlike and sexy! I swear I groaned with delight at the mere sight of him…

I tried to sit up but Esme was pushed up right against me and when I finally got into position I saw that Rose had joined us and was spooned by Esme…

I wasn't the only pansy and that was good to know.

I crawled to the edge of the bed into the waiting arms of my fuckstastic husband.

"I missed you" he said as he kissed my lips.

"You're just jealous that she was feeling me up in her sleep" Carlisle said and I went red from head to toe.

"I didn't!" I yelled "did I?"

His only response was to laugh!

"Don't worry love I know you cannot mistake my wrinkly old dad for me"

"No seriously Carlisle did I feel you up?"

"Nah you just cuddled and kept telling me you love me!"

"She probably thought I was holding her" Edward defended

"Keep telling yourself that slugger" He laughed

"EMMETT!" Rose yelled as he scooped her into his arms and out of Esme embrace.

"Rose please I am fucking lacking in my game and I feel like I am going to die from sexual frustration!" Emmett said not even caring that he was in a room with his parents.

"I am not sleeping with you!" Rose yelled

"Well then I think it is time I shut you up" Emmett said smirking

"Don't tell me to shut up!" she screamed

"Oh babe you misunderstood me I just meant I was going to stick something in your mouth to keep the noise from coming out of it!" He said as he carried her away.

"EMMETT!" Carlisle warned

"I am not listening to any advice you want to share to put a sock in it!" Emmett yelled back at Carlisle.

"I think I should go and change" I managed to say without laughing.

"Now that sounds like a good idea" Edwards said as he carried me to our room.

"He put me down on the bed and crawled up my body.

"WAIT!" I yelled much louder than I intended…

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I just need to freshen up first?"

"Oh" he said as he allowed me to run to the bathroom and fix my hair and brush my teeth and you know go the bathroom and clean up nice for him.

I took my time wanting to look good but when I came out he was laying on the bed hands behind his head fast a fucking sleep! Jip you heard me asleep!

"I didn't want to wake him so I left the room and I could hear god-awful sounds coming from Rose and Emmett so I took it upon myself to order breakfast once I was done I dressed in my Cullen Hockey shirt and *whisper* maternity pants shhhhh….Hey don't judge I am carrying fucking gigantic Shrek-like twins in my tummy!

I ordered enough food for an army and as luck with have it the smell pulled Rose out from hiding and Emmett followed suit looking totally relaxed and blissed out. So did Rose? Well, well the little lady finally spread it for Emmett…eeeww.

"Thanks Baby Whit!" Emmett moaned in appreciation as he started shoveling food down his throat without chewing.

"You should really stop calling my wife by her maiden name; I take serious offence to that!" I heard a very tired Edward say as he walked up to me.

"Hey baby" he said kissing me and I could see his exhaustion and the internal battle he had going because he fell asleep!

"I have always called Bella Baby Whit? How can you just expect me to come up with another name just like that?" Emmett asked snapping his fingers.

"I am so sorry love" he said as he took my hand.

"Edward, I love you and I will always love you no matter what. You are an amazing husband and even more amazing lover. You have nothing to apologize for" I said kissing him.

"Good Morning all!" Esme and Carlisle sang, oh fuck they had sex! Everyone was glowing!

"Hi!" We all sang.

Carlisle moved to switch on the television, but Edward halted his actions "Dad, not now please"

"Why, is there more crap about me?" I asked and he just smiled and kissed my hand.

"You guys had better fucking win today! I am tired of this shit!" I moaned as I left the table.

Who did the fucking media think they were? I wasn't going to tell Edward this but I was scared to got to the game today cause if they lost and the fans go crazy I don't want to be at the centre of all that! I mean that could turn into a riot and seeing as I was being blamed for it all the chances of them doing some damage to me wasn't as slim as I hoped.

"Tinkerbelle you have nothing to worry about we are all motivated and Edward here is in the best shape he has been in, in years! Even coach couldn't get enough of him at practice this morning" Emmett piped in.

"Is that true?" I turned to Edward and he pulled me onto his lap. "Yes I want to make my babies proud of their daddy!" he said rubbing my tummy.

"Awwww aren't you all just too cute!" Alice sang from the door and she was glowing as well so I was sure the doctors sent her home after she broke Jasper penis and they have to not put some type of guard on his penis till it fixed itself?

This internal monologue had me in a fit of giggles which cause everyone to look at Edward like he was fondling me under the table or something.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked

"Yes just my head is a scary place sometimes"

The boys had to leave to the stadium and we all just lounged around, Alice was going to the stadium on the coaches request so that the fans could see her looking happy and not freak out about Jasper so we were going as one big happy family and we had some heavy security around us just in case.

They hotel front was a media frenzy and I had to literally cling to my bodyguard to make it into the car, and I was getting more nervous by the second.

The stadium was ablaze with fans and their jerseys with Edwards name at the back, and it was wow amazing to feel the vibe, I just hope their good spirits was going to keep.

We had timed our arrival to be just in time for the game to begin to kind of avoid any fans tossing their beer on me or some shit like that.

I know I sound repetitive but I was really freaking out which made me feel bad because it was like I was doubting in Edwards abilities to pull this off with all the grace and glory only he was capable of, he was amazing and I had to have more faith in him.

"Are you going to be okay?" Esme asked squeezing my hand and I offered her my brave Bella face, well I hope it was the brave face and not the constipated look.

But my worries were put on hold as the crowd erupted into applause as our guys skated onto the ice looking magnificent in all their gear and focused on the game.

But to my utter surprised they were joined by their opponent in the centre of the ice and they all took a minute to watch some clips of Jasper and when the "We wish you a speedy recovery" came on the screen the crowd went nuts and Alice cried.

Edward turned to me and winked his I want to fuck you into oblivion wink at me and I giggled like a fucking teenager…I cannot believe you Bella you fucken giggled? What the hell is he supposed to do with that?

"FOCUS" I scolded myself and Carlisle giggled at my side, my internal monologue was new spewing out of my mouth without my permission.

"Sorry!" I said as I focused on the game.

The game was tough going I mean grueling, the guys were all on the defense and could not score, each time Edward would break they were on him like fucking white on rice!

"He can't get through! They are on him like fucking pink on pussy!" I yelled exasperated.

"Shit was that out loud?" I asked blushing as everyone around me was laughing.

"I meant white on rice!"

"He has to get through sooner or later their defense will tire soon, and Edward can do this the whole fucking day!" Carlisle boomed.

"I really hope so this crowd is starting to get rowdy!"

"Hang in there Tinkerbelle!" he laughed and before his words were cold Edward broke away skating his heart out and scored a magnificent goal…. I mean he was fantastic and if I could I would be on the ice fucking his brains out!

He turned a pointed at me blowing as kiss and …cue the blush! And then there I was on the big overhead screen! What was this peoples problem I mean could they not leave me the hell alone?

Edward was looking at the big screen and threw his hands over his heart before skating off…

Wow so now this shit was on…I mean the Toronto Cowboys were furious and for a chance at the Stanley Cup so this was menacing and grueling. Each pass was almost intercepted and each moved blocked defense was killing our guys and Emmett was all over but now where when he was needed. Without Jasper Edward wasn't as free to move and chase….

Halftime buzzer went and we were still ahead with our goal. The skanky cheerleaders came on doing their 'we need to get fucked' routine of grinding their hips and slaking their bony asses….

"Mrs. Cullen!" someone shouted and when I turned around a guy was holding a microphone of the side and leaning down towards me, the security guards could really do anything because technically the reported wasn't in my face or space.

"What do have to say about the first half?"

"I am proud of the team they did well" I said focusing my attention back on the empty

Ice.

"And what do you have to say about the fans hating you?" he laughed and I literally did a double take.

"Don't answer Bella" Carlisle hissed.

"No its okay!" I smiled and turned to the man.

"I would like to apologize and say that I love Edward with all my heart and that I am proud of him" I smiled then got out of my seat.

"Do you really think that makes a difference to the mayhem you seem to draw like a fly to Edward?" he yelled after me.

"What do you have to say about the major benefactor that has withdrawn from Cullen Enterprises because of you involvement with Mr. Cullen?" he said following me against the side panels.

I mean I didn't know Edward's company was lagging because of me? Was I that much of a risk?

"Mam?" the guard asked as the reported kept throwing questions at me.

"Yes please" I said as I stepped to the side to allow him to reach the reported and tell him to back off.

"Mrs. Cullen should learn to handle the public seeing as her husband is constantly in the media and her whole life is going to be laid bare." The reporter laughed and headed off.

"Thanks" I smiled and walked off to the bathroom but true to his word the guards are moving crowds to make way for me.

"Are you heading to the bathroom?" they asked but thing were pretty calm we were on the celebrity wing of things so it wasn't too bad.

"Yes" I said blushing and the guard actually followed me in and actually stood outside the door, so you tell me how in the hell was I suppose to go with the guard standing guard right outside the cubicle? 

"Can you give me a minute?" I asked feeling hurt and in desperate need to pee.

"No can do Mam" he said and that was the end of my need to pee.

I stomped out of the bathroom and made my way back to our seats and the game had already begun. I wanted to crawl into bed and cry until my body was drained of any water. I was devastated to say the least….Now I understand why Edward didn't want Carlisle to switch on the television today.

How can I be so influential in the destruction of so many live, when all I want to do is show this wonderful new family how much I love and appreciate them?

How was I going to restore the balance? I was so busy trying to hide my pain and frustration and trying really hard not to break down into a million pieces while surrounded by the press that I hardly had time to notice that Edward has scored again.

He was happy, the crowd was happy and the twins were ecstatic because my bladder was full and they were jumping on it like it was a trampoline…

I smiled and tried to absorb the vibe and be happy but I was sure that I was failing miserably.

We won the game 2 – 0 and the crowd was loving it….I went with our entourage to head to the locker room, forgoing the press conference thinking that if I wasn't there they might just focus on Edward and the team rather than how disastrous his wife was for his wife.

And on the upside I wasn't able to hear if they did in fact steer the questioning into my direction.

We waited for ever for them to come out of their change room and I was busting at the seams, I mean I even wanted to cry in the hopes that my body would see that as some form of fluid release! I needed to pee and I was a fucking grown woman, married and expecting twins and yet I was incapable of peeing for the fear of someone hearing it?

So, just as I was about to suck it up my knight in shining armor came out looking so magnificent and happy I mean he was on cloud nine.

I ran to him bumping a few people I might add and jumped into his arms while I put kissed all over his face, he tried to shove his bag to the floor but I wasn't letting go of him thus he was now carrying his hockey bag and me while I physically attacked his face with my lips.

Being the world most fantastic husband he took it all in his stride tossed his bag to the side and pulled my mouth to his kissing me with so much passion that I felt like I was going to spontaneously combust.

"I love you so much and I am so proud of you I need to pee" I rambled off making him laugh out loud.

"I love you too" he laughed, then grabbed my hand and led me to the closest bathroom.

"Thank you!" I shouted and moved into the bathroom and made haste to do my business.

I was so thankful in that moment I didn't even register that Edward was right outside the door.

So when I walked out and there he was my Mr. Fantastic leaning against the wash counter arm folded looking to hot for his own good I stopped dead and blushed.

"I am so sorry" I said washing up real quick.

"Why?" he laughed

"I hate that you heard to hear me tinkle"

His only reply was to laugh, as I stomped off into the crowd and we were both caught off guard when a bulb flashed showing both me and Edward coming from the bathroom my face flushed from the blush and I could just see the headlines saying we had rushed off to have celebratory sex….

"This is horrible" I pouted and ducked into my husbands loving embrace.

"Why?"

"Well tomorrow all the papers are going to say we snuck away to have celebratory sex in the bathroom!"

"Well I don't mind them thinking that!" Edward laughed

"Yes but then everyone will know we had sex!" I blushed

"Babe, I don't think they can doubt that for a second if they had to take one look at the bump you are sporting, I mean sure some people would still opt for an immaculate conception, but to be honest I won't hold my breath on that one"

"That was cruel Edward!" I said stomping off to stand next to Emmett.

"SUP Tinks!" Emmett slanged like the deranged fucking gangster he was.

"You dumb mug, get your mitts off the marbles before I stuff that mud-pipe

Down your mush - and tell your moll to hand over the mazuma." I said from one of the crappy gangster movies I remembered me and Jasper watching he thought this was funny and we both memorized it.

"Huh?" he said like a retard

"Nothing if you want to talk gangster you had better have the barbering to pull it off! You nut!" I laughed

"If I wasn't so hot for Rose and you weren't married and pregnant I would so fu….." he started saying and Edward knocked him on his ass.

"Don't talk to my wife like that you pansy!" Edward laughed but I could see his was upset with the visual of Emmett fucking me hell I was disturbed by the visual of Emmett banging me.

Okay not really because he was fucking hot but just too big…hell I needed to get laid and fast!

"I think there might be a chance and I mean I know and understand if you are tired and need your rest but on the slim impulse that you could maybe…." I babbled and Edward just donned his confused look.

"Are you okay?" he said kissing me gently while his hand took the temperature on my forehead, only he would think I was feverish when I was so horny I could die!

"Yes I just…uhmm you know was wondering if we could" 

"Love you should no I cannot say not to you for whatever it is, it is yours" He declared

"But you don't seem to understand that I don't know what the plans are for tonight with the celebrations and all and I don't want you missing out on any of it just really need some sort of release you know" I said the blush not leaving my face tonight it seems.

"You can have me when and where you want" he whispered and I literally moaned.

"Besides we are heading back to the hotel for supper in our own suite we are trying to keep the celebrations to a low, we have practice again tomorrow and I am not risking you in public too much" he smiled as we got into the elevator and the whole family joined us.

"Good, I mean that seems nice"

"What seems nice?" Emmett asked as he saw my blush.

"Were you two talking about getting it on?" Alice laughed

"Ag please!" I scoffed

"YOU WERE!" Emmett bellowed.

"Please lay off" Edward growled and then we were heading back to the hotel in the car just ever so slowly, I mean how fucking pathetic that this car is barely moving because of the crowds outside. This could only happen to me!

I mean let me tell you just how horny I was, Edward had my hand in his lap and he was rubbing his thumb in circles and that was driving me insane and then he pushed his muscular leg against mine and I had to physically restrain myself from jumping on his lap and then he goes and whispers in my ear how hot he thinks I look wearing a team jersey with his name on. I mean having a tattoo on my body with his name isn't enough I should get one on my head that says Cullen.

I was not bordering on Edgy as we waited for the elevator to come to the lobby, and that too took its bloody time and Emmett the ass was constantly pushing the button for the elevator even thought it lit up the first time his grubby paws came into contact with it.

"Yes keep pressing the button because it has this secret code that if you press it 50 times it would skip all the other floors knowing you are a celebrity so it comes faster." I spat

"For real?" Emmett said rolling his eyes at me.

"I AM HUNGRY!" He yelled at me

"AND I HAVE HORMONES THAT ARE WAY OUT OF CONTROL" I yelled back

"I JUST SPENT THE LAST 2 HOURS PHYSICALLY EXHAUSTING EACH MUSCLE IN MY BODY! I NEED FUEL!" He yelled even louder and my blood was boiling.

"WELL I AM FUCKING HORNY AND I NEED TO GET LAID SO BACK THE FUCK OFF!" I yelled just as the lift opened and everyone inside started laughing at me.

I was beyond caring I mean if my mother and father in law weren't waiting to take the lift I would have asked Rose, Alice and Emmett to stay there so me and Edward could steal the lift and get it on in there on the way up to our room.

I stomped past everyone and I could literally see Edwards shoulders shake as he tried to keep his laugh in so was everyone else.

"EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN I swear to all that is holy that if you laugh at me, I will be using my Sparkle peen tonight while you sleep on the couch!" I said before I could bite my tongue

"You Go Girl!" Esme said starling me?

When we arrived at our floor Edward scooped me up into his arms and carried me past everyone and straight to the room tossing me on the bed.

"Don't you ever threaten to use the peen when you have the real thing right here" he said taking my hand and placing it over his bulging erection. 

"I didn't mean it" I pouted

"That is good to know" he smiled as he trailed kissed down my neck.

"Edward?"

"Yes love"

"This might come out wrong but please can we skip the foreplay I just need some release please!"

He just laughed and took my top and pants off.

I mean I was trying to act all sexy like but carrying twins isn't a joke and sexy underwear well lets just say I was trying, I had designed some pieces but holy shit on a bulging tummy nothing can look amazingly sexy, you just have to work with what you have.

"You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid my eyes one" he said as he kissed me on the lips stilling all my insecurities!

"You have to say that I am carrying you babies!" I laughed

"The moment I laid eyes on you I was in love, now shhhhh" he said

I did and with that my underwear was ripped and I was rewarded with his hot molten mouth covering my aching cooter, I was so happy I almost stopped to do the happy dance but the feel of his tongue licking and his mouth sucking where I needed him most was beyond this world that was until he used one of his fingers to enter me and I was shot out of earths hemisphere, I felt my orgasm build up and I started to shake

"FUCK YES" I yelled so loud I startled myself as my orgasm crashed into my body, and before it was over Edward entered me and I felt him throb inside me pushing forward as my muscles clenched around his cock.

"You feel so good"

I was unable to form any coherent sentences as he rocked into me over and over again, I was lost in the world of orgasms and bliss and quite frankly I could stay there forever if they would be willing to add chocolate into the world!

We lay side by side both of us slick with sweat and me totally happy and tired, I mean Edward must be beyond exhausted.

But just then the little ones decided to give their dad the 21 gun salute by kicking him in the ribs when I turned to lay my head on Edwards's chest.

"Hey little ones" Edward said pushing me onto my back for some daddy time.

I am not quite sure what happened after that because I fell asleep to Edward rubbing my tummy and chatting with the twins!

I woke up with the most vicious chocolate craving I have had in weeks! I mean I was like a crack addicting needing a fix, my legs were shaking and my hands were trembling and as I left the room in search of some I kept coming up empty I could feel the panic rise in my throat for fear of not getting any chocolate, I mean there is no way I could make this more clear as to how desperate I was to get some fucking chocolate.

I could call room service but I don't want fucking cake or mouse I need pure creamy solid chocolate and lots of it, maybe I could go for some chocolate shake? That would go down nice with a chocolate bar? Ohhh and some fries? I am thinking a chocolate shake a big box of fries and a whole entire box of chocolates?

This craving was driving me so I headed back to the room and dresses in a pair of maternity sweats…don't fucking judge me!

But as luck would have it Edward rolled over felt my absence from the bed and started panicking.

"BELLA!" he yelled before I could reach him.

"Shah I am here" I said sitting down next to him as he pulled me onto his lap and all I could think is how awesome it would be to have Edward inside of me while I ate my fries, chocolate and drank my shake? Is that weird?

"What are you doing at 2 in the morning fully dressed?" he asked

"What, oh I ummm I need chocolate Edward like now and a shake and I wont say no to fries, I mean toss in a cheese burger and some rowdy sex and you will have one very happy woman on your hands!"

"Is that so?" he laughed but slipped out of bed and pulled his pants on I mean he is fucking magnificent I could almost leave the fries and chocolate…almost but this wasn't up to me this had everything to do with the two tiny babies demanding chocolate!

"What are you doing though?" I asked as I watched him dress.

"I am taking you to buy chocolate…."he said but as the words chocolate left his mouth Emmett barreled thought the door still asleep…

"Are you going out for chocolate?" he mumbled

"What the hell Emmett you can't just barge in here" Edward moaned

"Well I heard someone talk about chocolate" he pouted and seeing a grown man pout was fucking funny shit!

"Yes we are going for chocolate and fries and a shake!" I said excitedly and Edward chuckled at my enthusiasm his features always softened and filled with so much love when he looked at me…

"I am coming with" he yelled louder than necessary as he barreled out of the room to get dressed.

"What is going on?" a very sleep Carlisle asked

"Nothing dad go back to bed, Bella has a craving and we are going to Mc Donald's" Edward explained

"Are you going to get cheeseburgers?" He asked

"Ohhh yes!" I said clapping

"I am going with" he said running off.

"We really need to get away and just spend some us time!" Edward mumbled as he finished dressing.

It was 2:30 am and Rose Emmett Carlisle Esme me and Edward were all heading down to the 24 hour Mc Donald's, I had to laugh seeing as this was fucking crazy!

I got my fries and Cheeseburger and even managed two shakes before I demanded chocolate and not very subtly either not I fucking demanded to have chocolate like people could just produce this on demand.

"Love I have a big box at home for you!" Edward smiled

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No?" he questioned

"You mean to tell me you have chocolate back in our room yet you fail to give it to me when you knew I had a craving?" I asked

He leaned over and whispered "I wanted you to eat it will I fuck you!"

Holy shitballs! You cannot do shit like that to pregnant woman I mean has this man not learned anything?

**Note:**

**Thanks so much for telling me about my epic mistake with the super bowl vs the Stanley cup! I appreciate any feedback no matter what it is! I really love the review and my PM! You guys are the absolute best!**


	34. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE !REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK**

Chapter 36

"You better not be teasing me Edward, chocolate and sex at this stage of my life is more of a necessity than oxygen" I pouted and he kissed me full on the lips and it was warm and sexy.

"I never tease" he said pulling away from me and I missed his lips immediately.

"Take me home" I said getting onto his lap not even caring that we were in Mc Donald's at a table with his whole family.

"Free porn" Emmett bellowed.

"Shut it you ass!" Edward spat as he got up off the chair.

"Were heading back" He declared

"What? You all drag us here in the middle of the night and just up and leave?" Emmett asked

"Firstly we did not drag you anywhere your insatiable appetite and super sensory hearing did, and secondly you can find you own way home!" I told Emmett and the look on his face was priceless.

We made our way back to the hotel and we couldn't even make out in the elevator because of the security detail…which sucked!

But I tried to grope Edward regardless and he kept laughing at me.

"Finally!" I yelled as he picked me up and carried me off towards our bedroom.

"You really are an amazing woman" he said tossing me on the bed and crawling up along my body until his mouth was directly over my nipple. He bit down on my nipple thought the fabric of my clothes and I moaned.

He pulled my shirt and bra of swiftly and eyed me like I was an all you can eat buffet….

He then started on my pants until I was lying on the bed naked, he moved me into a sitting position and then handed me a box of chocolates, he placed one chocolate in my mouth before he bent down and licked my slick cooter.

"Oh fuck…." I moaned with a mouth full of chocolate and a cooter filled with Edwards tongue.

I rocked my hips forward roughly while he licked up my slit and flicked my clit with is tongue.

I grabbed another chocolate with shaky hands as he continued to work on my cooter with nothing but his tongue.

"I want you so bad" he moaned out loud as he pushed two fingers inside of me and watched as they came out all covered in my juice.

"Then take me Edward"

"I need to calm down, or I know for a fact you wont be walking tomorrow" he moaned as he licked me some more.

"I am tired of you thinking I am china doll, just fuck me already" I yelled

"You don't know what you're asking"

"Edward I am asking you to fuck me" I said meeting his heated gaze.

"Turn over love" Edward demanded and I was now balancing on my hands and knees for him.

He pushed his fingers into me again and flicked my clit with his thumb pumping hard.

Just before my orgasm rocked through my body Edward entered me from behind and while he was pumping his shaft into me his finger unexpectedly enter my behind and I wanted to freeze but he felt so good…

"Do you like that love" Edward asked as he leaned forward and caught the lobe of my ear between his teeth and bit gently.

"Fuck yes" I yelled as he picked up his movement so more.

He was rough as he pounded into me over and over, I felt my orgasm build up my muscles constricted around his shaft and he pushed another finger into my behind and my orgasm stopped but started building up again, like a wave gaining momentum and turning into a tsunami of epic pre-portions.

"EDWARD!" I yelled as he banged into me harder and faster.

"Told you I was going to fuck you Bella" he moaned as I came all over his cock.

My legs wanted to give way under me.

"NO! Stay" he moaned as he swatted my behind.

The sting was good and his fingers were still inside me as he continued his pounding, my juices were seeping out of me as he continued fucking me literally….

"Touch your self" he demanded as he lifted me up so that I was squatting over his shaft.

I did touch myself, I ran my hand over my wet cooter bringing some of the juice up over my clit and rubbed myself hard while Edward's shaft worked away inside of me.

Just as I was going for my third orgasm of the night he released inside of me and I milked his shaft with my cooter muscles.

"That was unbelievable" I moaned as I plopped down on my back looking up at Edward.

"Good because I still got some fight in me" he declared and I shot a glance at his shaft and true to his word he was already gearing for round two….

"Wake up sleepy head" Edward moaned in my ear as he kissed down my spine.

"No….soooo….tired" I said not even opening my eyes.

"Come on love we have much to do today" Edward declared but I wasn't going to do anything this whole day, my whole body ached; Edward wasn't kidding when he said I might not be able to walk today….

"I ran you a bath and your breakfast is ready"

"Edward all I want to do is sleep please!" I pouted.

"So you want to stay in bed the whole day?" he asked chuckling

"That is my plan Stan" I joked as I rolled onto my back.

"Are you being serious?" 

"Obviously I am. I might watch some TV, or a few DVD's and then just chill!" I said as my eyes started closing on their own accord.

"If that is what you want, that is what you'll get" he declared as he got off the bed and closed the curtains.

"I have an interview with some magazine, see you later?" he asked and I nodded still sleepy.

"No, Bella is tired so do not disturb" I head Edward say to Emmett as he closed our bedroom door and just for good measure I got up and put on Edward's shirt before crawling back into bed.

I woke up a few hours later and hopped into the shower and made a bit of an effort with my hair before I went in search of food.

Everyone was out on the balcony for lunch including Alice as I made my way out.

"Good afternoon sleepyhead" Edward moaned as he moved back so I could sit on his lap.

"Hi" I said to everyone as I sat down on Edwards lap and cringed with the movement as I leaned forward to give me a kiss.

"He did you good!" Rose laughed as she saw my expression.

"What are you talking about?" Emmett asked looking from me to Rose.

"Nothing Rose is just being silly" I declared as I leaned forward to dish myself some food.

With plate in hand and perched on Edwards lap I looked around the table at the people I loved and for the first time ever I wished for some alone time with Edward. Just me and him….

They all continued their idle chit chat while I fantasized about all the dirty things I wanted to do to Edward once I got him alone.

I wanted my laptop so I could look up a few option….

"Bella?" Edward called taking me away from my fantasies of Edward

"Yes?" I asked not meeting his gaze as a blush crept on my cheeks.

"I asked if you would like to go for a walk with me?" he asked again and I nodded.

"What were you thinking back there" Edward asked as we crossed the road and entered the park.

"I…." I started blushing immediately.

"Now I have to know" he laughed

"Last night was amazing Edward, I can't even begin to tell you how good it feels knowing we have that kind of reaction to each other." I smiled

"So you were thinking about last night?"

"In a manner of speaking yes" I said

"Tell me which manner wasn't related to last night?"

"I wanted to know if you would be open to more….I don't know….experimenting?" I asked uncertain.

"Like?" he asked hiding his smile

"I don't exactly know…." I said hitting his shoulder as he laughed

"Bella love the greatest aphrodisiac is the mind" Edward said as he pulled my hand to his lips.

"What the fuck does that mean?" I asked

"It purely means that the mind can conjure up images that make you react, so say for instance I kept thinking back to the day you gave me that sinful lap dance and tied me up? Now that is an aphrodisiac….." he laughed

"So you like the Role playing thing?" I asked hopeful.

"Yes I do, I often find myself fantasizing about you in slutty outfits" he said wagging his eyebrows.

"What type of slutty outfits?"

"Oh really naughty ones like the naughty cheerleader, the cop, the stripper" he smiled and I was amazed at how comfortable he was about this and I kept blushing.

"You are very open about this type of thing?" I commented

"Just with you, you're my wife if I can't be open with you then who can I be open with" he asked smiling.

"TRUE THAT!" I said trying to diffuse the awkward moment and he laughed

"What else?" he asked

"I don't know, I have no experience in this"

"So if we take it on a pretty broad spectrum would you be open to trying everything and deciding from there what works for you?" he asked

"Yes, I think I would but what is everything?" I asked

"Do you trust me impeccably Bella?"

"I trust you impeccably Edward" I said standing on tip toes to kiss him on the lips.

"Good so then we will try everything, and find what wicked little Bella is hiding inside my blushing bride"

"Just tell me please?" I pleaded

"Well there are so many options, role playing, vibrators, beads, floggers, canes, whips, movies, sex in new locations also adds to the thrill, different positions, different techniques, phone sex…" he trailed off.

"Have you done that with other woman?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"I cannot say I have done all of that, I mean sure there were some outfits but I cant recall any, and I have had sex in peculiar places, but I have never had any intimate moments with another woman where I was able to experiment" he smiled as he kissed me.

"I am glad"

"Oh believe me I know, you were about ready to claw my eyes out there" he laughed.

"Do you think I would be able to do that stuff?" I asked ignoring his teasing.

"Why wouldn't you?"

"I don't know I mean look how difficult it was to engage in phone sex" I whispered and he laughed

"Love, I will take it step by step just like we did the phone call and you will come out and play when you are ready" he said swatting my behind.

"One more thing" I said stopping dead in my tracks.

He waited for me to continue

"I hope this doesn't sound…..horrible because believe me it isn't but is there any way we could maybe go away for a few days just you and me?" I asked

"Were you scared to ask me that Bella?" Edward asked and his whole face just showed love and compassion towards me.

"I was nervous about asking you" I corrected

"Please don't ever be, I want you to be able to talk to me about anything and everything. But I would like very much for us to be alone, before we welcome the little ones into the world. I also wanted to ask you how you felt about staying on tour with me in our own suite?" he asked and I was happy….

"YES!" I said jumping at him.

"So from now on Bella talk to me please, if you are to embarrassed, drop me a text you don't seem to have a problem typing what you want" he laughed

"HAR HAR!"I said jabbing him in the ribs.

"There is something I want to see thought" I continued

"Yeah?" he asked as we made our way out of the park.

'Give me your phone" I said as I didn't have mine with me and he shook his head before he took the phone out of his pocket and handed it to me.

_I want to go to a real strip club. _

I typed before I handed the phone back to him and blushed.

"Are you serious?" he asked laughing

"Yes, I think so"

"Why do you want to go?" he asked

"I just wanted to see what the hype was about you known?"

"My bachelor party was at a strip club if I remember correctly" he laughed

"But that wasn't for real I mean I have always wondered."

"Okay then" he said

"Really?"

"Yes Bella, you know the rules" he said.

"What rules?" I asked confused

"I cannot deny you anything, you are my world and I want you to anything and everything your heart desire" he said as he kissed the tip of my nose. We were making our way into the hotel and somehow our perfect moment got interrupted by the press.

"Come on my little sex-monster lets get you back to safety" he smiled as our security pushed past the swarms of cameras.

"Why are you keeping things from me?" I asked as we entered the lift and he turned to look at me.

"I am not keeping anything from you?" he said his expression showing pain.

"You are losing major benefactors because of me?" I said and he paled.

"I am not losing anything we are cutting any ties we have with the Black's and the media doesn't have all the info so they are just assuming that it has something to do with you" he declared looking pissed off.

"But that is because of me?" I said

"YOU are my world and anything that comes to close gets eliminated at any cost, end of story" he declared halting the conversation.

We made it to our suit just in time for Edward to head off to practice, he was changing and I was lying, on our bed.

"How did the magazine interview go?" I asked as I realized how wrapped up in myself I was to not even ask him.

"You know same old same old, then some" he smiled as he leaned down and kissed me.

"I may have mentioned how I have the most supportive and sexy wife ever" he laughed as he picked up his bag.

"You didn't!" I screamed

"I sure did love" he said as he ran out of the room.

"EDWARD!" I called but he just laughed and left the suite without waiting for Emmett.

I decided to go to the hospital to check on my brother.

"Hey Jazz" I smiled as I walked into the room, he was in much better shape, he was now allowed to stand up and move around a bit and each time just go easier and easier for him.

"Hey Tinkerbelle!" he said as he pulled me in for a hug.

"How are you doing?" I asked

"Happier than ever" he smiled

"I might even jump this joint in a day or two" he declared

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes, Alice and I might head home so long, after the next game thought. I want to go and show my support before I head over into full rehabilitation" he explained

"Are you sure going to a game is going to be good for you? Won't there be too much people and bumping and pushing and shit?" I asked

"No little one" he said patting my head.

"You are still my superman Jasper" I said as I curled into his side.

"And you will always be my little princess" he said as he ran his hand through my hair.

"Edward was here this morning said you were too tired to join him. Are you okay?" he asked as his hand rubbed my belly.

"Yes, I was really just tired" I smiled I mean I could literally feel myself dozing off here next to Jasper.

"Go home and rest some" he said as he noticed how tired I was.

"Can I bring you anything tonight?" I asked and he shook his head no.

So it was four days later that we found ourselves going to another game this time with Jasper in tow. We made sure to get there early to avoid the crowd and the team made sure we had fabulous seats where Jasper would be comfortable.

Edward and the rest of the team were trained to the point of mental and physical exhaustion.

I was once again dressed in one of Edward's hockey jerseys, as we took our seats.

"So you all off to Vancouver next" Jasper asked with longing in his voice.

"I don't really know?" I said shrugging my shoulders

"It wasn't a question Bella" he laughed shaking his head.

"So if they lose tonight we are all headed home together?" I asked

"No, the quarterfinals will be decided in the next game, so far we are looking good, so if we lose against the Vancouver Canucks we are out" he said focusing on the ice as the stadium started filling up.

The guys were all doing some warm ups on the ice and I could see Edward in his sexy uniform skating around like he owned the ice and I am sure he did. He was focused and the game was in the bag.

"His form is good" Jasper said looking at Edward

"True that brother" I laughed

"True that?" he asked shaking his head.

"Whatever" I said ignoring him.

Just as the skater were getting ready to leave the ice Edward put his hockey mask on his head and did a little salute to Jasper before he winked at me and left the ice.

Most of the guys did the same for Jasper before they followed Edward out to change.

I watched the game with rapt interest and it was a complete different experience watching it with Jasper that was in the zone and would call out all the penalties ahead of the referee and then nudge me to look at what ever caught his gaze.

It was good to see him happy,

One of the guys came at Edward and he crashed into the glass just off the side from us and it took him a moment to recover before he could skate again.

"What the fuck!" I yelled

"Boarding REF!" Jasper yelled visibly upset.

"ASSHOLE!" he yelled as the penalty wasn't acknowledged

"Right now Edward and Emmett are planning on how bad they are going to fuck this piece of shit up" Jasper said and I was taken aback.

"Language" I scolded laughing

"Sorry guys" Jasper said getting the tell tale Swan blush on his cheeks.

"You're forgiven" Alice said kissing his cheek, as he placed his big hand over her belly.

Our guys literally kicked ass on the ice and after Edward scored two goals back to back he went after the idiot that had him up against the glass which cause his team to get a penalty but he skated off the ice smiling as the other player needed to be replace due to his injury.

"That's my man!" I yelled and clapped my hands in glee.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Jasper asked laughing

"Always" I said kissing his cheek.

I was bouncing around and really making good at enjoying myself while my little ones kicked away in my tummy.

"We headed out to the press conference and words were being tossed around like unsportsmanlike conduct and elbowing while Edward kept his smile on his face never once wavering in his response.

"We came here to win, and we will conquer all odd to make that happen if the teams cant face us with what we got they have no business in this league" he stated firmly before he winked at me and left the stage to finish.

"Mrs. Cullen!" the press called as they saw me at the back with Carlisle.

"How do you feel about the allegations being made of Edward and one of the Cheerleaders?" He guy from fox asked

"I say that they are unfounded and is just a way for certain insecure amateur to try and break Edward ahead of one of the biggest games" I stated as I started moving forward

"It has been rumored that a few months ago Edward had been in the team locker room and engaged in sexual conduct while there? Is there any truth to the rumor?" Sports centre asked

"Yes there is truth to that rumor" I blushed as my security detail blocked then from getting to close to me as we tried to get out of the media frenzy.

"Can you confirm who the cheerleader in question was? And were you in a relationship with Edward at the time?" they haggled…

"I was the lady in question" I said turning around and bumping into the shoulders of my wonderful husband.

"Edward, it is rumored that you have been pinned in an affair with a cheerleader how true are these rumors?" They asked him as he wrapped his arms around me.

"They are ridiculous, I have the greatest wife in the world no one else measures up" he said as he pulled me from the frenzy.

Once we were in the lounge he verbally attacked my security detail

"You are to make sure nobody gets close if you are unable to do that you had better tell me now!" Edward yelled

"No sir, it wont happen again" The head of the detail said.

"I don't want any fucken empty promises! I want to know my wife is safe at all times" he continued.

"Sir we left the situation and made sure no one poses any immediate threat to Mrs. Cullen" the guy explained

"I don't pay you to make sure of anything I pay you to act on instinct and get her the fuck away from any vultures regardless of what your worthless opinion on the matter may be!" He yelled, and Emmett moved forward and took his arm he turned around and shoved Emmett against the nearest wall.

"Back the fuck off Emmett!" he yelled before turning back to the guards.

"Sir, you pay us to make sure there is no threat and act on instinct" The guard said to Edward and in the blink of an eye Edward had the guard up against the wall

"Edward?" I said touching his back.

He immediately dropped the guard he had pinned against the wall and wrapped me in his arms.

"I am okay" I said as he fisted the shirt in his hands his heart beating erratically against my chest.

"Calm down please," I said as a tear ran down my cheek.

"I am sorry I scared you Bella" he said kissing my head and then he dried my tears with his thumb.

"You didn't scare me, I am worried you are pushing harder than before with the Stanley cup coming up and you are stretched to the limit with me and work and the press and I don't now how long it is before you officially snap!" I sobbed

"I cannot even put into words how sorry I am you had to witness that tantrum but I will no apologize for what I said, you need to know how important you are to me, you, and these babies are my reason for being Bella." He said as his lips tenderly kissed mine.

"I wish I could just say take me home, but I cant so take me away from this mayhem" I said pulling him in for another kiss.

"Its not long now love, then all this would be over and we can go home and focus on moving and decorating out babies rooms" he said soothingly.

"That sounds so nice"

"I promise love."

My tummy started cramping painfully and I tried to ignore the spasm that shot through me and put on a brave face but it wasn't quite possible. My tummy had grown so big it was causing my back to break.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked as he sat down in the seat next to me and started rubbing my belly.

"Why is your stomach so hard?" he asked witch in turn caused Carlisle to basically climb over the seat in onto my lap to inspect my stomach.

"How long have you been cramping up?" Carlisle asked annoyed

"A while"

"How long is a while Bella?" He asked

"I don't fucking know okay! I have been kind off pre occupied" I yelled.

"Hospital" he yelled to the driver.

"Wait! What?" I asked

"You are having contractions" he stated

"You have fucken got to be kidding me, could my luck get any worse?" I yelled irate!

"Relax love it will all work out" Edward smiled.

I kept quiet while we drove over to the hospital trying not to cringe every time that I felt the spasms.

I grabbed a hold of Carlisle hand as he was on my left and Edwards on my right and I felt bad but I squeezed the ever loving shit out of Carlisle hand and luckily for me he saw that I didn't want to stress out Edward anymore and tried to keep it under raps but they kept getting worse and worse so Carlisle finally cracked.

"Holy shit Bella that one hurt like a mother!" Carlisle yelled rubbing his hand.

We reached the hospital and in a frenzy of activity it was announced I had Braxton hicks and I was fine. However they had announced that I needed to get onto bed rest….

"You need to only get up out of bed when you really have to" the doctor explained.

"Why? That cannot be healthy" I moaned

"Right now your little ones are getting very heavy and if you don't get enough rest you are looking at premature birth" the doctor continued.

"Okay" I said not even looking up to meet Edwards worried gaze.

"Thank you so much" Edward said to the doctor before he helped me off the bed.

"I am fine stop fussing please" I pleaded as Edward tried to help me back into my shoes and trousers.

"You are not fine" He snapped at me and I cringed. He has been upset the whole night and now it all comes down to a boil.

"I am fucken fine so don't snap at me" I yelled stomping past him and into the waiting room to the family.

"Bella?" They asked as I came walking in.

"I am fine can we go home please" I asked no one in particular.

"You are not fine so please stop telling everyone you are fine" Edward demanded as he came in behind me.

"You know what Edward? Screw you!" I barked

"Not for another 3 months honey" he snared as he opened the door for me.

I felt hurt I mean what the fuck was he on about?

We got to the hotel room and everyone was side stepping my issues and Edward was hell bent on ensuring that I don't do anything.

I was going to run my bath water when he rushed in and did it for me then I turned and went to grab some pj's when he rushed past me and got it for me.

"I can do it" I moaned.

"Just sit down" he barked as he pushed me down on the toilet to remove my shoes.

"I SAID I CAN DO IT EDWARD!" I yelled as I bent down to get my shoes off.

"I am trying to help" he barked at me again.

"You want to help? Why don't you just fuck off that would be a great help" I said sobbing.

"YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND" He yelled back then left the room slamming the door on his way out.

I got into the tub and I was sobbing as the steam whirled around me.

"Bella?" I heard Rose call from the door.

"In here" I called to her.

"Hi pumpkin what is going on?" she asked

"I don't know Rose I wish I did though" I smiled, with tears running down my face.

"Maybe he is having a tough time coping with all the shit going on and I mean the Stanley Cup is monumental in its own entity toss in there press and family crisis on the back of what has already happened and I guess he is cracking." She explained

And I knew it was coming didn't I. I have been thinking the very same thing but no Edward has to carry the entire world on his shoulders just in case I am unable to be a big girl myself and handle with life throws at me without him cushioning the blow?

Rose left me to cry and get upset and then calm down again before she left me alone to dress and then crawl into bed.

I tossed and turned unable to get comfy cause lets face it, I was carrying some pretty heavy baggage here! And I usually put my tummy on Edward's side to get comfy and now it kind of just hangs and that hurts like a bitch!

I didn't want to go and disturb Alice and Jasper cause I mean he is barely out of hospital and they are still technically on honeymoon, and Emmett and Rose just figured out getting their freak on doesn't hurt the baby so I know that is exactly what they are doing and I was fucking alone!

Holy shit that is scary? How had I become this dependant? How had I not noticed how much I was leaning on Edward? No wonder his buckling under the sheer pressure of Bella!

Time was ticking by and still no Edward I mean we were heading to early morning and he isn't back yet?

I get up and start pacing the floor but that isn't easing any of the tension I am feeling so I call up room service and order ice cream and technically you cannot get room service at this hour but they are truly trying to suck up to the Cullen's.

I sit down in the lounge with my tub of Ben and Jerry's and flick on the television making sure to mute it so everyone else can get some rest, but Carlisle who is on permanent baby watch come out of his room and spots me on the couch.

"Edward not back yet?" he asked frowning

I shake my head as words fail and tears threat.

He sits down next to me and sticks the tip of his finger into my melting goo of ice cream before he grabs his phone and dials Edward's number.

"Voicemail" he moans as he tossed his phone on the table.

"What did I do wrong?" I say as the tears tread down my cheek.

"Nothing sweetie, he is just trying to cope with this mess in the only way he knows how" Carlisle smiles.

He sits around for a bit then gets up and heads to his room I hear him mumble something about a shower but my mind in numb.

I discard of the uneaten ice cream and resume pacing as I rub my tummy! I really just need some relief of this pain.

But the pain in my back in nothing compared to the pain of worry currently taking residence in my chest.

I grab my phone and hastily dial Edward's number but the phone is still on voicemail.

I rip open the door and demand the security detail tell me where Edward is.

"He refused to have us with him, he left here alone" the blond guy says looking at his feet.

And I start crying…..and crying…..and finally before I reach hysterics I head into our room.

I cry into my pillow so everyone won't hear my heart wrenching sobs.

Edward had now been gone for 10 hours and I am slowly starting to lose my mind entirely.

I pace and rub my belly then my back starts to give in so I lie down and cringe in pain which makes me cry and miss Edward more.

"I have no idea where he could be" I hear a very concerned Emmett moan.

The family has also started calling everyone they know in the hopes of finding Edward but they all keep coming up empty.

I have locked myself in the room in an effort to not have them all hover all over me and focus on Edward.

"Bella honey you need to eat" Esme says knocking on my door but I ignore her once again and continue to cry until my face hurts, then I pace again until my back hurts…. This seems to be my endless painful cycle…

Does Edward not understand the stress he is causing?

And I wait some more and then I hear everyone turn silent as the suite door opens and shuts….

Is it Edward?

Is he back?

Holy fuck is it the cops has something happened? 

I can't breathe and I am panting my hands on my knees while I run these thought through my hair…

I want to rip the door open and look but I am scared to face the reality of what is outside waiting for me….

And then I hear his glorious voice calling to me to open the door…

"Bella love, open up" he says

"Edward?" I say unsure if I am fabricating this in my mind because it t what I want!

"Yes, open the door" he says in a strained voice.

I rip open the door and there is a very tired and haggard Edward standing…

"WHAT THE FUCK you ASSHOLE!" I yell now that I was sure he was well and safe and not in a ditched butt raped by some coke addict…

"Bella just listen please" he says almost on the verge of tears and immediately I assume he is going to say that he doesn't see us in his future anymore.

"NO! Don't do it Edward just don't!" I say crying hysterically which causes Carlisle to push Edward out of the way and lay me on the bed with my feet up so he can listen to the babies.

"I am fine Carlisle"

"Relax love please" Edward says taking my hand.

"I lost track of time, I am sorry I was so totally emitted in what I was doing that I didn't even realize and my cell pone's battery died hours ago, I am sorry" he starts explaining and Carlisle swears at Edward under his breath.

"Wh..at?" I sobbed

"I have some people here in the hotel from work and I got engrossed in getting the house and shit ready, you need to rest and I wanted everything ready for you before you go back, I even got a designed who is willing to design the baby room for you over internet, I just need things to be ready for in case the babies come early and I feel like I failed you cause you should be at home knitting sox or something yet here you are supporting me" he says as a tear runs down his cheek.

"Are you fucken kidding me?" I yelled getting up off the bed.

"Bella!" Carlisle says trying to push me down again.

"I have been worried sick and you telling me someone is going to design a nursery? Fuck you Edward"

"Bella I feel like everything I want for us had to be put on hold and the house I was getting ready for us needs to be hurried so that you can have everything you need" he explains.

"That is the shittiest thing you could have done! I need you here with me and I need your love not some piece of land! We could have made some decisions together! You don't need to carry the world on your shoulders Edward marriage is a 50/50 partnership!"

"I just need you to understand how bad I felt when the doctor was talking about pre mature birth because where the fuck are they going to sleep? And what will they wear? We don't even have fucken blankets and pacifiers and shit Bella! I panicked!" he says pulling his hair in frustration and the impact of what he is saying finally hits home and I can understand his panic. I didn't even consider any of that?

I just collapsed onto the bed in a defeated heap.

I was tired and cried out now I need to sleep so ignoring both Carlisle and Edward I curled into ball and allowed my eyes to close….

I was lost to the world and I felt a warm body cuddled up to my own and I realized it was Edward….knowing he was safe and here and looking out for me, and our babies.

His hand rubbed my belly in his sleep just showing how drawn and committed he was to us as a family and I needed to make things right!

I lie still as he slept and allowed him to hold me close as I dozed off once again…..


	35. Chapter 37

Chapter 36

The days that followed Edward's breakdown was frenzy like none I had ever experienced.

It was decided that I was to head home to our new place, and Rose was following not wanting to leave me alone even though Alice and Jasper would be a short drive away, which in turn meant that Esme and Carlisle would follow as he feels he needs to be there to keep us under constant medical surveillance.

I had a hard time accepting the fact that I needed to stay in bed and rest but knowing that it is the only thing that would ensure the safety of our babies I relented and allowed the bed rest to precede.

When Edward woke up from our nap after his nervous breakdown he spent hour upon hours apologizing to me for the stress he had caused, he didn't move from my side and even took it upon himself to carry me outside for some sunshine.

I knew leaving Edward was going to be hard but I didn't anticipate the extremely sense off loss I would feel as our last night together came.

"I am going to miss you so much" I cried into his shoulder as we lay side by side on the bed with him rubbing my back.

"If you need me for anything I will come" he promises for the millionth time and I know for a fact that it isn't an empty promise as he is willing to break contract and disappoint millions of fans and his team just to be there at my every beck and call. Knowing that my crying is selfish and that it is hurting him I try and bite back the next attack of tears and focus on what I need to do.

I need to be strong for Edward and the babies and I need him to be able to focus on the coming games and then when it is all over he will be home with me.

Edward had spent two whole days on line with a moving crew and a designer to have the house furnished by the time I get there and he wants me to go home and delegate what ever I need done with Carlisle and Esme there I doubt it would be needed as I have given Esme free reign for now, once the babies are born and Edward is back…..well now that is a totally different story.

We both call the girls and spend almost an hour on the phone with them, I haven't seen them in a while and it hurts that I have been neglecting my duties but with them now getting all the necessary funding from Edward their daily schedules are packed with fun and games so much that they even admit to not noticing my absence which makes me cry even more!

My stomach is now so big it looks like mount fucking Everest! And I am not kidding!

Edward has a good laugh when the twins kick him repeatedly, it seems that they do respond to his voice each time they hear it!

I fall asleep clinging to Edward in a way that I am sure is terribly uncomfortable for him but he holds onto me all night without moving, and the moment I see the first rays of light I know my time has come to go home and allow Edward to move onto the next leg of his tour that would bring him so much closer to coming home.

"Are you awake?" Edward asks as he feels my movement.

"Sorry did I wake you?" I ask as I look up into his eyes.

"I couldn't sleep I spent the night watching my beautiful wife" he says kissing me on the head.

"Why is this so hard" I moan as I try to keep the tears away.

"Because we have a love like no other" he says as he tucks my hair behind my ear.

"I don't know how I am going to survive but I will I promise to try" I smile meekly!

"You are one of the strongest woman I know Bella and I wish you weren't getting on a plane without me but, that seems to be the only way for now, it wont be long though and then we will be together again" Edward says and I notice a tear run down his cheek.

"I am sorry" is all I can mange to say as I too start crying.

"Please don't be sorry and please don't be sad" he says soothingly.

"I need to be" I say laughing lightly.

"Can you image at the rate my stomach is going when I see you in a months time I would have to be hoisted up by a crane" I mock

"You are being crazy, but I cannot deny how beautiful you are, no matter what you are going through you just take my breath away"

"You are such a smooth talker Mr. Cullen"

"It is easy to talk smooth when I have such beautiful inspiration"

"Morning, Morning" Emmett said bursting into the room uninvited.

"Emmett!" we both yell simultaneously.

"What? I got you both breakfast" he pouts.

He plops two trays up on the bed and then without even asking moves to my side of the bed and props me up.

"Thanks" I say uncertainly looking at Edward who is smirking.

"We need to leave in an hour" he smiles as he leaves the room.

And that was like a cold bucket of water.

"We didn't even have goodbye sex" I said paling.

"Love, you don't seem to understand how vulnerable your health is right now"

"My cooter needs some therapy too! And it is in tip top shape" I pouted.

He smiles wickedly before he moves the trays and ducks under the covers, almost instantly I feel his mouth on my cooter as his tongue starts lapping up and down.

"Oh fuck" I moan out loud, and with my moaning to inspire him, Edward adds first one then two fingers inside of me as he starts working me into an orgasmic frenzy.

I come undone and he emerges from under the blankets with a grin on his face.

"I love you so much, if I could take away every obstacle in your way I would, you are my heart and soul" he smiled

"You are so cheesy, but I love that too" I laugh.

We eat and dress and wobble around trying to dress but my stomach is an obstacle I have yet to overcome! Being my tiny size and carrying Edwards, babies are an enormous task, and I already know they will both be made up of only Edwards's genes because of their size.

We leave the hotel and I cling to Edward like he is my last life line. His security detail, are even starting to crack a tear or two at our emotional goodbye….

"I cant do this" he says running his hand through his hair looking at me with unshed tears in his eyes as we are standing on the tarmac getting ready to get into the Cullen jet.

"Sure you can" I smile biting back my tears.

"Bella, I can't be away from you It is going to drive me insane not knowing how you are and if you are safe" he says pulling me to his chest and hugging me.

"Edward?" Carlisle says from behind us.

"I promise you as God is my witness, I will take the best care of her" Carlisle says before walking off to probably convey the same message to Emmett.

"And there is Esme and Jasper, and all these guards" I joke but he is a broken man.

"How…" he starts but I cut him off by tenderly kissing his lips and without looking back I wobble up the stairs and into the plane leaving him behind.

I felt the rush of dread wash over me as a crying Rose sat down next to me, and then the doors closed and the finality of not seeing Edward for a month finally washed over me.

I bit back the bile in my throat as the plane started moving down the tarmac and I resisted the urge to look out the window of the man I love more than life itself looking broken and forlorn.

The moment the remove seatbelt sign signalled I ran to the bathroom tripping and hitting my knees in the process as I heaved heavily into the bowl…

"Bella dear" Esme cooed from behind me rubbing my back and keeping my hair from falling into my face.

"I am okay I promise" I sobbed

"I know honey, I know" she says and I notice for the first time how broken everyone on this plane is.

Jasper is leaving behind his dream of a Stanley cup win as he cannot play. Rose is leaving behind Emmett to go home and also prepare for their coming little one, Carlisle and Esme have dedicated their lives at this stage to the safety of their family.

Alice was the only one who sat there with a content look of bliss on her face and I was so happy for her to have found the love so strong as I had with Edward.

All in all….i was totally fucked!

I missed everything about Edward, the freckle he has on his hip, the beautiful chest where I lay my head, his strong arms that hold me safe, the steady beating of his heart as it lulls me to sleep, his hard masculine cock as he fills me with sweet love and bliss, the amazing green of his wonderful eyes as he stares intently into my soul, his wonderful feet as he walks towards me…..what the fuck!

All of this and we have barely been in the air for an hour.

I pull myself together and get up from my position on the floor, one of the guards Marcel, helps me up and steadies me as I rinse my mouth and clean myself up before wobbling back to my seat.

"Are you okay mam?" he asked

"Please Marcel, Bella" I smile as I nod.

"Sure" he says before taking his seat again.

"Can I get you anything?" The stewardess asks

"Just some tea if that isn't to much trouble?" I smile and she walks off.

Rose is sitting with her hands in her lap picking her tissue into a million pieces.

"We can do this shit! We were two highly independent bitches before!" I say trying to get her attention.

Carlisle snickered behind me.

"Says the one who just heaved the entire content of her stomach just a few minutes ago" she laughed

"Hey I ate something bad" I scolded.

The rest of the flight we tried perking each other up and Carlisle and Esme joined into the fun as we all shared some very weird and crazy stories about what we had all done in our younger days, carefully avoiding the mention of Edward and Emmett as we moved from topic to topic.

Jasper and Alice joined the mile high club when they though Esme and Carlisle were sleeping but Carlisle snickered and turned away from us so I assumed he was fully aware of what was going down.

"I am so glad I am not going to be staying at the apartments with those two fucking the living shit out of each other"

"I know what you mean I think I am going to be spending lots of time with you" Rose proclaimed as we buckled in for the landing.

The airport was crazy somehow the press had caught wiff of our landing and were there in full flash mode to get some shots of Jasper and Alice as well as me and Rose as we made our way through customs.

Marcel wanted to put me in a motherfucking wheelchair! Can you imagine Edwards face as he picks up the latest tabloid and there is his wife in a wheelchair?

So instead me, and Rose was surrounded by a wall of security as we headed to our waiting car.

Everyone went to our new house and thought I had seen pictures on the internet nothing did the castle justice.

The house was beyond beautiful and looked like it could house Royalty.

There were humungous gates that secured the premises and a circle drive with a fucking fountain in the middle now how cliché is that?

There were stairs leading to a set of big double wooden doors.

I scrambled out of the car and dialled Edward immediately, his phone went to voicemail and I had a hard time masking my disappointment but I assumed that they were on route to Vancouver so there really wasn't any reason to be disappointment.

_Edward hi, it's Bella..you know that I am sure, just wanted to say we arrived at the house safely and I wanted to be on the phone with you as I entered…silly I know, well I love you and call me when you can…._

I closed the phone and noticed everyone behind me waiting for the big unveiling of the house.

"So is there a key? Should I knock?" I laughed nervously as I walked towards the door.

I put my hand on the handle and a friendly smiling young man opened the door.

"Mrs. Cullen" he said pulling the door wide open for everyone

"I am Caleb, the designed?" he said sticking his hand out to me and Marcell almost took him out.

"Marcel" I scolded as he dropped Caleb.

"It's okay, Mr Cullen said security first" he said looking nervously at the rest of the party.

"Welcome home" I said to my babies as I looked around the foyer that had a few couches spread around but was still relatively empty, even bare the room was breathtaking.

"Mind if we look around?" Esme asked excitedly.

I nodded.

"The main suite is this way" Caleb said leading me to an elevator situated next to a stairway.

"I entered and with Marcel as we made our way up it took like 30 seconds and I cursed I mean I could have taken the fucking stairs!

As the door opened I was affronted with two ladies walking in like genuine maid uniforms? How fucked up was this shit? I don't want maids…I want to be left alone so I could cry and sulk!

I walked into the first room and it was our room from home, transferred and I felt like I was home. This was our room our place the room held memories even if this one opened onto a balcony leading onto the garden this was our room and I cried as I ran my hand over the duvet covering the ginormous bed I would be sharing with memories for now.

The closets were all packed with our clothes and I blushed knowing they had to unpack all my underwear and sleepwear. That was not something I wanted other people to taint, that was for me and Edward….ONLY!

My phone rang and I jumped to answer.

"Bella?" Edward said as soon as I answered

"Hi"

"How are you? Do you like the house, was the flight okay?" he rambled off without taking a breath.

"They packed all our clothes and brought it to the new closet" I mumbled

"I know love"

"They touched my underwear and sleepwear, that was just for us and now others have laid eyes on it and…." Rambled

"I will get you new ones please don't be upset' he said soothingly.

"I know it is childish, the room is just like it was at the apartment and it makes me just miss you so much more"

"I miss you too, I am heading into practice, please get some rest and I promise I will phone you the moment I am done"

"Okay I love you and thank you for the beautiful house"

"Anything for you my love"

"Bye Edward"

"Bye love"

And like that we were once again miles apart.

My cases were being unpacked by a shy girl who didn't even make eye contact with me as I sat on the bed.

"You don't have to do that" I stated but she ignored me and continued unpacking so I ignored her and left the room.

I walked into the room right next to our which I was hoping was going to be the babies rooms and it was one big room divided by an arch.

But it still looked like two rooms which was nice so our babies would be able to be close.

There were colours painted on the wall in various shades probably so I could decide which I wanted and I ran my hand over the soft pink hue adorning the first room, there were soft white carpeting and big windows allowing so much light.

"Do you like the room?" I heard Caleb ask from behind me and I nodded.

"If you tell us which colour samples you prefer we can get this under way as soon as possible" he explained as Esme entered the room.

"This is a beautiful room honey" she smiled looking around the space and I knew what I needed to do to make this one happy mother in law.

"I like this pink, and this blue" I said and Esme nodded enthusiastically.

"Do you think you can work your magic?" I asked turning to her, her face recognized what I was asking and just like Alice she started clapping and got all excited

"Oh Bella you fabulous woman, if you weren't already making me the happiest woman alive with the babies you would certainly be my favourite person ever!" she said hugging me.

"I will let you choose the furniture from a catalogue and then I will get things settled" she beamed and Caleb pouted, he was obviously looking to do this himself. I didn't really like him and I don't know why I kept getting this weird vibe from him.

"So I did all the foundation and Mr. Cullen led me to believe I was to finish this up?" he said arching his brow when he realised the pout was lost on me.

I walked around looking out the window and thinking how wonderful it would be to be in here with my little ones and Edward…

I missed him so fucking much….

I rubbed my back as I walked and the pain was inferior to any I had ever known.

"You need to go and lie down" Esme said taking my hand and leading me out of the room and into our room, mine and Edwards, he should be here.

"I'll be back first thing in the morning then we can go shop for your dining room, I presume one room at a time won't be too much of a challenge for you?" Caleb asked.

I ignored him as I moved towards the bathroom and Esme led him out of the house.

I showered and slipped into my sleeping pants and Edwards Shirt, having his smell around me would certainly help in the way of sleep.

"This came for you while you were showering" Esme smiled showing me the pillow that was now on the bed, the pregnancy pillow!

Oh how I loved Edward!

I wanted to run and jump on the bed but I could barely manage to walk faster than an 99 year old lady with an oxygen bottle and a catheter.

And that is going fast for me.

I don't want to be that whiney pregnant woman with raging hormones but for the love of fuck these babies were killing me!

"We will be down the hall if you need anything" Esme smiled closing the heavy curtains and then leaving shutting the door behind her.

I haven't even gotten past the bedrooms and I was already getting ready for bed…

I curled into my new pillow and threw our heavy duvet over my tired swollen body before I gave way to the unbelievably deep slumber.

I woke up and ate something light before I lay around the bed for a while, I wanted to get up and move around, but I would just get into trouble, I was under strict order to stay put no matter what and seeing as I was already putting everyone out I just wanted them all to be happy.

I was wallowing…

Edward didn't call as promised because he got roped into a second practice session and then work and I was asleep when he called Carlisle afraid of waking me I just got a message of love, not the sound of his voice that I crave!

So after a mountain of catalogues and paint samples I could hear the huff buff of work around me, in all honesty I walked to the staircase and looked down with longing at everyone working and smiled tentatively before going back to my room where Marcel never left the door, I would cry and he would come in with some orange juice or tea, I was sure my crying was traumatizing him to no end.

I didn't watch the game because it would amp me up so I just hear the cheers and glee so I knew our boys were doing good and Esme came and informed me they had won and there was one more game before the Stanley Cup final.

Rose was at her apartment and Esme was helping her out too, so I had no company except Carlisle who would pop in now and again to check up on me and warn me to stay put.

I couldn't handle this shit anymore.

I called Edward since it has been seven days since I had spoken to him personally!

"Edward" I moaned as his phone went to voicemail

"Either you call me back you son of a bitch or I will come over there and rip you to shreds only keeping the pieces I like!" I yelled before tossing my phone on the bedside table.

I heard Marcel laugh outside the door so I got up put some sneakers on and moved out the door.

"Bella, you are supposed to stay put" He scolded as I headed for the stairs lugging my elephant legs and belly with me.

"I need fresh air and I want to go for a walk" I moaned as I descended the stairs with caution.

This felt good, how could it be unhealthy so I moved past all the workers and then I got that breath of fresh air I needed, I looked around the big yard and I was amazed at how many cars were parked here, security perked up when I left the house and I was followed by an army of me so when Caleb came running over to me in his over anxious I want to irritate you state I wanted to ask Marcel to deck his ass but I resisted as he thrashed some wall paper samples at me.

"Which one?" he asked without even so much as a hallo

"I don't know what room?" I said walking along slowly.

"Just pick a fucking sample!" he almost yelled

"Caleb you need to calm down" I moaned as I saw Marcel come just that bit closer.

"You need to realize that many woman are pregnant and you are no fucken exception, some people birth babies in alley and live to tell the tell" he said grabbing the samples from me and I clocked him I mean instinct kicked in and I hit him in the face, unfortunately I hit his mouth and one of his teeth connected with my knuckles so I was bleeding.

"You asshole!" Caleb shouted as he also got a punch or two in before he grabbed me into his arms and headed towards the car while the other guards had Caleb on the floor even if they were laughing.

"Bella are you okay?" he asked as he was buckling me into my seat.

"Where are we going, I am fine!" I scolded as I cradled my hand in my lap.

"Shit!" he yelled as he looked at my busted hand.

"Please relax" I said looking at him once he was seated next to me.

"Dr Cullen" he said into his head piece

"There has been an incident and I have Mrs. Cullen on the way" he said and I could hear Carlisle curse.

"Hurt her hand when she punched Caleb" he said almost smiling

"No problem" he said ending the call before dialling another.

"Mr Cullen sorry to trouble you at this hour sir, I have Mrs. Cullen with me and she injured her hand when she punched the designer" he stated

I could hear Edward yell and swear into the earpiece and I wanted to fucken cry, he could answer when security called but not when I called? 

"She is right here sir" Marcel said moving to hand me the earpiece

"I have nothing to say to him!" I yelled as blood pooled on my shirt.

"Sir…." He started but Edward obviously heard.

"Will let you know the moment we reach the hospital" he said before disconnecting the call.

We drove in silence until we got to the hospital and I helped myself out not even waiting for Marcel as I moved into the casualty department and Carlisle was already there pacing while he was on the phone.

"Bella" he scolded when he saw me and moved me to sit down.

"I am fine please!" I said on the verge of tears.

"Edward want to talk to you" he said pushing his phone to me.

"I have nothing to say to that asshole!" I yelled a little too loud.

"Bella" he said trying to calm me down

"Look Carlisle I just want to go home, just fix my hand so I can leave please" I said as he just disconnected the call without another word.

"Come" he said leading me into the right room and Marcel helped me onto the bed.

Carlisle left and came back with the ultrasound machine and some more supplies

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I said

"Just a quick little peek" he smiled and then my doctor emerged from thin air.

"Bella, how have you been?" she asked lifting my shirt and poking me in the belly as Carlisle sat down next to me and started cleaning my hand.

"Five stitches" he said almost to himself

"I have been good thanks" I smiled at her.

"You are so much bigger than I expected" she frowned and then squired the jelly on my belly to look at the babies.

"Wow…..they are so healthy and big" she laughed as we looked at the image of the babies, they were indeed big and healthy.

"How is your back?" she asked cleaning my belly and printing my photo's

"killing me!" I smiled

"Legs?" she asked

"don't know I haven't seen them in a while you tell me?" I laughed as she examined my legs.

"I want to see you once a week going forward okay?" she asked

"Okay I will phone and make the arrangements" I said

"no need, I am here everyday come whenever you ready" she smiled as she continued checking me out.

I saw Carlisle get a needle from the pack and I wanted to sob.

I grabbed Marcel's hand and looked away and before I knew it I was six stitches richer.

"There all done, feel like joining an old man for lunch?" he asked

"Have you seen my shirt?" I giggled

"Marcel?" Carlisle asked and he left returning not even two minutes later with a clean shirt for me.

"Esme" he smiled before leaving me alone to change.

I ate lunch with Carlisle in the hospital cafeteria before I was ordered back to bed.

I got back into the car with Marcel when he indicated that he had Edward on the line for me, I rolled my eyes before looking out the window contemplating my very childish behaviour.

"Bel...Mrs. Cullen, Mr Cullen says if you don't talk to him he is going to get on the next plane and come and talk to you in person" Marcel explained.

"Fine!" I huffed taking the phone from him.

"What?" I asked forgoing casual conversation.

"Isabella, love are you okay?" he asked

"Why do you care? MR I am too busy to answer when my wife phones!" I yelled just as we pulled into our drive.

"Bella, we have different time zones and when I am up and not practicing you are sleeping" he scolded

"How do you know that!" I moaned

"I could be lying awake missing you while you are ignoring me!' I cried

"I watch you sleep" he half whispered

"What?" I said my insides freezing

"I said I watch you sleep" he said louder this time.

"How?"

"I have the whole house covered in cameras" he sulked

I didn't say a word I just disconnected the call and handed Marcel his phone before stalking up the stairs in anger, my cell was already ringing when I entered the room and just for dramatics I threw it on the floor.

I don't know why I wasn't creeped out as badly as I should be considering that he was watching me, but I was just hurt because he didn't talk to me and tell me, that is starkerish.

So after my nap I was calm and I called Edward and low and behold he answered.

"Hi" he said all shy as shit!

"hi"

"I am sorry, I didn't call but…" he started

"Don't apologize for that apologize for stalking me!" I moaned

"I am not stalking you I just have trouble with goodbyes!" he said almost laughing.

"Why? Do you know how I have cried for you how miserable I have been and you couldn't even pick up the phone and call me?"

"I am so sorry love, I could see you were hurt and I didn't want to add fuel to the fire"

"Well you made this shit worse" I pouted

"You are so beautiful love"

"Do you watch me go to the bathroom and shower and stuff?" I said blushing

"I would never do that to you love, never" he laughed

"How are you doing Edward?" .

"I will be so much better in a week when I get home" he laughed

"A week? You coming home in a week?" I said excitedly

"Bella, my love if we win our next game we have a home final, and we WILL win that game" he laughed

"I love you so much!" I said bouncing on the bed and making the twins get all antsy too.

"They miss you" I said rubbing my belly

"They cant miss me more than I miss them….." he laughed

After he promised me to call more often and practice harder so we could be reunited in a week!


	36. Chapter 38

Please, please review my awesome readers!

Twilight is not mine and is the property of a very blesses SM!

Chapter 38

The week was slow going, and with a lot of coxing Esme accompanied me to a store to pick up some of the cutes fuzziest and cuddliest baby clothes known!

Shopping with your mom, what do you think? –B

I sent Edward a text of a pink and blue outfit matching in every way minus the colour coordination, while I shopped around a bit more I was hoping for a reply from him.

I miss you the picture of you smiling with two baby outfits just made my day! I love you angel – E

I didn't buy much as I felt alone without Edward, and my check up showed two very healthy and active babies, my doctor was happy with their progress but mine was frowned upon and even though I was spending ninety percent of my time in bed I was told to rest more! FUCKIN MORE?

"So when is the game?" I asked Carlisle as I sat lay back down on my bed after my brief visit to the baby shop as well as my doctor's appointment, I tossed my purchases on the bed and lay down so I could cuddle the soft and fuzzy clothes whiled I dreamed of my babies.

"Saturday" Carlisle smiled

"Oh, why did I think it was Friday?" I pouted.

"You know the old wife's tale that pregnant woman are very forgetful" Carlisle joked.

And I was disappointed because it would mean I had to wait 24 hours longer to see Edward.

I was reading and looking over so many samples and shit that I wanted to cry. Lying down wasn't really an option as my back hurt too much…I paced endlessly.

I got regular messages from Edward and I wanted to bust, I went from calm to weeping, to hysterical, to irate and that was just my afternoons.

Friday rolled around and I felt my spirits lift a bit just two more sleeps till I saw Edward again! TWO!

That night out of sheer boredom I was watching television when I saw the game was on, I checked my phone and the calendar and sure enough it was Friday.

I stomped down the stairs literally; I mean I had swollen ankles and I was ready to do battle with my lying in laws and scheming brother.

"Why did you lie?" I demanded as I saw everyone including Jasper gathered in the lounge watching the game on fucking mute! 

"We weren't sure what the outcome was going to be and wanted to keep you safe and calm!" Jasper tried explaining.

"Fuck you all, not you Esme, okay and Carlisle, Rose you and Alice too, you are innocent" I said plopping down on the chair.

"I didn't do anything either!" Jasper said

"Oh damn it!" I said rubbing my back.

"Okay UN Fuck you too Jasper!" I laughed but sitting hurt so I stood up and paced as I watched from the comfort of my feet how my man kicked ass on the ice.

"Man he looks so good" I mumbled and everyone laughed now they were cheering and cussing just like being ring side.

I stayed calm when he got slammed, I even stayed calm when they took the lead with a quick goal from Edward, fuck it I didn't even do a happy dance when they won, but when we watched the press conference I lost it! 

"_Edward you played superbly out on the ice, what was driving you?" _ Fox News asked Edward and he looked tired and beautiful as he ran his hand through his hair.

"_We all have our reasons, one being the Stanley Cup win" _Edward smiled "_But for me, it is the fact that I would be able to go home and see my beautiful wife who is heavily pregnant with our twin babies," _Edward smiled

"_Edward, do you feel that your team has sufficiently prepared for the Stanley Cup and how will the next week leading up to the game be?" _CNN Asked but I was too tired and weepy to answer.

"Come here Tinkerbelle" Jasper said lifting my overweight form into his arms and cradling me to him.

"I miss him so much Jasper" I cried

"I know Tinks, I know, and judging by the look on his face, he feels the same" Jasper smiled.

I fell asleep in my brother's arms and I woke up in his arms the next morning, he had spent the entire night with me, I had slept like a log and even missed my phone call with Edward.

"Can I go with you to the airport?" I asked Jasper even though he was still fast asleep next to me.

"Hmmm" he mumbled cradling a sleeping Alice to him.

"Jasper, please can you take me to the airport?" I begged.

"Tinks, I will speak to Carlisle" Jasper moaned

Fuck this shit! I am a grown woman and I was going to the airport.

I grabbed my phone off the bedside table and I logged onto the internet, I was slow going but I was able to access a press release confirming Edward's arrival at the State Airport in just less than two hours.

So I showered and did my hair, I even pulled on my favourite extra large maternity jeans, and then I pulled on my shirt that Read Baby Cullen's on board over the tummy area, I slipped on my sketchers and did some make up before I snuck out.

Jasper and Alice weren't in the room but my guard was outside of it.

"Marcel?" I said calling him into my room.

"I need a favour" I smiled

"Bella no" he moaned

"Please, please, please take me to the airport, I will do everything you say, just please take me to Edward" I said my lip trembling.

"Come on, but please be quiet" he said and we took the stairs in favour of the lift and snuck out the front door.

The guards there were instantly on Alert and followed us as we got in the car.

Marcel spoke to some of the guys swiftly and then they were on their cell phones as we got into our car and them into theirs.

"Are they phoning Edward?" I asked worriedly.

"No, they are calling the ahead to the airport so we wont have a problem getting in to the lounge" he smiled sincerely and I leaned over and hugged the shit out of him.

We made it to the airport but according to my schedule his plane would have landed thirty minutes ago so we were late and the place was a hive of activity.

Fans were everywhere and there was a press podium, I waited for the guards to surround me as we walked through the airport drawing too much attention, for my liking but I kept my eye on the prize! EDWARD!

"He is coming through for his press release" Marcel said which meant we were going in the wrong direction, but as we made our way back the crowd parted for us and there on the press podium in all is manly sexy glory was my Edward.

We were able to go around the back of the podium as we knew most of the people there and then I was only a few steps away from Edward, he seemed to sense my presence and he turned my way, he stopped talking as he made his way of the podium towards me, I moved as fast as I could and then I crashed into him, literally I threw myself at him and he caught me in his arms, as they circled me the tears fell down my cheek and I looked up into his glorious eyes and then I kissed him, right there in the middle of the airport surrounded by the press I kissed Edward, pouring all the love I felt for him into it.

"I love you so much" I cried

"You have no idea love" he said.

He dropped to his knees and whispered his love for the twins to them as he placed his big hands on my heavy belly as he planted kisses cover it.

"Daddy missed you so much, I love you so very, very much" he said turning his head to the side as a tear ran down his cheek.

"Let's go home love" he said as his guard got his bag from the back and hand in hand we made our way past the press.

"Baby Cullen!" Emmett boomed

"Emmett" I yelled and ran to hug him.

"Wow, you are fucking huge!" he laughed looking at my tummy.

"Fuck you Em" I said and hit him on the shoulder.

"Kidding, you look amazing little one" he smiled and then I was back in Edward's arms.

"I am in trouble with your dad" I said as we got into the back of the jeep.

"No you aren't they told me last night already you would be coming to the airport, Marcel arranged it" Edward smiled.

"I don't understand, but I don't care" I smiled as Edward rubbed his hand tenderly over my belly.

"I saw the press conference" I smiled

"You did?" he grinned

"I am so glad you are here!" I said as I undid my seatbelt and got onto his lap.

"Am I too heavy?" I asked

"I told you I can bench press more than you weigh love" he chuckled.

"Here" I smiled and handed him the pictures of the last week weeks, check up's.

"They are so big" he smiled

"They take after their dad" I said, the little ones kicked Edward the whole time and even though it hurt me, he looked too happy for me to care right now.

"Doc says if for some reason I have to deliver now, they are ready, even if I am not" I explained.

"You are ready" Edward said and I realized we were taking a very long time in getting home.

"Why are you taking this road?" I asked Marcel a bit paranoid.

"Too much press" He said.

But I didn't have time to call him on his bullshit as Edward started kissing me, never once did I feel more complete than I did in the exact moment….it was pure perfection…..

We finally arrived at our house and the road was packed with cars.

"Wha..t?" I mumbled and then I saw the drive was lined with blue and pink balloons….

"Surprise" Edward said kissing me on the forehead.

"Surprise what?" I said looking around confused.

"Every mom to be deserves a beautiful baby shower love" Edward said as he pulled me out of the car.

"I don't want one Edward, I just want to be with you" I said my bottom lip trembling.

"I won't leave you side for a second" he said.

We made our way up the stairs and Edward was looking at everything, and considering all the work he had gone through to secure the house for us it was understandable.

The door opened when we got there and there was a beaming Alice and Rose, with their significant others along with all the hockey guys, my girls from the home, the placed look beautiful and I was feeling like shit for not wanting this.

They led us out to the back garden where there were chairs lining the lawn and tables that were decorated beautifully, a banner that read congratulations Bella and Edward.

There were so many gift I don't think I would be able to tackle them all in one day.

"This is for you" Edward smiled as we sat down on a chair.

"What is it?" I asked taking a box from him.

"Open it love" he smiled and inside was a beautiful chain with a locket on it.

"We can put our babies' pictures in there" He said as I hugged him close.

"Now mine" Alice said pushing a mountain in front of me.

I ripped that paper and inside was some beautiful baby treasures, combs, pins, a bracelet; shoes…clothes….dummies…man so many things.

"This is from the management team" The coach beamed pushing two little bags towards me.

"Custom made" The coach added and inside were two mini hockey jerseys with the name Cullen at the back it was too adorable,

"Thank you so much" I smiled and hugged him close.

"Lunch" Esme beamed as some waiters walked around with trays and the sight of food made me want to heave.

"I just need to use the ladies" I smiled getting up from my uncomfortable chair.

"I'll come with you" Edward smiled but he was in deep conversation with his dad.

"It is fine I am going to the bathroom sit and rest please" I asked

I took my time and I was feeling funny, my tummy hurt and so did my back, the twins were kicking up a storm and I just felt more uncomfortable that usual.

I wanted to cry because this was a happy day!

I started walking back toward everyone outside and I could see Edward who was so glad to be home smiling and laughing with his family but I couldn't take another step.

"Marcel?" I called my ever present bodyguard.

"Can you help me upstairs" I panted and his brows furrowed

"Bella?" he said his voice laced with concern

"Pl..ea..se" I said breathless.

"I am taking you upstairs and then I am getting Carlisle" he moaned

"No, I am just very tired, all the walking today didn't help" I said as he scooped me up into his arms and entered the elevator.

I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I could vaguely register Carlisle Hovering over my and pressing on my tummy but I was beyond tired.

I curled into a ball moving my tummy away from their constant tampering and I collided with a warm body, Edward….

I slept for about an hour and then I was startled awake by cramps and backache, Edward was holding me firm in his arms but he was fast asleep so I crawled from him and walked onto the balcony leading to all the festivities below, people were still chatting and having fun.

I rubbed my tummy that felt harder than normal but for now I was happy to just be up and feeling a bit more energized….

"You up?" Edward said wrapping his arms around me.

"Sorry about earlier" I smiled sadly

"You come first now and always"

"Please go down and thank everyone for me" I begged

"No, I already did love" He said as he sat down in a chair and pulled me onto his lap.

"Being away from you is harder than I imaged"

"Edward my heart ached for you every second we were apart" I declared

We didn't say much he just held me and rubbed my tummy.

We weren't able to make love that night as I was way too exhausted and unbeknown to everyone unable to eat…

Alice and Rose had taken charge of all the gift noting what came from whom so I could write the thank you cards.

"I have training camp from tomorrow till the game on Friday" Edward mumbled.

"I know" I smiled and then I kissed him,

"Make love to me Edward" I begged and he picked me up and carried me to the bed.

I sat on the edge while he pulled my shirt and shorts off; his eyes ran over my very swollen body.

"You are beautiful" he said as he kissed my neck and collarbone, I moaned in ecstasy.

"Please don't tell me Marcel is still outside the door" I said breathless and he laughed

"No love" he said and then he was gently massaging my breast, I shifted back on the bed.

"I don't know how this is going to work" I almost cried.

"Relax, let me just take care of it okay?" Edward smiled and then he continued kissing me, he pushed me back into a laying position and then I felt his wondrous fingers enter my aching cooter.

"Oh my god!" I moaned

And then as if torture was on the menu he started kissing me, I wasn't even able to see him with my stomach but I did feel him, I felt his tongue flicking my clit and I felt his finger pumping inside of me.

And then I felt my orgasm release as the world went black for a while and when I opened my eyes I was looking into the lust filled eyes of my husband.

"God I have missed you" I laughed

"That is the most beautiful sound" He said as I laughed

He pulled me up.

"I need you on your hands a knees baby" he breathed and I did as he said and I could tell he was sex starved because he was inside of me even before I was in position.

"Shit" he hissed as he moved inside of me with a lot of restraint.

"Edward, more please" I begged as my whole body started shaking in anticipation.

"I can't….." he said keeping a steady pace.

"Please" I begged pushing back against him.

"If I hurt you just tell me" he said and I nodded as he picked up the pace, it went from slow to frantic as we both moved our bodies in unison.

"That's it baby" he breathed and then he took his hand and started rubbing my clit.

"I need you to come for me love please" he said straining.

He went even faster and my orgasm ripped through me, he followed shortly after and I fell onto my side.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you but I cannot than God enough" He said holding me close to him.

"It has been hard without you" I smiled

"I know baby I know, it won't ever happen again, that I can promise you."

"Do you want to take a bath with me?" He asked

"No, I am not allowed to take baths, just showers and I cannot be held responsible for my actions if I see you gorgeous body wet and naked" I moaned

"Good to know" he laughed

"Do your friends think I am stuck up, for not being at my own baby shower?" I asked

"No love, everyone knows there are some concerns with your pregnancy in fact people were really worried and we had a hard time convincing them you were okay" he smiled as he pushed some hair from my face.

"I wish I could be normal for you" I added

"I won't want to change a singe thing about you, I love each and every inch of you in every way it is, and you are my dreams come true" he said as I drifted off to sleep.

I hated myself for it, cause my time with Edward was so limited and in the little bit of time we had together he rubbed my feet and back, woke with me at night and held me while I cried.

I kept apologizing but he said I loved being there for me and the last month of my pregnancy he was going to tend to my every whim!

A whole month to go until they did my c-section and I prayed the days away so I could comfortably hold my little babies in my arms…..

Edward left for his camp very reluctantly but I promised I would not leave the bed for a second.

And I didn't I got my check up from the doc's and she was worried about me but all in all was doing better, but for some reason I still felt so much worse…..much, much worse.

I persuaded the whole family to go to the game while I stayed in with Marcel; they would be a half an hour away so there is no way anything could happen right? WRONG! 

I called Edward ahead of the game and tried to sound excited and happy as I wished him well before his game, I haven't seen him in three days so it was hard.

My stomach started cramping more often and the backache was killing me,

The game started and I locked myself in the room pacing the floor while I watched snippets of the game my nerves were killing me.

I was sweating like a menopausal whore on crack and I was wailing in pain, I called my doctor but her cell went to voicemail and asked her to call me right back unfortunately that didn't happen.

I paced as the cramps got worse and it was half time with both team un-scored.

I could see how tense the family were in the stands and Carlisle checked his phone sporadically for calls but I couldn't bring myself to call him.

So I took a shower to calm myself and then I packed a bag, knowing this that this time the doctor was going to insist I stay at the hospital.

The pain was starting to rip my inside and I had to bit my lip from screaming in severe pain as I walked up and down on the floor,

Time was moving at a snails pace and I was getting worse and worse about 5 minutes before the game ended I couldn't handle the pain anymore when Carlisle bust through the door, literally, I had locked the door and I didn't even hear when he knocked.

"Bella! Shit" he yelled walking over to me.

"How…did ….yo…know" I panted

"Marcel" Carlisle said as he helped me onto the bed.

He was touching my belly.

"How long have you been feeling these cramps?" he asked

"About five days" I sobbed as another cramp ripped through me.

"Your in labour angel" he smiled soothingly.

"No" I sobbed

"Marcel" He called and the Marcel came into the room pale.

"Get the car" Carlisle demanded

"Give me my phone" I panted

"I will call him" Carlisle said

":NO!" I yelled

"I want to" I sobbed

"Okay honey from the car okay?" Carlisle asked looking at the Television and then he smiled.

"They won" He said scooping me up into his arms and I turned my head to the screen and my view was filled with the celebration as streamers and glitter floated onto the ice.

"OHHHHHHH" I yelled as a pain shot through me.

Carlisle put me on the seat and sitting hurt so I had to lie down.

I dialled Edward's number but go no answer so I tried Emmett and he answered.

"Baby C!" He bellowed

"Em, Edward please" I breathed

"His in a press conference, but thanks for the congratulations" he joked

"Em please put hi….shit….ppputt…phone" I rambled through anther contraction.

"Is it the baby?" he called

"Yes….oh god….." I moaned

"Hold on Bella" he said and then I heard him move through a crown and I could make out Edward voice over the microphone.

"Move asshole" Emmett yelled

"Edward!" he called "Edward!"

"Emmett you have to wait your turn" Edward joked

"Ed, man its Bella" Emmett said and then I could hear movement.

"Baby?" Edward said

"Hospital…now….please" I sobbed

"I am coming baby, be there now hang in there my lady" He called

"Con…gr…at…ulations….." I said biting back the pain.

"Thanks baby it was all for you" he said

"Stay on the phone with me please" He asked

"K" I said crying.

"She's in labour" I heard him call.

"We will escort you" someone said and then I heard sirens and cheers.

"Oh fuck…"I yelled so loud Marcel sped up.

"Carlisle it hurts" I cried dropping the phone to cradle my belly.

"I know honey I know" He said moving the hair from my sweaty forehead.

We got to the hospital and they were waiting outside already.

"How did you know?" Carlisle asked as they helped me out of the car and into a wheel chair.

"We were watching the game, saw the whole thing" One of the orderlies smiled.

I was wheeled to maternity where we were informed the doctor on call was in surgery and my doctor wasn't answering her calls!

"Come on" One of the nurses smiled putting me into one of the gowns.

And then I was pushed onto a bed while monitors were attached to me.

"I need to deliver your babies" Carlisle said slipping on a hospital gown.

"No way!" I yelled

"Please just relax" the nurse said handing Carlisle some papers from the printout of the contractions.

"Bella your contractions are close and I need to check if you are dilated enough for delivery, If you aren't we need to prep you for surgery" he said pulling gloves onto his freshly scrubbed hands.

"No, I can't Carlisle…Edward" I yelled as another contraction ripped trough me.

"There is no one else honey" Carlisle pleaded as he took my hand in his.

"BELLA!" I heard Edward call coming down the hall.

"Edward!" I sobbed and then there he was still wet from his shower.

"Oh God baby" he said a tear running down his cheek.

"Bella, please" Carlisle begged disregarding Edwards presence.

"Shit!" I yelled lifting my whole body as contraction came again this time I felt the bed get wet.

"Her water broke" The nurse said frantic.

"Bella" Carlisle said moving around "If I don't check you out, these babies could die" Carlisle said.

"You can't see my cooter" I cried

"Oh honey" he laughed and so did Edward.

"Oh god…fuck…." I cried

And then my legs were hooked onto the stirrups and I had no choice, but to allow Carlisle to see my cooter.

"How the fuck!" Carlisle hissed

"What?" Both me and Edward yelled

"The baby is crowing already, shit angel you must be dying of pain" Carlisle said and then the room came alive.

Carlisle ordered people around and Edward was forced into a pair of shrubs.

"Bella, take a deep breath for me, with the next contraction I need you to give me a hard push" Carlisle said.

Esme came in also in shrubs.

"Bella" She cried and then she was there taking my free hand.

"Is this okay, me being here?" she asked and I tried to smile but I was in pain so I just nodded, Edward had my other hand in his big one.

"You can do this love" He said kissing my head.

"NOW" Carlisle called and I pushed with everything I had in me, it felt like I was giving birth to an elephant.

"FUCK!" I screamed as pain ripped me to shreds…..

"Relax" Carlisle said.

"One more okay?" He asked

"Get ready love" Edward said softly, Esme was sobbing and I don't know if it was from joy or from a broken hand.

"I can't" I sobbed

"Yes you can, you are one of the strongest women I know" He said.

"Now" Carlisle called and I lifted my back up as I pushed forward.

I felt the pressure release and then people sprang into action and before I could panic I hear the beautiful sound of my baby's wails.

"Edward do you want to?" Carlisle said his voice filled with emotion.

"Do you mind love?" Edward asked and I left his hand as he went down to cut the cord.

"Our beautiful baby boy" Edward smiled as tears rolled down his cheek.

"Bella, I need one big push okay?" Carlisle said and then I pushed for all I was worth.

"Push Bella" Carlisle said and then it was over, for now.

"That was just the after birth" Esme explained and I nodded as I watched Edward hover over our baby while the nurses cleaned him off.

"Say hello to your little boy mommy" Edward cried as he placed our baby in my arms.

"He is beautiful" I cried

"Have you though of a name?" One of the nurses asked as Carlisle and Esme stepped out to give us some privacy for a few minutes.

"We haven't, as long as it isn't Edward" Edward laughed

"How about Carlisle Jasper Cullen?" I asked

"Really?" Edward asked as he kissed our baby on the head, their hair was and exact match, his eyes were closed and when he opened his little eyes to look up at his mom and dad he had the most vivid green eyes I have ever seen, greener than the glorious gems Edward had.

"I can't think of anything more fitting" I smiled

"Once again Mrs. Cullen I am in awe of how wonderful you are" he said kissing me.

"S…..oh" I said holding back my cuss.

"Already?" he asked and I nodded as I felt my contractions starting up.

"Dad!" Edward yelled and Carlisle and Esme came barrelling in.

"Already?" Carlisle asked.

"Still mild though" I smiled meekly.

"Do you want to hold your grandchild?" I asked and they both nodded

I handed him over to Esme while Carlisle the babies little hand in his own.

They both shed a tear.

"Do you have a name yet?" Esme asked

"We are naming him after a true hero" I smiled and nudged Edward.

"His name will be Carlisle Jasper Cullen" Edward said as he kissed my head again.

"Thank you" Carlisle said crying like a real baby.

"C…..please…ouch….." I yelled as tears ran down my cheek.

This seemed to bring people flooding back into the room.

"Esme please stay with him?" I asked as I got a second breath.

"Do you want Jasper in here?" She asked and I nodded.

"Please don't let him see my cooter" I whispered to Edward and both he and Carlisle laughed.

"I won't baby" he assured me and then Jasper was standing in the door looking down at the baby in Esme arms smiling.

"He is beautiful Tinkerbelle" Jasper said.

"Should be, he looks like his dad" I added.

Jasper walked over to the bed and took my hand so Edward walked around to the other side of me taking my hand.

"You did good sis" he smiled and then he kissed my head too.

"Thanks, His Name is Carlisle Jasper" I added and then he cried too.

"This is a very emotional family" I smiled at the nurse who was very amused by all the tears.

"Bella get ready angel" Carlisle called and then I felt all the pain start over again.

My little girl came much faster than CJ, for short I think the name was fetching!

"I cant anymore please" I begged as I had to push much more for her than for CJ.

"Push love" Edward pleaded and then he was called over once again to clip the cord.

"Hey baby" He smiled down at the little girl in his arms.

"Meet you little girl" he smiled as he put her on my chest.

"She is gorgeous Tinks" Jasper smiled.

"Renesme Rose Cullen" Edward said looking down at my little bundle

"That is beautiful" I smiled but I was too tired to try too much.

I was stitched up and patched and then I was handed some pain tables while my babies were being fed.

"You can take a quick shower if you wish" Carlisle said from between my legs as he placed then back on the bed off the stirrups.

"Thank you for everything Carlisle" I said

"You have just given me the greatest gift of my life, I should thank you" he said as he helped me stand.

"Hey baby" Edward said coming in from showing the family our little babies.

"Where you off to in such a hurry" he joked as I took teeny tiny steps.

"Shower" Carlisle smiled

Edward took my arm and led me into the bathroom and when the door closed he pulled me into his arms tightly and cried

"I love you so much, you are so amazing" he said

"I love you too" I said as we clung onto each other.

He pulled away and kissed my lips but I was too exhausted and started swaying on my feet.

He got the shower ready and then helped me strip down for it.

I just stood under the warm sprays unable to move any part of my body, and then I felt his hand tenderly run a soapy sponge over my arms and back.

"Thanks" I said leaning against him.

"The world is the limit" he chuckled and then he pulled me from the shower and dressed me in my sleep clothes I bought with.

He pushed me down on a stool and even brushed out my hair, and then he picked me up and carried me to bed.

"Sleep baby" he said taking my hand in his.

"Don't go" I mumbled

"Never again" he promised and I dozed for a good hour, and then I heard people moving about and opened my eyes.

Alice was asleep on Jasper lap on the couch, and Esme had CJ in her arms watching him sleep and Rose sat on Emmett lap talking softly, Carlisle was watching Esme with his namesake and Edward sat at my side with Renesme on his chest.

"Hey" I mumbled

"Hi baby" he whispered and then he placed my baby that smelled fresh and powdery on my chest.

She was beautiful with the fairest skin and long eyelashes framing her beautiful big eyes, her little hand was fisted in the blanket and she was sucking on her little hand.

"She is precious" I whispered and everyone seemed to hear me and I noticed the entire side of the room had flowers and balloons lining it.

"Congratulations" they alls said kissing me.

"Thanks you so much for all your time and for taking such good care of me" I smiled at them and then Esme laid the baby on Edward's chest again.

Edward shifted our little girl in my arms so he could put our little boy in the other.

"Beautiful" he whispered unable to take his eyes off his little babies.

"Can you believe they are premature, and usually those babies need incubators, and yes newborn baby clothes is too big for these two" Rose smiled

"They have very good genes" I said

"That they do" Carlisle laughed.

"We should leave you to it then" Carlisle said and then two little beds were pushed close to my bed and I placed my little beauties in there so I could hug everyone goodbye.

What a blissful day!

The television was on in the background and I could vaguely make out some report and then I recognized the face on the television staring back at me breaking my happy little bubble.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked and then his focus went to the television…

Jacob Black…..


	37. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer- S. Meyer owns everything Twilight**

**PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT Y'ALL THINK LOVE IT OR HATE IT JUST PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 39

So there on the screen was the man who single handedly can take any happy moment away from me at a moments notice, the interview was about him clearing his name from all alleged allegations against me and his lawyers are working around the clock to assist?

How can he even be allowed to around humans? He should be tossed in a cage where they can poke him with stick and study medicine on him.

What the fuck is that even suppose to mean? He raped me, this was a fact one concluded in court which resulted in him being sentenced to jail?

He got out on a fucken technicality but the fact remains he was sentenced to prison the fucking low life piece of shit.

"Shut the fu….front door!" I moaned trying to not cuss.

Edward burst out laughing even in the obscurity of the situation.

"Don't worry about any of this inconsequential bullshit okay? You are here in hospital and we have our beautiful babies safe and healthy" Edward smiled sitting down and grabbing my hand in his.

It was true I had just spend literally hours in labor giving birth to our beautiful babies and Edward had led his team to victory in the Stanley cup.

"I am sorry that you didn't get to fully experience the feel of bliss after the game" I smiled.

"Nothing could ever compare to the feeling of seeing our beautiful babies being born from the most amazing woman alive"

"You are so corny but I love it"

"And I love you Bella, that will never change" Edward said as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke with a start and panic when I didn't see Edward or my babies the room was void of them.

I fell out of bed and rushed outside and then there he was, my wonderful caring husband standing in the nurse station with my little angel on his shoulder while the sisters weighed my babies one by one, all the while drooling over the beauty of my husband cradling out babies, woman were suckers for that shit, I know I was, seeing Edward there holding the babies made him look even more handsome than possible.

"Hey beautiful" he smiled as I walked over and I took my little boy from the nurse.

"Morning" I blushed and then I peppered kisses all over my little angels head while I waited to say good morning to my little girl asleep in her daddy's arms. I stared at the beauties that was my babies and I watched them breath and it felt so wonderful, as I could see the shadows their long lashes cast on their cheeks, or how they would make little fists with their hands when they were hungry, they were so similar in their movements, Renesme would suck on her little fist when she was hungry and CJ would suck on anything he could get his hands on literally, the first time I fed him I was attempting to wind him when he started sucking on my hand while I patted his back, when I switched him to my shoulder he would suck there, he was a very hungry little man. I found the marvel of these little beauties filling our life's so fascinating and tiring, they took turns to cry and turns to eat, and heaven help us when they decided to eat at the same time!

The doctor cleared us all fit a day later and we were heading home, I was freaking the fuck out, but thankfully Esme has promised to help out as much as possible , the idea was great and it sucked.

Why? Fuck if I know, I just wanted my space to try and cope with my little angels alone first, yet I was scared of messing up big time.

"You ready?" Edward asked as I was packing the last of our belongings into my bag, the two sleeping babies were safely nestled away in the carry chairs, Edward had not left our side for the entire time we were at the hospital and he was attentive and loving, he was the reason I felt confident that we as parents were going to cope just fine with our babies.

"What are we going to do with all these flowers?" I asked looking around the room at the hundreds of flowers, it got to a stage where they had to stop delivering the flowers to our room and just keep them on display in the foyer of the hospital.

"We could donate them?"

"Really? Okay that would be a fabulous idea" I smiled and then he left to speak to the nurses to donate the flowers to which ever ward they saw fit.

The whole family came out for my departure from the hospital and I was thankful, Edward had to get special permission from the hospital for our guards to stop right in the entrance of the hospital as it was media frenzy since I had gone into labor.

"Okay, lets roll" Emmett Joked grabbing my bag as we made our way out, Rose was in love with Carlisle Junior or just plain Junior as he was now being called and Nessie is the pet name for my little angel Renesme.

"Hop in" The nurse said persistently as she insisted on pushing me out of the hospital in a wheelchair and then we were in the bright light of day being assaulted by the flashing lights of cameras and questions from the press, luckily Emmett and Edward made swift work of getting my little ones safely buckled in and then I was being helped into a seat.

"Wow" I laughed as we were all tucked away in the SUV and heading home.

"That is an understatement" Edward bellowed obviously frazzled by people pushing and shoving around our little ones.

Nessie woke up on the drive home and I panicked, was it safe to take her out of her chair to feed her? Should I leave her to cry? What the fuck was I suppose to do?

I decided to trust my capable driver and pulled Nessie from her chair holding her the way the nurse had showed me and grabbed her bottle from the warmer, and all in all I was impressed at my ability to multi task so well with her little body held in my arms. My motherly instincts must have kicked in because as I cradle my little beauty I was instantly more alert to any an all dangers that could be out there that needed my attention in order to protect my little treasure.

Edward was beaming from the front seat as he watched me talk to Nessie softly and place little kisses on her mob of hair while she sucked hungrily on the nipple of her feeding bottle.

I tossed the baby towel over my shoulder and with a firm hold on her I continued to wind her successfully which made me beam like a lit lantern.

Maybe I wasn't going to suck to bad with being a mother.

Nessie finished her whole bottle before we reached home and was just dozing off again when we pulled into our drive.

"She is so beautiful" I cried watching her cradled in my arms while Edward came around to help me out of the car while I carried her inside so he could bring Junior in.

"Where is everyone?" I asked seeing no one around.

"I wanted our home coming to be a quiet and peaceful one, I promised them we would call if we do in fact need them" Edward smiled as he led me into our house as a family for the first time.

The nursery was done and I decided on placing both babies on in cot, so after I change and fed them I placed them in one cot and then I watched them sleep while I sat down in the rocking chair next to the cot, Edward took loads of pictures and the next feeding time we did together already working like a well oiled machine.

Our first nigh was organized chaos, we tried to have everything prepared but in the frantic state I was in I decided to just stay in their room, when their crying erupted I was startled and frazzled unable to focus any of my attention to just one baby. Edward came rushing in looking just as distraught carrying to bottles ready for the feeding, we bumped heads as we reached for the diapers and we then we ran into each other when we were grabbing for the wipes.

"Wait!" I yelled and even our little angels seemed to calm down.

"You take Renesme she fed last so she should be okay to wait so if you could change her so long while I feed Junior, then we swop?" I asked and demanded in one breath and then he smiled his dashing smile that melted my hear and very evidently his daughters as well as she calmed down in his arms while I took hold of Junior and fed the hungry little man that just could be fed enough.

Edward was an expert at changing diapers already and after he had changed Renesme he grabbed her bottle and started feeding her all the while singing softly to his little girl, I had a hard time imaging our lives without these little bundles of joy.

The days passed and I was getting use to the demands of my hungry growing little ones, I was a full time mom and at the end of each trying day, Edward would run me a warm bath and pop my ipod in my ears so I could just rest undisturbed, he would sit with the twins and watch them sleep, and then he would wrap his arms around me and hold me till the next feeding time came around.

Being a mom came easily, and I had happy and healthy babies that eat an exuberant amount but they were easy to please, Rose and Alice spent their days here playing dress up with the little ones and Esme would cry each night after she had dropped our supper off and had to leave.

Small things started getting me down, I would put the babies in one cot and then enter the room and they were in separate cots, It was infuriating because I have come to realize that they slept better when they were together.

When I would ask Edward why he kept moving them he would get up and make me some tea and tell me I am exhausted and confused because he didn't move them?

Was this all just my minds way of telling me I was tired?

I would put the little ones in their night wear and sock and cuddle them up in fuzzy blankets and then when it was their feeding times their socks would be gone and their tiny feet frozen cold, they would have thin blankets on them and not the fuzzy ones I wrapped them in earlier.

"We should remember to always put sock on their little feet" Edward smiled kissing me on the head.

"I did" I moaned a little too loud and then he gave me his sympathetic look again that said I wasn't fully aware of what the fuck I was doing.

It pissed me off so bad I wanted to hit something.

Edward had to head back to the office just after the twins had turned one month old and his hesitancy to leave me alone with them had cut deep and hurt which caused the two of us to have a major fall out and him storming out of the house.

"You are being paranoid, you are tired Bella!" He yelled

"I am not fucking paranoid, they are my babies and I will take care of them Edward, go to work"

"I just….maybe I will work from home"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" I yelled a little too loud causing junior to cry from his room.

Edward stomped out of the house and then I was left alone with my two babies, I spent the day singing to them and feeding them, bath time was usually Edwards favorite but he was absent for this one and I bathed the little ones and put them to bed, making sure to cover them with a wool blanket and double checked to make sure they had socks on before I crawled into our empty bed.

I heard Edward talking to the twins about two in the morning and I crawled out of bed and when I got into the room he wasn't there? 

This shit started freaking me out as the twins were awake, no socks and no blanket.

I panicked and grabbed my phone to call him.

"Bella?" He asked deep in sleep.

"Where the hell are you?" I asked

"The spare bedroom, you locked the door" He said from behind me.

"I didn't lock the door Edward!" I mumbled tossing my phone on the table as I put a new blanket over the twins.

"You did" he bellowed walking over to stroke their little heads.

"Were you in here just now?" I asked

"No, checked on them when I go home but I have been asleep the whole time? Bella go to bed I will look after them" he smiled sadly.

"I am not fucking crazy Edward!" I bellowed storming out of the room.

Was Edward trying to make me look like an unstable mom? And why was he doing this?

Nothing made sense anymore I was losing my mind good and solid.

Things went on this way constantly, Edward had Esme move into the house to help take the strain off me and he even moved into the spare room permenantly, the strain in the house was terrible.

"Why are you now staying in the spare room permanently?" I asked getting pretty tired of being alone.

"Because each night I come upstairs and each night I hope it will be different but each night the fucking door is locked!" he bellowed which made me mad, I NEVER LOCK THE DOOR! Just in case I need to get to the twins hastily.

I would dress my little ones and then wake up and they would be void of socks and a blanket, then everyone would look at me like I was a bad mother.

Then I insisted Esme dress them and then Edward would walk into our room and I would be clutching their socks in my hand, and the only reason he was able to walk into the room was because I had the lock removed, he still didn't sleep in the room.

Without any recollection of how I got them or even going into their room to take it off, I was starting to distance myself from them because I didn't want to hurt them or lose them the way I am losing Edward.

And they would constantly be in separate cribs and I would go on a screaming rampage only to get into the room and they would be in one crib again.

I was now doubting my own sanity, I ran through each event and tried to recall things but I was coming up short each time.

SO I jumped into my car and sped off at the speed of light almost taking the gate off the rails as I turned into the road.

I drove endlessly and tried to clear my mind of everything, and tried to figure out what was going on, but I came up clueless each time.

I stopped on the docks and just sat in my car staring out at the sea.

I sat there for a few hours but I was missing my little ones dearly so I headed home, and when I got there they were fed bathed and already for bed.

Esme and Edward were talking in whispers about me I suppose.

My relationship with Esme and Edward was on the brink of breaking.

The twins were being baptized the following day and Esme had to leave to make the food for the people, I wasn't attending the luncheon after because I was at logger heads with everyone including Jasper when he suggested I seek clinical help.

Edward helped me dress the twins and then we put them down for a short nap, they were cradled in their little blankets, socks on, while Edward snapped a shot.

"Come and have a cup of tea with me" he smiled as he ushered me out of the room.

We sat in silence as he made us both a cup of tea, things were really bad, so bad that we had not slept in the same bed in months; the most we say to each other is morning.

"We should go" he said following me up the stairs into the room carriers in hand.

I immediately noticed that Nessie was not lying next to Carlisle Junior and stopped in the door blocking Edward.

"You took pictures of them in the same cot covered and wearing socks just before we left the room?" I asked and he nodded.

"I left the room with you right after?" I asked and he huffed in annoyance as I was blocking him from entering the room.

"Yes!" he moaned finally.

"I have not left you side for one second since we left this room together right?" I asked

"Yes Bella for God's sake!" He moaned stepping past me.

"Then explain this?" I said as my blood ran cold at the sight of our little ones void of blankets and socks in separate cribs when we made sure they had socks, and were in the same crib.

"Fuck" Edward hissed as he looked between the two cots.

"It wasn't me" I cried

"No" he said shaking his head from side to side before he stormed out of the room coming back with his camera to double check.

"Fuck" he hissed again looking at me standing there tears running down my cheeks as I hastily put socks on the little ones again.

"I…"I started but he silenced me with a finger on his mouth looking around the room nervously.

I wanted to panic too but I didn't, I took Nessie and placed her in her carrier while he took Junior and placed him in his, he picked up the two carriers and I grabbed the camera and both the little one's bags as we made our way down the stairs, I rushed to the kitchen to find their bottles in the warmers, before I joined Edward outside.

"I am so fucken sorry Bella" Edward said his arms circling my waist as he pulled me close to him.

I had lost too much weight and I was bony but in lue of what was going down while everyone thought I was crazy no one cared.

"Me too" I cried as he pushed me into the car, I missed the feel of Edward arms around me, the safety they held the promise of love that was there when he held me, he immediately took my hand in his as he started the car and I glanced back at our beautiful little ones and smiled, my first genuine smile in months knowing I was not a negligent mother and I was not crazy.

"I am not crazy" I laughed out loud.

"No, love you aren't" he declared

"I have so much to make up for" Edward said as tears streamed down his face, his shoulders started shaking and then there were gut wrenching sobs coming from him.

He pulled the car over on the shoulder of the road.

"Baby it is okay, I even thought I was crazy" I said climbing onto his lap, his arms going around my waist, as he rested his head on my shoulder.

"I should have listened and trusted, you are an amazing woman Bella, you know when your babies will be waking up and you wake in advance, you get their bottles prepared each time before they even need it, you handle them both with so much ease even when we all were against you" he sobbed

"I have been going crazy with that shit, but I am so proud of you for putting our little ones first, and that should never change, they should always be your number one priority Edward no matter what"

"I promise you that I will get this shit resolved, we are going find the fucker and I am going to kill whoever had the audacity to touch my little ones and hurt my wife, and I am going to take the rest of this life to make it up to you" He consoled….and then he kissed me…..and there were fireworks and stars and my whole body responded…until I heard my little ones wake up.

We drove while Edward kept on looking at his guards in the mirror like he was trying to analyze their moves even if they were in the car behind us.

When we arrived at Esme and Carlisle house ahead of schedule for a photo shoot I was once again nervous about telling them what went down and nervous because maybe they won't believe me?

We walked into the house and everyone fell silent as we entered but Edward kept walking and I followed him to the empty couch and sat down, junior was being fussy so I picked him up and kept him on my chest while everyone awkwardly mumbled their hello's, Edward picked up Renesme and cradled her too him, making extra sure we were all safe.

"We all need to apologize to Bella" Edward declared as his security team streamed into the room at his request.

"Well what are we apologizing for now dear?" Esme asked looking at me concerned, I have been lashing out at everyone a lot lately and he has constantly made them all apologize to me.

"Today we dressed the twins together I made sure they had socks on and were covered in blankets, both in the same crib" Edward said and everyone listened uninterested.

"I took Bella to the kitchen, I didn't let her out of my sight for a second, and then we went back to the room together, when we got there, the blankets were off along with the socks, and the twins were in separate cots" Edward said and everyone seemed to freeze.

"What the hell does that mean?" Esme asked getting up to pace the floor; the security guards seemed to catch on instantly and were already calculating plans in their head to search the house.

"We don't know, but what I know for a fact, is that someone is trying to make Bella look crazy" He said sitting down next to me and pulling both me and Junior against this chest.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry" Esme said coming to me and holding me close to her while she cried, everyone seemed to do the same.

"I cannot even imagine what you must have been going through" Rose said rubbing her big belly lovingly.

"I think we need to do thermal imaging, I think I know where this person is moving around" Marcel said and we turned to look at him.

"Behind each closet wall there is a space at the back, we found this when we did a sweep of the place, when Mrs. Cullen was doing the renovations the boards were open and they lead to the basement, it is kind of like a emergency exit from each room towards the basement in case of tornado's and earth quakes" He explained.

"Do you mean someone is inside the walls of the house?" I asked and he nodded I wanted to throw up so I pushed junior gently towards Esme and hopped off the couch, I heaved but I had nothing but tea in my stomach.

I sat down on the cold tiles my head against the toilet bowl and felt the electric current only Edward could stir in me when Edward ran his hand up my back.

"Someone spent night after night in a room with our babies; they could have been harmed or kidnapped?" I cried

"I know love, I know" he said as he pulled me onto his lap.

Then Nessie cried and I bolted out the bathroom and ran toward her in my paranoia, but she was safe and with Rose so I calmed down before I reached out and took my little girl from her.

"We should not let on that we know anything" Marcel said pushing his phone back into his pocket, all the security guards were gone and he stayed.

"Okay so we go to the christening?" I asked and he nodded as we all made our way outside towards the cars, we strapped our little angels in and then we were off towards the church to baptize our little ones, photographer forgotten.

"I promise you I will never ever doubt in anything you say or do, and from this moment forward I will keep you all safe" Edward promised and I felt relieved knowing that he had a renewed or restored faith in my ability to raise our children.


	38. Chapter 40

Hi Everyone, I haven't update in forever and I cannot make excuse, I a fucking sorry, this chapter is short but rest assured a new chapter will be up shortly! Love you all! 

CHAPTER 40

We got into our waiting car, security so tight that it was hardly possible to get into our own car, ironic though.

Edward took me into his arms after ensuring our babies were safe and snuggly.

"I love you, so much" he said as a single solitary tear slid down his cheek.

"I love you too Edward, you have given me so much" I smiled glancing at my babies,

"You are part of me in way that can never be explained"

"When we get home I am going to be part of you in ways that will make you walk funny" he teased.

"I am a deprived woman Edward, don't tease!"

"I never tease" he finished as we pulled onto the road.

The church was littered with press, the sanctity of the day spoilt on the spitefulness of the press wanting part of something sacred and beautiful so they can blast it across the pages of a magazine.

"We got the black Roses, into the bouquets, and we managed some of the dark blue ribbons, yet it was hard to change it all on such short notice" Monique our florist who I had made very specific arrangements with rambled off.

"What are you talking about?" I stammered as we headed into the waiting chapel.

"The changes you asked me for, I didn't get round to the all" she said looking hurt that she wasn't able to fulfill my every wish.

"The black rose's, were hard to find so I could only find a few…." She stammered as I looked at the beautiful flower arrangements of white Roses and pink lilies littered with horrid black roses…

"I didn't ask for black Roses?" I said looking confused at Edward.

"I got this email from you?" she defended pulling an email from her folder with all my details on asking her to add dark blue ribbons to the flowers and black roses.

"It wasn't me!" I said turning to Edward my lip trembling with tears threatening to spill.

"I know love" he said and pulled me closer to him our babies in their chairs at his feet.

"What did I do wrong?" The florist asked all flustered as Esme came into the chapel.

"Oh my"

"Yes Esme oh my, the whole day is a mess" I cried "Please help me fix it, please" I pleaded with her.

"Rose, Alice! Get in here!" Esme called then took my hand in a firm grip before she pulled me from Edward into the church,

"Edward no one enters this church until we give the go" She said to him as we made our way into the church.

"We will fix this Bella, don't worry, and we are going to find the person setting out to hurt you so bad and then I am going to…..well I will tell you later we are in church now and the words I want to use are not appropriate for church" she smiled warm and loving and then she hugged me, a motherly hug that put my mind at ease.

"We are going to need nice ribbon, Rose you start ripping those horrid Rose's from the arrangements and you, HELP!" Esme snapped at the florist who then rushed out of the church only to return a while later with some extra flowers and ribbon from her van.

"On it" she beamed as we all set to work to fix up the flowers to be used for the baptism.

A minister in a black robe wearing a colorful stole gently extends a pink rose toward our babies held in mine and Edwards's arms. "To the baby, the parents, the godparents, and the congregation, he said "I touch your feet that you might stand against injustice. I touch your hands that you might reach for and grasp a great wisdom. I touch your ears that you might hear music in the sacred silence. I touch your eyes that you might see beauty in every living thing. I touch your lips that you might speak the truth. And finally, I touch your heart that you might know love and give love abundantly, openly, and courageously" he said and our babies lay oblivious in our arms feeling loved and treasured like they should, Esme is sobbing behind me and Jasper and Alice stand as the "SELF PROCLAIMED" Godparents to both our bundles of joy, Alice reasoned that she would ask Me and Edward to be her baby's godparents and Rose and Emmett could pick who they wanted seeing as Jasper was my brother, and honestly we had no say in this what so ever.

"Jasper and Alice Whitlock, do you as god-parents promise to be the child's guide and example of empathy and charity, kindness and beauty, honesty and freedom?"

"Yes" they both beamed with our little one's in their arms.

The ceremony died finished with me emotional, drawn and severely tired, usually I would just want to go home but now home was the last place I wanted to be and I was thankful that Esme had arranged the lunch at her house after the baptism instead of our because now I could put off going home a little while longer, and Esme had equipped their house with a cot and clothes for when they would eventually baby sit, so I was more than willing to overstay my welcome.

"Ready love?" Edward asked as we made our way out of the church to head home where we could settle and chat with friends who had attended the baptism.

"OH MY F…." Rose hissed biting her tongue and we all turned to look at her water running down her legs, she was clinging to Emmett.

"Now?" Emmett asked troubled.

"What do you mean now? You think I should ask our baby to re-schedule? Come back anther time that is more convenient for you?" Rose snapped.

"We are in church Rose!" Emmett pouted

"This is the only reason I have not slapped you yet!" She cried and then Carlisle was there helping her walk to the car.

"You going to be okay Rose" I smiled kissing her on the head.

"I wanted a C-Section!" Emmett said despondent!

"Shut up you idiot!" Rose snapped

That man really thought that Rose's vagina is going to stay the same size it adapts to when the baby comes out!

I had Edward on my arm and the world seemed right, heaven help us if he left my arm and I felt the weight of the world balancing on my arms cause we all know I cannot handle any shit, for the love of fuck I was a major emo drama queen but if anyone comes near my babies I will fucking cut them….like with a knife and shit.

"You okay?" Edward asked as he pulled my hand into his while we drove off towards the house.

"Do you think Rose is going to be okay?" I asked my insanity getting the better of me.

"She sure is, strong like an ox that one" he laughed.

We pulled into the drive and there were no cars, not a single one.

"What the…." I breathed knowing I saw most of the cars pull out and people were suppose to head on here, I mean not even caterers were present.

"I don't know" Edward breathed pulling out his phone.

WE had press following us and we looked like fucking idiots.

"According to Mike, we sent out a mail advising everyone of a change of venue, this whole thing is going down at the botanical gardens" Edward hissed as he put the car into reverse and backed out of the drive.

"You mean I did?" I asked

"No, love I think it is safe to say that someone needs you to look crazy, and I just don't get why? What do they have to gain by making you look insane? None of this makes any sense." Edward breathed.

"Unless, oh crap Edward! I know who is doing this" I breathed and I felt the fear bubble in my throat, I glanced at my sleeping babies just to make sure they were really there.

"Bella, love calm down" Edward pleaded and I took a deep breath.

"It is Jacob" I stated

"Why? What does he have to gain?"

"He is trying to get the rape charge off his back, and if the media portrays me as a crazy mother what do you think the court would say?" I asked

"That son of a mother fucking bitch!" Edward hissed.

"Wow" I smiled looking at him.

"I am going to kill him, with my bare hands I am going to rip his arms off and stuff it up his ass."

"You're so hot when you're angry" I giggled more from being nervous.

"I need you and the babies to go away for a few days, unscheduled and unplanned spur of the moment, just get away." Edward stated

"I am not leaving you behind, I am tired and stressed and we have been fighting for months the last thing I need to do now is be away from you"

"The last thing I want is to be away from you, but I have to know you're safe, I have to know that who ever is doing this isn't going to come near you, and I cannot have you and the twins here for that."

"And I cannot be without you, I am scared and I have two babies to care for, I just recently came to the conclusion that I am not going in sane and I want us to be a family, I cannot be away from you, I won't go"

"You are so stubborn, but I won't have it any other way, I have a lot of groveling to do"

"Like hell you do, if the wheel was turned I would shield the babies from you too, I get it, it doesn't take the pain and doubt away, but is it such a fu….freaking relief" I say giggling proudly as I was able to not cuss, which for me is a fucking major achievement.

I still think the family has some major fucking groveling to do, screw Jasper he should have known better.

When Edward had called Esme she already had arranged to have everything moved to the botanical gardens, apparently one of the ladies thought it strange that I was arranging it all at the botanical gardens thus tipping Esme off, she had just about enough time to get the place secured, and had the florist go over to help, that lady was getting a f-ing big check from us that much was for sure!

We arrived at the botanical gardens and I cannot believe Esme had this shit pulled off, like I mentioned before money talks and Esme is a fucking freak when it comes to organizing shit. She pulled it all together good, sure there weren't enough chairs and there weren't enough umbrellas, but the place looked good and the gardens were beyond beautiful.

I even managed to smile for the press as I held junior and Edward held Renesme, once they got a few pictures they were content to just let us enjoy a light lunch, which I skipped, I have skipped so many meals I was unable to keep anything down.

"Bella, oh honey you look like crap" I heard someone say, I turned and there was Caleb, our fucking interior designer who I had punched in the face…

"Caleb, wow, ummm I'm doing good thanks" I mumbled and for some reason this guy still got under my skin so I stepped closer to Edward actually I ended up stepping on his foot.

"You okay love?"

"Yeah, Edward I don't know if you remember the designer you got in, Caleb?" I asked and Edward turned to him and his face changed.

"You're Caleb Trump?" Edward asked and Caleb kind off hung back and just nodded.

"That's odd" Edward smiled and handed Junior over to Esme.

"Why?" Caleb shrugged looking board

"Because the Caleb I contacted, and appointed was an African American" Edward said and I felt cold shivers run down my back again as Caleb stood there smiling.

"You must be mistaken"

"I don't make mistakes when it comes to my family, Marcel!" Edward said and Marcel appeared out of thin air, and then the two of them walked off with Caleb making a big scene…

So how would Caleb be connected to everything that went down, and if he is connected will that mean it isn't Jacob Black or is he working the Black family?

How will we ever put the pieces of this puzzle back together….

I made small talk with people and I smiled at pictures, I stayed around Esme and the twins, as Carlisle was now at hospital with Emmett and Rose, and Jasper was here he hung back scared of what I might do, and serves him right he better be scared the stupid cunt! Well okay not cunt but I need to lash out at him, he should have supported me.

"Tinkerbelle" he smiled and stepped closer to me.

"Don't you tinker bell me mister, you fucking owe me some major groveling!" I snap

"That I do, and I'm so sorry, I know it doesn't cut it but I just wanted to get that out there, I was acting in the best interest of the twins, I was scared and I should have supported you more"

"Thank you, at least I know if anything were to happen my babies would always be cared for and loved."

And that was the God's honest truth, at least my babies were going to always be cherished and loved.

Edward returned a while later, Jasper stuck by my side like glue, we were going to leave the party and head over to the hospital for now, once there we could take things further, Esme suggested she head home with the twins but neither me nor Edward was willing to part with them right now, not with so much going on and so many questions still un-answered.


End file.
